


The Housekeeper

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crime Scenes, Harry Potter/Criminal Minds Crossover, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 91,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner has just felt his world crumble and he needs help with Jack. That is when Harry enters the picture. HP/AH. Slash<br/>The Housekeeper, translated in Spanish by Florpis. The Link to the story is: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7951364/1/El_amo_de_llaves <br/>The Housekeeper, translated in Russian by MasseNa. The link to the story is: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2840003 .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Housekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When he woke it was not because of his alarm clock, but because of a nightmare. This one was not about Haley for once, but because of a case. It did not help his mind any. A glance at his clock showed that it was just ten minutes shy of five in the morning. The bed was cold. Aaron lay back, taking deep breaths for a while. There was no going back to sleep either, so he stood from his bed and entered the shower. After he got out of his room he stood just outside Jack's room. He got in and for a few minutes he just stared at his son, the way the little boy's chest rose & fell. It gave him a sense of serenity he could not describe.

Then he headed towards the kitchen. He doubted he could stomach breakfast so early. Perhaps some coffee first. Aaron Hotchner paused just at the threshold.

The kitchen was not empty. His house keeper was up. The table was set.

"Harry," Aaron said.

The green eyed man stopped and turned to him.

"You are not leaving without eating something," the British accent was very evident.

"Why are you up?"

"I heard the shower."

"You did not have to."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I did. If only so that I won't see you drink coffee and then go. Caffeine is not breakfast. Now sit down."

"You're awfully bossy," Aaron commented, his face expressionless.

"You pay me to take care of the house and the people living here."

"I meant Jack."

The glared that pinned the Supervisory Special Agent almost made Hotchner squirm, almost. "And Jack needs his father healthy."

There was no way Aaron could argue against that. He sat at the table and reached for the toasted bread and the various other foods his housekeeper had readied.

"Jack has a school trip today, to the museum; it's about the history of dinosaurs. Should be fun," Harry said as he served his boss some juice.

Hotchner recalled signing for permission.

"And after that he asked to go to the movies; some of his friends are going as well. He also has a project to finish by Monday and a party on Saturday."

Harry's boss nodded. "Will you take care of it?"

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later Aaron Hotchner had left for work.

* * *

By the time he returned he was tired and it was well after nine. He did not entertain any hopes that his son was awake and it made him feel terrible.

Harry was there again, waiting for him with a warm meal and news about Jack. No condescending comments about being late even though he had just gotten back two days ago from Kentucky were he stayed fifteen days working on a case. Haley would have been yelling by now. Her sister would certainly be frowning even though she was more tolerant. But Harry... Harry just welcomed him back and told him about Jack's day. He even had pictures about certain events that took place during the week (Jack finger painting with Harry or eating Mac N' Cheese, or watching a movie) and a video from the trip to the museum.

"I asked his teacher," Harry told Hotchner. "She found it a nice idea. She just sent this via email. Jack was well behaved. He is also rather fixated with dinosaurs right now, just so you know."

Harry was the best idea Aaron had. After Haley died he had briefly considered asking his ex-wife's sister for help, but the part of him, deep down, that was still aching from the divorce and the infidelity and then his ex-wife's murder had decided that he did not want to see a reminder of Jack's mother so often. He had also briefly toyed with the idea of retiring. His superior, Strauss, had been quite eager to help there. But then Aaron recalled his talk with Rossi, both after the funeral and during his visit to Haley's grave. He would be there for his son, but the BAU was family too and the job was part of him.

Reid had given him the idea of a live in housekeeper and carer for Jack. That was how Harry Evans came into Aaron and Jack's lives. The head of the BAU had searched rigorously for someone who could take care of both and the house, not have other responsibilities, no criminal record and could pass his evaluation. At first Aaron had not even entertained the idea of a male housekeeper, but after the first ten failed interviews (one had been an ex drug abuser, the other was a germ phobic, one had been a kleptomaniac and another refused to do housework) the FBI agent considered seeing the man that he had ended up hiring. He had not regretted it. Not only was Harry not nosy or prying, but he gave the grieving man his space, adored Jack, and took care of the house and father and son. And he made sure Hotchner was up to date with the events in Jack's life.

When Aaron had first questioned Harry about the photographs he took of Jack in various activities his answer had pleasantly surprised the taller man.

"Just because you cannot be there does not mean you cannot join in afterwards. And Jack loves it when he knows that these pictures are a present to you, so that you won't miss him growing up. He even asked about a picture of you and the team he thought it fair that way. I thought to warn you before he asks."

Hotchner had got a picture of the team for Jack and so far two albums with pictures of Jack with snippets of his life. It was a small comfort but a comfort none the less.

The FBI agent offered a small smile and a thank you to Harry when the man served him dinner for the night.

"Will you be leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Nothing came up today," Hotch replied in a tone that implied that he had no idea what could happen tomorrow. "You don't have to wait up for me; I can clean up any mess I make."

Harry laughed. "I'm a bit selfish Aaron. I actually like to converse with adults when I am able; I have few chances during the day."

"Don't you have friends?" the FBI agent asked. "I told you that you could use the phone..."

"I know, but there is no one to call. The few people I have prefer when I write to them."

"That's why you have a quill and fine paper in your room?"

Harry smiled, not the least bit concerned that his boss knew something like this. The green eyed man knew that Hotchner had reason to distrust people, especially with his recent family history and the job he did. In fact Harry liked how protective the man was of his son. So he did not begrudge the man for snooping around or trying to make his profile. The latest, Harry kind of dreaded it. He knew he had a lot of issues from the way he grew up and that he had yet to resolve some of them.

"Partly," Harry agreed.

"So adult conversation..." Aaron trailed off. "Do you watch sports?"

"No."

"Really?"

There was no way for Harry to describe Quidditch and as he really did not follow Muggle sports he shrugged. "I prefer books." Which he did. Finally Hermione's influence was shining through, and Harry thought the witch ought to be proud. "And chess."

"Just like Reid," the older man commented.

"That genius colleague you have?"

"Come to think of it, he's your age too, twenty five?"

"I'm twenty three, since July," Harry replied.

"Hm."

* * *

It did not happen often, but sometimes after work Harry knew his boss joined his team for drinks. More often than not it was that Rossi guy who got to Aaron and convinced him to stay as the stoic man usually did not hang out with the rest of the team no matter how closely knit they were. Those nights when he would return to the house Harry knew well enough to leave the man be for a while. It was on those days that Aaron Hotchner's mood would darken with memories and failures and the man would seek out more alcohol from the cabinet and stay up until he could no longer walk straight. Then he would fall asleep and have fitful dreams until morning. Harry had one day decided to confront his boss in a way. When he was on his second glass at home, Harry put a hand to stop him when he reached for a third.

"Just go to sleep, it's enough for tonight."

"Is it?"

Harry sighed. "You know it does not help you any. Why?"

"In a way I deserve to be tormented," Aaron muttered, his glass forgotten. He now had his head in his arms as if he was in pain and Harry knew that to be true. He used to be like that, every death struck him personally, whether he knew that person or not. Tom Riddle had been clever when he orchestrated his plans. Dumbledore too, he had played to Harry's weaknesses. Now, the green eyed man was smarter than that, he knew better. So he helped his boss up and returned him to his room and the coming morning they both acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

It was Sunday, and Jack was drawing in the kitchen while Harry made lunch. Aaron Hotchner was somewhere else in the house.

Curious eyes peered at Harry.

The wizard pretended not to notice. He wanted little Jack to ask first. The boy knew a lot of words but he had a bit of trouble remembering which ones he wanted to use. He did not want to speak like a baby, like the rest of his four year old friends. Harry gave him all the time he needed

"Harry?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I have daddy but mommy is dead. Aunt Jessica said she's with the angels but daddy said she is just gone, taken because of a bad man."

"I know," Harry replied.

Jack scrunched his nose a bit. "Do you have a daddy and a mommy?"

"No, I don't, not anymore," Harry replied. "They were taken by a bad man too. I was younger than you were when you lost your mum."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "You know daddy catches bad guys, did he catch your bad guy?"

Harry shook his head. "No, my family was in another country, love. Your daddy could not help."

"Oh!" Jack pouted.

"But the bad guy is gone and not coming back."

Later after Jack had been sent to bed, Harry's boss confronted the green eyed wizard.

"I heard what you and Jack were talking about," Aaron commented.

Harry sighed. "You have questions I suppose?"

"Not like this," Aaron told him. "Do you need a drink?"

"I hate whiskey and beer, most alcoholic drinks really. I'll make myself a cup of tea, do you want one?"

"Sure, why not. I believe the moment you see me with a glass of scotch you will tackle the glass out of my hand."

Harry smiled.

Ten minutes later they were seated around the kitchen table with a pot of tea shared between them.

"My father worked for law enforcement and my mother was a researcher," Harry began. "Dad was old money, title and all, but mum was from a middle class family. They married straight out of school."

"You mentioned this before," Aaron agreed.

"What I did not mention is that they were murdered when I was fifteen months old," Harry stated. "First he got my father. He was yelling at my mother to take me and run. My mum and I, we got trapped upstairs. She begged him to spare me. In a way he did. She died protecting me."

"You remember seeing them die?" Aaron asked.

His voice was level. Harry guessed that he had seen and lived worse things in his work and did not take offence.

"I heard my father dying, I only saw Riddle kill my mum. That was his name by the way, Tom Riddle."

Aaron frowned. "And they caught him?"

"No, not then. It was much later that he was taken down," Harry replied. "Recall the bombings and explosions, the houses filled with dead people in Britain a few years ago?"

"That bridge that collapsed due to foul play." He eyed the wizard. "It was a terrorist attack then."

Harry agreed with a nod. "That was his work. He fashioned himself as leader. He had a terrorist group backing him."

"It was all hushed up."

"It would be, they were all members of aristocratic and wealthy families," Harry scowled.

"You alluded you are one yourself."

Harry blinked. "Hm, not until I'm thirty. I am learning how to manage my investment portfolio but all the decisions pass from the committee in charge of them. I work with kids because I like kids. I used to tutor for a while too, but they were brats."

Aaron looked thoughtful. "Do you know what happened to Riddle?"

"Killed, last time I heard," Harry replied, recalling Voldemort's  _Avada_ _Kedavra_  clashing with Harry's  _Expelliarmus._  "I won't put Jack in danger due to ghosts from my past."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes," Aaron said.

"More tea?"

"What is that thing?"

"Hm, cinnamon, mint, cardamom, clover petals and a few more spices in there."

"Smells and tastes amazing," Hotchner said.

"Thank you."

"You made the mix?"

"Hope you don't mind, but I have several pots of herbs..." Harry looked unsure.

"You can use the garden if you like. The back yard is quite big and rather empty."

"Really?"

Aaron nodded.

"Thank you!" Harry told the man.

"Just make more of this. All the effects of coffee and a different taste."

"How many coffees a day do you drink?" Harry asked. "I like the smell, but the taste... I need at least three spoonfuls of sugar before I attempt to drink."

"Reid," Aaron muttered again.

"That young genius again?" Harry asked.

"He has sugar coffee, more sugar than coffee really. You remind me of him, some things you do," Aaron said. "You have better people's skills."

"Thank you, I think."

Aaron's lips quirked.

* * *

The doorbell was ringing and Harry motioned to Aaron and Jack to continue eating. It was another weekend that Harry's boss was home.

"I was not expecting anyone," Hotchner said as he made to stand.

"Sit, eat with Jack," Harry told him. "It might be Miranda from next door."

"Which one is it?" Aaron asked.

"The blonde that hits on you?" Harry asked.

Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"The one with the biggest ... eyes," Harry finished, mindful of Jack's presence.

The FBI agent shuddered. "By all means, you get the door."

Harry rolled his eyes. Sure enough it was the perky housewife from next door. Apparently she thought his boss was a catch. She was divorced and while Haley was alive she kept her distance. Now she was all over Aaron, when he answered the door, not that this was a frequent occurrence. Harry listened to her, managed to keep her from barging into the house and after five minutes shut the door in her face, politely of course.

Aaron was smirking knowingly when he returned. "Fended of the big monster?" he asked.

Jack raised his cute head. "We have monsters?"

"I won this round," Harry declared, making Jack cheer and Aaron smirk. "And you owe me," he told his boss.

"I know."

* * *

Rossi arched an eyebrow. "You actually have a Tupperware box with you."

JJ and Prentiss were looking. Reid had even leaned forward.

"Not for me," Hotch told his team. He gave the container to Rossi who opened it and took a cookie out. The smell tickled many noses.

"They're chocolate chip," Ross observed. He took a bite. "Dark chocolate and rum," he declared.

The others reached for cookies.

"Mmm, white chocolate!" JJ sighed.

"Mine's the same as Rossi's," Morgan said.

"Coffee and sugar!" Reid smiled.

"Do I smell cookies?" Garcia popped in with an armful of files.

Morgan took the container from Rossi and extended it towards her.

"Who made these?" the tech genius asked.

"My housekeeper," Hotch replied.

"Is she pretty?" Garcia asked, having not heard about Harry before.

"He," Hotch corrected. "And yes, he is. So hands off lest you scare him."

Garcia pouted.

"Now can we please focus on the cases?" Hotchner demanded.

They all snagged more cookies and even Aaron took a cookie from the box before they started talking about their newest problem.

* * *

Harry smiled when Jack collided with his legs. The little boy was showing Harry his project, a paper with glittery stuff glued on it. There was a smiley sticker on it and the green eyed man knew that the teacher liked it. The other mothers watched the pair and Harry tried hard to ignore them.

"Did you have fun today?" Harry asked Jack.

The boy nodded and started rambling about bananas and confetti and his favourite cartoon show. Harry let him, inserting appropriate noises when needed. It was part of the ritual. Harry would let Jack unwind from school before he returned home. Then it was lunch, colouring, a nap and afterwards they would play in the back yard. Now that Aaron had given him the green light to plant things in the garden, Jack wanted to help. So Harry did the digging and taught the little boy how to place the seeds. Then they would water them. It allowed the boy to play in the dirt and tire out enough to go to sleep early.

Aaron found them in the back a little after six.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled and tackled the man.

The FBI agent ignored the way his suit was ruined and picked his son up.

"I am a gar'ener!" Jack declared. He twisted to look at Harry. "We planted..."

"You helped plant mint, thyme and oregano," Harry replied.

"That!" Jack said. "And many more!"

Aaron smiled. "Is that so?"

The little boy nodded again.

"Good work," Jack's father replied.

* * *

Someone was shaking Harry awake.

He also knew the reason.

"Harry?"

"Just a nightmare," the green eyed man croaked. His voice was hoarse, his body trembling with cold sweat.

The profiler nodded but he looked worried. "If you want to talk..."

"I really am okay," the raven haired man said. "Just... memories. Samhain, sorry, Halloween is soon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing good happens on October 31st, not to me," Harry replied tiredly. "Sorry for waking you and... Oh! Please tell me I did not wake Jack."

"It's fine, Jack's asleep."

Harry sagged with relief. "My parents died on All Hallows Eve. That was one of the things that took place that night. Sorry, but I really hate that day."

Aaron nodded in understanding.

"Go back to sleep, I'm sorry I disturbed you," Harry told his boss.

"It's nothing. I have kept you awake enough."

The younger man snorted. He rubbed his temples and Aaron stood.

"Rest."

"I will," Harry said even though he knew that it would be a while before he fell asleep again.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was worried about the young man that was his housekeeper.

It was Halloween. The entire neighbourhood was filled with decorations. Jack had a costume as well. The house had pumpkins and lanterns and at least two bowls of chocolates ready for the kids that would be going 'Trick or Treating'. Jack had wanted to stay home.

"We have plenty of candy!" the young boy had said. But Harry had already taken the young boy to at least two neighbouring houses and the boy had been ecstatic.

Now they were home and an ogre dressed Jack was answering the doorbell with Harry. Aaron opened the door once or twice as well, much to his son's delight. He had refused to dress up but Harry had hats ready. The green eyed man had a wizard's hat that had stars shooting all over the midnight blue fabric and a cowboy hat for his boss.

"I thought you hated the holiday."

"But Jack loves it," had been Harry's reply.

Much later, after Jack had washed off the green paint and was tucked into his bed, the two adults in the house were in the kitchen. Harry was having tea and Aaron a glass of whiskey and they were munching on the leftover chocolate and candy apples

"Cures everything," Harry talked to the chocolate he was admiring before picking up a candied apple. He had never had one before and seemed like an interesting choice. Aaron was watching him as he took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

"You know," Aaron spoke up. "The other day... you said Samhain, not Halloween."

"I'm pagan," Harry replied. "Or at least partly pagan. Honestly, I follow a mixture of Christian and pagan traditions." A mixture of things he encountered in the wizarding world. He gave a shrug. "According to the Celts, the new year begins today. The veil between the two worlds is thinnest. I'm having a feast, of a fashion, right now and later I'll pay my respects to my ancestors."

"May I see how?"

Harry cocked his head to the side.

"Sure. Come on." He put his apple aside.

He led Aaron to his room where several candles were waiting to be lit.

"My parents are these two. My godfather, his best friend, distant relatives, mostly friends..." Cedric, the other kids lost during Voldemort's reign of terror and during the battle, distant ancestors and long dead family members. There were at least twenty candles there.

"It's just me," Harry said. "I have no other family. A traditional feast, the normal prayers... It's not my thing. I just light the candles and remember them." He eyed his boss. "I have a few extra candles."

"I'm not pagan."

"You don't need to be to pay your respects," Harry replied.

"One candle might not be enough."

"The number is mostly symbolic."

Aaron nodded. "Let's start then."

Harry smiled. He gave a candle to Aaron.

The FBI agent took it and then proceeded to light it up. Harry's presence while he thought about Haley, their life, her death, he was glad he was not alone. And by the way Harry was trembling; he knew that the younger man appreciated his presence as well. Afterwards, Aaron thought it was just his imagination, but that evening he felt closer to Haley since before he had buried her and his heart was lighter.

* * *

**End** **of** **chapter.**


	2. A Housekeeper's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What drove Harry out of UK and to the US? Why the lies and the low profile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Then...**

**United Kingdom**

Harry watched with unseeing eyes as the Healer finished mending his arm. The cutting curse had been a close call. It had torn an artery and only quick spell work from Harry had saved the green eyed wizard's life. It was something innocuous, Harry walking home with a bag of groceries before he felt another wizard close by. The blasting curse had nearly taken his head.

There was a rap on the door and both Harry and the Healer looked up.

"Harry."

"Minister," the Healer said.

"Kingsley," the green eyed wizard looked at the Magician Minister.

"I will leave you two for a while," the Healer said and left the room.

"You look a mess," Kingsley said once he and the Boy-Who-Lived had more privacy.

Harry chortled. "You should see the other three guys."

"I did," Kingsley replied. "Not a pretty sight. Also, that should have never happened. I'm sorry Harry."

The younger wizard shrugged. "I just... The blasting curse came out of nowhere... I think there were people around?"

"Twelve Muggle's at least, out on the streets and a few looked out from their homes. Over fifty people. The Obliviators have been stretched thin. We had to alert the Muggle Prime Minister. Two Muggle's died."

Harry felt his throat tighten and his stomach roll. "Merlin! I should be the one apologising. I..."

"Harry..." Kingsley sat next to the distraught kid, because at nineteen Harry Potter was still a kid in his eyes. "You did not invite them. They tried to kill you! You were just defending yourself. And I failed you. We thought we had apprehended them all. Seems that was a faulty assumption." He clapped a hand over Harry's shoulder and squeezed. "Harry, I truly am sorry. You were not supposed to get hurt. Merlin, you were not supposed to fight again. We all failed you Harry."

A sad smile appeared on the green eyed wizard's face. "You are the only one who thinks that way."

Kingsley snorted. "I hear you. How bad are you hurt?"

"Just flesh wounds. I was too fast for them."

"I hear that you are apprenticing under Wendolyn Novak-Brown. That she asked for you herself."

Harry was too tired and weary and he had lost enough blood that he could not properly blush at the praise. "Yes, she did. A week after I finished sitting for my NEWT Levels."

"Britain's best known expert of offensive and defensive magic," Kingsley said. "Do you know how many times the Auror department tried to recruit her as an instructor? Too many."

"Right now I just want to wash the blood off me."

"I understand. I'll side along Apparate with you."

Harry did not turn the offer down.

* * *

"It's the third attempt in a month," Wendolyn paced the length of Kingsley's office. "This is getting out of hand."

The chocolate skinned man sighed. "I am not blind. The Auror department is running ragged. The news from the Vampires is that there's an order out on the streets and a price on Harry's head. Most creatures, like Vampires and Werewolves won't take the bounty. Harry, generous kid he is made a Foundation of welfare for both Vampires, Werewolves, other creatures and the orphans that this civil war created."

Wendolyn snorted. "Oh, I bet the Vampires loved him. I heard that he passed a new legislation in Wizengamot and even Malfoy backed him up."

Kingsley smiled. "Harry is a breath of fresh air. Even the old geezers there love him. All the survivors from the dark pureblood factions don't want to oppose him or respect him enough to support him. It doesn't hurt that he talks and backs up the laws with facts. He's made my job far easier that I thought it would be."

"He cannot stay in Great Britain. Hell, he cannot stay in Europe," the witch said.

The Minister sighed. "I know. Believe me, I know."

"You have a plan?"

"I just hope Harry accepts."

"He's a wise kid, he will."

* * *

A day after the attempt on his life and Harry still looked a mess.

Wendolyn and Kingsley were the only people that had visited Grimmauld Place, his home after the war in months. After six months of attempts against his life, Harry had decided to cut everyone off. It had happened gradually, losing contact with friends, not turning up when he was invited, claiming he was busy. After five months most thought that the green eyed wizard just led a busy life not that he was avoiding them. Only Wendolyn, Kingsley and surprisingly McGonagall and Flitwick, knew of this new tactic. The old Scotswoman did not agree but she understood. Kingsley was Harry's new best friend and confidant and Wendolyn, this witch was the green eyed wizard's mentor, true mentor, who unlike Dumbledore she actually cared about the teen and his survival. Teddy, his godson, was still too young for him to do anything but drool and nap. Andromeda understood as well. She sent Harry letters and photos and the teen sent mementos and toys. When the boy was older Harry would be there more than once a month and tell Teddy stories about his parents, but for now, he kept his distance. It was hard and lonely but it kept people he cared about safe. And it worked for Harry.

"Kreacher made tea again?" Kingsley asked.

"No, he died after the fifth attempt on my life, Killing curse," Harry responded. He did not mention that was before he was hit straight on with an  _Avada_ _Kedavra_  and lived, again. It made it the third time he was hit with said curse and not remotely the final. Harry had not been amused by that but he had been grateful for that small miracle.

Kingsley winced. "I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged. "Why are you both here?"

Wendolyn and Kingsley looked at each other.

"I had an idea," the Minister said.

"A whole plan really," Wendolyn added.

"For your safety," Kingsley continued.

"And the safety of people around me," Harry added.

"That too, but mostly I'm worried about you," Kingsley said. "What do you know of the witness protection program?"

Harry frowned. "I think I remember a movie about something similar. What is it?"

"The American version of the British Auror corps has a program which helps people in danger get new lives," Kingsley said. "Now, I do not think you need something so extreme, certainly not for a long period of time, just until we find out who has been trying to kill you."

"And how long will that take?" Harry asked.

"Weeks, months or even years," Kingsley admitted. "I hate even suggesting this but..."

Harry sighed. "I would have done the same. Every time they try to kill me others are hurt while I walk away." He swallowed hard. "I'll do it."

"Good," Kingsley said.

"So, what does this idea of yours really entail?"

Kingsley explained how he would need to relocate, shed his identity; do not use magic, things like that. He finished by telling Harry he would need to leave Europe to do this. The green eyed wizard did not refute this.

"What about my apprenticeship? And my seat at the Wizengamot? I know the Goblins handle my money but I was supposed to start doing that myself..."

"Ever heard of proxies?" Wendolyn asked. "Assign someone you know, trust and knows your ideals back to front and have him or her manage your seat."

"I have two seats and two votes," Harry said.

"He could use Sphinx Parchment," Kingsley said. "It's like text messaging Muggle's use. Your proxy at the Wizengamot can have a piece for you to contact him or her..."

"Him," Harry decided. "I need to speak with Filius before I go." He turned to Wendolyn. "I would suggest you..."

"But bloodshed is not allowed in the Wizengamot."

Harry smiled. "Exactly."

"You understand that you need to finalise your affairs?" Kingsley asked. "Make excuses and drop off the face of the earth?"

"Won't be that hard," Harry said. "I have few loose ends, namely Andy and Teddy, Minerva and Filius and of course you two. And Luna, that girl never gives up. And the Goblins, mustn't forget the Goblins. That's it."

"I still think your friends are idiots," Wendolyn commented. "But it works for us."

"When do you need me ready to leave?" Harry asked Kingsley.

"Two days enough?" the Minister asked.

"Plenty," Harry replied.

* * *

**U.S.**

Harry liked the Auror (in America they called them Magical Government Agents or MG Agents for short) that greeted him. He was brisk, nice, and polite. He gave Harry all the documents he needed, a back story and even bought him coffee before taking him to his temporary hide out. For the next week MG Agent Gibson taught Harry the things he needed to know in order to survive Muggle America. While Harry could blend in better than most British wizards, it had still been nearly a decade since the last time he had been in the Muggle world for so long. Harry enjoyed those lessons and learned about currency, technology (he wore a special rune, etched on his skin like a mole under his armpit so that electronic devices would not explode whenever he attempted to use them), popular culture and few bits about the government and life. A week after that he was given a house. He had some of his money converted to pounds and then US dollars. He still had his wand but nothing else on him that was even remotely magical or hinted that he was Harry Potter. He now had longer hair, braided down his back. His eye sight had been corrected and his scar had long since faded. He wore jeans, trainers and a simple hoodie, his worry lines had faded a bit. He attended lessons in a school to get a diploma as the MG Service suggested and had started trying to find a job as well.

Harry during his first six months in the States tried a variety of jobs, from waiter at a coffee shop to cook at a diner, clerk at store and then he started babysitting and found that he rather liked taking care of children. The kids were certainly sweet and lovable. It was how he found that ad in the paper, the ad that changed his life. One Aaron Hotchner had asked for a Housekeeper that would also sub as a nanny to his kid. Harry knew that there were several things working against him, mostly his gender and age, but he wanted to try anyway. So he did. He went, met the father, got approved. Then he met the kid as well, little Jack, and he loved the tyke and he stayed.

It had not been easy, moving into the house, but apparently Aaron Hotchner was an FBI agent, who worked in the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico. He was a widower and four year old Jack was orphaned because an insane man had targeted the agent and his family. Trust slowly built up and Jack opened up, allowing Harry into his life. The father was more aloof, still stricken with grief. Harry understood the emotion and let the man be, just doing his best to take care of the two Hotchner men.

* * *

**Now...**

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

Said wizard smiled and scooped Jack up. He was dripping wet from the bath he had just escaped. His father was lagging behind, looking amused.

"I barely managed to dry him up," Aaron admitted. "He would not sit still."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You watch the pasta and I'll make sure this little nudist gets into his pyjamas."

Jack pouted. "I want to play with my pirates again."

"Knock yourself out," Hotch told Harry as he left the younger man deal with the pouting, wet toddler.

Harry rolled his eyes again and headed upstairs, muttering vague things to Jack to keep him entertained.

When he returned with a dressed and still happy Jack in the kitchen Aaron was serving the pasta and the meatballs and had even served two glasses of wine, one for him and one for Harry.

"Dinner's ready," he said, making Jack cheer at his favourite food, meaning any kind of pasta.

Aaron and Harry shared an amused look.

"If he gets messy again..." Harry warned.

"He won't," Aaron assured Harry.

"Let's tuck in then."

* * *

Dinner was over and the green eyed wizard had finally retired for the night.

Harry opened the letter that had arrived that morning with the mail, the Muggle post. It was months since he last had contact with the magical world (if he ignored the session of the Wizengamot three months ago). The sender was MG Agent Gibson and he was just sending Harry a monthly report from Gringotts, nothing more than a picture of Teddy and Andromeda from Nice. Harry smiled at the picture and then carefully burned it with a lighter. It would not do to have any evidence of his former life with him, but it was nice to know that Andy and Teddy were fine and that his godson was growing just fine.

* * *

**End** **of** **chapter.**


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are a bunch of misfits really. Some are family by blood others by choice and Harry is slowly becoming a member of Aaron and Jack's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry saw Jack playing with his cousins. Jessica, Haley’s sister was in the kitchen with him holding Harry under scrutiny. The green eyed man knew why. It was odd for her to find another man, one that was not family caring for her nephew. Harry had met the woman before but only briefly. Now that it was Jack’s fifth birthday they had decided to make it a big affair, for Jack to have his family near. Hotch had taken a few days off and had invited his team and Jessica and her family and many of Jack’s friends from school for the party. The house was filled with laughter and colours and music and balloons. Spenser Reid had taken it upon himself to entertain the kids now that the clown had left with his magic tricks; he was a big hit with the kids too making it known that the Reid effect was not in actuality in operation that day. Garcia was as exurban as the kids. Aaron and Dave Rossi were conversing with a few of the other fathers and the female agents mingled with the mothers. Harry had just nipped in the kitchen to refill the bowl of chips and Jessica followed.

“Jack adores you,” Jessica commented, making Harry pay attention to her.

“I adore him as well.”

“I know,” the woman sighed. “You know, after my sister died, Aaron sold the house, moved into an apartment with Jack, nothing was the same. I really thought he would not make it. But then you came. Aaron decided a bigger house was needed again. Jack was being taken care of by both of you like Haley never existed.”

“She does exist,” Harry told Haley. “Jack knows his mother, through photos and videos and memories. You are her sister, I’m sure he will ask you soon about stories you have with her. He’s too young to understand death but he knows loss and he misses his mother almost daily.”

Jessica sighed. “I’m afraid you are taking her place, like she never existed.”

“Jack is proof of her existence,” Harry argued.

“I know. I’m just bitter, and selfish. I wish I could be around more, I wish I was able to see him more.”

“Then why aren’t you?”

“That would be okay? Wouldn’t you feel weird?”

“If it makes you feel less threatened...”

Jessica chuckled and shook her head. “Right. You live with a profiler; of course you would pick some habits.”

Harry smiled. “Guilty as charged.”

“Harry!”

Jessica and the green eyed wizard looked up as Hotch entered the kitchen.

“Where are the chips? There’s going to be a mutiny out there,” Aaron said.

“Here,” Harry said and lifted the filled bowl.

“Jessica,” Aaron told the woman, “Your husband thinks that flambé is a good idea for burgers.”

Haley’s sister rolled her eyes. “On it!” she said and hurried out muttering about men and barbeques.

“Did she bite?” Aaron asked Harry.

“Her bark is worse that her bite,” the wizard replied.

* * *

 

“Please?” Garcia asked.

JJ and Prentiss looked on amused at this. Their technical analyst had Hotch backed into a corner.

“It’s just a night out,” Rossi told their unit leader. “And your ex-sister in law has Jack for a sleepover.”

“Maybe Harry has plans,” Reid suggested.

“Hotch should ask him anyway,” Garcia insisted.

Aaron Hotchner found seven pairs of eyes on him. “Fine,” he relented and whipped out his cell phone and dialled his house number.

The conversation was rather brief.

“So?” Morgan asked.

“He’s coming,” Hotch admitted.

Garcia cheered.

Twenty minutes later the BAU members plus one green eyed wizard were at a bar. The group was rowdy and carefree. The girls had just finished regaling Harry with tales of bad pick up lines.

“Not the lamest attempt I have heard,” Harry admitted after the ladies finished telling him about the guy who tried faking being an FBI agent to score with at least one of them.

“I agree,” Prentiss concurred.

“Ladies, stop trying to make us guys look bad,” Morgan asked them, making the girls titter and Harry roll his eyes.

“Dance with me hot stuff?” Garcia asked Derek.

Morgan smiled and accepted. JJ and Prentiss followed soon after.

Reid had finished his Star Wars contest with another of the bar patrons while Rossi and Hotchner were nursing brandy by the bar. Harry, glad that the girls were no longer all over him went to Spenser Reid. The youngest agent smiled.

“Harry.”

“Spenser.”

“You are not drinking.”

“Neither are you,” the wizard said.

“Do you watch Star Trek? Sci-Fi in general?”

Harry shook his head. “But I love Tolkien.”

Reid’s eyes lit up.

Three hours later Harry drove himself and Hotchner back to the house.

“I noticed you and Reid were talking most of the night.”

Harry smiled. “His mind is scary.”

“What was it?”

“Lord of the Rings actually,” Harry replied. “But I enjoyed it. It’s been a while since I talked to anyone about those books.”

“Really?” Hotch asked.

Harry nodded. “You and Rossi?”

“It was relaxing.”

“Despite the loud music?” Harry asked. He thought that the bar was not exactly their scene. The two men were more suited to upscale bars or gentlemen’s clubs. Well, at least Rossi. Harry thought his boss would fit right in but not enjoy the experience much. 

Aaron shrugged.

“Hm, I’m glad the girls did not interrogate me.”

“I was afraid they would mob you.”

“I survived,” Harry replied.

The house came in sight.

“Does that mean you won’t fear another night out with them?”

“Well, I do not know about another night out in bars but Prentiss said something about Chinese...”

* * *

 

JJ looked relieved. She was standing inside her superior’s house with Henri and his care bag in her arms.

“And he has colic so he needs his medication and...” the anxious mother was on a roll until Harry cut her off.

The green eyed man eased the baby from her arms and made soothing noises.

“We will survive the weekend,” Harry told her.

“Thank you! With the case and his daddy sick with the flu I really had nowhere to leave him,” JJ told the man.

Hotch stood to the side. “Will you be okay?”

“One more kid makes no difference,” Harry replied. “Go catch the bad guys”

Aaron and JJ left the house after each parent spoke to their respective kid.

When Harry was the only adult in the room Jack curiously approached the baby.

“He’s small. Can he play with me?”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “He’s too young for that just yet. But I could play with you unless you want to watch cartoons?”

Jack perked up. “Can we watch Nemo? I like clown fish!”

The wizard smiled. “Of course we can. Let me take care of this guy a bit and then I’m all yours.”

* * *

 

Rossi was over for lunch one Sunday. He had brought a colouring book for Jack, who loved it, and a six pack of beer for the adults, knowing Hotch preferred beer over wine.

Harry enjoyed cooking for four people instead of the usual three. He was also glad that his boss was back home and in one piece after the latest case where he had to confront the Unsub and had been shot at. The bullet had only grazed his arm, nothing serious, but it had put Harry on edge until the man returned.

“When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?” Hotch asked Rossi.

“Wife number three,” Dave replied.

Harry shook his head and helped Jack cut his burger properly. The kid looked so focused on his task that it made him look adorable. Aaron and Dave noticed as well if their amused faces were any indication.

“My complements to the chef,” Rossi told Harry.

The raven haired wizard shook his head. “It’s nothing special.”

“Much better than my favourite five star restaurant,” Dave assured Harry.

“Honestly?” the wizard asked.

“It’s the company,” Rossi replied.

Aaron looked at his friend and colleague weirdly. “Are you hitting on my housekeeper?”

Harry blinked when the guest smiled.

“What if I am?” Dave challenged.

“I won’t let you snag him away,” Hotch replied.

Harry shook his head as the two men started bickering.

“Harry?” Jack asked in a curious tone of voice, eyes on his daddy and his Uncle Dave.

“Just eat Jack. Your daddy is playing with his friend.”

“Okay!” the kid chirped and dug in.

* * *

 

Hotch and Harry were staring at the poster outside the theatre in horror.

In Aaron’s arms, Jack was practically brimming with excitement.

“What are the chances there’s a blackout in the next five seconds?” Hotch asked Harry.

“It’s just a cartoon movie,” Harry said with barely contained mirth at his boss’ predicament, carefully concealing his own horror for he had already seen this movie with Jack. The green eyed wizard dreaded the time it was released on DVD, nothing would save him then.

“It’s talking cars,” Aaron complained.

“I want to be like McQueen!” Jack piped up.

“You want to be a car?” Hotch asked with dread.

“Profile your son later,” Harry told him as he started pulling him towards the line.

Hotch knew he should not be profiling cartoons but he had to make this night enjoyable somehow and talking cars were just asking to be profiled.

“Why are you so eager? You did not look as brave before.”

“The sooner this is over the sooner we are out of that room with minimum fuss and minimum tear leakage,” Harry lectured Hotch.

The FBI agent snorted. “That sounded like an emergency plan.”

“It is,” Harry shot back, making the other man shake his head. “Dealing with your son needs a battle plan, those genes of his...”

“Is that a compliment to me or a slur?” Aaron asked.

The wizard shrugged. “What gets me to keep my job?” he quipped, making the older man laugh out right and Jack to stare at his dad with delight.

* * *

 

Harry was folding socks. There were three different sizes he had to fold. Jack’s were the cutest, small and colourful with so many patterns and shapes and cartoon characters. Harry’s socks were playful as well as dull, depending on the occasion he needed them for. Aaron’s were bland, one colour only and matched his suits. He was still pondering about socks when Jack looked up from his drawing and caught sight of all the socks.

“Harry?”

“Yes Jack?” the wizard asked.

“I want one red and one green sock tomorrow.”

Harry blinked. “Why?”

“’Cause Spencer wears socks that way.”

“You no longer like socks paired up?”

Jack stubbornly shook his head.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Harry promised, amused by the demand, then again, he should not be. Jack adored Spenser, the young genius and his magic tricks had impressed the five year old. That the tendency to wear mismatched socks would rub off on the boy had not crossed his mind, but he now looked forward to telling Aaron. That discussion would be amusing for sure.

* * *

 

Jack was throwing a tantrum.

It was Sunday and Harry had the day off. It was not a usual occurrence since Hotch worked odd hours depending on the cases the BAU team came across. There were times when Harry would not get a day off for weeks and others where he had an entire weekend off. Whenever that occurred, Jack would pout and whine and ask for Harry to stay. Today was not any different and Hotch had no idea what to do. Neither he nor Harry wanted to tell Jack that the green eyed man was paid to look after him, sure he loved and cared for Jack but he was Aaron’s employee.

“Jack buddy?” Harry tried again with the five year old. “Tell you what, you help your dad build that swing set you wanted.”

Aaron recalled the swing set he had tried to assemble but a case made that impossible to do so. He saw his son looking interested but still being too stubborn to give in.

“Yes, Jack, won’t that be fun?” he asked his son.

“And you can probably get him to read to you too,” Harry told the boy. “And I will get you a nice souvenir from where I will go today.”

“I want to go with you!” Jack cried out.

Aaron tried not to show how that hurt him, but the look on the wizard’s face showed that the man knew anyway.

“Jack,” Hotch tried but the five year old was sobbing again.

Harry groaned. “Perhaps I should just...”

“No,” Aaron cut him off. “It is your day off.”

“He has never done this before, not to this degree.”

“Separation anxiety.”

The green eyed man sighed and gathered a sobbing Jack into his arms. “Come on big guy, don’t cry now.”

“I don’t want you to go! Then you’ll leave and not come back!”

Hotch and Harry looked at each other.

“Jack?” Aaron asked his son. “What makes you say that?”

The whole story spilled from Jack’s lips. How one of the kids at preschool teased him that his mommy was gone and now that he had Harry he would not be around for long either and that he and his daddy would be alone again and perhaps his daddy would then be gone as well.

“You can’t go!” Jack told Harry.

“It’s not forever!” the green eyed man told the boy. “Just a few hours and those you get to spend with your daddy. I’ll be back. And you know, if I do get lost, your daddy will find me. That’s his job, finding people. Right?”

Jack sniffed. “You are not going away for forever?”

Harry shook his head. “No I am not.”

Jack turned to his father, the same question in his face.

“I’m here Jack,” Aaron promised.

“Okay I guess,” the boy sighed and sagged in Harry’s arms, exhausted after all the crying and yelling he did.

Harry held onto him and Aaron ruffled the boy’s hair with affection.

“Come on Jack, I’ll make some milk for you,” Hotch told the boy as Harry carefully passed the clinging five year old to his father.

Jack went with only a sniff and Harry smiled and twitched his nose.

“See you later, both of you,” he told the two Hotchner’s.

Aaron nodded and Jack gave a little wave.

* * *

 

“Daddy?”

“Yes Jack?

“Where do babies come from?”

Both Aaron and Harry choked on their food. Jack looked like an angel, sitting there, eating broccoli without any fuss and looking at them with eager eyes.

The two adults sought each other out and a small war occurred with glares and eye rolls and not so subtle kicks under the table until Jack’s father lost and faced his son.

“You see Jack, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they do a special dance and babies are conceived,” the FBI agent said, looking nervous.

Harry swallowed a snicker.

“Can I learn that dance?” Jack asked.

“Not before you’re thirty,” Hotch replied, making Harry snort in an effort to swallow his laughter.

Jack pouted but then consented. “Okay!”

“Are you sure?” his father asked. “You don’t want to ask anything else?” inwardly he was praying that was the end of his son’s inquiries for the day.

Jack looked thoughtful for a while and then he shook his head. “Cindy has two dads though. Did they make a special dance as well?”

Harry saw Hotch panic and cleared his throat. Jack turned his attention towards the green eyed man.

“Cindy’s dads made a different dance,” Harry explained. “But yes, they did dance, it’s just two boring for you to know, it also involves writing lots and lots of lines.”

The five year old frowned at that. “Oh, okay!” Jack said.

“Lines?” Hotch would later ask Harry.

“I’m not about to breach homosexual sex with your kid and the subject of adoption on top of that,” Harry replied. “Not when he’s five and not when I’m sober. I don’t know about you but getting the Talk the first time was awkward. Giving it to someone else... too soon for me.”

“I’m just happy the subject was defused,” Aaron commented.

“Yes, I saw you having signs of a stroke.”

“Like you were any calmer.”

Harry smiled a bit vindictively. “A parent’s prerogative I believe. I want to be a fly on the wall when he’s old enough to be given ‘The Talk’.”

Aaron shuddered. “I hate you.”

Harry laughed.

* * *

 

Hotch returned from work late one evening carrying what looked like a bright electric blue and purple bag with lots of ribbons. Harry was too busy staring at it to pay Hotch any attention until the FBI agent cleared his throat.

“Um, sorry...Welcome home and may I be so bold as to ask what on earth is that?” Harry said with one breath.

“Garcia,” Hotch replied.

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

“The technical analyst back in Quantico... “

“I remember her, go on.”

“The girls went shopping from JJ’s Henri and came back loaded with bags. Garcia deposited this on my desk.”

“Dare I ask what’s in it?”

“Apparently a pirate’s wig and a sword,” Aaron replied.

Harry chuckled. “I cannot believe she remembered.”

“What?” Hotch asked.

“We were on the phone one day, and I mentioned that Jack liked the Pirates of the Caribbean, the edited version where I put the darkest scenes into fast forward.”

Aaron smiled. “That’s Garcia. Is Jack up?”

“Sorry.”

The father sighed his smile dropping. He had wanted to catch Jack awake but he had missed the time window again. Harry looked genuinely sorry for the missed opportunity as well and then green eyes lit up.

“You know,” Harry piped up. “You can wake him up in the morning.”

“I leave at six.”

“He won’t complain, especially if I make pancakes on top of the gift.”

“Thank you,” Hotch told Harry who just nodded.

* * *

 

Sean Hotchner was curious about Harry. While the brothers spoke over the phone, Aaron’s brother had not been around much. So when Sean offered to treat them to dinner, one he had made himself to show his brother the progress he had made in his culinary skills, Aaron accepted. That was how he and his son accompanied by Harry came to this small restaurant. Sean was dressed as a cook and he looked tired but happy.

“How is my favourite nephew?” Sean picked Jack up and gave the five year old boy a hug. Then he snuck him a blue gift bag that Jack clutched to his chest with a big grin.

“I saw that,” Aaron told his brother.

Sean smiled. “He’s my only nephew. It’s my prerogative as his uncle to spoil him.” He squeezed Jack one last time before setting the boy on his own two feet and leaving him to gush over his newest gift. The two brothers then hugged and then Sean saw Harry.

“Well, hello miracle worker,” Hotch’s brother told the wizard.

“Hey Sean.”

“Hi Harry. Still looking good I see, those two have not driven you away yet, admirable,” the man smiled at the green eyed housekeeper who rolled his eyes at the jab Sean sent his sibling. “I hope you’re all hungry.”

“We are,” Aaron assured him. “That gift of yours is the only thing keeping Jack distracted from his hunger and the tantrum that usually follows.”

“I better feed you lot then,” Sean joked. He showed them to a table. “I’ll be right up after I finish preparing the meal. So, menu or should I choose for you?”

“Choose for us,” Harry decided with Aaron nodding in agreement before adding his bit.

“And it better be great,” Hotch mock threatened.

Sean smiled. “It will,” he swore.

* * *

 

Harry was watching the news with some trepidation.

Aaron was filling up some left over work from the Bureau but he picked up on the anxiousness the younger man was displaying.

“Harry? What’s wrong?”

The wizard barely spared him a glance. “Terrorist attack on London,” he replied, lying through his teeth. He knew it was no terrorist attack. Not on that road where the Ministry of Magic was. No, something much bigger was happening and Harry feared for the lives of the people he knew. What was worse was that there was no way for him to contact them and know whether they were hurt or worse, not without compromising his safety and his location.

“Are you okay? You look pale,” Hotch asked. “Was anyone you know hurt?”

“I have no idea,” Harry admitted.

“Turn it up a bit, there’s an announcement coming up.”

It was the Muggle Prime Minister and to his side stood Kingsley. Both men looked worn out. Behind them was a curious poster. Harry blinked. He tuned the announcement out and read the runes that were on display. By the end of it a smile of relief was on his face.

“See? No victims,” Hotch told him.

“Yes, no victims,” Harry agreed, his mind still on the message Kingsley had set up for him. No one he knew was hurt but two Death Eaters had been apprehended. It was not yet safe for him to return but they had made progress and that was all Harry needed to know.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	4. Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron’s gruelling line of work sometimes keeps Harry up. Yet one time, Aaron ends up waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry knew Aaron Hotchner had a difficult job as a member of the BAU team in the FBI. Some of the cases the man and his agents were asked to consult with were truly horrific and they left scars. The first time the wizard noticed this was when he took up the job. He had been informed as to the circumstances that resulted in Jack being deprived of his mother. Apparently a serial killer known as the Boston Reaper had killed Haley. Aaron had been in the site long enough to find her still warm body and confront the murderer who he killed with his bare hands. The FBI agent had then found Jack hidden away and safe from the carnage. A housekeeper before Harry had refused to work with the Hotchner’s because she feared the danger caring for Jack may bring to her and another lady had feared Aaron himself. Harry had no such trouble. In fact he could easily imagine doing the same to anyone that hurt his loved ones. And in the end, he had no reason to talk; he had killed people as well. Quirrell, Riddle and those Death Eaters that he had never learned their names. His tally was up to twenty so far, so no, Harry was not going to be judging anyone anytime soon.

* * *

 

Hotch hated his job just as much as he loved it. Being called in the middle of the night because the NSA had a breach in their security, much like it had happened with the CIA a few years back, was not something the BAU team leader enjoyed. His team liked it even less, if their expressions were any clue. Hotch tried being quiet that time but Harry had woken up when he heard him move around the house. Hotch always had a suit ready and a bag just in case, but Harry was a really light sleeper.

There had been a knock on his door and he had beckoned the green eyed man in.

“Case?”

“Yes,” Hotch had replied.

“And it could not wait till morning?” Harry asked. He was not judgmental, just a bit exasperated and sarcastic. “You know how long it’s going to be?”

Aaron shook his head as he tried to tie his tie with his shirt not completely buttoned up.

“You do your cuffs and I’ll tie it for you,” Harry told him, taking charge.

Hotch shook his head at this but let the raven haired man do this.

“There’s toast ready,” the wizard added as he tied the tie. “And a cup of coffee to go.”

“You are really perceptive. It’s scary sometimes.”

“It’s part of the job.”

“Being perfect?”

Harry smiled. “I’m hardly perfect. But if you want to keep thinking that...”

Hotch chuckled. “And what is that fascination with me and Jack never missing a meal?”

The green eyed wizard was not about to admit to being starved as a young boy by his relatives. The Dursley’s had left their mark and Harry knew that he would never really forget. He knew it was an almost obsessive thing he did, making sure the two Hotchner men would eat properly (he was not about to turn Jack into Dudley). So he decided to point out another thing or two.

“Jack’s a growing boy,” Harry lectured. “And you... Well, you’d forget to eat if you had a case.”

“Who said I don’t eat when I’m away on a case?”

“The way you look gaunt and thinner,” Harry responded. “The camera is supposed to add pounds, not take.”

Hotch winced. “That bad?”

“Will you eat breakfast?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Aaron sighed. “Just don’t say good boy like you’re training a dog.”

Harry laughed.

* * *

 

“ _... was abducted twelve hours ago from this small Texas town. The police and the FBI are in a race against time...”_

Green eyes were locked on the picture of the six year old girl with the blonde locks, the toothy grin that held a single gap and made the smile more adorable and those shining brown eyes. Then he watched Jack who was playing with his blocks a few feet away from him.

“I hope they find her,” he whispered to himself as he saw JJ speak to the reporters.

“Harry?”

The wizard smiled at Jack and lowered the volume of the television before walking over and taking the offered block.

“What are we building?” he asked the tyke.

“A castle.”

“What are we calling it?” Harry asked.

“Castles have names?” Jack asked.

“Only the great ones.”

“Mm, I don’t know.”

“Let’s call it Hogwarts.”

After six failed attempts on Jack’s part to properly pronounce it the castle was christened Jack, much to Harry’s amusement and the game was on.

* * *

 

One prominent occurrence Hotchner’s job had was paperwork. Whether or not a weapon was fired by the BAU team the team leader got to fill pages upon pages of paperwork. Lately the man had had to do less explaining over every action he took (Harry suspected there was a power play at work but Hotch was not telling) but the stack of papers Aaron brought home and wrote was still large enough and took much of the man’s time. Also, the green eyed wizard saw that Jack liked hiding in his father’s office whenever the man worked and Hotch let him. Sometimes he pretended to write just so that he could engage Jack in this game of hide and seek more. Harry felt there was as story there but did not want to intrude.

* * *

 

“Harry?”

The wizard started.

It was three in the morning and Jack was up. He had dragged his favourite toy (a monkey plush toy) along and his blanket and he looked asleep on his feet but alert enough to notice that his minder was up when he should be sleeping.

“What are you doing up?” Harry demanded.

He abandoned the vigil in front of the TV screen and went to scoop the boy up in his arms. Jack immediately responded, curling into Harry’s arms and yawning.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” the wizard decided.

“Why not sleeping?” Jack slurred.

Harry recalled Aaron’s call about the lockdown. He knew something big was going on, most likely a terrorist threat. The reporters had not caught wind of it. There was nothing aired so Harry feared the situation was even more grave than Hotch implied. Still he kept his mouth shut and tended to Jack.

“I’m being silly,” he told the boy as he tucked him in. “Don’t worry about me. Just have sweet dreams, okay?”

But Jack was already asleep before his head hit the fluffy pillow, making Harry sigh with envy. If only sleep was as easy for him as it was for the five year old boy.

* * *

 

Aaron Hotchner knew that Harry, his housekeeper, worried about him. It showed in the way he looked over him, as if searching for wounds after a particularly hard day at work or when he knew that Hotch and his team had confronted their Unsub. He did not fuss, he just inquired once and then he took his word to heart and let Aaron alone. The green eyed man always made sure he had Aaron’s favourite desserts on those days, like a little celebration really. It was nice knowing that someone cared enough for his wellbeing. Well, outside his team. And it showed that Harry did not just care because Aaron signed his pay check, he genuinely cared for him and his son. he valued that and in his own way made sure to keep the green eyed man informed when something particularly dangerous was at work considering that the last time he had not kept any contact with his house for ten days due to an information lockdown he returned to see Harry looking pale and worn out and physically relieved to see Aaron was well. Jack, after cajoling from his father, had revealed that Harry had not eaten much those days and barely slept. Since then Hotch made it a point to keep contact, not wanting the green eyed man to worry or get hurt in any way. Rossi had teased him about having a wife in Harry often because of the frequent calls to home. Aaron fibbed that it was because he wanted to hear Jack’s voice and that alone, but Rossi just smirked and walked away, leaving Aaron to feel strangely flushed, like he had been caught with his pants down.

* * *

 

It was three in the morning and the phone was ringing. The phone to the house and not Aaron’s work phone.

He and Harry met on the way to pick it up and stop it from ringing.

“I’ll get it,” Hotch said and picked up the phone.

Harry nodded and stood to the side watching as his boss’s face got graver by the minute. When the man finally hung up the wizard was doing all he could to keep from asking.

“Not good,” Aaron muttered.

“Case?” Harry asked. When Hotchner shook his head, the wizard felt his stomach churn.

“My ex-mother in law died,” the man said. “She had a stroke while she was sleeping. It was Jessica, the funeral is supposed to be tomorrow at noon.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Jessica wants you there?”

“Her father too. Not because they like me, but because they think Jack should be there.”

“Do you want to go?” Harry asked.

It was a delicate subject. Out of Haley’s family only Jessica did not blame Hotch for her sister’s death. She knew Hotch was not to blame that a crazed killer targeted Aaron and his family. All the others chose to blame Jack’s father even more than the man who killed Haley. When Aaron did not reply to the previous question Harry spoke again.

“Could you call work and tell them there’s a family obligation or something?”

Hotch shrugged. “At least I don’t have to search for funeral clothes.”

Harry winced.

“I’ll call work in the morning,” Aaron said. “Would you mind if I asked you to come along? I know it really is not your problem but Jessica is going to be busy and I really don’t want Jack to hear bitter rumblings against me and ...”

“Sure.” Harry replied.

“Really?”

Harry nodded.

Aaron sighed. “Okay then. We better...”

“Get back to sleep,” Harry finished for him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

All the mothers at Jack’s preschool were gathered together discussing something, looking worried and sick at the same time. Harry dreaded approaching them but there was no way around them.

“Good morning ladies,” he told them.

That got their attention and they parted enough. The Head Mom, Clara Richards, brunette, posh and active in all school related activities held a newspaper. She was also a big gossip. The wizard tried to avoid her on principle most days unless directly confronted with her, like today. Harry barely glanced at the headline title and got a good idea about what had all the mothers in a tizzy.

“Is this true Mister Evans?” she asked.

Aaron Hotchner’s face was on the paper along with the police chief of a Miami Precinct where a new serial killer had made his actions known. The press had given this guy a sensational name again, something Harry knew Hotch hated.

“What is?” the wizard politely asked.

“The Crane Killer, he kills mothers and their children?” Clara Richards asked.

The monster did not just kill them. He tortured the mother until she was a step away from death and then offered the mothers the choice. Either they killed their kids themselves or he would do it for them after he molested and tortured them and then he allowed them to take their own lives. So far all three mothers had opted to kill their kids and then themselves. Only one had not and she had been killed by this guy afterwards anyway. The monster recorded all this and fed it to the web. It was how the FBI found them.

“I have no idea,” Harry told the woman.

“But Jack is Aaron Hotchner’s kid, right? You live with the man.”

“He’s in Miami, I’m not,” Harry replied. “I have no idea what goes on with that case. And I have laundry to do today, so I will leave you to it.”

* * *

 

“Jack cannot see me like this.”

It was the phrase that got to Harry every time.

Aaron was back from a case all battered up. He had his arm in a sling (pulled muscle when he had dived away from a bullet), cuts and bruises from an explosion and a broken rib from it as well. His face was a mess too, a cut over his right eyebrow and small red lines on his cheeks they would be better in a day but now they just gave him a gruff and dangerous look. The bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep were not much help either. It was not an image Aaron liked to give to his son often, especially since the last time he had been such a mess was the day Haley died. Now Jack was getting bigger and remembered more, understood more things.

“He’s at a friend’s,” Harry replied. “When Rossi called from the hospital I made the arrangements. He will stay with Patrick until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“What do you do in your free time?” Aaron had asked Harry once.

The question was going to be answered in a most gruesome way when Harry received a phone call one night after midnight.

Aaron had picked up the phone but then he paused and handed the receiver to Harry with an odd look on his face.

“It’s for you.”

Harry had been worried. Not many people he knew had this number.

“Hello?” Harry asked.

_“Harry? Evans?”_

He knew that voice. “Jerry? What... Where are you? What’s going on?”

_“Daryl is dead. He...  I found his body. We and the guys did.”_

“What?” Harry whispered with horror. “Where are you?”

_“Salome’s. We just came for a quick drink. Daryl... God! He did not even want to come.”_

Harry pinched his nose. Salome’s was a gay bar that Harry went to when he wanted to pick up someone for the night. Chris, Daryl, Jerry, Alex and Mike were a group of guys Harry had met at said bar. The green eyed wizard had slept with Daryl, the tall, dark and handsome man in the group, while Chris was a natural redhead and Jerry and the other two were blond. He had given his number to them in case of an emergency as his cell phone was still a bit iffy with his magic (mobile phones and magic still did not mix despite the runes on Harry). He was likely to find many missed calls on his cell phone.

“I can be there in twenty minutes.”

_“No! Harry! You don’t have to come here in the middle of the night.”_

“Like I said, I’ll be there,” Harry stated and hung up. He turned to Aaron. “Sorry, but a friend just called, Jerry. A mutual friend of ours was just found dead. Would you mind...?”

“God no! Go there; be there for your friends. I just have no idea if you are going to be any help.”

“More like a shoulder to cry on,” Harry sighed, still shaken. It had not sunk in yet that Daryl was dead. “I better get dressed.”

Aaron watched Harry walk off feeling worried and a bit unsettled. There was something nagging at the edge of his mind. He dismissed it and decided to just go back to bed and talk with Harry in the morning.

Come morning he woke up to find Harry just getting back home. He looked pale and he was shivering from the lack of sleep and the chilly weather.

“Harry?”

“Aaron?”

“Come in. I made coffee. Jack’s not due to wake up for another hour.”

Harry nodded. He had blood on his jacket. “I need to change.”

“That blood...”

“Not mine. Jerry found Daryl and he ....”

“There’s hot water.”

“Thank you.”

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed in clean clothes and looked far better than before. He accepted the coffee Aaron had out for him and when the man pushed a sandwich his way Harry’s lips quirked.

“I learned from the master,” Hotch told the wizard. “You can eat and talk.”

Harry sipped the coffee with a sigh.

“Thank you,” he told Aaron. He also took a couple of bites from the sandwich before he had enough energy to speak about the night he had. “I told you a friend of mine died, right?”

Aaron nodded.

“From what I learned from the police when I got there, he was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach and chest. Daryl was already dead when Jerry found him. The other guys who were inside the bar sent Jerry out. Daryl did that a lot, going out for a smoke.” Harry sipped some more coffee. “They were all a mess when I got there. I had to drive us all to the station and I had to id Daryl as they were all in shock. No one could just go sleep so I drove us all to Chris’ place and we stayed there till now. They fell asleep due to exhaustion really.”

“Do they know who did it? Or why?”

Harry shrugged. “I have no idea. He was not robbed. He did not have any lover spats lately. The only reason I can think... hate crime.”

Hotch frowned. “What do you mean?”

The wizard sighed. “The name _Salome’s_ really doesn’t ring any bells?”

Aaron shook his head.

“It’s a gay bar, Daryl, Jerry, Chris, Alex and Mike are all gay.”

The ‘me too’ went unsaid by Harry but the way Aaron’s eyes went wide made it known to the wizard that the FBI agent got the message.

“Will that be a problem?” the green eyed man asked.

“No,” Hotch stated. “It is not and it will not be.”

“Okay.”

Harry went back to sipping his coffee.

“When is the funeral?” Aaron asked.

“The day after tomorrow.”

“You can have that day off then.”

“Thank you...I.... Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” Hotch replied.

Harry nodded.

* * *

 

JJ looked grim when she entered the office exactly two weeks after Harry’s friend Daryl was killed.

The BAU team was already seated around the oval table and waited for the case she was bringing them.

“This came from the local police just yesterday. For the past year there have been murders of homosexual men and women all over Quantico, Virginia. So far there had been fifteen victims, then three during the last month,” JJ said and soon she had distributed the case files and started the projection of images. “The last victim was Daryl Ferguson, a sea cargo broker, openly gay. He was stabbed repeatedly...”

Aaron felt his stomach jump to his throat as the image of a very handsome man appeared on the screen. Even in death he was handsome. Then JJ’s clues connected with what he knew about Harry’s Daryl.

“When was this murder?” Rossi asked.

“Two weeks ago, outside _Salome’s,”_ Aaron said without having read the file, something his team noticed.

“How did you know?” Spencer asked.

It would come out sooner or later, better the team knew sooner.

“Because Harry went to Daryl’s funeral a week ago. They knew each other,” Hotch said. “Are we taking this case?”

JJ nodded. “The police are expecting us.”

“We better get to the cars then,” Hotch replied.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	5. Hunters, Seekers and Other Predators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's case hits close to home. He also learns something new about his Housekeeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“You know we will need to speak with Harry,” Rossi said.

Aaron had expected this since the case came to the BAU.

“I know,” Hotch replied. “I’ll ask him to come over.”

“One more thing,” Rossi said before Hotch could take his phone out. “Harry, how well did he know the victim?”

“He said they were friends.”

“Yes, but how close friends?”

“Rossi...”

“Were they lovers Hotch?”

“I have no idea,” Aaron replied honestly. And that bugged him.

* * *

 

Harry brought Jack along when his boss asked him to come over to the police station and answer some questions. The wizard left the boy with JJ and faced the rest of the team on his own. Aaron was apologetic he had been asked to come.

“We want to get a clear picture of Ferguson’s life,” Morgan said.

The green eyed man nodded. “Ask your questions.”

“What kind of man was he?” Rossi asked. “We know he worked in a competitive environment, that he was open about his sexuality.”

“Both are true,” Harry said. “He was not an ‘in your face way’, like Chris is. He liked dressing in expensive clothes, brands, handmade suits; he had the money for it. Expensive cars,” Harry ticked off with his fingers, “Spa treatments, gadgets, expensive holiday destinations. He was generous with his boyfriends, well the two he had, mostly he had one night stands. Hm, no real enemies as he always let down people gently. He was a bit manipulative but people loved him, especially in the community. He gave a lot of money to charity and helped out kids who ran away from home.” Harry scrunched his face. “I think that’s it.”

“No weird kinks?” Rossi asked.

Harry shook his head. “Not that I know of. He did not do drugs either and he hardly drank, he was a chain smoker though.”

“That will do,” Rossi said. “Now, I wanted to show you pictures of the other victims,” he warned Harry. “In case you recognise anyone...”

Hotch was looking stone faced in the corner. He let Dave Rossi take charge of this as he felt odd questioning Harry, like he was intruding. From the sidelines he watched as Harry replied honestly to all questions asked. And like the last time Rossi asked whether the victim and Harry were lovers, Hotch felt a bit irritated at how much Harry knew about Daryl. The ugly feeling of jealously reared its head and Aaron valiantly ignored its existence.

“Show me,” Harry said.

“Most pictures are okay, but a couple we could not find ID’s for, and the sight is not pretty,” Hotch warned.

Harry nodded again. The pictures were spread before him.

“I... no I don’t know him, I don’t know her either, or him... This girl, I know her, Jennifer something or other, I cannot recall. She is a designer, up and coming. I saw her in a party once. Hm, not him, not him... he looks familiar...” he put a mask around the blond man’s eyes using his fingers.

Spenser saw this and had a look of incredulity on his face. Morgan looked decisively less surprised as a leer appeared on his face.

“I’ll explain later,” Derek said to Dr. Reid in a low voice.

Harry was focused on the picture and missed the byplay. “He’s a performer in one of the clubs, one of those dancers. I have no idea who he is or anything more about him other than I know him.”

“Which club?” Morgan asked.

“K and C,” Harry replied.

“What does that mean?” Spenser asked.

“Kink and Cock,” the wizard answered and was granted with a flush on the young genius’ face. Then he went back to looking at the pictures. “Him, I don’t know. No. No. Oh! That’s Luke.”

“That’s one of the John Does,” Morgan said, voice grave.

This time the wizard had an answer ready.

“Luke Patterson,” Harry said. “He ran away from home. Sixteen. He worked at a coffee shop for money. I go there almost every day; it’s a five minute ride with the car from Jack’s school. The coffee shop is called ‘Coffee and Magic’ and the owners probably know more about the kid.”

It was so close to home that it nearly made the BAU agents shiver. Spenser was already taking notes about Patterson and making plans to contact the teen’s employers.

“And this guy here,” Harry picked up a photo of a guy in a swim suit. “He’s an underwear and jeans model. Reno Espozito, Italian. He and Daryl knew each other,” Harry recalled. Just as well as Harry knew the model. Reno was an amazing and skilled lover. It was sad to know he was dead. The wizard sighed and put the picture down. He did not know anyone else and he told that much to the agents.

“Thank you,” Aaron told Harry who nodded.

“It’s nothing. I am just surprised nobody noticed before.”

“That’s often the case,” Rossi told the wizard.

“I’ll just go find JJ and Jack,” Harry decided.

Aaron nodded and the green eyed man stood and left.

“The victims are different ages, genders, races, from different backgrounds,” Spenser mused. “With only one thing in common.”

“They were all homosexual,” Derek said.

“They all have one connection with each other too. Harry knew at least three of the victims, at least socially,” Spenser commented.

“So,” Morgan turned to Hotch. “Harry’s gay?”

The team leader gave him a blank look.

“Focus on the case please,” Aaron told the man.

“Hey, I’m cool if he’s gay. All I’m worried about is the fact that he fits the Unsub’s victim pool,” Derek said, making the agents frown in concentration.

* * *

 

Harry was troubled. Daryl’s death had shaken him. He had naively thought that with leaving his home country behind that death and loss would somehow not follow him in his new life. That naive thought had been proved faulty in the worst way possible. He knew that Aaron hated intruding in his life but he had had to because people had died. Now, three days since Harry visited the FBI case there had been one more victim. Thankfully Harry did not know the man but it did not make the wizard feel any better.

When Aaron returned home from work he was tired, mentally and physically, and very frustrated.

“No luck?” Harry asked.

Hotch shook his head. “Listen, Harry, I know you are owed time off, but I would rest better if you did not visit the usual haunts.”

“I know you mean well, but hiding away is not a solution. I will be careful, not leave with anyone I don’t know and if anything weird takes place yell.”

“Can’t I change your mind?”

“I have needs,” Harry said. “I’m sure you understand.”

Aaron understood all too well. It had been a while since he had sex. He had not cheated on Haley, despite everything. And since her death he had been depressed, overworked and spread thin trying to be a father and an agent that he had not had time for sex, much less the mood to go out and flirt. Harry seemed to know that as well if the last look he threw Hotch was any indication. But what the BAU team leader cared for most of all was the fact that he was most disturbed that Harry would go out and flirt and sleep with men when it was none of Aaron’s business.

* * *

 

Harry carried his wand this time when he went out. He met with Jerry and Mike. Alex and Chris were not there. The three friends gathered around the pool table to play. The wizard had treated the two to the first round of beer.

“Where are Chris and Alex?” Harry asked at one point.

“The clinic,” Mike replied, fixing his glasses. The blond took a sip of beer. “Alex had an appointment to get tested. Chris went along for support.”

Harry nodded.

“It feels weird,” Jerry said then. “Without Daryl. I half expect him to walk in and goose Harry here.”

The wizard chuckled. “And then I will have to slap his hands away.”

“But he will kiss you or buy you a beer,” Mike said.

“And I will yell that you ought to get a room,” Jerry added.

All three smiled at the memory and the smiles soon turned sad.

“It’s not fair,” Mike said.

“It never is,” Harry agreed.

* * *

 

“Jack, sweetie, how did you get paint in your shoes?”

The five year old looked as innocent as a kitten. He worried his lip and stared at his socks.

“Um, Nicky and me were painting with our fingers,” he said and Harry felt dread.

“And the teacher?”

“Miss Mandy took Paul to the nurse. He put something in his nose again.”

The wizard sighed. “The paint Jack?”

“I wanted to see if I can paint with my toes.”

“Of course you did,” Harry sighed.

“Are you mad?”

“No,” the wizard told the boy. “Just don’t paint with your toes again.”

“Sure!” Jack agreed.

“Go play with your Lego,” Harry told the kid and turned his attention to cleaning the mess Jack made.

* * *

 

“Harry,” Aaron said into his phone.

_“What is it?”_

“There’s been another body.”

“ _Who is it?”_

“Chris Mathews.”

* * *

 

It was the second funeral Harry attended that month. Only this time there was some light in the tragedy. While Chris died, Alex did not. He was still in intensive care but alive. Jerry and Mike were alongside Harry saying their last goodbye to a friend. Aaron stood a while back, supportive with his presence. There was a crowd and Chris family and friends. Harry slipped to the back and stood next to the FBI agent.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Aaron whispered back.

“I hate funerals,” said Harry after a while.

“I’m sorry this happened.”

“Not your fault,” Harry told the man. “Just... life.”

Hotch offered a nod to show he understood. “He’s still out there.”

“Don’t take it personally,” the wizard advised the older man.

“It’s difficult not to. How are you holding up?”

“I knew Chris but we were not buddies. He and Alex were best friends. I had just slept with Daryl and met Jerry through him.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Hotch said apologetically. “We had clues but nothing said it would lead to this.” Two attacks meant the Unsub was escalating his action and he dreaded that more victims would turn up before the killer was caught.

“You and the team will find the link, you always do,” Harry said with conviction.

* * *

 

“Thank you for doing this,” Jerry told Harry.

“Don’t think about it,” the wizard replied. “His parents...”

“Practically disowned him. In his will he mentioned few people, certainly not them. He mentioned you.”

Harry had not been to the will reading.

“Jerry...”

“Come one. We all knew you were on and off for a while. You were the only one of the people he slept with that he considered a true friend.”

“You guys...”

“Were like brothers,” Jerry stated, “Not lovers like you two.”

Harry sighed. He picked up a picture frame. “I just don’t feel comfortable taking things that belonged to him.”

“Well, can you imagine the fit he would have thrown if we were to toss away his Tom Ford suits? Or the Armani suits? Better you take them, they actually fit. After that toss them away if you like.”

Harry shuddered.

“Diva,” Jerry and Harry said together.

The ‘Am not!’ Daryl used to shout back was absent.

“I’m taking this too,” Harry said, pointing at the picture. It was one with Harry and Daryl smiling.

“All yours,” Jerry told the green eyed man. “Help me box the plates?”

“Sure.”

They worked side by side for a while.

“I have more papers here!” Harry said after a while.

“Let me see,” Jerry said. “Oh! Just medical bills, results, the water bill... thank god it’s paid for.”

Harry took the medical results. “Huh!”

“What?” Jerry called back.

“Do you know when Daryl had his blood tested?”

“Every six months I think,” Jerry replied. “He’s like clockwork ever since Mathias died from Aids. Why?”

Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Let me lend a hand.”

* * *

 

Harry and the two male Hotchner’s were eating but the green eyed wizard’s mind was a mile away. Aaron noticed and only addressed the younger man after Jack had left to clean his hands.

“What’s wrong?” the FBI agent asked.

“Jerry and I started cleaning up Daryl’s house.”

“Yes, you mentioned this before.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I found a paper with test results. Daryl tested every six months. Aids.”

“Responsible of him,” Hotch said.

“Yes, it is. Then I recalled that Chris and Alex went to get tested before they got attacked.”

Hotch blinked. There was a connection right there. “I’m calling Rossi.”

The housekeeper nodded.

“And Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

“You were right Hotch,” Garcia said the next morning. “All the victims went to a clinic to get tested. All of them were negative in the past too.

The BAU team had met that morning following the lead Hotch had unearthed.

“This is beyond wrong,” the technical analyst said.

“Harry found the connection,” Hotch said.

“Smart of him,” Spenser commented.

“Garcia! Does the clinic have records?” Morgan asked.

“I can find out,” Garcia said, “But I cannot say it will be easy.”

“Try girl,” Derek told the woman. “We need all the clues we can get.”

“Also can you check the employees that work in the clinic now or in the past? If anyone was let go in the last year, the reasons,” Hotch asked Garcia.

“I’m on it,” the hacker said.

* * *

 

Harry frowned at his boss’s hunched over form.

“Aaron?”

The man started.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“Harry?”

“Did I wake you?”

Hotch rubbed his eyes, looking away from the small lamp the housekeeper lit up in the living room. “No, I was not sleeping.”

“Just head upstairs. You won’t get any work done, you look beat.”

“That bad?” Aaron smiled but it betrayed how tired he was. 

“Come on, you can save the world another day,” Harry told him as he walked over and tagged Aaron upwards. The man staggered to his feet, bumping into Harry and nearly making them topple back onto the couch but Harry steadied them both by clutching at Aaron’s waist. Their faces were nearly touching, only a breath away as they stared at each other rather startled.

“Harry...”

“Aaron,” the wizard muttered.

They averted their eyes and each took a step back.

“Nice reflexes,” Aaron commented.

“Thank you,” Harry replied. “I better...”

“Me too, early rise tomorrow,” Hotch admitted.

“Goodnight,” they said at the same time.

* * *

 

Aaron tossed and turned in his bed that night. He seldom dreamed and when he did it was usually nightmares that graced him. Tonight it was something different that woke him up two hours before his alarm was set to go off. He had not had a sex dream in years but it was easy to recognise one. All he had seen was a bed and skin, lots of skin, raven black hair and a pair of emerald green eyes filled with lust. And the sensations, oh the sensations from the ghost like touches had been driving Aaron crazy all night. The feeling that he was so damn close yet so far away teased the FBI agent throughout the dream. And when he woke up it was to wetness in his pyjama bottoms Hotch felt like shooting himself.

“Just great,” Aaron muttered to himself.

There was no disgust in his face or voice just resignation and a feeling of shame. Aaron felt that he was betraying Haley and Jack and Harry as well. As he stood and readied for the shower to get rid of the sticky feeling he berated himself for having such thoughts about the green eyed housekeeper. He felt like scum by the time he left for work and met with a cheerful though tired Harry. The dreams had not been necessarily a bad thing but to star in them was. Hotch had not let himself be attracted to anyone but Haley. He recognised beauty when he saw it but he did not act on those feelings, ever. He certainly was not going to start now. Just because Harry was gay did not mean Hotch should try his luck. First of all he would never jeopardise his good relationship with the man while Jack loved Harry and being taken care by him. The second reason was that Aaron was hoping the feeling would pass, that this was a onetime thing that would fade, even though he doubted it deep down. The third reason was Hotch did not think he would ever master the courage to make a move, fearing he would make a fool of himself.

* * *

 

Harry was feeling a mess that morning but he kept himself together for Jack’s shake and only after the boy was safe at school and Harry back at the house that he let his face drop.

“What the hell was I thinking?” the wizard berated himself. The night before he had been so close, so damn close to Aaron, their breaths mingling.

Aaron Hotchner was a very handsome, masculine man that oozed heterosexuality. Harry knew that, had noticed this from the moment he laid eyes on his boss. Yet after their bumping together the night before his subconscious set out to torture him with vivid dreams of what may have been.

“Stop being an idiot Potter,” the wizard muttered, using his real surname to drive the point at home. “He’s straight.”

He tried ever since he came out so that he would not set himself up for disappointment by falling for straight guys. He had mostly managed up until now.

“Idiot,” Harry repeated to himself.

* * *

 

“Rough night?”

Hotch refrained from reacting much and merely gave a patented blank look at Rossi.

“You look worn out as well,” Aaron told the author and agent.

Rossi gave a small smile. “Perhaps,” he agreed. “If you need to talk...”

“I’m fine,” Aaron insisted.

“Then we better start on the case,” Rossi commented.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	6. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry would do anything to bring his friend's killer to justice, even become bait. Aaron has mixed feelings about it and the lengths he has to go for his latest case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“This is madness!” Spenser Reid yelled, feeling frustrated. “We have leads, we have a profile yet we cannot find the Unsub.”

His outburst surprised his colleagues but also voiced what they thought. After all a new victim had turned up that morning.

“We need to lay a trap,” Morgan said. “It’s the only way. Everything else failed.”

“Who will do this?” Rossi asked. “The Unsub targets gay men and women that visit the centre but kills them outside of clubs and bars. He obviously stalks them long enough to do this. So we need bait and hope the Unsub bites. I’m too old,” he said excluding himself before he looked around the room for any other prospects.

“The victims did not fit a certain type apart from young, obviously sexually active and outgoing,” Prentiss said. “To which clubs did they go to?”

“Three clubs and two bars,” Reid replied. “All of them.”

“The hunting grounds are the same then,” Morgan surmised. “I am all up for it, playing bait.”

“That’s one establishment,” Aaron said.

“I can take another,” Prentiss said as she reread the file. “One of the bars caters to women only.” She ignored Morgan’s leer though she appreciated the effort the man took to make the situation a bit lighter. Rossi would take another club by himself and they then all then turned to Spenser.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to be all alone,” JJ told Reid.

“Chances are we are not going to fit in anyway,” Rossi admitted.

“I’m not submitting myself to Garcia’s hands to fit in,” Spencer declared.

Aaron considered it. “We do need the help of the locals to blend in.”

“I think I have an idea,” Morgan said to Hotch. The Team Leader nodded it. “But you are not going to like it,” Derek added.

“What’s on your mind?” Aaron asked.

Morgan took the plunge. “We should ask Harry for help.”

“What?” Hotch asked, feeling a bit bewildered.

“He is not an Agent,” Reid said. “It could get risky... And it’s only one of him and so many of us...”

“He has friends,” Morgan went on, “They can act as guides, I’m sure they all want the killer caught.”

The team was silent as they all turned to Hotch for confirmation. The Unit leader wanted to outright refuse.

“The idea has merit,” Rossi commented.”

The look Aaron sent him could have made Hell freeze over.

“Ultimately it’s up to Harry,” JJ cut in. “We can ask but he might refuse.”

“True,” Prentiss agreed. “But who is asking?”

“Apparently I will,” Aaron sighed. 

* * *

 

Harry was up ironing the laundry when he returned and Jack was chattering away to him about what sounded like a dinosaur and a talking flower.

“Daddy!” Jack tackled him the moment he saw him.

Bag forgotten Aaron picked his son up and hugged him to him.

“How was my boy today?” he asked. Jack smiled brightly and started talking about his day at school and his friend Tom, who was not nearly as cool as Frank who had his own pony. Finally after ten minutes Harry decided to intervene and let Jack’s father regain some of his hearing.

“Jack, let your father take off his shoes at least,” the wizard told the five year old. Jack gave a serious nod that had Aaron and Harry nearly cracking up. Hotch finally let the boy down and loosened his tie a bit. Jack took the opportunity and went to play with his toys again, leaving the two adults alone.

“You know, I wonder how you don’t suffocate what with tying it so tight,” Harry said as he finished with the last of Jack’s shirts.

Aaron rubbed his eyes.

“Long day?” the housekeeper asked.

“You could say that,” Aaron agreed. “I need to ask you for something. You are under no obligation to accept, on the contrary. Refusing is perfectly normal and sane.”

Now Harry looked intrigued. “What is it?”

Hotch relayed the plan the BAU team and Morgan in particular had managed to put together.

“Hm, that has some merit,” Harry agreed. “But it’s missing one key element,” he added.

“We all need to go to the clinic and get tested,” Hotch stated.

Harry nodded.

“It’s also happening,” Aaron told Harry.

“I will help,” Harry decided. “And I will call Jerry and he will be willing to help as well. I know that. How many do you need?”

“All of us are going, though not JJ,” Hotch said.

“One for Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid,” Harry decided.

“And me,” Hotch added. “We don’t need two more because one of the bars and one of the clubs the attacks took place closed down for repairs.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll find some people for you,” he said.

“It might get dangerous,” Hotch warned.

Harry thought of green lights hitting him and shook his head, nothing was more dangerous than instant death and the people capable of delivering it, and he thought and kept said thought to himself.

* * *

 

Jerry had been more than willing to help and find people who wanted to help out as well. Thus Rossi met Jonathon Morgan with Kurt, Mandy with Prentiss and Jerry with Reid. Harry and Hotch would stick together. The group met once before where the BAU members explained the situation to them and after they all agreed and signed the necessary forms before they set the time each pair would go to the clinic to get tested. It was how they, Harry and Aaron reached the clinic the day after. They took Harry’s car and walked up the steps together.

“Ever been tested?” Harry asked his boss.

Aaron gave a short nod. “Annual blood tests from the Bureau. We deal with blood and maniacs; we get hurt often, spattered with blood even more often.”

The wizard sighed. “I get the picture, never because of anything fun.”

“No, never.”

Harry took a form and gave one to Hotch. “Let’s get this over with,” Harry told the man. He then started reading he questions. “Have you had sex without knowing for sure if the person or persons you had sex with do not have HIV?” Harry read. Hotch eyed him as he ticked ‘Yes’. Harry caught the look. “That’s what condoms are for,” the wizard replied.

Hotch nodded.

“Have you had sex with many men or women or had sex with someone who has had sex with many men or women?” Harry thought about Daryl and ticked ‘Yes’ again just as Hotch ticked the opposite box.

“I am sensing a pattern here,” Hotch told Harry.

“Hm, that younger men have more fun?”

Aaron chuckled and shook his head. “Let’s just finish this.”

Harry gave a nod.

* * *

 

Garcia was beside herself trying to coordinate the large scale operation. Each of the agents had a mike on and there were police units ready to intervene. She had had the laugh of her life when Jerry, the guy partnered with Reid took one look at the young genius and declared him ‘dull’.

“Sure the mismatched socks are cute and the purple scarf adds character but not for clubbing!” Jerry had declared. “I’m giving you some of my clothes. And I’m telling the rest of the group to make sure you guys wear clubbing clothes.”

“I’m not sure if Ross or Hotch own clubbing clothes,” had been Reid’s response and had made the minds of the BAU team travel to dangerous places as they tried to imagine Hotch clubbing.

Garcia was looking forward to that juicy detail.

* * *

 

Rossi and Jonathon, a tall, brown haired young man, were looking rather elegant together. Instead of going to the clubs they had chosen to head to the bar, where it suited Rossi more. The absence of eardrum splitting music was making it easier for them to talk and pass the time.

“You must be really comfortable in your skin,” Jonathon said to Rossi. “Not many straight men are willing to play gay men. Or go to a gay club.”

“I am, comfortable in my skin that is,” Rossi said. “Also I know that you either like men or you don’t. I’ve never been attracted to men, apart from admiring their brains.”

“Right, Jerry said you’re a profiler,” Jonathon remembered.

“So, why did you agree to do this?”

“Because I knew Daryl. He was a great guy.  Got tested the same day as him. That could have been me,” Jonathon stated. “And I want to help catch whoever did this. I could do worse than grab a few beers with a straight guy.”

“An older straight guy.”

“I like older men,” Jonathon stated. “But no offence, you’re not my type.”

“I wish I could drink,” Rossi sighed. “Because this calls for a celebration.”

 “So, see anything odd?” he asked the FBI agent.

“That man over there. You don’t need to be gay to see that orange polka dots and neon green don’t match.”

Jonathon laughed.

* * *

 

 

“Wow, last time I saw this many women together was on Sales downtown,” Prentiss commented.

Mandy, a thirty year old woman with curves and blond hair that gathered many admiring looks, not that Prentiss went unnoticed next to her, laughed.

“Yes, it is packed tonight,” Mandy said.

“Did you know Jennifer Walder?” Prentiss asked.

“Well, yes. Her clothes are too cute for words. It’s a pity it happened to her.”

“Ladies?” the barwoman sauntered over with shots on her tray. “These are from the ladies near the dance floor...” she pointed at them.

Prentiss flushed a bit. She opened her mouth to refuse but Mandy beat her to it.

“Send them something back and tell them we are flattered but we are in a committed relationship,” Mandy replied. She left a few bills for the barwoman. “And keep the change.”

Prentiss watched with wide eyes. “That’s actually pretty generous of you.”

“I know you’re not supposed to drink while on duty and that you hate giving them false hope.”

“But still...”

“Consider this a treat,” Mandy told her. “After all you are doing this to help and not once did I see you or your co-workers judging us.”

* * *

 

“Can I at least wear a coat?” Spencer asked Jerry.

The other man shook his head. “I went to all that trouble to make you look hot...well hotter. You have a great body you know, all toned and smooth...”

“Did I ask you to? And stop picturing me naked!”

Jerry huffed. “You are impossible, you know that? And you cannot tell me what to dream or not! You really are a vision in leather pants,” he sighed wistfully.

“Technically you are daydreaming, seeing as you are not really asleep... You are giving me that look again.”

“I am,” Jerry confirmed.

“Hey Jer!” a young, perky brunet with dark eyes and jeans approached them and was all over Jerry.

Spencer did his best not to stare at the byplay or how the newcomer practically tackled Jerry to the ground and kissed him senseless.

“Wanna go to the backroom for a bit?”

Jerry glanced at Spencer and gently shook his head. “Any other night, I’d love to. But not tonight.”

Spencer was suddenly the subject of attention from the newcomer who pouted and glared at the genius.

“Sure, he’s cute, in a nerdy way, though he wears cool clothes, but I doubt he’s that good in bed.”

“Andy,” Jerry warned the guy. “Not tonight.”

Andy scoffed and walked away.

“You can go after him,” Spencer told Jerry.

“Nah, he’s more trouble than he’s worth. Also, look there, he already found company.”

“That easily?” the usually socially awkward man asked with a bit of awe in his voice.

“Slut,” Jerry commented. “And I’m saying that lightly. I actually used to date Andy, for a very short month. Then I found out he had three other guys behind my back. Actually it was Harry who found out and brought it to my attention.”

“Yet you still date him?”

“Not date,” Jerry corrected Spencer. “Fuck. And he’s good at that. Enough about me. What’s your deal?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Gay or straight?” Jerry asked.

“I like women,” Spencer said.

“Huh, too bad. Come on cute guy, let’s dance.”

Spencer froze up. “No, you don’t want that.”

“Don’t make me drag you,” Jerry said. “Or bitch at you. You won’t like it.”

Spencer sighed and stood anyway, allowing Jerry to drag him to the dance floor.

“Now let me see you shake your hips,” Jerry stated, but Spencer was looking behind him. “What?”

“I think I saw a guy watching us.”

“Tall, blond, wearing a skull T-shirt?”

“Do you have eyes at your back?”

“No, and that’s Dirk, an ex of mine who has none the less been checking you out all night.”

“What?” Spencer’s voice came a tad squeaky.

Jerry laughed. “I’m not a total airhead you know, I have my eyes open. And the dance floor gives you a view of the whole place.”

“That’s nice, but an also badly covered argument for wanting to dance.”

“That too, come on genius.”

* * *

 

Garcia answered the phone and nearly squealed. “How is my personal sex god?” she asked teasingly at Morgan.

“ _Danced out baby and wishing it had been you.”_

The technical analyst giggled. “All those hung men... I would be salivating all night. Which club did you go to and why are you out so early?”

_“Kurt and me are at ‘K and C’ and we were there, innocently drinking fizzy water when a drug bust took place.”_

“What? That was... I never knew it was supposed to take place!”

 _“Apparently DEA has different priorities than us. It was a big operation too. Ten kilos of heroine. One of the owners was a big fish,”_ Morgan said. “ _We patrolled the area. We are a bit far out from the main street and everything’s quiet. The crowd moved to other spots.”_

“You could go to _Sin_ with Hotch and Harry,” Garcia said. “And take pictures. Also, I have it on good authority that Reid is wearing leather pants tonight. I want pictures.”

“ _I’ll try babe but we are on a clock here.”_

“Do you think it will happen tonight?”

“ _He has to attack tonight.”_

“I hope the Unsub takes the bait. Both Rossi and Prentiss reported everything quiet on their parts. Also the locations they are at have extra security.”

“ _I hear you. Got to go now.”_

“Hugs and kisses,” Garcia said before the line went dead.

* * *

 

The dance floor that was the core of club _Sin_ was packed with bodies. The music was pumping; the beat strong enough to make the earth shake and eardrums ache but the bodies dancing there did not seem to mind. The alcohol, the drugs, the sheer sexuality in the air was enough to make people overlook one particular pair. An older man dressed in dark jeans pants with a mesh shirt in dark colours open in the front to display a broad masculine chest. His forehead was sweaty, some of it his, some of it belonging to his dancing partner, a younger man with a willowy frame who was dressed in jeans and a fitted tank top in deep purple colour. The two of them looked deeply involved with one another. The younger one had his hands raised over his body as he swayed and thrust his body against his dancing partner. Large hands were holding him in place while his face was buried against the younger man’s mussed hair.

What the surrounding people did not know was that the tallest man had a gun strapped to his ankle. Harry was very much aware, as he was aware about his proximity with his boss and the reason they were doing this. Harry knew that they could have just as easily stayed at the bar, kept to themselves and not do this. But after the third guy hit on Harry and the fourth one on Hotch (the FBI agent was a big hit that night), Aaron grew a bit tired of just sitting around and proposed they joined the dance floor. Harry was now kicking himself for agreeing to that. He had no idea the older man could move like this, so freely, without inhibitions and so intimately with him, another man. They looked so much like the other couples dancing all around them.

The proximity almost made Harry’s head spin. He tried to look around, keep an eye on things, but the heat he felt from the arms touching him and the body that was rubbing against him and he was rubbing against... Sheer madness.

* * *

 

Aaron Hotchner felt on fire. His whole body was burning hot and his senses were in overload. The proximity with Harry was driving him out of his mind. He realised now that his idea to leave the bar in favour of the dance floor was not the smartest he had had in a long while. He knew he was attracted to the green eyed man, he knew it and he went ahead and did something that made it even clearer to him how his body reacted to the younger man. There was nothing he would not give right now to get his arms tighter around Harry, kiss him senseless... Hotch shook himself when he started seeing in his mind Harry on his bed. This was not the time nor the place for such thoughts and emotions, no matter how much his body betrayed him.

Mentally shaking himself, Aaron managed to get back some of his self control.

“Do you see anything?” he asked Harry, praying his voice was as sturdy as he wished it to be.

Green eyes turned to him and Hotch bit back a groan. Harry was damn sexy tonight.

He saw Harry look around.

“Nothing suspicious, though I think I saw Morgan.”

Hotch felt his breath catch. If Morgan saw, and he was not stupid, he had to have seen by now, Hotch was doomed.

He felt Harry turning to his front and pulling him down. “I think I saw something,” he whispered with alarm and instantly the FBI agent was on alert, his inner struggles forgotten.

“Let’s get out,” he told Harry evenly as he carefully spoke into his open microphone. “Garcia. Is Morgan in the Club?”

_“Yes sir.”_

“Alert him. The Unsub might be here.”

The technical analyst gasped. _“Right away sir!”_

* * *

 

It was the eyes that had been Harry’s clue. The wizard had seen insanity in them. _Legilimency_ came to the wizard easily, a reflex. He was tuned into danger; he could sense it all around him. It was how he was still alive after all the attempts on his life. It was that feeling that roused him from the haze he had fallen into and what made him snap out of it and alert Hotch. His boss went rigid almost immediately. Harry heard the things Aaron told Garcia. They left the dance floor as casually as they could and aimed for the door. Harry was alert when they left the club and he could feel Hotch was too. Adrenaline pumped into his veins and he could feel his body wiring up when it happened, their prey took the bait.

* * *

 

“I’ve seen him,” Morgan said to Garcia.

_“I have alerted Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and the police.”_

“They have to let the Unsub make a move,” Derek said.

_“Rossi took charge and told them to watch and not interfere. We have a sniper up on a roof just in case.”_

“I’m following after them,” Morgan said as he took his gun out.

Kurt recoiled at the weapon but he did not back away. “Do you need anything?”

“Keep people out of the way for a while,” Morgan told him.

“Good luck,” Kurt wished.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Do you have a light?”

The question came from a normal voice, but then again Hotch rarely met psychopaths whose voice held a hint of madness.

Harry and Aaron both stopped short. They turned around and found themselves held at gun point. Hotch got in front of Harry, a protective gesture that had the Unsub smirking.

“Do you want money?” Harry asked even though he knew all too well what this man might want. But it was good to confirm it was not some random robber.

“I don’t want your filthy money! I want justice,” the man said. “And I will have it. Yes, I will. I saw you. I knew who you were the same the moment I saw you.”

“You were at the clinic,” Hotch recalled. “You handed out the pamphlets.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. He had not noticed then. Still Hotch had.

“What do you want from us?” Aaron took charge.

A really nasty smirk appeared on the man’s face. “I want you to beg and plead. I want you on your knees, crying.”

“I can do that, just let my partner go,” Hotch said.

“What?” Harry hissed at his boss.

“I want you safe and away from here,” the FBI agent told Harry.

“Who said you get to choose? Traitors must die.”

“So do psychopaths,” Derek said, placing his gun right on the Unsub’s neck. Prentiss was right behind him with Rossi, Reid falling in last with his gun also drawn.

“Drop the gun,” Rossi told him. “We will shoot.”

“Drop it,” Morgan nudged the Unsub with his gun and repeated Rossi’s demand.

It happened fast.

Too fast.

There was a gunshot, followed by three rapid ones and after that the noise stopped.

* * *

 

Reid hated hospitals. For only a handful of times he had been in one for a good reason and JJ giving birth to her baby was one of them. The entire team was there and then some. Jerry, the pushy, nagging guy that had dressed him ridiculously in leather clothes was there. Garcia had come in the moment they told her to which hospital they were and despite the situation had found the time to snap a picture of him in this ridiculous get up, something Derek and Rossi found rather funny. Jerry had looked rather smug about this and it made Reid pout.

“How are they?” JJ was on her feet and rushing towards the doctor.

“Both are quite well,” the doctor said. “We are keeping them overnight. Agent Hotchner needed a transfusion but Mister Evans just needed stitches. Still, better safe than sorry.”

“Can we see them?” Rossi asked.

“Certainly,” the doctor said. “But not for long. They need to rest.”

The BAU team members plus Jerry nodded.

Harry and Aaron were both in the same room, propped up against pillows. They both looked pale, worn out but decidedly alive.

“You got shot, again,” Rossi accused Hotch who gave a tired smile.

“It’s just my arm and it went clean through.”

“Being casual about being shot is not healthy,” Garcia voiced her opinion with JJ and Prentiss agreeing with her.

Jerry was at Harry’s side. “You crazy lucky bastard,” he told the green eyed man.

“My parents were married,” the wizard replied.

“How are you sweetie pie,” Garcia asked the British man.

“Aching,” Harry replied. “I just got grazed by the bullet thanks to my very own meat shield, he goes by Aaron Hotchner.”

“He also signs your pay check,” Hotch teased.

“Not with that arm,” Harry pointed out making Morgan snort.

“If you two can joke then you’re going to live,” Derek said.

“You both look exhausted,” Prentiss said.

Reid was nodding. “We should let you two rest.”

“What about the Unsub’s identity?” Hotch asked Rossi.

“His name was Dennis Huberman,” Rossi said. “We found the identity on his body. The police are searching the apartment and running background checks. They already notified us that they found a journal listing victims, names and perhaps we can also find why inside. Don’t worry about anything else.”

Slowly they wished the injured duo a fast recovery and trickled out of the room, leaving Aaron and Harry alone.

“Aaron...”

“If it is to thank me again just don’t call me a meat shield.”

“Too crude?”

“Well, no. Just that there was this Unsub who actually made clothes out of people’s skins.”

Harry shuddered. “Gross.”

Hotch snorted. He lay back and turned his head so he could look at the green eyed man. “You should have never gotten hurt.”

“I offered.”

“Still...”

“Aaron, shut up.”

The agent snorted. “You are bossy. How come I never realized before?”

“Jack’s bossier than me,” Harry replied, locking gazes with him.

Hotch recalled the way they had danced earlier, and later how Harry was spattered with his blood. One shot, one bullet that pierced through him and grazed Harry seriously before Derek, Rossi and Prentiss fired, taking Huberman down. Then Harry’s image changed to Haley’s lifeless eyes and bloody body.

“Never again,” Hotch whispered.

Harry caught that whispered comment.

“You are thinking something stupid,” the wizard accused Hotch.

“You could have died.”

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before getting out of bed for the short stride he needed till he reached Aaron’s bed. There he leaned over the man and gently pressed his lips on Aaron’s forehead.

“Just go to sleep. You can think of stupid things in the morning,” he said afterwards.

Aaron brought his uninjured arm up and kept Harry close enough for their breaths to mingle.

“I did not say this to upset you,” he told the wizard. “I’m just glad you are alive.”

“Me too.”

A small smile graced Hotch’s lips. He lifted his head a bit and kissed Harry’s jaw, just a breath away from the lips he had wanted to claim so badly earlier that night.

“Goodnight Harry.”

“Sweet dreams Aaron.”


	7. Discharged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was not much, just a ghost like touch on his skin, that kiss Harry left Aaron with and the wish for a good night. Little did the green eyed man know just how tough the night was on Aaron. The FBI agent stayed up for a long while that night. He could not toss and turn due to his injury but then again he tossed and turned in his mind quite a bit. He felt torn. This last case shook him more than any before it, barring the case that took his wife’s life. This one shook him up in an entirely different way.

All his life Aaron Hotchner knew who he was, never second guessed his own nature, his actions with the people he had let in his life. He knew his faults too well to be blindsided by them. He was a career man, in love with his work. Being a profiler was his own personal drug. He thrived in the adrenaline he got from it. He had always put his work first; something that Haley had thought she could change after their son came. But that could never happen. He would have been miserable in a desk job and it hurt every time Haley disregarded his personal thoughts and feelings. He was not a saint with her, far from it. There were days he regretted marrying her only because he knew she was miserable. Not all the time, but enough. It was why he could not hate her for cheating on him. Sure, he had been angry and hurt but hardly surprised. Her death had been a blow though. He had silently sworn over her grave that there would never be another after her, no other lover that any crazy person would take away from him, no one else would die because of him again.

Then Harry Evans came in his life and slowly, his walls started crumbling. It only took a few hours pressed together for his body to start betraying Aaron. There had been thoughts before, just lurking in his mind. Being pressed together, bodies dancing so provocatively, the heat and lust all around them... Aaron shook his head and his eyes focused on the dark ceiling above him. He was attracted to Harry. It was as simple as that. There was no hiding it any more. He was attracted to Jack’s nanny, his housekeeper, a man.

Aaron sighed. What was he going to do now?

* * *

 

“Grapes?” Harry was amused as he opened the paper bag Jerry had brought for him. Said man wore the brightest colours possible and looking cheerful and perky and it helped Harry’s spirits.

“The nurses were also amused for some reason,” the other man replied with a smile. He saw Aaron and gave a respectful nod towards the man and then addressed Harry again. “They were glad that for once someone was not trying to sneak junk food in.”

Harry blinked, lost at this and Aaron broke it by chuckling.

“They caught Morgan the other day,” Hotch said. “He tried to sneak in burgers. The way Spencer kept giving him disapproving looks and that the food actually smelled nice might have tipped the nurses off.”

Jerry and Harry chuckled.

“So,” Jerry eyed Harry. “When are you leaving this place?”

“Tomorrow, hopefully,” the wizard said. “I think ...”

There was giggling from the doorway and Harry paused and sighed. Jerry saw the nurses glance inside the room, eyes falling on Harry. They were over forty of them and their hushed tones and laughter was making Harry flushed.

“What on earth?” Jerry muttered. “Harry?”

“Ignore it,” the wizard maintained.

A muffled snort came from Aaron and the green eyed housekeeper threw his boss a dirty look.

“Don’t,” Harry warned.

A smile slowly formed on Jerry’s face. “Oh! Do tell mister agent.”

“What does Harry look like to you?” Hotch asked instead. “With those pyjamas on, hair tousled, cocooned in blankets?”

“A kid, an adorable, cuddly kid,” Jerry replied. “That looks like he’s beginning to be adopted.”

“That’s ...” Harry protested.

“Completely accurate,” Hotch cut in, well and truly amused.

“They want to cuddle you?” Jerry said and then started chuckling.

“Traitor,” Harry accused Hotch who just ignored him and supplied Jerry with details of the head nurse, an intimidating woman had actually patted Harry on the cheek and started chiding him about his hair and then tried to put a comb through that mess. The description had Jerry out right laughing and Harry alternating between pouting and munching on his admittedly tasty grapes.

* * *

 

“Sucks to be you,” Harry told Aaron. He was fully dressed and smiling.

The FBI agent was half glowering at the green eyed man. Spencer was there with Jerry and JJ and they looked rather amused. The other two BAU team members were there to bring Hotch a pile of cases to study and consult; and Jerry, he was there to drive Harry home. Jessica would be bringing Jack home that evening; he had stayed with his aunt for the time it took Harry to fully recover. Aaron was going to need longer to fully heal but what Hotch wanted least was his son to find Harry injured. Now the wizard was going to be there to greet the little boy with a warm meal and a hug and then he would take the kid to his father, Aaron had missed his son.

A couple of nurses came in and crowded around him, voicing their distress.

“But he’s gay,” Spencer whispered to JJ a bit bewildered. “Shouldn’t they know not to get their hopes up?”

“It’s more fun this way,” Jerry cut in. “Lover boy!” he spoke up, getting Harry’s attention.

“That’s my ride ladies,” Harry said.

Jerry took hold of his friend’s backpack and walked out of the door with one last goodbye, the green eyed wizard following behind.

* * *

 

“Pumpkin pie!” Jack crowed with delight.

Harry and Jessica laughed. The boy was well occupied filling his belly with the treats the green eyed wizard had prepared for him. It gave the two adults the needed privacy to exchange a few words.

“How is he?” Jessica asked in a low voice.

“Better,” Harry murmured back. “What does Jack know?”

“That you got hurt in an accident,” Jessica admitted. “I did not wish to scare him.” She turned her gaze on Harry, her eyes studying him, searching for something.

The green eyed man interpreted that as an attempt to find out whether he was hurt anymore. They had informed Hotch’s former sister in law that Harry had also been shot but they had not gone into details of the whole situation. They had told her the injuries had not been severe but not much else, much less that the incident had happened outside a gay club, a club that Harry had been dancing in that very night rather provocatively in a rhythm too intimate  to be faked. There was something between them, something deep and growing and Harry was a bit terrified as to what would have happened had they been alone, without the eyes of many agents around them and trying to weave a trap to track down a killer. He looked away, fearing Jessica might sense his troubled thoughts.

“Harry! You made cookies too!” Jack crowed with delight again.

The wizard chuckled. “He found those too,” he told Jessica.

“You made all these things? Are you sure you should be doing so much?” Jessica asked with concern for his well being.

Harry waved her fears off, dodging that with a few well placed words. He could hardly mention that in order to get everything done on time he had put his wandless skills to good use to buy himself some time. He was a bit tired at all this but it was worth it just to see the happiness Jack’s face.

“Are you coming with us to see Aaron?” he asked Jessica.

She shook her head. “I have to go home.”

Harry nodded in understanding.

* * *

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

Aaron smiled when Harry helped Jack climb on the bed and hug him. Whatever twitches of pain he got he ignored in favour of hugging his son to him and taking comfort in the fact that his son was happy, safe and not too troubled by seeing him in the hospital.

“I’ll go get you something from the canteen,” Harry stated. “Juice?”

“That would be great,” Aaron agreed.

The green eyed man ruffled Jack’s hair as he left, enjoying the squawk the kid made at this. Aaron laughed with his son’s indignation and the wink Harry sent them while Jack bemoaned his hair being ruffled.

“So, did you like staying with your cousins?” Aaron asked Jack after he soothed the boy’s ruffled feathers.

“Lots!” the boy agreed and went off to explain the games he and his cousins had played.

* * *

 

The familiar hallways of the local super market were comforting to Harry. The wizard was rather happy to have his routine back. He met with a few of his neighbours there and they chatted. The official story as to why both he and Aaron had been in the hospital and the house had been empty was because the two adults had been in a car accident and the wizard preferred it this way. Harry was filling up his shopping cart when he nearly bumped into another cart.

“I’m very sorry...” the wizard started but then he took a good look at the man he had almost hit. It was the MGA that had helped him settle when he first came to hide in this country.

“Hello Harry,” the man smiled.

“Fred,” the raven haired man muttered, using the man’s first name.

“I heard about your recent tumble with adventure,” Fred Gibson commented.

“Um...”

“I’m glad you are safe. And that you did not use your... talents.”

“I am trying to stay inconspicuous,” Harry dryly commented.

Gibson snorted at that. Then he placed a package of rice in Harry’s cart.

“I’m glad you are safe. Keep it that way,” the MG agent told the British wizard and walked away.

Harry stood still for a moment. Then he looked at the package the man had left for him. He had a few more items on his list and he practically flew as he completed his shopping and then paid and drove home. He was itching to see what was inside.

The drive till he reached the Hotchner house was one of the longest in his life and by the time Harry actually reached the house he had broken the speed limit at least once in his haste. Dropping the bags in the hallway he walked into the kitchen and emptied the rice in a bowl until he saw what the American agent had wished for him to see. It was a letter with a familiar writing style, Kingsley’s letters. Harry, feeling paranoid despite being in an empty house, looked around him before tearing the letter open.

* * *

 

_Dear Sweet Headache of My Life..._

* * *

It was how the man addressed him when Harry wrote to him once back in England. The name brought a smile to Harry’s lips. The wizard read on.

* * *

 

_Dear Sweet Headache of My Life,_

_You were supposed to keep your head down, but I guess your inner hero wanted to stretch his legs._

_The MGA contacted me and I was not amused. Getting shot, Harry? Not a clever way to keep safe._

_Anyway, you will not get chewed out by me, not in this letter. I am just writing to inform you of the progress we made with the megalomaniacs after you._

_We were right. They were part of Voldemort’s old sect. They had been trying to find out the location where you buried their Master._

_Apparently they wanted him back to life. When they could not get to even ask you, they set about killing you._

_Not very original, are they? We caught five of the Inner Circle (that is actually what they are calling themselves again not terribly original this lot). You might recognise the names: Ambrose Newles-Parkinson, Van Greyback,_

_Patricia Yaxley, Bial Osgul-Avery and Carston Rosier. They were not easy to crack either; they got smarter and hid their cause behind Vows. Not Unbreakable, of course, they’re not that far gone in their insanity._

_The Unspeakable’s had a hard time with them. They were summarily given trials and executed._

_We have more leads and we are following them. I hope to bring you back to us soon._

_Just do me a favour and stay alive till then, alright Harry? Don’t make me lie to Andromeda again._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_Suffering from the Headache Of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Can’t-Stay-Out-Of-Trouble (the hyphened names were added on purpose)._

* * *

 

Harry shook his head at the letter. He felt both relieved and guilty. He read the letter a second time, as if it was possible to get scents from his home country just by reading and clutching it. Homesickness had never been this prominent before. How he missed Kingsley, his crazy ass mentor, Andy and Teddy. He longed to see them again. Sure, he missed his other friends as well, but not as much as his makeshift family. And then a new feeling got added as Harry’s gaze fell on one of the drawings Jack had made, one that Harry had posted on the fridge door. It was a picture made of crayons. It showed Jack, Aaron and a figure that could only be Harry in front of the house with a dog the little boy so wished to have. The green eyed wizard sighed. His life just could not be simple, not one single time. Giving the letter one last look, Harry let his magic take over and watched it burn away into ashes which he then banished.

“Right, now I’ve got to take care of this,” Harry said as he eyed the grocery bags he had left in his wake.

* * *

 

“Free at last,” Dave Rossi announced when Aaron climbed into the man’s car. “How does it feel to be able to breathe in fresh, non hospital air?”

Aaron snorted. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt with a coat thrown over him.

“I just want to get to my home in one piece, Dave,” he warned the older man.

“We all want that,” Rossi told him. “You and Harry gave us quite the scare you know.”

“You told me this before,” Aaron replied.

“And I will say it again,” Dave added as he pulled out of the drive way. “JJ told me you finished with all the paperwork she brought for you. Were you that bored?”

“No... Yes,” Aaron admitted under his colleague’s knowing look. “About the case though you did not bring me anything.”

“Morgan and Prentiss got the fine details just today,” Dave admitted. “Dennis Huberman, age 40. He was a nurse that also worked at the clinic. He was in a relationship with his partner of five years when he was diagnosed with the virus. HIV,” he clarified for Aaron. “We found that Tomas Brass, the first victim was his partner. We interviewed his family. Brass was going for both teams, something Huberman never really liked. Huberman was possessive, oppressive and violent with his partner whenever he got jealous. The police found complaints made by Brass, complaints that were ignored because the couple...

“Were two men,” Hotch scowled. “Is there more?”

Dave nodded. “Apparently our dead Unsub blamed Brass for his condition. After that he started preying on people who were at the clinic to get tested. Apparently that was his trigger. He did not care whether the victims were carriers or not. In his eyes every single one of them was the one who got him infected by sleeping with his man. 

“Exactly,” Rossi agreed. “In his diary, Huberman admitted killing five more people, five more bodies for us. Three women and two men. The police are searching the locations for bodies as we speak.”

“He buried his first victims?” Aaron asked, his mind on the case and not on the road.

“That’s the reason we did not notice him sooner,” Rossi agreed. “We got to him in time really. His next plan was to place a bomb in one of the clubs.”

The ‘We should have caught him sooner’ went unsaid by both agents.

“Oh, before I forget,” Dave said. “Morgan said he wanted to talk to you. Nothing urgent. I told him to leave you alone for today.”

‘Thank you,” Aaron said.

“Do you know when you are going in?”

“Next week,” Hotch replied. “Chief Erin Strauss was rather adamant on this.”

“She suddenly likes you?” Rossi asked incredulously.

“You know her better.”

“She has an agenda,” the older FBI agent said.

Aaron nodded.

* * *

 

Harry was washing the dishes in the company of the laughter coming from the sitting room. While David Rossi had not stayed along with them after he dropped Hotch at his home Jessica and her family stopped by. They brought a freshly baked pie and stayed for a couple of hours. Now it was just the three of them, with Jack bonding with his father. Aaron was lying on the couch, Jack at his feet, showing off his newest drawings. Harry finished up in the kitchen. A look at the clock told him how late it was.

Aaron saw him walk in. “Hey,” he gave a small wave. He glanced at his son. Jack was bravely stifling a yawn and stubbornly trying to stay awake.

“I came to put him to bed,” Harry informed the man.

“I want to stay with dad,” Jack protested.

“I will tuck you in myself buddy,” Aaron whispered even as Harry gathered Jack in his arms. “Go up with Harry and I’ll be right up. And tomorrow I’ll come to pick you up from school and then come and see your soccer practice.”

The five year old blinked back a yawn. “Really?”

“Really,” Jack’s father swore. “Don’t you want to be well rested?”

Jack nodded then turned and burrowed into Harry’s arms.

The wizard smiled. He turned to leave but a light touch on his elbow stopped him and made him look at the man who had taken a bullet for him.

“Thank you,” Aaron told him, gazing into his eyes.

A smile appeared on Harry’s face “My pleasure,” Harry replied as he went to get the boy ready for bed.

* * *

 

Morgan was eyeing the empty office of his unit chief, a frown on his face.

“Wow, that’s one impressive face,” Prentiss teased. “Bad date night?”

Derek glanced at his colleague. “What?”

“Nothing,” Prentiss waved him off. “Apparently your mind is really elsewhere. Is something bothering you?”

A loaded question as Derek Morgan had been trying to figure out whether he should address Hotch about what he had seen in the club. He knew it might just have been a onetime thing but then again it was possible there really was something there.

“Can I help?” the brunette asked.

Morgan smiled. “Nah,” he told her. “Jut thoughts bothering me.” He decided with one last glance at his boss’ empty office that he would keep quiet a bit more. It could have been that the two men were just good actors and had tried their best to dupe their Unsub. If he was right and there really was something going on it was likely new; and Hotch might not even want to talk about it. Plus, he had a feeling the older man would not like his personal life scrutinised like this. Morgan was a bit worried because he cared but at the same time he did not want to cross any lines and try to meddle; he hated meddling. So keeping his mouth shut for now was the course he decided and he would stick to this decision for as long as it was needed.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	8. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_“... The body of six year old Melissa Barnes was found today outside her own house. The little girl was reported missing two days ago by her father and single parent Clark Barnes...”_

Harry looked away from the TV screen. It was too early in the morning for bad news like this.

“It’s the second body,” he told Aaron.

Hotch was glaring at the screen. “Another BAU team is handling that case,” he admitted to Harry. “Still, that’s the second one this month. And it’s a younger victim too.”

“You know, I think I’d better stop watching the news,” the wizard commented. “All it does is make me feel down and wretched.”

Aaron snorted. He knew that feeling. “Good luck. This one was only ten miles from here. ”

Harry blinked. “Really? I missed that bit.”

Aaron fixed his tie. “I got to go...”

“Plane to catch,” Harry agreed.

When Hotch was gone the wizard felt his awkwardness subside. Somehow, lately, being around Aaron was making himself aware and putting him in a right state where Harry could not rest or think of much to say. He felt like he was a teen again and dealing with Cho Chang.

“I’m being an idiot,” Harry groaned and inwardly told himself to snap out of it. He could not afford to have a crush on his boss.

* * *

 

Derek Morgan saw Hotch staring at his phone. He knew he had just finished calling Harry for the day. Apparently Jack had sneezed once that morning and now the boy had a sore throat and Hotch was beside himself with worry. It was odd, seeing him act so domesticated with Harry. Sure, the man was his housekeeper, cared for his son as well, but Hotch had been calling Harry and talking with him on the phone more than he had done with Haley when she had been alive and their married life had no struggles. It was an eye opener, how close these two men were. The vision of them dancing together was at the front of his mind’s eye again and Derek stifled a sigh. There was something there; he had no idea what, save that it existed. He only hoped Hotch knew what he was doing.

“Board room!” JJ called out as she arrived with a stack of files and papers with her. Spencer frowned but stood as well.

“I’m guessing we have a case?” Morgan asked as he took his seat.

“A nasty one,” JJ warned before handing them the files.

“So much for a quiet weekend,” Rossi commented. He opened the file and his face darkened. He slipped it closed again.

“She’s the fourth victim so far,” Spencer read fast through the file.

Cases pertaining kids were the worst for Hotch and he had noticed they were worse for JJ as well. Aaron kept seeing his son in each of the kids that became victims. The mere possibility that it could happen to his son as well was enough to make the BAU leader lose composure.

“Hotch?” Prentiss asked.

“Wheels up in twenty minutes,” he ordered, closing his file and standing.

* * *

 

Harry was watching JJ announce the monster who murdered Melissa Barnes. The green eyed wizard felt relief flood through him at the knowledge that Jack’s father would be home that night. Harry shot a look at the fridge. He had thought the omelettes were great as a light lunch but the dinner had to be something great, to help Aaron clear up his mind and feel better after such a tough time.

“Jack?” the wizard called out.

Said child poked his head in the kitchen a curious look on his face. He had smudges from markers on his cheeks and Harry fought the urge to laugh. The raven haired adult could tell the child had been colouring (they had finished what little homework he had ages ago). Still, Jack loved getting his hands dirty and whenever he could, he asked if Harry needed help in the kitchen, especially if flour and dough was involved.

“I’m going to make burgers for tonight,” he informed the child, who started cheering, “And dessert...”

Jack visibly perked, eyes all but sparkling in adoration for the man who took care of him.

“Can you make that dessert with the lemon and the caramel and the white stuff?” Jack asked.

“Lemon pie?” Harry smiled at the boy.

Jack nodded. “But don’t make it too lemony.”

“No, not too lemony,” Harry agreed, knowing the child was not fond of sour desserts even though his father was.

“Can I look?” Jack asked.

“I have a better idea,” the wizard replied. “You will help me make them,” he told the boy who started cheering again.

“I want potatoes too,” Jack demanded. “Can you make them into stars again?”

“Hm, I bet I can,” Harry mused. “Come on, wash up your hands and come help my little chef.”

Between the two of them they started making dinner. Harry made the mix of the mince meat, Jack helped shape up the burgers. While they were in the oven they started on the dessert, with much giggling and playing around. The green eyed wizard loved it when Jack tasted the food and stayed around to help in the kitchen. He often thought that this would be how he would be around Teddy when the tyke was a bit older; he could only hope.

“And now?” Jack asked. Harry had placed him on a stool so that the boy could reach better.

“Now we place the pie in the fridge,” Harry stated.

“What about the caramel?” the boy asked.

“Do you want to hold the mixer?”

Jack nodded and Harry helped him.

They worked side by side, making the rest of the meal. They had everything mostly ready for dinner by the time Aaron Hotchner’s car pulled up in the drive way. Jack looked positively delighted and Harry had to rush to help him off the stool so that he could go and greet his father.

* * *

 

“Daddy! Daddy!”

All the weary FBI agent managed to see was a blond mop of hair tackling him as soon as he entered the house. Aaron dropped his suitcase and picked the boy up, hugging him tight. Hotch thought his arms were trembling as he did this. He tried to shut the memory of Melissa’s parents, devastated and grieving. His mind cleared when Harry, ever helpful shut the door, locked it and picked up his suitcase.

“I’m taking this to your office,” the green eyed man stated. “You can get this little terror to wash his hands. You both need clean hands to eat,” he pointedly stated in a way that was oddly domestic and exactly what Aaron needed that moment.

“Daddy I cooked today,” Jack told his father. “Harry helped, but I cooked!”

Aaron smiled. “You did? Then I can’t wait to eat dinner. What is on the menu chef?”

As Jack chattered about the meal he helped prepare Aaron got the boy to wash his hands and he washed his own. Then the FBI agent got out of his work clothes and into jeans before following his son to the kitchen. He noticed that Harry had prepared a great meal; his burgers always tasted better than any restaurants. This time he told so to Harry, after he finished ogling the star shaped potatoes.

“It’s the spices and the herbs I put with the minced meat,” Harry stated. “No eggs either.”

“Eggs are bad for cho… cholestol…” Jack tried to remember the odd word his caretaker had used.

“Cholesterol,” Harry patiently offered.

“That!” Jack agreed with a serious nod. “What is that?”

“Daddy’s enemy, that’s also why I eat so much of the salad,” Aaron replied. “Well, boys, thank you for looking after me!”

Jack beamed at the praise and Harry even offered a soft smile.

“And we have dessert!” Jack continued. “But it’s not chocolate today,” he pouted a bit.

“Well, is cooking all you did today?” Aaron asked his son.

“No,” Jack replied. “We learned how to spell astronaut today. A-S-T-R-O-N-A-U-T.”

“That is correct!” Aaron cheered as Harry clapped.

“He got a star for it,” the green eyed man added.

“And I got to colour too,” Jack added.

Aaron ate and listened while Jack described his bright day and just like that most of the weariness left him. He smiled whenever Harry cut in, reminded Jack to take time to breathe and even have some of his food and that he should chew and swallow before talking.

“Aaron?” Harry asked, catching him staring. “Is there something wrong?”

“No, not at all,” he replied. “Just curious about dessert,” he added when he saw Jack peering at him.

That prompted another round of chattering about lemon pies and caramel syrup this time and how it was a cool dessert ‘But not as awesome as chocolate cake!’ Aaron was glad to be at home, just because he could return to this.

* * *

 

Jack was exhausted about an hour after dinner and Aaron was busy tucking him in. It was then that Harry got the time to clean up. He was putting the plates away when Aaron came down the stairs.

“[ _Jack and the Giant: A Story Full of Beans_](http://www.powells.com/biblio/1-9780873586801-5)? (1)” Harry asked.

“Actually, today it was ‘[ _King Bob's New Clothes_](http://www.powells.com/biblio/1-9780689830501-1)’(2),” Aaron said. “But only the first two pages.” He leaned against the counter, watching Harry scrub the counter. “I worry that I baby him. Should he be asking me to read to him?”

“He’s five,” Harry stated. “It’s normal. Also, he wants to spend time with you, you’re his hero. And you do have a nice voice.”

“Do I?”

Harry smiled. “What? No one told you before?”

“Hasn’t come up,” Aaron admitted. “My talent lies with profiling and deduction. By the way, thanks.”

“What for?”

“Today? My favourite dessert?” Aaron asked. “That was not Jack. Yes, you got him to eat his food and even the vegetables, but if it was up to that boy, we would be having chocolate cake for dinner.”

“He does have a sweet tooth,” the green eyed man agreed.

“For which you are to blame.”

Harry shrugged and put the wet cloth away; he was done with the kitchen.

“So, I made your favourites?” the wizard asked.

“Yes, and after the day I had… you must have watched the news.”

The younger man nodded. “JJ was particularly grave.”

“That creep was about to snatch another kid, a boy this time,” Hotch revealed, face dark. He visibly swallowed. “We got to him on time. Rossi figured this one out.”

“I thought you needed…”

“A reward?” Aaron sounded a bit bitter but Harry did not mind.

“No,” he clarified, “Comfort. This is your house, your home; you should be able to put the nasty aspects of your job behind for a while.”

Aaron sighed, closing his eyes and turning around his back to Harry. The FBI agent felt a bit raw and now, Harry being so considerate was wreaking havoc on his mind; he felt that he could not deal with all of this now. But Harry, seeing his frame tremble did not even consider not approaching the man. The green eyed wizard, not knowing what was going through Aaron’s mind that time felt worried about him.

“Aaron?” he asked when he was on the man’s left side. He gently touched the man’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Then the older male turned and looked straight at Harry with an expression Harry had seen only once on his face, for a few brief seconds in the dark of the dance floor when a light had shone over them however briefly. During the next minute Hotch reached and grabbed the hand Harry was not using to give him comfort and pulled the green eyed man closer to him. They stared at each other for a while, Aaron’s dark eyes studying Harry’s face. Green eyes never strayed from this. The wizard did not struggle, the proximity to the taller man was making him a slightly bit dizzy and he had no idea why; he was hardly a blushing first timer yet with Aaron everything was so novel. And then Hotch kissed him.

It was just touching lips at first, chaste, so soft that Harry thought his mind was playing tricks again. Then Aaron’s lips moved against Harry’s, opening up and starting to put more pressure. Harry complied eagerly, letting Hotch pull him closer. Aaron slowly placed a hand behind the green eyed man’s neck and deepened the kiss. Hotch pulled back to breathe, not taking his eyes off the younger male. His gaze was more focused this time, less distraught.

Aaron had no excuse, Harry thought, when he leaned in for a second kiss. This one was more intense than the first one. This time Aaron prodded Harry’s lips with his tongue and the wizard opened up eagerly for him to taste him a bit more. Harry, getting bolder, placed a hand on Aaron’s chest and clutched at the man’s jumper, bringing them closer. Hotch pressed Harry up against the counter and pressed their bodies closer and he plundered Harry’s mouth.

They finally pulled apart when the need to breathe became pressing.

* * *

 

He had been kissing Harry, practically molesting his mouth. Now, conscious thought caught up with him. He was staring in darkened green orbs and all Aaron could think was how wrong this was and how he should not be doing this with Harry, the man who looked after his son. He knew his urges had gotten the best of him when they should not have. Had he forced himself on the younger man? Had he...

“Aaron?”

Hotch blinked and focused back on the present and not on his spiralling thoughts. Harry looked so small, pressed between him and the counter. Compared to the FBI agent’s larger frame he was so small, so delicate. Now Hotch felt doubly bad.

“Aaron,” Harry repeated, this time using one of the delicate hands to touch Aaron’s chin and make him focus back on the wizard. Then he let go as if he had been scalded.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron whispered. “I shouldn’t have...” he took a step back.

Harry blinked. “What? Kissed me? Well, I kissed you back,” he admitted in a soft voice, this time averting his eyes from Aaron, who finally got over himself and realised that yes, Harry had been quite responsive when Hotch had kissed him. Hotch took a few more steps away from Harry, opting to lean on a counter opposite from the one the raven haired man was leaning against. For a while they just kept stealing glances at one another. Aaron took that time to get his act together, his body under control. However much he tried he could not get his racing heart to find a steadier beat. Harry also looked more composed now, only the awkwardness had settled and he was trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room.

“I should... go, yes,” the green eyed man finally broke the silence. “Early morning tomorrow and ... that is if I’m staying. After this... I can understand if you would not want me to stay here...”

“Shut up,” Aaron said his voice firm.

Harry tensed but his mouth shut, lips pressing together firmly. The FBI agent absently thought that they were still rosy and swollen.

“Harry,” Aaron tried again. “You are staying, if you want to. I should have never made a move at you.” Words had never been so difficult from him; Harry really made him lose his train of thought. “I don’t want you to think I forced you to do this. I just... lately I have been having thoughts I should not have about you.”

Green eyes went wide. “You’ve been thinking about me?”

“Constantly,” Hotch admitted without shame.

Harry met Aaron’s eyes. “That makes two of us then,” he boldly admitted.

Aaron let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. His mind was still comfortably numb but it was just getting through to him that the whirlwind of emotions that he felt whenever he laid eyes on the younger man was not one sided. Still, there were many more obstacles.

“Whatever notion you entertain about you forcing those two kisses on me, forget them,” Harry stated. “I... Well, I probably should not be saying this; now is certainly not the right time; that would be never, but best I get it out in the open; get this over with.” He took a deep breath. “I am attracted to you. I know you are straight, I just am. I understand that ...”

“Straight has nothing to do with it,” Aaron cut Harry off. “Because apparently I’m attracted to you as well,” he admitted. He felt much more, but attraction, that was safe to admit. Had Harry not made the admission first Hotch would have probably kept mum about it, but now, he felt it was only right to give something back.

“Mutual attraction then,” Harry commented. “But it’s not so easy,” he said with a sad smile on his face.

Aaron shook his head.

“I did not think it would be,” the wizard admitted.

“I come with a lot of baggage Harry,” Aaron stated. “I am attracted to you, yes. I want nothing more than to kiss you again,” he admitted this both to himself and to Harry. “But I am not a bastard. I will not hurt you, not when I care about you.” He stared at Harry, willing the younger man to see that he meant what he was saying.

“I understand,” Harry told him.

“Do you?” Hotch asked. “I just need time. It’s not easy... These feelings... I thought I knew who I was. Rediscovering myself at my age, not an easy thing to do.”

“You’re not that old,” Harry admonished him.

Aaron smiled. “True. But I am not all that young either. It’s not just me.”

“Jack.”

“Jack,” Aaron agreed.

“He comes first,” Harry agreed.

“I don’t want to mess this,” Hotch admitted as he pointed between himself and Harry. “Whatever this turns out to be. Give me some time...”

“You have it,” the green eyed man agreed.

“Harry...” Aaron breathed. He swiftly moved. He was hovering over Harry again, this time sweeping down and softly kissing Harry’s cheek, expressing all his gratitude for him being so understanding. When he pulled back again the man was smiling and slowly Aaron copied that smile.

The shorter man returned the favour with a kiss on Aaron’s cheek.

“Good night,” Hotch told him.

“Good night,” Harry wished him back and left the kitchen first.

* * *

**End of chapter**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (1) (2) Don’t own these two children’s books.
> 
> Beta’s bit (1) also known as ‘Jack the Giant Killer’
> 
> (2) also known as ‘The Emperors new Clothes’


	9. Oh, brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron needs to talk with someone and Sean is just that person, even if he seems amused at his sibling's predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Sean looked up when his brother entered. Hotch had called ahead and told him he would be stopping by and frankly, Sean was worried. It was a weekday, his older sibling was supposed to be at work, not ringing him up to set up meetings.  
“Aaron,” he smiled as soon as the other man was facing him and even hugged the older man. He instantly felt worried about how out of sorts Aaron was looking; dare he think lost.

“Sean,” Aaron greeted and hugged his brother back.

They pulled back.

“What can I get you?”

When Aaron shrugged, Sean had his answer.

“Take a seat in one of the booths,” he told his brother, “I’ll join you in a couple of minutes.”

“Thanks,” Hotch told him.

Sean watched as Aaron complied and he found that his sibling looked troubled. After getting permission from his boss to take a break, he filled up a tray with food his boss was happy to provide and two tall glasses of beer; Sean had a feeling alcohol would be needed for this. He delivered everything to the table himself, for once glad about the diner having a slow day.

“Hey,” he muttered when he slid into a seat opposite his brother.

Aaron looked at all the food. “You didn’t have to...”

“I know,” Sean cut him off. “Tuck in; you look like you need it. Hasn’t Harry been feeding you?”

It was there, the tensing the moment Sean mentioned the green eyed man who Aaron had hired as housekeeper.

“Somehow I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot,” Jack’s uncle muttered. “Okay, what’s wrong with Harry? It’s about him, right? Did he ask for a raise? Met a nice young thing and decided to marry her?”

Aaron sighed. “It has a lot to do with Harry. There’s also no woman in the picture. Harry’s gay.” He waited for a beat. When he saw that Sean hardly cared about the green eyed man’s preference took some courage. “It has everything to do with me kissing Harry, in my kitchen, last night.”

Sean’s jaw dropped. For a moment he thought his ears were playing tricks on him. Then he took in his brother’s haggard image and decided that no, Aaron was probably telling the truth. And from the look of things, he was the first person his brother had admitted to liking men. This was huge and Aaron needed Sean, that’s why he was here. So Sean pushed the possibility of his brother being gay further back in his mind and decided to be there for his brother; after all, what mattered was that Aaron was happy. He needed this after the divorce and then Haley’s death; he needed to be happy again and if Harry was the right person, Sean would even buy the condoms for those two.

“Start from the beginning,” he ordered Aaron. “And leave nothing out.”

* * *

 

The food had grown a bit cold but at the same time lessened on their plates. The beer consumption had been more liberal though; both brothers were on their second glass and that was emptying fast. Aaron had told Sean about the time he started having these feelings and urges, about that case when they posed as a couple to the kisses in the kitchen.

“Well,” Sean finally said when his brother fell silent. “You... Your job is really dangerous, isn’t it?”

“That’s what you focus on?”

“Hey! Still processing man!”

Aaron ate another fry. “So? I really need help. I keep going round in circles in my mind.”

Sean leaned back on the leather seat. “Do you care about Harry? And not just because of gratitude that he takes care of your kid and you and the house...”

“I don’t care about him because he’s my housekeeper!” Aaron defended. “Remember Rita, who cleaned up before I hired Harry?”

“Nice lady,” Sean smirked.

“Yet no connection,” Aaron told his brother. “It’s him, Harry. From the way he talks to the way he smells.”

“You noticed the way he smells? You’ve got it bad, Aaron.”

“I know.”

“Okay, so you like a bloke. First person since Haley ... the divorce?”

“Yes,” Aaron admitted. “And even before...” he trailed off. He had never really spoken about his marital troubles to anyone. “Yes, Harry’s the first in a while.”

“Do you think it’s just lust?” Sean asked, feeling like a therapist and not the cook that he was.

Jack’s father shrugged. He considered it, the attraction, the emotions...

“I have no idea, but I want to believe there’s more. Considering he’s the first man I have ever looked at like that, there has to be more.”

“And if you do nothing, not act on your feelings, what do you think will happen then?”

“It will drive me crazy,” Aaron admitted. Really, when he thought Harry with other men he felt like acid was churning inside him, an irrational jealousy. He had never felt such passion, not even when he was younger and in love with Haley. “I know how passion ends up, in my work; I’ve seen how devastating it can be.”

“Scared to take the plunge,” Sean mused.

“Can you blame me?”

Hotch’s brother shook his head. “If anything, I’m wondering how you live under the same roof and have not jumped the poor guy yet.”

“Give me some credit.”

“Just teasing you.”

“Yes, well, I’m not in the mood.”

Sean took a swig from his beer. “The way I see it, you can only do two things. The first, is do nothing, suppress this, whatever it is. Even go as far as to cut contact with the guy, get the temptation away.” He saw his brother’s face grow dark and in a way had his answer already; Aaron was in this deep. “Or you can take the next step; date Harry.”

That got Aaron’s complete attention.

“Date him?”

“Yes, the whole eat out in restaurants, grab a cup of coffee, see a movie, go dancing without trying to bring down a killer and with half your team peeping in. Dating. Mind you, you cannot have Jack with you, nothing to give that family like feeling. You really should not confuse your feelings for Harry with any kind of gratitude because he’s taking care of Jack. It’s not fair to the guy, who apparently has feelings for you, and it’s not fair to you either.”

Aaron nodded. “I know that.”

“So call him, now. Ask him out.”

“Right now?”

“Well, perhaps we can finish our meal first, but yes,” Sean said. “Don’t miss out. It’s an opportunity to find a companion. From what you have told me over the years about Haley, Harry’s not like her. He knows how important your job is to you. He did not insist he took precedence. Hell, he even joined you on a case. That is a bit worrying; him being an adrenaline junkie that is.”

Aaron scoffed. “How do you figure that?”

“Well, you’re one as well,” Sean told his brother. “It’s only natural the similarities would attract you to each other.”

Hotch smiled a bit at that.

Sean returned the smile. “So, feeling any better?”

“That was a pep talk?”

“With advice and a free meal, not to mention free booze.”

“Thank you then, little brother.”

“Just do something for yourself Aaron,” Sean told him. “That’s all I ask.”

“Will do,” Hotch promised.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	10. It’s a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry picked up his cell phone, surprised to see a call from Aaron. He was in the supermarket and it took some juggling to actually open it and take the call.

“Hello?”

_“Harry? It’s me, Aaron.”_

“Hey. I’m just picking up groceries and the like. I can’t recall whether you like or hate raspberry jam.”

_“Raspberry? I like raspberry jam. Listen, I wanted to talk to you and frankly I’m a bit nervous.”_

Harry bit his lip. “I’m listening,” he replied.

_“Go on a date with me.”_

Harry blinked. “What?”

_“I would like us to go out, together, on a date. Get to know each other.”_

The green eyed wizard stood still, not believing his ears for a few moments.

“Are you serious?” Harry asked the man on the other end of the line.

_“Of course I am. Unless there’s a case, we are going out.  Tell you what, I’ll even ask Sean to mind Jack; he has been wanting to spend time with him.”_

“You really have thought about this,” Harry said with wonder in his voice.

_“Will you be ready by seven?”_

“Casual?” the wizard asked.

_“Just be comfortable, whatever you wear, I’m sure you’ll be looking amazing.”_

The compliment brought a smile to Harry’s lips.

“Okay.”

“ _I better go. See you soon.”_

“See you,” Harry replied.

The green eyed wizard stood in the middle of the corridor after the call ended, staring at his phone with no small amount of wonder.

“It’s really happening,” Harry whispered to himself.

* * *

 

Sean shot his brother a look while Aaron pocketed his phone.

“When did I agree to baby-sit?” he asked his older brother.

“When you gave me the idea to ask Harry out,” Aaron replied.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Me and my bright ideas.”

“Seriously, Jack has been wanting to spend more time with you,” Hotch told his bother. “Just take him to a movie or something.”

“I’m not going to watch cartoons!” Sean protested. “Not even if you paid me.”

“And here I am just glad he’s out of his ‘Nemo’ phase.”

“I don’t want to know.”

Aaron smiled. “Seriously?”

“Kids are a bit much. For now I’m just happy to steal your kid away for short periods of time. Settling down, not my thing.”

“Suit yourself.”

“When am I supposed to pick my nephew up?”

“An hour before the actual date would be great,” Aaron told him.

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“A case of beer?”

“Actually, no. A baseball match.”

“It has been a while since we went to a game,” Hotch agreed. “You have yourself a deal.”

The two siblings shook on it.

* * *

 

Harry went to answer the door, Jack hot on his heels. Sean’s smiling face greeted him.

“Harry.”

“Sean, come on in, mind the torpedo,” the wizard told Jack’s uncle.

Sean took the warning and was forewarned when his nephew collided with his feet.

“Uncle Sean!” the young boy was positively glowing as he gazed at his father’s brother.

Not missing a beat said man picked him up and pecked the boy’s cheek.

“How is my favourite nephew?”

“Great!”

“And how is Harry?” Sean asked the man who had been watching the pair with amusement.

“Harry’s great as well,” the wizard replied.

“I bet,” Sean smiled. He turned to Jack who was eyeing him with the same hero worship he had for his brother while growing up. “Are you ready for our evening out?”

Jack nodded emphatically.

“Will you take a seat, have a coffee, tea?” Harry offered to Sean. Then he eyed Jack, who was wearing only his socks.

Sean followed the green eyed man’s gaze and smiled at the mismatched socks the young boy wore. He looked back at Harry. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?”

Jack perked up. “Date?”

Sean and Harry froze up a bit.

The green eyed wizard faced Jack who looked at home in his uncle's embrace.

“Is she pretty?” Jack asked.

“I’m going out with a boy,” Harry explained.

“Oh!” Jack blinked. “Is he pretty?”

Sean and Harry both smiled.

“I think he is,” the green eyed wizard admitted.

“If you are both boys then who is bringing flowers to who?” was Jack’s next question. “Or chocolates. Anna said that boys get their dates flowers or chocolates.”

“Who’s Anna?” Sean asked Jack.

“A friend from school,” the boy replied.

“Girlfriend?” Sean teased. Jack scrunched his nose at the idea, making his uncle laugh. Sean finally placed the boy on his feet and urged him to go and put on his shoes so they could leave before turning to face the green eyed man.

''I think you and my brother are too old for curfew,'' Sean told Harry,'' but some rules do apply.''

''Let's hear them,'' the wizard said.

''Have fun, but not too much, forget about everyone and everything else for a few hours and don't drink so much that you forget what happened during and after the date.''

''Nothing along the lines of 'Don't pound on my brother from the first date'?'' Harry asked.

Sean grinned. “Too much detail, but if you do manage it, kudos to you my dear man.''

* * *

 

Harry met Aaron at the restaurant they had agreed to go to. The FBI agent had been waiting for the wizard there. Harry had followed little Jack's suggestion, but instead of a bouquet he opted for a single red rose. Aaron, after greeting Harry, he gave the green eyed man his own rose, a white one.

''Great minds,'' Harry commented after he thanked the older man for the flower. ''Jack was most informative about proper dating conduct; your brother found it hilarious.''

''I just bet he did,'' Aaron muttered. ''So, how was your day?''

''Unexpected sums it up nicely. I'm waiting to see how the evening will turn out to be.''

Aaron gave a small smile. ''I'll try my best then. Just, in case I behave inappropriately...''

''Aaron, if by that you mean we might have a repeat of what happened in the kitchen, then you should remember that I hardly minded it.''

''Good to know. Shall we order?''

''Let's,'' Harry agreed.

* * *

 

Aaron laughed yet again. It had been a long while since he had last felt this carefree, this relaxed. Harry had a wicked sense of humour and his caustic comments kept Aaron amused, the bantering had him on his toes and the man himself had Aaron practically glowing. They were not the loudest couple in the restaurant and if asked, Aaron would have been unable to describe how the food tasted, what music played in the background that's just how engaging Harry was. They had sat together for three hours, during which time they had finished their meal, plus dessert, their fingers had just brushed together, sending sparks down their spines. Aaron had his larger palm covering Harry's slightly smaller hand, running circles over it.

''... And then I was pushed into the lake,'' the wizard finished. His slight shudder had nothing to do with the story and everything to do with the way Aaron was looking at him.

''My school years were not as lively,'' the BAU leader admitted. ''Castle for a school...'' he shook his head.

''It was a boarding school,'' Harry reminded the man.

''Hm, the waiters are glaring at us.''

Harry blinked. Then he glanced at the nearest visible clock. ''I bet they are.'' he and Aaron shared a smile and then the older man motioned for the check.

''Today's on me,'' Aaron stated in a tone that told Harry there was no use arguing with the man. So the wizard just nodded and allowed his date to take care of everything.

They walked together back to Aaron's car and just as they reached it, Aaron had not even taken his keys out, merely grabbed Harry and pulled them close in a kiss. He pushed the green eyed man against the huge car and plundered his mouth; a couple of people stared as they walked by but the kissing pair hardly noticed. Aaron was a bit aggressive, but after hours of sitting so close to Harry, feeling his warm body, his even warmer smile, he had not been able to hold back for much longer. Slowly they pulled apart, both of them short of breath.

“That was...” the wizard muttered. His green eyes locked with Aaron’s dark gaze.

“Couldn’t help myself, sorry,” the American admitted.

Harry grinned. “Then I must recover my honour,” he said with an impish grin. He drew Aaron back over him for a second kiss.

 

* * *

 

“How was the movie?”

“Too long for my tastes and the single mothers quite beautiful,” Sean replied.

They were in Aaron’s kitchen. Harry had taken a very excited but slightly tired Jack upstairs for a much needed bath and an early bed time and the two siblings were having a bit of private time.

“How was the date?” the younger Hotchner brother asked, quite interested to hear the news.

A grin crossed Aaron’s face. “Great,” he admitted. “More than great. Lots of fun, we could not stop laughing.”

“Really?” Sean asked. He was glad. His older brother needed to laugh, he had not been happy that way since before things with Haley got bad. The profiler was not used to laughing and it showed in the way his face was set to stone. Sean felt it was way past the time Aaron needed to do something for himself, his own happiness. That was one of the reasons he wanted his brother to get together with Harry; Aaron was happier around the green eyed man, happier, lighter and much more open. Sean was finally seeing a glimpse of the old Aaron, the brother he recalled before their father started hitting him and their mother.

“Do you find it that hard to believe?” the oldest of the two siblings asked.

“No, I’m just glad you went ahead with it,” Sean told him. “So, good first date. Any plans for a second date?”

“Perhaps...”

The cook grinned. “Come on! Who are you going to tell if not your own little brother?”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Fine! We are going out again.”

“Dinner again?”

“Movie actually.

“Need me to baby sit?” Sean offered.

“Is that an honest offer?” the FBI agent asked.

“Take it while it’s offered,” the younger Hotchner said and Aaron took it.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just remembered that Sean Hotchner is actually a cook in New York, but for the purposes of my story I took the liberty to have him staying in Quantico, Virginia.


	11. Dream a little Dream of me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
    
    
    _The music was fast, blaring through the speakers. He was back in the club; they were back in the club, dressed in jeans and t-shirts and all over each other._  
     They were a bit overdressed for the crowd around them; all those half naked bodies, pressing together, rubbing and touching and groping. All Aaron could feel was him, Harry.   
    They were pressed close together, his front to Harry’s back. He could smell the green eyed man’s scent, all musk and male and seduction and a hint of smoke.   
    Every part of his body was alive, feeling every spot Harry pressed against, rubbed against. His lower body was on fire whenever he buried his crotch against Harry’s jean clad bum.   
    And the raven haired minx knew just how to move to arouse, how to trail his hands down the sides of Aaron’s body, pulling the older man closer. 
    
    
      _Aaron moaned at the contact, feeling his arousal teased and stimulated and confined in his jeans. It is too much, just too much. He pulls Harry to him and half growls into his ear._
    
    
    
    _“I want you, want you so bad,” he says and those green eyes darken and Harry nods and pulls him away, away from the dancing, grinding maze of bodies on the dance floor._  
     They are all over each other, lips crushing together, tongues meeting, breaths mingling. Someone is cat calling but they hardly care as they stumble towards one of the dark corners.   
    He has Harry backing him against the wall and then those hands that had been teasing him were now undoing his belt, lowering his zipper and taking him out of the trousers,   
    freeing him from the restrictive cloth and baring him to those green eyes.
    
    
     _Before he can speak or think, Harry is on his knees in front of him and opens that delectable mouth, tasting his erection. Aaron grunts, feeling the heat, the sensations, the thrill of it._  
     He licks and touches and sucks him, tries taking him further in and pulls back, setting a rhythm that just makes him incoherent. He does not care that anyone walking by can see them   
    like this, does not care that he really should not be doing this. All he cares is that he wants more. He grabs for Harry, burying his hands in those thick strands of hair, not quite pushing   
    the green eyed man but tugging just hard enough to have Harry take him deeper, moving faster. Harry’s hands are on his hips, hips that start thrusting as Aaron, unable to hold himself   
    in check moves and...

 

* * *

 

The wetness startles him awake. His ears were still ringing when his eyes opened. It took Hotch a bit to orient himself, realise he was not in his bedroom at home but in a hotel room somewhere in Miami. Aaron realised belatedly that it was a dream, just a dream that had him in this mess. Exasperated and a bit embarrassed by his accident, Hotch left the bed and headed for the shower, shedding clothes as he went. He was exhausted, the latest case taking a toll on him. It was the first few hours of sleep he had gotten in the last thirty. The whole team was in a race against the clock to find the missing college girls that had been abducted and held somewhere in the city. He refused to glance at his clock, seeing how much time they had when he was still affected by his dream. He entered the shower, both to clean up the semen on him and to think for a while. He accomplished the first but the second self appointed task was aborted when there was a knock on his door. When he opened it he faced JJ, who raised an eyebrow at his wet torso and towel clad body.

“Yes?” he asked and she shook her head.

“Sorry... Mm, we have a lead. We tried your phone but...”

Hotch checked and saw the battery was dead. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready,” he told JJ and she nodded. Aaron shut the door and went to get ready. It was hardly morning yet and the day had started in a way he did not like. Giving one last look at the bed, Aaron sighed. His thoughts were a mess and Harry was to blame, partially at least, for them. And now he needed to set his thoughts straight if he was to do his job right. By the time he left the hotel room, his professional mask was back on but the whirlwind of emotions and sensations had yet to settle.

 

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	12. The Education of Aaron Hotchner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Why am I here again?" Sean asked his brother. He was looking around the bookstore. The only section he wanted to visit was the one with the cook books but Aaron, being the determined man that he was had pulled him away with a vague mutter of 'later' and towards another section of the store.

"Support," Aaron said.

"Don't you have any friends?" Sean sighed.

"My colleagues are my friends," Aaron returned. "David, Derek, Spencer..."

"I would not mind meeting Emily or JJ..."

"Hands off from JJ, she's taken," the eldest Hotchner sibling warned.

"I can look, right?"

Aaron sighed. "Look all you want, discretely," he cautioned his brother. He really did not need any more drama with his colleagues at work.

"So, answer me this Aaron, why am I here?"

"For this," he told Sean and pointed at the stand up ahead.

Sean blinked. "Books on sex?"

"Gay sex, coming out, health issues, everything," Hotch told him.

"Okay... You know you could have just ordered on line right?"

"I know, just... well, I need to do this," Aaron said.

"Why?" Sean asked. "Is it research? Because I find it difficult to believe you don't know everything about gay sex. Can you tell me you haven't Googled it yet?"

Aaron shifted a bit. "I have."

"So...?"

Aaron sighed. "Harry's been getting... bolder," he admitted.

"Bolder how?"

_**Flash back...** _

_It was their third date. Nothing fancy or flashy. Aaron had admitted it had been a while since he had played pool and Harry had suggested they went to play while Jack was at a friend's party, just to pass the time while waiting to pick the boy up. So they had gone to a place Harry suggested. It was not a gay bar per se but the clientele were mostly homosexual couples. Not that Aaron had noticed, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and feeling more relaxed than he had felt in a while. The FBI agent had treated the first round of beers and the game had started._

" _I've never really played," Harry had warned Hotch. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm just supposed to use this," he lifted his cue, "to hit that white ball just right, cause it to hit all the other balls and make them enter the little holes in the table edge."_

" _Basically yes," Aaron was smiling and leaning on the side of the pool table. "Want me to go first?"_

" _Yes!"_

_Aaron chuckled. His first hit scattered the balls without any entering the pockets of the table. He straightened his back and walked near Harry. "Your turn," he told the green eyed man._

_Harry seemed hesitant and when he finally took his turn it made even Aaron wince. "I suck," Harry complained._

" _I'll show you," Hotch said as he approached._

_He got behind Harry, standing much closer than he needed to, his jean clad body rubbing against Harry's jean clad lower half even for a moment. It was enough to make both men more aware of one another._

" _The stance is perfect," Aaron instructed his voice close to Harry's ear. "You just need to pull back a bit," he said, placing a hand on Harry's waist._

_The younger man turned his head. "Why don't you demonstrate?" he asked of Aaron._

" _Fine." He pulled back a bit and leaned over the pool table, cue in hand. He was concentrating when he felt warm air near his exposed neck, ruffling the hair there. He shivered, knowing that it came from Harry's warm breath. He felt his face flushing, not from shame, but from a sudden need to be alone with the raven haired man, away from prying eyes._

" _Aaron? Something wrong?"_

_He sounded so innocent, but when he felt his hip bumping to his, felt a hand sliding around his waist, putting enough pressure there to feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric... he nearly dropped the cue. It was safe to say that day was the worst game Aaron played and he did not mind it one bit as his mind was not on winning, not even remotely. There was a new kind of game on, a game that Aaron was just starting to play, that of seduction. It was a long three hour wait till they had to pick up Jack, made long because of all the pent up sexual tension between the two of them._

_**...End Flashback** _

Sean was chuckling in amusement at his brother's distress.

"I bet that was hard, forgive the pun," he said amidst snickers.

The older Hotchner glared but it was half hearted. He was getting tired, emotionally and sexually frustrated with this whole story. He and Harry had

"And that's hardly the only time," Aaron went on.

_**Flash back...** _

_They were in the kitchen, Hotch towering over Harry. It was early in the morning and they were probably the only people up in the entire neighbourhood at this ungodly hour. Harry had been making coffee when Aaron walked in the kitchen, finishing getting dressed for work and stopped short. Harry was dressed in black pyjamas with only a green tank top over them, hair all mussed from bed and still yawning every once in a while..._

_**...End Flashback** _

"That's hardly a provocative look," Sean cut his brother off.

Aaron groaned in frustration. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Unless of course you got an eyeful of the body hiding under the layers of cloth..."

"Sean..."

"Don't growl at me Aaron, I'm here to help, remember? I can always go, I'm sure Derek or David are much better company..."

"Don't you dare!"

"We really should work on your manners. So, green eyes got you all hot and bothered just by walking into the room."

"Yes," Aaron agreed, recalling the next bit of that morning.

_**Flash back...** _

_Something just 'clicked' in his brain when he saw Harry like that, the artificial light of the kitchen glowing as outside the sun had yet to rise. Then their eyes met and Aaron was hooked. He backed Harry against the counter and trapped him there. The green eyed man made no move to try and avoid him or push him away when Aaron started kissing him. It started slowly, languidly and from there progressed fast. One moment they were brushing lips and the next they were pressed against each other, Aaron's hard body burying as close as possible with the barrier of clothes between them, opening his mouth and being tasted and dominated by Harry. It was hunger at its best, these morning kisses. He buries his fingers in Harry's mop of hair and tugs, a bit harshly perhaps, but Harry just moans and clutches him tighter._

_Then the green eyed man takes hold of his tie and undoes the knot, un-tucks the shirt. Aaron lets him, giving the green light when those eyes look at him for approval and he nods. Harry smiles at him and kisses his jaw before his skilled hands manage to undo his belt and one warm hand travels down, inside his pants, searching him out. When he stroked Aaron over his underwear and then gently got under that last layer of cloth to wrap around the throbbing cock, Hotch nearly cried out at the contact and the heat of the skin, Harry's skin. He was touched teasingly, played with finely and he was aroused even more. Never before had a hand-job felt so good. By touch alone, Harry managed to bring him to his knees, make him come hard and intensely and then he kissed Aaron with love and affection and that was when he knew that he needed to take the next step. Kisses were fine amazing really. Groping over clothes was fine as well. But the simple, sizzling heat that a touch created... Aaron wanted more of that. He was not prudish and he had already dreamed of Harry in his bed, but something, a fear of the unknown kept him back. Not anymore. That was the moment he made up his mind. He wanted Harry. And he was going to get him._

_**...End Flashback** _

"I could do without the details," Sean groaned, acting as if he were traumatised.

"Tough," Aaron told him. "You're my very personal doctor love so, you're staying here. Now let's see what Felice Picano and Dr. Charles Silverstein have to say," he said as he picked up the book ' _The New Joy of Gay Sex_ '.

"If you are going to do this," the younger of the two brothers said, "Then do it right." He then added ' _Men Loving Men_ ', ' _Gay Sex: A Manual For Men Who Love Men'_ and ' _The Gay Kama Sutra_ ' to the basket. "Still, I think internet should be your best friend but whatever works for you."

"Let me just pay for these and I'm buying coffee."

"Lead the way," Sean told his brother.

Aaron squared his shoulders, picked up the basket with all the books he had chosen and made his way to the counter.

"Relax, you're not facing the firing squad," Sean teased.

Aaron rolled his eyes and waited for the cashier to ring up the books. It was a young woman, probably college student, who upon seeing the books stared at Hotchner, a put upon look on her face.

"Always the good looking ones," she sighed, making the FBI agent want to roll his eyes and Sean to crack up.

After they had left the store, Sean turned to his brother.

"I stand corrected, that was a lot of fun. Fancy visiting a sex shop next? I can only wonder what fun it'll be there."


	13. Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Garcia poked her head in the conference room. She was noticed immediately.

''Morning sunshine'' Morgan greeted her, a smile and half leer on his face.

''Morning to you too gorgeous,'' she grinned at her favourite agent in the building.

''Stop being so damn perky,'' JJ muttered.

''Your little miracle is still running a fever?'' Prentiss asked and the blonde woman sighed.

''I'm still feverish from last night,'' Garcia grinned. ''All those mojitos...Yum!''

''You two were out last night?'' Dave Rossi asked, interested. ''In the middle of the week?''

Morgan grinned. ''My baby girl knew just the place,'' he smugly declared.

''And Derek knows how to party,'' the technical analyst added.

Reid was frowning by now. ''I can party too,'' he told the duo.

''Honey, I've seen you dance,'' Penelope told the resident genius. ''Didn't Jerry teach you anything?''

''Conditioner is my best friend,'' Spenser Reid quoted something the older male had mentioned many times. Even though that case was over, Jerry and Reis kept in contact, the flamboyant man had even taken the FBI agent under his wing, making him go out, talk to people and don't just stand there when a cute girl showed any interest. And Garcia had even joined them for coffee and that one time Jerry cajoled Spenser to go shopping.

The other members of the team stared at the youngest member before small, fond smiles formed on their faces.

Garcia giggled. ''That's just lesson one, hon.'' she commented.

''Good morning everyone,'' Hotch walked into the room, an eyebrow raised at the lively members of his team. They all greeted him back.

Rossi studied the man. "I know why Garcia and Morgan are all giddy, but you look..."

"I look how?" Aaron asked, taking his seat.

"Mellow," JJ commented.

"Thanks, I think," Hotch muttered. Inwardly he was wondering if it was because he had started reading those books he had purchased accompanied by Sean. Just last night he had stayed home, with Harry and the two of them had cuddled while seated in the couch. Jack was in bed by then and the two men had a semblance of privacy. Aaron had chosen the movie, one Derek had suggested. Harry had made sandwiches and brought out a bowl of chips (1) for them to munch on. They had finished those early on and then they had cuddled on the couch discussing the movie.

**_Flash back..._ **

_"This is ridiculous and so farfetched," Aaron commented._

_"What? You never got drunk?"_

_"Not that much!"_

_"Really?"_

_The FBI agent sighed. "College does not count."_

_Harry smirked. "Oh?" he suddenly looked more interested at what his companion had to say and less interested in the movie._

_"There's nothing to tell aside from headache and puking and generally juvenile behaviour."_

_Green eyes narrowed. "I cannot imagine you drunk."_

_"Well, don't."_

_"I bet you are a talker."_

_Aaron snorted. "Hardly! I… Wait! No, I know what you're trying to do mister."_

_"Come on, Aaron; leave that pedestal for a while. Share some dirty details; you know you want to…"_

_His lips twitched. "I like the perch," he told the wizard. "And what about you? Would you share your wild tales of drunken fun?"_

_"Never really got drunk," Harry replied. "Not for fun like those guys, or apparently you."_

_"Never?" Aaron sounded incredulous._

_"Well…" Harry sighed. "There was this one time…"_

_"Oh! Juice details!"_

_"It was no big deal. The school I went to had four dorms and we competed. Well, when my house team won, I was part of it by the way; the older team members and the rest of the house threw a party. Now, I was too young but they thought it a special occasion and I was allowed to drink a shot."_

_The older man chuckled. "An alcohol virgin drinking? How did that turn out for you?"_

_"It wasn't the first shot that troubled me," Harry hinted._

_"How many?"_

_"Well, three, but…"_

_Aaron snorted. "Talk about lightweight. How old?"_

_"Thirteen or so…"_

_"Those guys let a thirteen year old drink?"_

_"Well, they were drunk."_

_"No excuse Harry."_

_The green eyed wizard shrugged and jostled Aaron a bit. The older man had his arms around the younger one and they shared warmth. Loud noises from the movie made them stare at the screen._

_"Did you at least have a terrible headache?" Aaron asked._

_"Yes. But unlike those guys, I did nothing stupid, unless you count falling asleep and snoring."_

_"You snore?"_

_"Only when I drink too much," Harry replied._

**_...End Flashback_ **

The sharing and the close contact had been wonderful and Aaron never realised that the results of a bit of relaxation would show. Had he really been that tense and that high strung? Apparently yes, if Penelope was to be believed. He avoided making eye contact with any of them and focused on the files he had brought with him. He cleared his throat and brought the fooling around to an end.

"What are our cases for today?" he asked and the mood shifted.

Penelope made herself scarce, not wanting to stick around to see the images JJ had brought.

"This case is from Hampton Roads, Virginia," JJ stated as she stood and started relaying all the details. "There have been five disappearances..."

* * *

Harry was humming. His spirits were raised. Lately his personal life was going well. The relationship between he and Aaron was going amazingly well. The older male had been the best date partner Harry ever had. From a total of six dates they counted so far, Harry had had the time of his life, learning the other side of Aaron Hotchner. So far he had known the Boss, Jack's father and the FBI Agent and he had appreciated and loved every single aspect of those personas. Now he was getting to know Aaron the man, who was carrying aspects of the entire aforementioned persona's their scars and insecurities in particular. He was also more relaxed, funny, generous, attentive, one hell of a kisser and sexy, so very sexy. It was not helping Harry's already struggling control. He was still thinking about the feeling of Aaron's strong arms wrapped around him, the way he felt when the older man was close to him, like the previous night, when they just stayed in and cuddled. It had been great.

The wizard's dust rag got caught in a book and he frowned. Slowly he pulled it out and his eyes went wide, eyebrows shooting up as he read the title. ' _The New Joy of Gay Sex_ ' was not a book he ever expected to see in this house, much less in Aaron's library. A slow smile formed on Harry's face when he caught sight of some of the other titles as well. None of the books were hidden or anything. They were high up in the library for Jack not being able to reach them and open them but they were not hidden spine in to hide the titles. They were almost on display, like Aaron was not ashamed of owning them. The wizard placed the book back and went back to clearing the dust, feeling a bit relieved and with a lightness in his steps.

* * *

It had been a busy week, for both adults in Aaron Hotchner's house. The BAU leader had had to fly to Virginia for a case and Harry had to deal with Jack's cold for two long and stress filled days. It was the first night they got to themselves, with some semblance of privacy. Aaron had asked Harry if he was in the mood for a movie that night and the wizard had agreed. Jack was in bed asleep and Harry was about to make some popcorn when the older man stopped him.

"Not in the living room," he told the raven haired man.

"Then..."

"I do have a TV set in my bedroom," Aaron told Harry, enjoying the way those green eyes got round and big.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a room."

"Yes but..."

"It's symbolic?"

Harry nodded. "That too but... Listen, I've seen the books in the library."

"I'm not hiding them Harry."

"I got that bit, believe me, I did."

Aaron faced the younger man and stared into his eyes. His large palms were touching Harry's shoulders, slowly massaging the spots. "Harry, I want you with me, in my bed, just to sleep. It's all I'm asking and quite frankly, I don't think I'm ready for anything big, yet."

"You do understand it's not me I'm worried about?" Harry inquired.

"I'm done freaking out."

"Really?"

"I am attracted to you."

"Doesn't mean you are into men. Attraction does not necessarily need to be sexual. It can be emotional, simply emotion..."

Aaron shut him up with a long, drawn out kiss that had the both of them reeling. It was slow and sweet and by the time Aaron released Harry's mouth both their lips were swollen and their hearts were pounding. They were also smiling like a couple of idiots in the dimly lit hallway.

"I do not doubt this between us, not anymore," Aaron told Harry. "I have had dreams about you. Too detailed to be a flight of my imagination. Too enticing to be anything but sexual attraction. You are right, there is emotional attraction too, but never doubt Harry, you turn me on." To prove his point he brought their lower bodies closer to show the green eyed man that the kiss they had shared had not left him unmoved. He then kissed Harry's temple. "So, will you sleep with me tonight?"

Harry nodded slowly and Aaron smiled. "Good. Just so you know, I'm feeling like sleeping topless tonight. You?"

The wizard groaned. "Aaron!"

"Yes Harry?"

"You are evil."

"I'm going to lock the house," the other man simply said.

By the time Aaron got to his bedroom, he found Harry there, waiting for him. He had abided with the older man's suggestion and he just wore a pair of dark coloured pyjama pants. His torso was bared to Aaron's interested gaze. He also looked a bit unsure, despite the earlier talk they had and Aaron found it prudent to show Harry just how much he felt comfortable around his green eyed employee who was slowly turning out to be a whole lot more than just a housekeeper. He slowly undressed from his jeans and sweater. Even the FBI agent was surprised by just how comfortable he felt around Harry, even wearing only his underwear. He took out his pair of pyjama bottoms and lost the tank top. Then with confidence he never knew he had, walked up to Harry and kissed the younger man again. The kiss was eagerly returned and turned heated rather quickly when their chests touched. The thrill of warm skin against warm skin was incredible. The concept of hard planes and even harder abs was novel to Hotch and quite attractive. Yes, it was nothing like hugging a naked woman who was all soft curves, but this was just as good, just as arousing. They pulled apart for air, chests heaving. Harry's hands were around Aaron's lower waist, resting there, warm and assuring. Hotch's hands were one on Harry's neck and the other around the man's waist, bringing them together. They stood there, stealing kisses from each other until they finally reached the bed. Aaron sat down first, pulling Harry after him. They both scooted in the middle of the mattress and they were kissing again, slowly, teasingly, without any hurry or reason, their bodies touching.

"Do you still want that movie?" Harry whispered against Aaron's lips.

"Nothing to distract me from you," Hotch responded and the raven haired wizard grinned.

"Good."

And they were kissing again, touching and exploring. They stayed above the waist, within Aaron's current comfort zone. The TV stayed closed as the two men lay together under the covers, carefully exploring each other. Harry let Aaron touch and feel to his heart's content, still feeling lingering doubts about this. However much he wanted this and so much more, he wanted to do all this in a pace the other man felt comfortable with. It was not Harry who had to come to terms with his sexuality after years spent with a woman he loved since his teens. Aaron might insist he was ready, but there would be no rushing. So Harry enjoyed the touches, the kissing and caressing, the teasing of his nipples and the way Aaron's warm hands lingered on his skin. In turn he enjoyed marking Aaron's collarbone, tasting his skin, claiming the man though the marks would not be seen by others. It was no big deal for the wizard; as long as Aaron felt them tomorrow, he was satisfied. They continued this exploration until they were drowsy enough and afterwards they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betas bit   
> (1) for the English amongst us 'bowl of chips' would mean a bowl of crisps!


	14. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This was what he had been needing lately.

Mouths joined, tongues met and caressed each other languidly. It was a lazy kiss belying the need of the two kissing men. It had been building up for a while, the lust and want they had for one another. When Aaron stumbled in on Harry in the shower it was a toss between staying or going. Yet the moment he laid eyes on the green eyed man's bare body, so clearly visible from the tempered glass of the shower space, Aaron made no effort to drag his feet away from the sight. Instead he just stood there, watching the green eyed man. When Harry finally noticed him he was startled at the sight of him leaning up against the door. He got over it, his lips curving and his head cocking to the side.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked and Hotch nodded, not taking his eyes off him. "That's hardly fair you know."

It was how he found himself approaching the shower cubicle, sliding the door open and facing Harry, who had turned to fully face him. Seeing him naked and wet and so very confident in his skin, Aaron had only one thought on his mind.

"Beautiful," he had told the green eyed man.

Harry had laughed and simply beckoned Aaron closer. They started kissing and slowly Harry got the older man to take off his clothes, leaving them in a pile just outside the shower cubicle. He paused when Aaron was down to his boxers, not wanting to press his luck. He inched closer, feeling Aaron's body. The small barrier the underwear provided could have just as well not been there, that's how close they were in such a small place. There were no words between them, just a look exchanged and Aaron making the move, removing the last barrier between them. They were skin to skin now with only water and soap suds between them. Harry latched onto the other man, deepening the kiss and prolonging the contact. For Harry, it was like a dream come true; being so close to the man he had feelings for. For Aaron, it was like a small revelation. The feeling of another man's skin, another man's body so intimately near. He was reeling from the reality of this, the strangeness and the strange rightness of it.

The green eyed man paused kissing him. "Stop thinking so much," he told Aaron.

He sighed and leaned in, taking the wizard's lips for a long, heated kiss. He let Harry back him up against the wall, hands roaming all over the older man's torso, their lower bodies briefly coming into contact. Aaron groaned at this and Harry slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Hotch slipped a hand in Harry's mop of hair, tagging at the thick strands. Harry moaned as the kiss got a bit out of control. There was no mistaking the way their bodies responded, getting aroused.

They parted to breathe. Then Hotch started laughing. Harry stared, transfixed at the sight; he did love seeing the man's smile.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"That I was so damn worried," Aaron replied. His hand left Harry's hair and stayed on the green eyed man's cheek, fondly gazing into the younger man's eyes. "I wonder why."

"Fear of the unknown," Harry responded with a half shrug. "Your body certainly isn't shy." He leered at Aaron, who seemed to follow his line of sight and he promptly blushed.

"Harry!"

"What? The nurses at the hospital way back then did not give you a sponge bath..."

"You wanted to see me naked since then?"

The wizard grinned. "Don't sound so shocked." He kissed Aaron's chin. "You are handsome Aaron," he nuzzled the BAU agent's cheek, inhaling the scent that was all Aaron. He sighed.

Aaron turned Harry's mouth to him, kissing those red lips, swollen from their earlier kisses, enjoying how Harry leaned into him.

"I want to feel you," he told the younger man.

"Go ahead," Harry urged him.

Aaron took the invite. He touched and explored, saw and felt his feel of the younger man's body, at the same time arousing the green eyed man even further. When Harry finally had enough he pushed Hotch's hands away. And slowly got down on his knees. A soft gasp escaped Aaron's lips when he saw Harry looking up at him.

"Harry?"

"Allow me," the younger man whispered.

"You don't have to... Oh!" Hotch gasped.

Harry tried again, tasting more of the older male, before really getting into it. He soon had Aaron weak in the knees and moaning in pleasure. Harry knew just what felt right and for Aaron it had been way too long. Harry teased and taunted a response out of him and Aaron could no longer deny the sight Harry made, so lovely and sexy and seductive. The sensations he managed to draw out of the FBI agent were incredible. Harry licked and sucked and finally Aaron came, Harry pulling back just in time. Hotch was moaning his pleasure till his throat was hoarse while the wizard was looking smug and mischievous and too damn beautiful for it to be legal, at least that was what Aaron thought about the green eyed man.

Aaron got down on his knees and kissed Harry. The younger man sighed into the kiss.

"How was that?" Harry asked, a bit self conscious about it, worried that the man might freak out. Sure, they had kissed and touched but this was actually physical, it was something more tangible than kissing, more blatantly sexual. But Aaron looked happy, relieved and his eyes were glancing at Harry with fondness.

"Thank you," Hotch told the green eyed man.

Harry grinned. "Any time."

Hotch looked down and caught sight of just how hard the younger man was. He met Harry's green eyes.

"May I?" he asked. "I want to touch you."

Harry wanted to smile. Even now, after taking the man's erection in his mouth, Aaron was just so... Aaron.

"If you want to," the wizard replied. He tried not to show just how desperately he wanted this.

Then Aaron was moving, hesitantly at first. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, hesitantly at first. When Harry moaned a bit, he seemed to get more confident the more Harry seemed to respond positively to him. Hotch tried to do whatever he knew felt pleasurable whenever he masturbated. It was familiar and at the same time a bit strange, the feel of it. He also felt empowered, holding a man so intimately, doing this to another, seeing him come undone. And when Harry came, Aaron was transfixed at the sight, unable to look away from Harry, the pleasure he felt and the fact that he was responsible for this.

When Harry recovered a bit, he pulled Aaron to him, resting his forehead on the older man's shoulder.

"We need to do this again," he muttered and Hotch laughed.

* * *

"Wow, you're actually smiling," David Rossi said by way of greeting Aaron when he entered the BAU Team Leader's office.

Aaron looked up from his files. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not bad, no, just a rare occurrence," Rossi replied. "What has your spirits so uplifted?"

"Nothing much, why are you asking?"

"I was wondering about it. You do seem... mellower lately."

"Again, why the questions?" Aaron inquired of the other profiler.

"Because for a while I was worried about you."

"Worried?"

"You were all work and then you headed straight back to Jack, never going out, doing anything fun, anything at all for you. It wasn't healthy Aaron," Rossi commented. "All that guilt and self doubt and remorse... We were all worried." He pinned Hotch with a look. "Strange how it all changed for the better lately. Especially since that young housekeeper of yours entered the picture."

"Are you fishing for information?" Aaron asked Rossi.

"Are you volunteering to answer?"

"Not really."

Rossi smiled. "As long as you're happy. Anyway, JJ wanted me to tell you about a new case. We are meeting in the boardroom in ten minutes." With that he stood and left Hotchner's office.

Aaron sighed. He hated profilers. Just from a look David had been able to tell that something was different about him. Was it like a huge sign over him informing people he finally got some action? Would he need to fend off Derek Morgan's leering and questions as well? Times like this, Aaron Hotchner wished that he worked in any other part of the Bureau but the BAU. And was he really all that different just after being intimate with Harry? It was not like they had had sex, though their 'alone' time together in the bathroom had been steamy and just what he had needed. It was also exciting. Aaron had some doubts about it all but it certainly worked out fine. He knew about the mechanics from his own body and those books he had bought had been a great help. Surprisingly he had not been very anxious about it, hardly disturbed by another man's hands on his body. If anything, he felt aroused. Aaron knew that had it been anyone else, anyone but the green eyed man for who he had a special spot in his heart, nothing would have happened. It was all Harry, Harry who made him confident in his newfound sexuality, Harry who awoke desire in him, Harry who was not pushy or demanding, Harry who was so sexy that Aaron could not stop thinking about him; something rather unprofessional considering he was at work and he had a murderer to catch.

There was a knock on his door and he caught Morgan's face.

"Hotch?" the man asked.

"I'll be right there," Aaron replied and stood, determined to focus on work for now and wonder about his fixation on Harry later. He would fantasise about the green eyed minx on his own, free time. Inwardly, he was making plans on what else he could try with the younger man. Because now that Aaron had gotten a taste of Harry, he was hooked and he was not letting the man get away from him, not for anything.

"Are you smiling?" Derek asked, making Aaron mentally berate himself.

"Is that a problem?" he asked the younger agent.

Morgan sighed. "No man, just weird," he said. "Just... stop freaking me out, alright? I'm not used to seeing you smile." He walked off, muttering to himself.

Aaron did not know whether to be insulted or pleased his change in mood was so radically different than it used to be. Again, Harry was to blame for this change and Aaron did not mind the cracks on his professional mask. He did not want to be a cold shell of himself. It was high time some colour entered his life.


	15. All Work And No Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"JJ, what do you have?"

"Last night Page McCoy went missing in OC,California," JJ started the presentation and debriefing of the team. Four more pictures joined the one already displayed on the screen. They showed pictures of young women, all blondes, in their thirties, blue or green eyes.

The BAU team were giving her their undivided attention.

"We believe the Unsub holds them for a period of months, no signs of sexual abuse or torture. There was water in their lungs and so we believe they were drowned. We discovered them in their cars, dry clothes and hair, groomed... It's eerie. This whole case came to light three months ago."

"And they couldn't call us in sooner?" Morgan commented but JJ just shrugged.

Hotch looked at his team. "Looks like we are taking the plane toCalifornia," he told the team. They all got to their feet, grabbing files and carry bags. JJ was texting her home to warn her partner she would not be returning that night and Aaron headed for his office. There he called home.

_"Hello handsome"_

Aaron smiled. "Harry."

_"Oh, you used that tone of voice."_

"A case came up," Hotch said, voice apologetic.

_"Harryyyy!"_

Hotch heard his son's voice whining in the background at the green eyed man. "Is Jack giving you a hard time?"

 _"He is just being impatient,"_ Harry replied. _"He knows the brownies won't be ready so soon."_

"Brownies? Now I'm jealous. And worried, are you bribing my son?"

_"Quid prod Quo"_

"Meaning?"

_"He cleaned his room he gets his ten stars reward. This time, he asked for brownies."_

Aaron grinned. "I guess I'll leave you two boys to it."

_"Call when you have the time alright? Even to just say goodnight. And Aaron? Catch that bastard fast."_

Hotch grinned. "Yes sir. Talk to you later. Can you pass Jack on the phone?"

_"Sure. Jack! Your father is on the phone."_

Hotchner heard a crash and a squeal and a second later his son was chattering away at him.

_"Daddy!"_

"Hey, buddy! I heard something about brownies."

_"They're chocolate and..."_

* * *

Hotch was scowling at the board. They were in a local precinct, the local officers just dispersing. They had finished giving a profile and they were now brainstorming again, trying to find more about their Unsub.

"I'm sick of going over and over this information," Prentiss sighed. She looked and sounded frustrated. She was not alone in her pacing. Derek Morgan was also walking up and down the room and Reid was on his fifth cup of coffee by then. Garcia was supposed to contact them soon with new information and the family members of the dead victims were on their way to them.

"The Unsub seems to have a pattern," Reid spoke up. "How long was each of the victims missing?"

"Five months, each of them disappearing over a period of months from each other," Morgan replied.

Rossi blinked. "He could be keeping them before killing them."

"How do you keep five women imprisoned?" Prentiss asked. "Someone had to notice."

"Maybe he keeps them in a warehouse, a basement," Morgan suggested.

"Those clothes he dressed them in were expensive," Prentiss commented. "So he has money, a lot of it."

"We are looking for a rich guy who spends money on expensive clothes?" Derek scoffed. "Not going to stick, add to that it's like looking like a needle in a haystack."

They all brainstormed a bit more before JJ came.

"The parents of Emily Glenn and Marisa Noel are here as well as Christina Tomson's husband and Billy Green's fiancée, they are all here," she told the group.

Aaron stared at the group. "We split up; question each of the families separately."

"You think we'll find a connection Garcia might have missed?" Morgan asked.

"I hope so," Hotch replied. "Because if our estimations are correct, that monster has more girls as prisoners and we only have two days before another body turns up," he told them in a grave voice.

* * *

Aaron's prediction came true as two days later, another body was discovered. Nellia Barton, thirty one, a preschool teacher. They found her body in a park. Just like all others before her she had been drowned, wore clean and dry and expensive clothes.

Reid, Rossi and Morgan were on the scene.

"Look at the way he placed her," the youngest member of the BAU team was crouched next to the body. "She looks almost serene."

"If you ignore the terror in her eyes," Morgan said. His voice rang and he almost smiled when he saw it was from his favourite technical analyst. "Talk to me baby, I need to hear some good news right about now."

_"I have something for you. The coroner found Valium in the tox screen they did on the girls."_

"That's why even while being drowned they looked serene," Morgan said to the phone.

_"I'm not done yet my own personal chocolate god. You told me that Christina Tomson was abducted from outside a pharmacy?"_

Morgan blinked. "Yes?"

_"Well, they had cameras so ..."_

Morgan grinned. "Can you send me an image?"

_"Way before you lover boy. Check your phone. I've already sent the rest of the team the picture."_

"Thank you my technological angel," Derek told her and ended the call. He turned to Rossi, Reid and the police officer with them. "We just got a lucky break. Garcia just sent me this," he said and showed them a picture. "Greet out Unsub, guys."

The others leaned closer.

"We need to print this and start searching for this guy," Rossi stated and the others nodded already on the move.

* * *

It was Aaron who had first sight of the man. Like his picture he looked normal, brown hair, brown eyes, well dressed, meek, never meeting another person's eyes. Yet when his eyes met Hotchner's he knew and he ran. Aaron cursed when the Unsub entered his car and he reached for his gun first and his car second.

"Morgan," he contacted his team member. "I've got sight of him. And I know the car number. The Unsub is on the move."

Derek responded and the chase was on.

* * *

Harry stared at the screen, horrified at the scenes. It was after hours, Jack was in bed and he finally got the chance to watch the news. It was the pictures of a chase with standard vehicles the FBI used. He did not need a lot to realise just who the people in those cars were. When the chase ended and JJ appeared at the end of the scenes from the chase was just a reminder that this was case his lover was working on, and Harry was glad he could use the term 'lover' now when he referred to Aaron, was a rather tough one. He had seen previous news reports, following the case, afraid for the team in general and Aaron in particular would need to confront the Unsub. JJ's speech just made his heart rest better. It was over. The newscast finished with scenes of paramedics carrying away three women to the nearest hospital.

There was beeping in his phone and a text appeared on the screen. It was from Hotch.

_'ITS OVER. I'M COMING HOME.'_

Harry smiled.


	16. London Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The shrill ringing of a phone woke Aaron. He spotted the cell phone with his hand immediately. By now he was used to calls in the middle of the night, this was practically a trained response.

"Hotchner... Pardon?... Yes, of course... " Aaron frowned and turned to the man that was sleeping next to him.

He gently shook the green eyed man's shoulder. Harry blinked the sleep away as he heard his lover's voice.

"What?" he asked, still drowsy from sleep.

"It's for you," Hotch told him, handing the younger man the phone.

Harry frowned. Who could possibly be searching for him in Hotchner's cell phone?

"Hello?" He suddenly looked alert and a bit alarmed. "Gibson? Why on earth... What did you say?" he sat up, left the bed and started pacing.

Aaron was now alarmed. He opened his mouth but stopped when he saw terror and grief in the green eyed man's face. They way his knees buckled and he had to rush to catch Harry before he sank to his knees.

"When?" Harry asked, voice faint. He waited for a response and then he was taking deep breaths. "I... fine, yes... just call me when ... you know. And Gibson? Thank you."

The call ended and Harry sagged against Hotch. Droplets fell on Aaron's shoulder and the younger man was shaking. Aaron just clutched him and rocked him. He stayed silent until he felt the green eyed man relax and sag against him, the hiccups stopping and the tears no longer flowing. All the while Hotch was worried about Harry and what could possibly be wrong. His guess, and it was a pretty educated one, was that someone close to the green eyed man had died and Harry was devastated.

"Harry?" he tried when the other man was relaxed.

"I... It was Gibson."

Aaron frowned in thought. "Who is this Gibson?"

Harry pulled back a bit and Hotch saw how red his eyes were, how utterly defeated he looked.

"There's something I have not told you about me," the wizard stated.

Aaron could only stare.

* * *

They were in the kitchen, Harry had made tea for both of them but neither of them was drinking it. It was a stalling tactic, a dance they had to follow until Harry could get the courage to speak about the phone call to Hotch.

"Do you know why I'm here, in the States? Why I work when I have money? When..."

"You're over qualified for a housekeeper's position?" Hotch asked, finishing Harry's words. "Yes, I wondered. Your records are clean."

"My records are fake," Harry replied.

Aaron inhaled a deep breath, leaning back and clenching his hands. "Fake?"

"Gibson is an Agent, the one in charge of me," Harry stated.

Hotch gazed at him. "Witness protection."

Harry nodded.

Aaron pushed the chair back and stood. "You..."

"You and Jack are safe," Harry hurried to reassure the older man. "In fact, my enemies have no idea I am in this country." He saw Hotch looking unsure for words. "I better start from the beginning, right?"

"That would be best," Aaron said, striving to keep a cool head about this.

"I told you my family was murdered," Harry started. "I did not say exactly what kind of monster their killer was. Those terrorist attacks a few years back?"

"You mentioned this, yes."

"What I did not mention is that Riddle had a following and his followers went on, carrying a crusade in his name," Harry said. "I took him down, you know. Killed him."

"You killed the man who killed your parents?"

Harry sighed. Tried a sip of tea and winced at how cold it was. "Yes. It was not easy either. He was practically laying siege, holding my entire school hostage. We were cut off; the police could not come to our help... there were about two hundred kids from age eleven to seventeen, about a dozen teachers and an army of adults, most of them bloodthirsty and uncaring about who was hurt. Also, a quarter of the school was related to the attackers."

Aaron looked alarmed. "Nothing of this scale ever made the news."

"It wouldn't," Harry said bitterly. "It lasted from sundown to dawn. When it was all over..." he stopped talking, lost in thought. "Riddle sought me out; his minions took on the rest of the school. I died then. My heart actually stopped. It was not the only time either. There were attempts on my life again. Started off slow, someone with a knife coming at me, attempts to poison me, then the collateral damage started. I had to leave. That attack a while back? They took down big part of their inner circle but a few got away."

"Why you?"

"Riddle was fixated on me," Harry admitted. And it still spooked him that a seventy something year old man had been so focused on him, prophecy or not. Then again, from what he knew about Voldemort's younger years, Tom was a collector and a hoarder and a kleptomaniac. He was also prone to obsessions. He had read enough of Dave Rossi's books to know that Tom, had he been a Muggle, he would have been stopped long before he progressed to genocide. But the magical community had a record of unstable people; magic itself had little room for logic. There was no use over thinking it now when Riddle was dead and buried. Harry had made sure to recover Merope's body as well and the two had been buried side by side. The green eyed wizard was sentimental like that.

"He had money, power and a lot of time to hunt me down, kill my precious people..." here Harry sighed. "His followers followed that trend." A choked sob escaped him. "They did it again."

Aaron was torn. On one hand he was furious at Harry for keeping a secret this big, a secret that was capable to put his only family, his life and soul, Jack, in danger. This man he had let into his heart and now he felt hurt on a level he did not think was possible. Yet he looked into his green eyes, the pain and shame in those eyes and his treacherous heart would cave. This was a haunted man who carried his ghosts with him and while he looked a lot like the happy boisterous man who would tidy his house, play with his son and kiss him senseless, he was also someone who was broken in similar ways Aaron himself was broken. The look of loss, it was unmistakable. It was the reason the hurt and betrayal he felt could not stick. Hotch wanted to be mad, he had every right to be, after all this man had lied to him, he had been lying since day one. If his identity was a lie that meant that others things could... No. Aaron stopped that train of thought, recognising the self delusion before it started. He could try and kid himself that Harry had lied about loving Jack and him, but that was a lie. He cared too much for them to lie about that particular bond and Aaron would not cheapen this by petty anger, not when he knew that this man, should his son be in danger would likely give his life for him. Still, he was hurt and betrayal was a wound that took time to heal, if it ever did. Right now the behavioural analyst and interrogator in him wanted answers.

"What was that call about?" Aaron finally asked.

Harry's breath hitched again. "It was my contact. He notified me that the house my godson lives with his maternal grandmother, the last family I have really, they were attacked." He swallowed. "Andy... She was tortured. For answers. They wanted to know where I was. She managed to get Teddy... That is my godson's name, Teddy, to safety."

"She's dead?"

Harry shook his head. "But she would be better off dead than..." Harry thought of the Longbottom's, the damage done to them by the three Lestrange's and Crouch. He shook his head and that morbid thought away. "She's currently in a coma, extensive mental and physical injury done to her. If she survives the night..." he trailed off.

"How old is the boy?"

"Teddy?" here Harry smiled. "He's a couple of months older than Jack," he replied. "A lot more energetic too."

"And he's safe?" Aaron repeated, trying to offer a bit of comfort. The idea that Jack survived when Haley had not was what kept him sane. What was still keeping him going? If the Boston Reaper had gotten to Jack there would have been four bodies in that house. Aaron knew that he would have killed that Foyet and then himself. It was something he had never admitted out loud, not one of his sanest moments or thoughts but then again grief was not the best counsellor.

"Teddy's fine," Harry said, a small smile lighting his eyes. Then he hesitated for a beat. "In fact, he's on his way to the states. They smuggled him out of the country. He's flying as we speak."

"He's coming here?" Aaron asked.

Harry gave a tentative nod. "I... if you want me gone..."

"Stop."

Harry did.

"I need to think," Aaron said and stood. He left without a backwards glance, leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

* * *

There was a flurry of movement in the general office area. Aaron's private office in Quantico had the door open and on that door there was a knock around noon. When Aaron looked up he noticed a man standing there, a man that could very well be an FBI agent but the badge he wore was unlike anything Hotch had seen before.

"SSA Hotchner?" he asked.

"Yes?" he looked up from his paperwork.

"I'm MG Fred Gibson."

Hotchner's eyes widened.

"Harry mentioned my name?" Gibson inquired.

Aaron nodded. "Please, come in."

Gibson did and closed the door before taking a seat in front of Hotchner's desk.

"It was you who called last night," he told Gibson. "Why call on my phone?"

"Because on the off chance someone was trying to spy on me a cell phone would be easier to ditch than changing a house."

"True."

"How is the boy?"

"Harry?"

Gibson grinned. "Yes. He's a good kid you know; never deserved the life fates gave him."

"I knew he lost friends and family..."

"Did he mention Riddle was trying to finish what Hitler started in a way?" Gibson asked, voice dark.

Hotchner wanted to wince. "No, he ..."

"Downplayed it. Did he mention he agreed to meet with him if he stopped the attack on the school when everyone refused to surrender Harry so they could live?"

Aaron swallowed. "He didn't."

Gibson smiled. "Like I said, great kid. He really has no idea what's he's worth to us. Had Riddle finished over there, he would have tried the rest of Europe and then cross over here. He did the world a favour and how the world repays him? More murder attempts." He shook his head. "He told you about Andromeda? Andy? She's in a bad shape. They transferred her out of the country for better security. The boy is on the way here but he'll arrive through Japan, just so there is no trail they can easily follow. I doubt there will be. Andy managed to blow the place up."

"What?"

"Andromeda is one strong lady. Her sister was the one who killed her husband and daughter." Gibson shrugged. "It was a real mess. She survived and now this." He shook his head. "So, how close are you two?"

"That's hardly your business," Aaron replied.

"Well, it is. I need to know so I can extend the same amount of protection to you and your son," the MG agent responded.

"Do you think my son and I need it?"

"Better safe than sorry. Although, with the rate Kingsley and his guys are cleaning out the bad weeds over there, I give it another month before they take everyone down. Andy, bless her heart, she took four of them down." At Hotchner's look he elaborated. "Harry's in hiding so that we can take them down. Last time they attacked him in broad daylight in a public street. They killed two bystanders, injured a few more. Harry took his attackers down, permanently."

Aaron felt something akin to a shiver at the thought that Harry could be dangerous enough, trained enough to kill. Sure, he had admitted that he had killed to protect his school but hearing it repeated by another... he just could not reconcile the image he had of Harry with a man strong enough to kill, even as self defence.

"Doesn't fit Harry's image, does it?" Gibson asked knowingly. "He's hiding a lot of strength under aprons and oven mittens."

"Why are you here?" Hotchner demanded.

"You have questions?"

"Is my son in danger?"

"No," Gibson was emphatic. "The house... you might not know it, but you are watched. You being an FBI agent was both a godsend and a nightmare."

"You know my family history."

"Yes, I took that into account when I did not demand Harry leave your house. I came close you know. I was truly afraid for him you know, those cases you work...Man you work with some sick bastards."

Hotch nearly rolled his eyes, nearly. "What happens now?"

"You talk with Harry. If you want him gone then I will make arrangements. You have until tonight to make a decision." He stood. "See you around Agent."

"One more question," Aaron stated.

Gibson paused.

"That badge on your belt, the initials... What agency are you from?"

Gibson grinned. "I'm afraid that's a secret, Agent Hotchner. Perhaps if you're a good boy you'll learn, eventually. Have a nice day!" were his parting words before he left, leaving Aaron to his thoughts.


	17. Reconnecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Jack stared from his father's face to his caretaker's face. It was a quiet dinner at the Hotchner house. Following Gibson's visit to Hotch's office Aaron returned to his house to find dinner was ready, the house was clean and Jack had finished with his homework for the day. It was strange sitting down to eat with the green eyed man, knowing what he did now. The talk he had had with Gibson was still in his mind as well as all the private moments between him and Harry and those just weren't enough. Seeing Harry interact with Jack, seeing Harry; period, had Aaron feeling rather relieved. He had been a bit apprehensive that the green eyed man might leave before they had a chance to sit down and talk. Now he hated ever doubting Harry. He caught Jack's frowning face. His son had picked up on the tension between them and he was now staring at him to fix this. Aaron could not refuse that face, not to mention Harry's deep green eyes.

"Harry?"

The younger man looked up, shooting Aaron an inquiring look.

"Can we talk later?" Hotch asked.

"Of course."

"Can I have more potatoes?" Jack requested.

Harry smiled at the boy and complied easily with his request. Then he turned to Aaron. "Do you want some?"

Aaron nodded; his nose and his stomach making the decision for him.

Much later, after all the plates had been cleared from the table and Jack was told to go to his room to play, something the boy had reluctantly agreed to since he wanted to spend time with his number one idol, his father. Harry made tea for himself and a cup of coffee for Aaron before they sat next to each other at the table.

"I don't want you to go," Aaron started with those words, visibly surprising Harry. "Gibson paid me a visit today..."

"What?" the wizard was startled. "He had no right, I just wanted to inform him I might need to move not..."

"Harry, I did not mind," Aaron reassured the green eyed man. "I'm glad he cares enough to want to help out. Witness protection is tough and agents are known to get attached to the people they protect, they are after all the closest contact they have to their own lives." Aaron recalled the agent that had withstood torture to protect Hailey and Jack, the officer who was willing to let the investigation go the wrong way if only the man was not discovered by the people that searched for him, even at the expense of his daughter. It was only because the father gave in they found the girl.

"He made you change your mind?"

"Hardly," Aaron told him. "I had already made up my mind. He just helped me see it. I can't lose you. I don't just kiss anyone."

Harry smiled. "I noticed. You have a willing army of housewives from all around the neighbourhood waiting to pounce on you."

"Yes well, it's you I want," the older man stated. "And I'm sorry it took me more than a minute to realise this."

Harry stood and hugged Aaron. The BAU agent locked his hands around Harry's back and squeezed gently. The green eyed man then reached for Aaron's face, tilted his head up and kissed Aaron's mouth gently.

"You are way too calm about this," Harry finally remarked.

"I have more to lose without you here."

"And what about me being here being dangerous for you?"

"You've been here what, a year now?"

"There abouts, yes."

"We've been safe so far," Aaron stated. "And frankly, Jack is in more danger being around me than being around you."

Harry could say a lot to prove that was not true but now was hardly the time. He just felt relieved that he would not be leaving the Hotchner residence. Aaron instigated the second kiss, which was just as sweet as the previous one. The older man slowly stood and deepened their kiss, enjoying the closeness which was more enhanced by the relief he felt at the moment. They broke apart and tried to catch their breaths.

"No way I was going to miss this," Aaron muttered, a quirk in his face that had Harry laughing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another matter Harry and Hotch had to tackle was Teddy and his imminent arrival. It would take two more days for the boy to be brought to them and by then they had several matters to figure out. First, they had to find room for the boy. While the house had enough rooms to house Teddy, Harry was trying to convince Aaron that he could move as the older man did not have to have one more person under his roof. It was during lunch. Aaron had decided to have it with Harry and had invited the green eyed man over to the BAU so they could see each other and discuss this without Jack overhearing them.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry," Aaron scoffed at the idea that a child could be a burden. "If it matters too much you can pay for his expenses, toys or clothes and the like. You are not going to pay me back for the food!"

"But..."

"No buts, that is one subject closed, next one," Aaron declared.

"Teddy's new room then."

"The one next to yours. It's practically storage space, filled with boxes that could very well be transferred to the basement or the garage," Aaron mused. "Well, it should be painted and we need furniture for it..."

"I can do that," Harry cut in. "Won't be a problem."

"One less thing for our list. Next we have telling Jack that another boy is moving in and that boy will be related to you."

Harry sighed. Jack was rather territorial with his precious people, meaning that he did not like sharing Harry or Aaron with other people. The two adults shared a commiserating look for a while as they tried to figure out a way to tackle that matter. It was Harry who came up with the idea of how to do this. It involved talking with the boy as so far Jack had proven to be rather mature for his age.

"You can talk to Jack," Harry told Aaron. "I'll be there and support you but you'll be doing the talking. Then, when Teddy arrives I'm going to be gone for a day or two, spend time with him alone and ease him into the idea that while he has me now he must share me too. Neither of the boys has a sibling or regular contact with other children, unless you count school and..."

"Living together under the same roof is different than a sleepover," Aaron agreed. "We'll do this your way but if that does not work..."

"We bribe them," Harry stated and Aaron smirked.

"You know how many psychologists would rage at you?"

"If it works we need it," the green eyed man responded. "We are in a tight spot here."

"And what do we tell them about each other?" Aaron asked.

"That they can think of each other as cousins."

"Smart and easy."

Harry sighed. "I just hope this works."

There was a knock on the door that brought their private discussion to an end.

"Come in!" Aaron replied and Rossi entered. He grinned at Harry and then stared at the packed lunch, which by now was half eaten, that lay on Aaron's low table.

"Hello Harry and is that spaghetti?"

"With arrabiata sauce," the wizard confirmed.

"The one tablespoon of chopped fresh basil?" Rossi asked.

Harry shook his head. "Make that two; I like it to have more fragrance. Also, I added a bit more red pepper."

Dave grinned. "Spiced it up?"

"There's still some left, grab a spoon," Harry told the man.

"Nah, just came to see Hotch. We have a meeting in a while," Rossi told the green eyed man. "We can however have dinner some time."

"This guy here knows his way around the kitchen," Aaron told Harry. "He's made me tagliatelle with salmon and it's one of the best dishes I've tasted."

Harry shot the author a smile. "Is that so?"

"We could do it this Sunday. Bring the kid too. My kitchen is well equipped and it will be fun," Rossi told Harry and Aaron.

"We might have one more person with us," Aaron said.

"The more the merrier," Rossi replied. "Now, nice to see you Harry. I'll leave you two to eat. Aaron, I'll see you in a bit."

Harry said goodbye to the man and then he and Aaron focused on finishing eating.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron was in Jack's room with Harry close behind, giving them room to talk. Jack had been busy with his action figures but he focused on them when he saw them.

"Hey buddy, we just want to talk to you," Aaron told his son.

Jack brought the action figures with him as he approached his father. "Okay," he said.

"You like Harry, right?" Aaron tested the waters.

Jack nodded.

"Do you know he has a godson?" Aaron continued.

"Like Spenser has baby Henri?" the five year old asked.

"Exactly like that!" his father replied. "Harry's godson has no parents."

"I don't have a mom," Jack stated, sounding and looking sad.

Aaron nodded. "That's right."

"What's his name?" Jack asked Harry.

It was the green eyed man's cue to join in on the conversation. "His name is Teddy, Teddy Black. He was staying with his grandma but she got hurt and now he's going to stay with me."

Jack frowned. "Are you leaving?" he looked ready to cry.

"No, no, I'm not leaving," Harry replied. He shot a look at Aaron.

The older man took the cue. "Jack, you know that bedroom Harry was preparing?"

Jack nodded.

"That room is for Teddy. He is going to move in with us. He is..."

"Five and a half, nearly six," Harry said.

"You can play with him," Aaron said.

The two adults looked as Jack seemed to struggle with it before nodding.

"Okay," Jack said.

"Really?" Aaron double checked and Jack nodded again.

Then the boy stared at his father. "You still like me, right?"

Aaron smiled and gathered his son into a hug, kissing his forehead while at it. "Of course! I love you! You're my mini man."

Then Jack looked at Harry who gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"Of course I still like you," he told Jack. "Teddy coming here won't change that," he vowed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MG Agent Gibson contacted Harry to meet him in a hotel a day after the wizard's visit to the BAU headquarters in Quantico. The green eyed man was both nervous and excited as he neared the floor and room his godson was going to be. When he knocked Fred Gibson opened the door and smiled.

"Right on time, he's antsy from the flight," he told Harry and allowed him in.

When Harry laid eyes on his godson he felt his eyes becoming moist. He met the boy half way into the room and picked the child up, hugging him to his chest. Teddy was crying and calling his name. It had been too long for both of them.

"Ok, luv, I'm here now. I've got you," Harry said over and over until Teddy's crying was down to a few sniffles and the boy was able to look at Harry without starting to cry anew.

"I missed you Harry," the amber eyed child said, his sky blue hair changing to black and then back.

Harry squeezed tighter. Gibson caught his eye.

"I'll be with you till you two go home," the MG agent said. "But I'll give you some privacy for now. I'll be back in say..." he checked his watch. "Eight hours? Will that be enough? You know I can't let you be gone for an entire day, not yet."

The green eyed wizard nodded. "Thanks for this."

"Don't mention it," Gibson replied. "I'll leave you two at it." With that he slipped away and Harry focused back on his godson.

"Harry, I liked him," the child admitted. "He got me hot chocolate," he whispered. Then he worried his lip. "He said I was going to stay with you now."

"You are cub," the green eyed wizard said. He walked to the couch and sat down, Teddy still held in his arms. "Would you like that? Staying with me?"

Teddy nodded. "I want to so much! I asked Gran but she said no before."

"Well, now you can," the older wizard said. He tried not to show Teddy how much hearing about Andy made him feel. Harry felt guilty this had happened to Teddy's grandmother.

"Harry, why isn't Gran with me here? She always said she wanted to see you."

Harry sighed. It appeared he would have to answer all the tough questions right now, before he had the chance to enjoy seeing the boy again.

"Teddy, did Kingsley tell you why Andy sent you to Gwendolyn?"

"The grouchy lady?"

The green eyed wizard nodded. "The grouchy lady," he confirmed.

Teddy bit his lip. "They said that Gran got hurt real bad," the child admitted. "But she did not go with mum and dad there," he pointed upwards.

"That's right, she's just hurt," Harry said.

"But she's got to get better. Magic makes everything better," Teddy insisted.

"Not everything luv, unfortunately not everything."

"Where is grandma?"

"She's in the hospital but she is still sleeping. She is too tired to wake up just yet." Harry still hoped that Andy would wake up. Gibson had also given him a letter from Kingsley and the man wrote to Harry that Augusta Longbottom was keeping an eye on Andromeda whenever she could. The Black witch was not completely alone but it was a small consolation.

Teddy looked stubborn but Harry managed to get him interested in another topic, that of his new room and house.

"And is the yard big?" Teddy asked, looking wide eyed and cuter than a puppy.

Harry nodded. "It is."

"And my room?"

"It's a bit smaller than your old room," Harry told the boy.

The raven haired wizard had fixed up the room on his own, making sure not to make it too different from Jack's room. Aaron's son's room had yellow walls with green curtains and carpet and Harry had stuck to that theme, only instead of light brown furniture he had chosen darker colours for Teddy. The games and books were more or less the same. He thought that the less the boys had to envy in one another the better things would be for him and Hotch. He also had a few magical toys in his room waiting for Teddy to play with them. As it was a Muggle household they needed to be careful. And Teddy paid undivided attention to his godfather, wanting to know as much as he could.

"Teddy, the house we are going to stay in," Harry started. "Did Mister Gibson explain witness protection to you?"

The boy gave a tentative nod. "Your name is Harry Black and I am Teddy Black." He waited to see Harry's nod of agreement and continued. "I'm not supposed to change my hair or eyes or mention magic to people and definitely don't use words like 'Muggle' around people."

"That's right," Harry told him.

"But why?"

The green eyed man grinned. "I'm staying with a man named Aaron Hotchner. He is a police officer."

"Like an Auror?"

"Hm, yes, only this guy is a bit like an Unspeakable and a healer at the same time. He catches bad guys along with his team."

"Then he's a hero like you!" Teddy's face lit up.

"I'm still your hero?" Harry grinned at his godson when the boy nodded.

"You're the best!" Teddy declared. "So, that man is like an Auror?"

"Yes, and he has a boy around your age. His name is Jack and he has no mummy, just like you."

"Why not? Did a bad man take her away like my mum?"

Harry nodded and traced his fingers through Teddy's hair. "Yes. He tried to kill Jack too but Aaron saved him."

"Will I share a room with him, Jack?"

"No, Teddy, you have your own room. But you need to know that I'm not just staying there. I work for Aaron."

The child frowned. "Mister Gibson said that you work there because we're supposed to hide."

"That's right," Harry agreed.

"So you don't like it?"

The adult wizard shook his head. "I like it there luv. Aaron is great and Jack to."

Teddy frowned. "And me?"

"You are great too," Harry kissed Teddy's temple and the boy turned and cuddled into his godfather's chest.

"So, I won't have you all to myself?"

"Of course you will! You just have to share me a bit. But so will I. You'll be going to school and Jack is your age. Your Gran told me you wanted a brother to play with."

"Cause girls hate bugs," the boy stated in a matter of fact kind of way that had Harry grinning.

"Teddy, boys can hate bugs too."

"But girls even more."

Harry gave in, not wanting to argue with the boy; Teddy could be stubborn when he wanted. "Well, you do have me for eight hours all to yourself," Harry told his godson. "What should we do?"

Teddy grinned. "Will you play with me?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

When Gibson came to get them eight hours later they were cuddled on the bed, eating candy and watching cartoons.


	18. Teddy and Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aaron and Harry were in the doorway, looking in on their two kids. They had left Jack and Teddy in the sitting room. Earlier they had all had lunch together as Harry brought Teddy in the Hotchner house and introduced his godson to Aaron and his son. It had been a pleasant affair, their first meal together. They had chatted, mainly the two adults and the boys had been quiet, eating their meal happily and eagerly and watching the two adults. Both Harry and Aaron hoped that without their presence the boys might interact a bit more.

"I feel like a worrywart," Harry whispered to Aaron as they watched Jack and Teddy speak in low tones. "Do you hear what they're saying?"

"I worry just as much as you do but I think we need to step away," Aaron whispered back.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'll make coffee?"

"Please," Aaron answered and they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Jack had been shooting glances at the boy his caretaker had brought along. Teddy was bigger than him but unlike Paul at his primary school, Teddy was not mean. He had shook hands with Jack and complemented his Spiderman trainers. Jack quite liked the comets on Teddy's shoes. The other boy, in Jack's opinion had the coolest eyes ever, they were yellow and nearly gold and he liked them a lot. Another thing he liked was the way Teddy spoke funny like Harry did. But what Jack liked best about the new boy was that he did not try to take away his toys. Instead he brought his own action figures and asked to join him. Teddy even allowed Jack to borrow the very cool wizard action figure he had and seemed to like playing the police officer who hunts down bad guys. Aaron's son was having lots of fun and it was all because of Teddy. So Jack decided he liked having the boy around on the very first day. Of course, as long as he still kept being his dad's favourite. With that thought in mind he gave Teddy one of his toys and those amber eyes lit up.

"This is my cowboy," Jack declared. "You'll take care of him, right?"

The older boy nodded his head and reached tentatively for the toy.

* * *

Teddy liked this house. It was smaller than Number Twelve back in London and the back yard was not as big as the cottage in Cornwall but it was homey and peaceful and it had Harry. Aaron was older than Harry but their eyes were similar. Teddy's sensitive nose, not quite like a werewolf's but not down to human standards either, recognised the man as an Alpha, but even he was marked by another, that one being Harry though Teddy doubted the Muggle knew it. That served to reassure the boy that his godfather liked these people.

And of course there was Jack. He smelled sweet, like most children did due to all the chocolate and cookies they ate and Teddy liked it. He also had a nice smile. Most children back home were always looking at him with distrust, they could always tell somehow that he had a dad that was a werewolf and their mothers and fathers would caution them against playing with the amber eyed kid and it hurt Teddy. He had half feared Jack would be like that, it was not logical but it was how Teddy felt. When Jack offered him to play together, Teddy was happy and willing to do anything so that Jack did not pull back afraid like other kids. He liked Harry and his Gran, he really did, but he wanted to play with someone his age for a change, he wanted a friend. So Teddy accepted the toy with a smile and held it gently.

"What's his name?" he asked Jack.

"I call him Bill," the blond boy replied. "What do you call the wizard?"

"Albus, 'cause his beard is white and Harry knew a man with a beard as long as this," Teddy explained.

"That sounds funny," Jack grimaced a bit, but then he seemed to think about it. "But he is a wizard and they have funny names."

Teddy nodded and playing continued.

* * *

Harry and Aaron were exhausted. By the time nine o'clock came, they had managed to wrestle the boys into bed with the promise they could ride their bikes tomorrow and play all they want. Apparently, sometime during playing and dinner they became best friends and the two adults were both surprised and pleased by the outcome.

"To be a kid again," Aaron sighed, sinking into the couch and pulling Harry so that he sat next to him.

"I'm going to have to deal with two of them right now," the green eyed man sighed. "Twice the arguing twice the puppy eyed look, twice the begging for cookies. Teddy in fact takes after his father so that's a fortune on chocolate just for him."

"He's a chocoholic?" Aaron asked and Harry nodded.

"Worse than me even," he responded. He turned and buried his face in Aaron's neck. "We'll never get any private time together."

Aaron chuckled and pulled Harry's face up and kissed those pouting lips. Harry leaned in, opening his mouth a bit running his tongue along Aaron's lower lip, just tasting at first and then prompting the other man to deepen their kiss. They practically melted against each other, enjoying the closeness, the building need for each other. They stopped though before their feelings chased away any sense they had. They had to be mindful of the two children that lived under the same roof, two children that could walk in at any possible moment and while Harry knew that Teddy would not mind, Jack would and Aaron was nowhere near a level comfortable enough to explain his new emotions to his five year old son. They pulled away and sighed.

"Bed?" Harry asked. It had been a long day after all and the coming weekend would be even more tiring. They had promised the boys a whole Saturday full of games and fun and on Sunday they would go over to Rossi's house for that cooking lesson come lunch party Harry and Dave had decided to have. Both men would need all their strength to cope. So they stood and after one more kiss went to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

"Dad! Look at me!"

Aaron smiled at Jack. "Great work buddy!" he called out to his son. What if he used four wheels to cycle, he was still the best. Next to him Harry was cheering for Teddy. The park was nice, filled with children and laughter and proud adults. Many kids from Jack's school were there but the boy had yet to make a move to interact with them, content to just play with Teddy and as the older boy was still new to riding a bike, Jack had a serious look on and attempted to coach Teddy. Harry had been prompt, snatching pictures of this and many other moments.

"You know," Aaron told the green eyed man. "I can never thank you enough for what you've done with Jack."

"Aaron..."

"Hear me out. That boy smiling and trying to act cool around you're godson, is my life and you made him happy, supported him when I'm away. I feel I never tell you this often enough so thank you."

Harry smiled. "You can be hard headed. Thank you Aaron."

The older man smiled and turned his face back to watching his kid, kids if he counted Teddy as well, just in time to wave at the two hellions back.

"You know, I pity Dave," Aaron commented. "Those two will make a mess tomorrow," he told Harry.

The green eyed man snorted. "Hardly, they know to behave and for pasta? They'll do anything," he told Aaron.

"Shall we call them back?"

"Nah, I want them to tire out so they can eat and bathe with minimum fuss. I really want them tired enough to sleep immediately."

Aaron stared. "You are an evil genius!"

"Why, thank you."

"Harry!"

Teddy's voice made the proud godfather turn and wave at the kid.

"Doing well! Make another round!" Harry yelled back and the boy was off, Jack following closely.

Aaron looked at those boys. "They are two against two now," he realised. "We are doomed."

Harry laughed.

* * *

Dave Rossi grinned when he saw Aaron and Harry on his doorstep and before each man was a kid.

"Well, you multiplied," he commented.

Aaron arched an eyebrow.

"Still, good to see so many eager test subjects," Rossi said and motioned them all inside.

"Thank you for having us," Aaron told him as he helped Jack take off his coat and then did the same for Teddy.

Harry held up a paper bag which from the look of it had a dessert inside. "And here's to not regretting having us."

"What is it?" Dave eagerly asked.

"I'm just saying it needs the fridge," Harry replied. "Now, where's the kitchen."

Rossi smiled. "This way. I've got colouring books too," he eyed Jack and Teddy who were now looking at him."

"You are a saint," Aaron replied.

With the boys settled in one of the rooms where they could not break anything even if they tried, the adults went to the kitchen where each was served a glass of wine and then Harry and Dave started their little culinary experiment. Aaron was happy to leave them at it, joining in on the conversation but not the cooking. When Dave asked Aaron why he did not want to give it a try, Harry grinned.

He turned to Aaron, grinning. "Go on," Harry urged the man.

Aaron sighed. "You are just looking to make fun of me. It happened once! Once!"

Harry started laughing and Dave looked to Hotch for an explanation.

"I tried cooking once since Harry started working for me," he admitted to Rossi. "I wanted to surprise Jack and Harry but... The kitchen just wasn't working properly."

Harry snorted. "The kitchen, right." He was giggling again. "He left the rice raw, overcooked the sauce and ruined the pan it was prepared in. Thank god he knew how to grill so at least the burgers were not ruined."

"Thank you Harry," Aaron muttered. He tried to ignore the amused look on Dave's face. "The worst of it was not that I failed making the meal, no, it was Jack commenting on the cooking."

"I tried to save his ego," Harry explained to Rossi. "But Jack..."

"Honesty is a kid's worst weapon," Dave commented. He eyed his co-worker. "Your own son had you bursting into tears, right?"

"And then some," Hotch agreed. "Nowadays I can't even make him warm milk without having him glaring every single time. It's a nightmare."

"Well, I hope that at least after today you a can at least make spaghetti without nasty incidences," Dave stated. "I think the pasta is ready, al dente just like they are supposed to be. Grab a fork and come try them out," he ordered Harry and Aaron and they walked closer, doing as Rossi bid them.

It was a bit later; Harry had gone to fetch the boys as the meal was ready, when Dave got the chance to speak to Aaron with some privacy.

"So, Harry huh?"

Hotch sighed. "You noticed?"

"I really don't need to be a profiler to do so," Dave replied. "You two have that chemistry that's just unmistakable. I'm happy for you Aaron. Harry is perfect for you and Jack too. And apparently has quite the big heart, taking in his godson? He did not have to do so but he did. Don't screw this up."

Aaron stared. "No comments on Harry's gender?"

"I'm not an idiot," Rossi stated. "When I see love, I say got for it. And you two certainly need to grab on and never let go."

Aaron sighed. "Sometimes I wonder."

Rossi stared. "Wonder what? That if Hailey was alive and you happened to meet him..."

"Along those lines, yes," Hotch agreed. "He is really great Dave. And Sean was on the same vibe you are now."

"Your brother is a smart guy," Dave agreed. "And don't ponder on what ifs. The possibilities would drive anyone crazy. Stop overanalyzing this and just enjoy it. Life's too short and you have enough regrets Aaron, don't make this lad another one of them."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks."

Dave grinned back. "Don't mention it. Now, any chance you might tell me what dessert Harry cooked up?"

Hotch shook his head. "I'm not getting dragged into that," he declared.

When Harry returned with the kids he found the two playfully arguing like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is being translated in Spanish by Florpis.
> 
> The Link to the story is: www. fanfiction s /7 95 136 4/1 /El_ amo_de_ llaves (don't forget to remove the spaces).


	19. Bully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It had been a normal enough day for Harry, Aaron and the boys. They had gone out for an educational outing, namely a tour of the nearest museum and a walk in the shopping district where the two boys cajoled the two men to buy them at least one new toy and a scoop of ice cream before dinner. They had been relaxed and Harry was able to see more of Aaron's casual side, see the man interact with not only his son, but Harry's boy as well. Jack and Teddy both adored the attention Aaron gave them. Jack had already been hero worshipping his dad and he now seemed to have attracted Teddy in his little fan club. In the green eyed wizard's eyes, that was adorable. It had been all going well, and they had been about to leave the mall and go to a dinner before the kids started fussing from hunger when they heard it.

"Harry?"

The voice was so painfully familiar that the wizard actually stilled, feeling a shudder down his neck. Aaron and the kids stopped as well and turned to stare as a man who was a bit taller than Harry, wider and obviously still losing weight, with blond hair and small eyes, a wife and a baby in a stroller with them. There was no confusing who that man was. Harry had after all grown up with this guy and Dudley had taken after his father in some ways. The similarity was staggering.

"Harry? It has to be you," Dudley Dursley stammered as he stared at the green eyed man, then at the kids and the taller man near his cousin.

The wizard shut his mouth, took a deep breath and nodded. "Dudley," he said.

There was nothing on his voice or his face, not even anger. The complete one eighty Harry did had Aaron and the boys staring in alarm at the green eyed man. However, Dudley just sighed softly and nodded, a shamed look on his face. He fidgeted and both searched for Harry's eyes and avoided looking at those green orbs.

"Um, good to see you," Dudley said. "I... I'm glad you are ..." Alive he wanted to say but obviously could not.

Harry just shrugged. "Thank you," he replied just so that he had something to say.

"Um, this is my wife, Nancy and our son, Scott. Nancy, this is Harry, my cousin."

A look of realisation flooded Nancy's face. Harry noted that she looked like a nice woman, none of that sourness his aunt had, she actually looked like a brown haired Molly Weasley, only with a nicer figure.

"Harry... Dudley has told me so much about you."

There was warmth in her voice but Harry could not find it in him to share it. He just cocked his head to the side, a small mocking grin on his face.

"Has he?" he queried. He pinned Dudley with an amused look, the coldness still there. "I wonder how much he has said and in what context."

Dudley winced and Nancy's grin faded, a pained smile on her face. It was how Harry knew that his cousin must have at least told her about the punishments at the hands of his relatives, the abuse and the scorn because she looked like Andy had looked when she learned the truth. He absently thought if all mothers were like that and then pushed the thought away.

"Y-yes," Nancy admitted. "He told me the truth."

"Harry," Dudley tried. "After you were gone... While my parents and I were away... It was difficult but..." Harry's cousin fidgeted. "I went to counselling you know. Mum insisted. The counsellor though, he found many more things. We were wrong, Harry, so wrong and... What happened was not supposed to happen, ever. What my parents did to you, what I did to you was criminal," he seemed to tremble. "Will you ever forgive us? Will you ever forgive me?"

Harry was painfully aware that while the rest of the world did not hear the conversation, Aaron, Jack and Teddy were able to hear them and while the boys understood only the tension, Aaron understood much more.

"You have no right to ask me that Dudley," the wizard replied.

"Harry please..."

The wizard shook his head. "You might not have known, or cared, but you knew you were wrong and continued. Eleven years Dudley, plus five summers."

Dudley's shoulder slumped. "I... I know. But Harry, I'm a father now. I don't want to make the same mistakes my father did." He chanced a look behind Harry. "Are they..."

"You don't get to ask me," Harry stated. "It is none of your business."

His cousin nodded. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a card, extending it towards Harry. "Please. Just in case... I really want to talk with you."

Harry stared at it. When he did take it he did it because Dudley's Nancy had that look on her face, the look of silent hope. He knew even as he took the damn card he would not be calling his cousin. He just turned around, not even saying goodbye. He had said his goodbye's ages ago. Aaron and the kids followed silently.

* * *

"Do you want to talk?"

The kids were in bed. The mood had been sour as they left the Mall, but Harry, just for the kids, put up a brave face and soon a false sense of cheer took them again. The only ones not fooled were Harry and Aaron. Now though, they were alone and Aaron was worried about the green eyed housekeeper more than he was curious. Because Harry seemed to change before his very eyes when confronted with that man. His eyes; usually warm and sparkling had turned cold and angry, the same kind of anger Aaron had seen in Unsub's that were taking revenge on the world for wrongs done to them. It was what had made Aaron fear for his lover.

Harry, who was in the middle of changing his clothes, paused. "There's nothing to talk."

Aaron watched as the wizard took off his blouse and then his pants and started changing into his sleepwear. He followed Harry's example all the while trying to find out how to approach the situation. He was worried and curious but above all, he did not want to be nosy and have the green eyed man shut him off. The two men got into bed and despite Harry's tenseness; the wizard gravitated towards Aaron while in bed. The FBI profiler just pulled Harry close to him, tucking the man's head under his chin and smiling when he felt the wizard nuzzle his neck.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"Believe me Harry, I can tell."

"Aaron? Do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me," the older man replied.

"I don't..."

"Want to tell me?"

"Know how to start," the wizard admitted. "It's not often this happens."

"Well, you can start by telling me who that guy was," Aaron commented.

"Dudley Dursley, my cousin," Harry stated. "His mother Petunia and my mother Lily were sisters. Then my mother was admitted into a rather prestigious school, later she married my father who was ... well, from a rather prestigious family and had me. By the time my parents were killed, Petunia had married Vernon Dursley, a rather obese man with a desk job and a small house in the suburbs and had Dudley."

"Was your aunt jealous of your mother?"

"I think that she resented her at some point and that it festered to hate," the green eyed man admitted.

"Did they abuse you?"

"Profiling me Aaron?"

"The clues are there, Harry."

The wizard sighed. "If by abuse you mean that they had me sleeping in a boot cupboard under the stairs, gave me one meal a day, worked me to the bone like a house slave and never allowed me to do better in school than their son..."

Aaron clutched Harry tighter. "Did they hit you?"

"When something went wrong I was blamed. When Petunia burned the food because she was too busy gossiping with the neighbours, she blamed me. When Vernon lost a deal, I was blamed. When Dudley broke something..."

"You were blamed."

"Exactly," Harry muttered. "I was the scapegoat, the one person they hated most. They called me a burden, called my father a drunk and my mother a whore. They told everyone in the neighbourhood and at school what a wretched boy I was, dressed me in rags and forbade me to talk to people, ask questions, breathe. Don't look at me like that, it actually happened. The part that made me angry was that the Dursley's actually received money for my care, one thousand pounds every month, an amount that doubled when I got into primary school."

"Harry..."

"When we were fifteen, I saved Dudley's life. Their reward? Try and hit me, yell at me," Harry bitterly said. "When they had to go into hiding because of the terrorist attacks ... I honestly thought I'd never see them again. I took back all the money they stole, the money they never spent on my care. Well, my lawyers and bankers did. I just got the satisfaction of not letting them enjoy money my family made."

"Your cousin..."

"He's my cousin in name only."

"Dudley then. He seemed grown up."

"Would you be glad to see the one who beat you up systematically for ten years, made your life hell, hunted you around and made his enjoyment making you miserable?"

"No," Aaron admitted.

"There were only a few things the Dursley's ever taught me Aaron: adults are not to be trusted for help, tears only make the ones torment you happy, never cry out when in pain, that just spurs them on."

Aaron did not ask anything else of the green eyed man. He just kissed Harry's lips, trying to ignore the salty tears that fell from the man's eyes and he just held onto the man he had fallen for.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Derek Morgan asked Hotch the very next morning as the latter was nursing his coffee.

The team leader sighed. "Rough night," he admitted.

"Jack had nightmares again?" the other agent inquired.

Aaron shook his head. "Not really," he replied. "It's not about me at all." He was really troubled over what Harry had revealed and he had taken a long while to actually fall asleep. Even when he slept, he did not get any rest from it. Harry had been abused. It had been systematic and emotional and quite possibly physical only the green eyed man never out right admitted his uncle and aunt laid a hand on him. He had been starved and locked away and yet, he had become such a caring and warm man, such a great person. Was he angry at the world? Aaron did not think so. Harry had admitted to extracting revenge by taking back the funds that should have been used for him but were not. He had not hated his cousin if he ended up saving him even. That took a lot of strength of character for a teen. Aaron thought back to his own father and how he had terrorized his family. Aaron did not think of him often but when he did, he felt resentment and bitterness. The anger had waned after a long time and he could honestly say that he did not hate the man who beat him whenever he was drunk, not anymore though, not for some time now.

"Aaron?"

"Sorry, Derek."

Morgan gave him a concerned look. "If you are certain..."

"Was there something you needed?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, JJ is waiting for us in the board room. Something about a consultation for a police department in Utah."

"I'm coming."

* * *

Harry was boneless as he lounged on his bed. The kids, both of them, were at school and he would be picking them up in a few hours. He had done everything that needed to be done around the house and now he had free time and he could only stare at the card Dudley had given him. It had his cousin's name on it, a telephone number for a mobile phone, an email address, the title of his job. Dudley was a sports coach, he taught boxing to teens and adults; even had his own gym. Harry continued to stare at the card until his fingers curled on their own accord and he crumpled it. Mechanically he stood from the bed and went to the kitchen. There, he lit the piece of paper on fire with the help of a lighter and watch it turn into dust. He knew he ought to confront his fears, his past, get some closure. But Harry did not want to. He had come to terms with the fact that all his life he had been used by others. A scapegoat, a servant, a soldier, a villain and saviour, those were some of his faces. He did not owe anything to the Dursley's anymore. If they wanted forgiveness they could earn it in other ways. Harry was not ready to forgive or in the mood for it. Was he petty and vindictive in doing this? Perhaps, but the green eyed man believed he deserved that much after years of being talked down to and treated like he was trash. Besides, if Dudley wanted his forgiveness, and the wizard did not think Vernon or Petunia would even care enough or have the sensibility to recognise they were the monsters and not their nephew, he would have to get it in other ways. Harry knew Dudley was only a kid, a spoilt one, that just did what he saw his parents doing. But even he recognised that Dudley had yet to forgive himself, not just for terrorising his magical cousin, but for all the kids he had bullied and hurt. Harry was just one more person in 'Big D's' list.

His phone rang and the wizard picked it up, smiling when he saw Aaron's name in the caller id.

"Aaron? Yes, I am feeling better. How about you?" he asked, firmly pushing the past behind him.


	20. Holiday part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A loud squeal got the attention of the people in the office area but Penelope Garcia did not care. Emily and JJ were smiling and Derek was looking relieved. Rossi was eyeing them all like a bunch of unruly kids and Spenser was pouting.

"A vacation?" the young genius asked Hotch.

"A much needed and deserved vacation," JJ stressed.

"Well, I for one am glad for this,'' Emily declared. ''Two weeks in California, sun, surfers, free drinks.''

Derek shot her a look. ''Free drinks?''

''I usually wear Brazilian bikinis,'' Prentiss replied making Morgan whistle.

''While I get to spend time with my two men,'' JJ grinned.

''Any plans?'' Penelope asked the blond woman.

''We are visiting New Orleans for a week and then we will spend the second with my parents.''

''And you my chocolate muffin?'' the technical analyst turned to Morgan.

''Going home as well for a few days but...'' he threw a look at Spenser. ''Fancy giving me a tour of Vegas?''

The young genius blinked. ''Sure, I have no plans, not really. I will need to visit with my mother...''

''Sure,'' Derek quickly agreed. ''It's not exactly a bother.'' Spenser's mother was not bad company at all as long as she did not call him a fascist. ''How about you baby girl?''

''New York,'' Garcia replied. ''Also,'' she pouted next, ''I only get one week.'' her attention was then diverted by Dave Rossi.

The older agent caught them staring. ''Book tour, first Lisbon, then Paris and I finish with London, where I'm also giving a lesson.''

Garcia grimaced. "That's your idea for holiday?''

''Have you seen his new publicist?'' Derek countered.

''Sabina is a wonderful lady,'' Dave stressed but the others were grinning.

Hotch walked in right then. He had heard the talk and had been happy to see the team so excited. They really deserved this chance to unwind and relax.

''Hotch?'' Dave asked the team leader.

Aaron looked up from the papers he was carrying. ''Yes?''

''Share your holiday destination with the rest of the class,'' Derek was grinning and Aaron's relaxed face showed how excited he was about this break.

''Hawaii,'' he replied, enjoying the discussion that ensued right after. Spenser had a lot to say about it, mostly facts and figures. Morgan was more vocal about the sun and the beaches. The girls were throwing him envious looks as he had apparently known and planned ahead. Rossi for his part gave him a knowing look and wished him a good time. Hotch pretended he did not understand the deeper meaning of Dave's words.

* * *

The Hotchner household was in constant motion, the buzz of two children getting ready for a week away from school, a week by the seaside playing in the sand. Harry had already stopped them five times from trying to pack up their entire toy stock along with them. Aaron was just enjoying the sight of a frantic Harry trying to get everything ready. Jack and Teddy, who the two adults had previously feared would not get along, were thick as thieves now and even teamed up against anyone that was not Harry or Aaron. It was cute and amusing to watch really.

''...and suntan lotion, extra Band-Aids,'' Harry was muttering over a suitcase.

''Harry?'' Teddy tugged his godfather's jeans, making the green eyed man look at him.

''Yes cub?''

''Can Romi come with us?'' his big amber eyes were wide and imploring and Harry's lips twitched in a smile.

''How many toys are you taking with you?'' the adult wizard asked.

''A few,'' Teddy shrugged.

''No more than three toys with you and yes that includes the water guns.''

Amber eyes went wide as Teddy rushed to warn Jack.

''You know they will smuggle more toys with them,'' Aaron mused with a knowing tone in his voice. He and Sean had done pretty much the same really. Also, the BAU agent considered how close Teddy and his son had grown, so close that they were planning together any naughty things that came to mind. It was both a happy thought and a scary prospect.

''No they won't,'' Harry muttered.

''And when they get bored?''

''I've already bought toys for the beach," the green eyed wizard admitted. "I just don't want them to pack too many things. We'll be spending most of our time at the beach anyway, right?"

"If the weather forecast was right, yes," Aaron replied.

'''If they pack too much we'll just end up carrying extra weight,'' Harry reasoned.

Aaron just nodded and within the next hour they were ready. The road to the airport was short and the flight too long. While they travelled, Teddy and Jack were properly entertained just by drawing and colouring.

When they landed in Hawaii... Hours later the kids had too be carried to their rooms. Aaron had made plans, for a bungalow with separate rooms for the children and the two of them. Harry had not even commented on the fact that they would be sharing a bed and neither did the kids.

* * *

''Harry! Look at me!'

The green eyed man grinned at his godson as the boy swam in the water, A few feet further away; Hotch was teaching Jack how to swim. Harry was still on the beach, content to just look at the boys and when he could, admire the sight of a mostly naked Aaron.

''You're doing great Teddy,'' Harry cheered the amber eyed boy on. Teddy swam closer to Aaron and Jack and helped the younger boy, offering support and acting all wise. It made the two adults crack up.

''Harry! Come on in!'' Aaron urged the green eyed wizard.

Jack and Teddy immediately latched onto the notion and after much whining Harry joined them in the water. The two kids cheered and at first hounded him for attention before becoming bored and staying near the beach where half a dozen more kids were gathered along with giggling and playing. Aaron then found the opportunity to swim closer to Harry, pressing their bodies briefly together and earning a soft gasp from the green eyed man.

''You look so good,'' he whispered in Harry's ear, enjoying the man's soft shudder.

''Aaron...''

''How I wish we were here all alone...''

''Neither of us can really afford an erection right now,'' Harry warned and the BAU agent laughed.

''Believe me, I know,'' he replied and swam away, not wanting to embarrass either of them.

Harry sighed softly at that and decided to swim for a bit, enjoy the water.

* * *

Teddy and Jack were both exhausted after dinner; it was the easiest Aaron had seen the two hellions go to bed. Harry looked rather smug about it. He had been right too, about not bringing too many toys. The sand and the water had kept the two entertained and their new friends as well.

''Finally,'' Aaron muttered and pulled Harry to him. After a whole day of being so close to a mostly nude Harry, unable to touch unable to do anything lest he wanted to attract more attention. There were already gathering many stares from other families as they were two men, on their own with kids. He and Harry were now alone in the room they shared and Aaron could finally touch to his heart's content. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. The green eyed man wore a tank top and his tan was obvious even after just one day under the sun. He rubbed the man's shoulders a bit and then caressed the wizard's skin.

''Hm, the tan suits you,'' Aaron commented, hovering behind Harry, close but not touching just yet.

Harry sighed and leaned back, pressing his back to Aaron's front. The he turned around and pressed his mouth to the older man's. Aaron responded eagerly opening his mouth to Harry's onslaught, moaning as their tongues met. They latched on to one another and together stumbled toward the bed, not once breaking their connection. Harry's back met the mattress and Aaron climbed over him, nudging the wizard's legs apart with his thigh and pushing their bodies closer. The kissed with abandon, loving the act and the contact. Soon hands started exploring, tugging at clothes. Neither man was particularly interested in keeping any barrier between them, clothes were promptly shed, underwear following right after, both men eager to be closer, see more of each other, touch more. Harry was less conscious about nudity compared to Hotch, eager to have the time to stare his fill while Aaron looked a bit hesitant to display himself. It was a bit silly; they had already seen one another that day in the shower.

''You are amazing,'' Harry said to the older man, kissing Hotch's neck, wanting to mark the skin but not daring to. Aaron sighed and passed his fingers through Harry's thick hair, pulling the younger man towards him.

''Harry,'' Aaron muttered, pushing his body closer to the green eyed man's. He desperately needed more contact between their bodies. He recalled the previous time, when Harry had gone down on him, it had been mind numbing. Seeing the wizard now, spread under him and so exposed he wanted to see if he could do that for Harry, if he could do this at all.

''Let me,'' he asked of the green eyed man, gently untangling himself and puling back.

Harry watched with wide eyes as Aaron touched him. Big warm hands encircled the base as the older man explored. Harry gasped at the sensation and Aaron grew bolder. When his mouth touched Harry's erection the wizard was sure his eyes would pop out of his head. Aaron, hesitant at first, licked the skin, tasted more of the green eyed man. His curiosity was Harry's undoing. When Harry came, biting his lower lip to stifle the noise, Aaron looked pleased with himself and Harry was eager to return the favour.


	21. Holiday part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry was in a difficult position. Five days they were in Hawaii and five of them were a slow torture. During the day they were mostly at the beach, enjoying the sun and the sea. Their two boys were still entertained easily and played with the other kids though jack was a bit less outgoing and enjoyed sticking close to teddy. The two adults had noticed that the amber eyed kid was rather protective of Aaron's son. They had seen a couple of times now how Teddy would glare at kids who pushed jack or said anything about him. The teachers at school had also commented on that fact. Harry knew that it was in a way the manifestation of Teddy's wolf traits, the possessiveness, the need to protect the pack. The green eyed wizard was not yet worried about it but he was planning to ask around, see if that was all Teddy was going to show of Remus' heritage or if there was more to come.

The green eyed wizard's trouble though lay with Aaron. The man was getting bolder, enjoyed their contact even more and his exploring touches were getting too much for the wizard. The green eyed man wanted to just jump Aaron, no longer able to settle with fleeting touches and kisses. They had of course done more. Every night was a new learning experience for both men. While Harry was more knowledgeable in aspects of gay sex, he was finding out how much better it felt when he was not just attracted to his partner, but in love with him too. Everything was more intense, from his orgasms to the merest eye contact. It was building up and soon Harry would be mad. What he truly wanted was to have Aaron completely but he was afraid that the other man was not yet ready for that final act. So he waited. If Aaron made the first move then Harry would follow, but he did not want to seem like he was rushing or pressuring the other man. This meant that the green eyed man suffered silently whenever he saw the handsome older man, which meant all day long.

* * *

Passion had never been Aaron's ruler, ever. For as long as he recalled, his sexual drive was normal, dare he say tame even. After seeing so much death and destruction and depravity, vanilla sex life, with Halley, was like an escape. Now though, all that had changed. Just seeing Harry, dressed and undressed it hardly mattered these last five days, was enough to send a shiver down Aaron's spine. Their proximity was not helping and there were many times he feared that the kids would catch him staring at Harry's bum. What both annoyed and pleased him, was the fact that Harry was not making any moves, not pressuring him, nothing. The phrase 'perfect gentleman' applied to the green eyed man. In one phone call he made to his brother, Sean had fallen off his chair laughing when Aaron managed to voice his problem: he was horny and had no idea how to go about having sex with Harry.

Sean, after he calmed down enough, had said one thing, "Ask the poor guy, I doubt he'll say no to you," he had told his brother.

Aaron had stood still at the suggestion, too shocked to actually reply.

"Just go for it," he said to himself. Did he set the mood? Did he drop a hint? Did he let the moment guide him? He was anxious about this, even more so than the first time he had gone down on Harry. Aaron chanced a look at Harry, who was at the moment playing some sort of football with the boys. They were all laughing and shouting. They made a wonderful picture. Aaron's eyes zeroed in on the green eyed man, taking in the sight of him, all those tanned limbs, the hard abs, the wiry frame with the just right muscle structure, the soft hair he could not get enough of, that sinfully skilful mouth...

Aaron swallowed and fought down the lust he could feel building; getting an erection right now would be bad, he reminded himself. He eyed the vast sea instead. It was not like a cold shower, but it would have to do for now.

Harry noticed him making his way to the water.

"Everything alright, Aaron?" he asked.

The older man nodded and rushed past him. Harry got a look of the reason of his urgency and smiled knowingly afterwards, feeling no small amount of smugness at what he had caused.

"Harry!" his godson yelled after him. He and Jack were waiting for him.

The green eyed wizard shot one last look at Aaron and ran after the boys.

* * *

Much later, that same day, Aaron walked into the bedroom he shared with Harry. He was treated to the sight of Harry's naked backside. He swallowed with difficulty and closed the door behind him, locking it as an afterthought. Harry turned, completely unabashed.

"Hey, did you have trouble putting them to bed?" he asked the other man.

Aaron mutely shook his head, his eyes roaming the green eyed man's body.

Harry caught the intention in Aaron's dark gaze and paused. There was something there, more than just lust. This was it, the green eyed man realised.

''Aaron, are you...''

''I want you,'' Aaron simply said. Harry breathed deeply and nodded. He walked up to Aaron and started undressing him slowly. The older man let him, enjoying the soft touches that set the mood. There was no urgency and Aaron liked that. Soon, Harry had him completely bare and guided him to the bed, kissing him and touching him as much as he could. The green eyed man's hands roused Aaron's already half hard erection. The anticipation slowly building.

''I want you to prepare me,'' Harry asked of his lover, he nodded mutely. In truth, he was not sure he would be able to speak. With trembling hands he accepted the tube Harry handed to him and with one more deep kiss, he gently pushed Harry on his back. This was not the first time Aaron was doing this, he had asked Harry to do this earlier in the week but even then his nerves had not been so strained. One finger, then another added and Aaron could not take his eyes off Harry's face. He had originally been surprised by how much pleasure the green eyed man took from being stimulated like that. The way his face flushed and his pupils dilated, he made a beautiful sight.

''Aaron...'' Harry moaned. ''Please...''

''Are you sure?''

Harry nodded and Aaron withdrew his fingers. The green eyed wizard then took a condom out from the bedside table and instead of just handing it to his lover; he gently rolled it on Aaron's hard shaft, teasing him as he did so.

Aaron groaned. ''Harry...Please...''

''Come on,'' Harry urged him, drawing him back to him. Aaron went willingly.

''I don't want to hurt you.''

''You won't,'' the green eyed man smiled. ''Come on now.''

With confidence Aaron never new he had he complied. Hesitantly at first, then with more confidence, Harry's gaze urging him on.

''Oh, Merlin!'' Harry moaned.

Aaron was deep into Harry, the tightness and the heat making it difficult to think.

''Merlin?'' he chuckled, his voice throaty and deep.

Harry spread his legs some more, wrapping them around Aaron's waist, pulling his lover closer and deeper. The older male moaned as he found himself deeper.

''Ignore the reference,'' Harry muttered as he pulled Aaron's face to him in a deep, passionate kiss. Then he released his hold and gave one simple order, ''Now move!''

Hotch needed no further urging. He pulled slightly back then forward again making both of them moan.

''We need...ah, quiet,'' Aaron muttered.

Harry kissed him just as he moved again, drowning out any sound they made. They moved together, their pace speeding up gradually. Aaron struggled to keep his head together as their heavy breathing and the sound of their flesh were the main sounds in the bedroom. Harry's right hand was wrapped around himself, slowly pumping his hard cock.

Aaron came first, his hips thrusting forward and a shudder wracking his frame. Harry followed, coming hard and messily. Hotch struggled to find his bearings, his body still tingling from his orgasm. Harry's legs fell from behind his back and Aaron pulled out of the green eyed wizard.

''Wait a second,'' he told his lover, and he could say that and mean it with every meaning of the word.

Harry just nodded.

Aaron got rid of the used condom and returned with a wet towel, then he set about gently cleaning up Harry first and then himself before joining the younger man on the bed and curling up beside him. The green eyed man leaned close and kissed Aaron's chest.

'''We need to do this again,'' he told Aaron.

In reply Hotch plundered his mouth. ''Give me an hour.''

''Half,'' Harry urged.

Aaron kissed him till he was dazed. ''Forty minutes,'' was all he said.

Harry agreed.

* * *

If they had thought sex would ease up their need to be together, they were proven wrong. The next morning, more sated than they had been in a while and in Harry's case a bit sore, they stumbled together in the shower, wet towels no longer working for them. They were all over each other, touching and kissing and brushing against each other.

''I will have to see you all day and not be able to touch,' Aaron sighed regretfully.

Harry smiled, '''well, I doubt now is the time to explain sex to the boys.''

''I bet I won't last the day.''

The green eyed wizard kissed Aaron's neck.

''You're a smart man, you'll think of something. Now, I think I heard my name being called,'' he informed Hotch.

'Fine, fine, I'll finish up and then call room service, our room is a mess.''

With one last kiss they started the rest of their day.

* * *

Teddy had never spent so much time by seaside, never played in the sand, never truly had anyone to play with. Now he was eating breakfast seated next to his very first friend. Jack was not as bad as he had first feared he would be, no, the blond boy was nice and liked to play with him and even though he was smaller, he was not a baby at all. Also, he did not hog Harry's attention and he even shared his dad with him. And Aaron was cool, like Kingsley and he chased the bad guys like Prongs and Padfoot used to do.

''Teddy?'' his godfather addressed him.

The boy liked the older wizard's green eyes and stared for a while.

''I'm fine,'' he said after a while.

''Do you want more juice?'' the wizard asked.

''I want juice,'' Jack piped up.

''Me too,'' Teddy was quick to agree.

''I'll get it,'' Aaron told Harry and stood to do just that.

''And maybe those nice rolls with the chocolate and the raisin ones as well?'' Harry asked and the FBI agent smiled.

''Be right back,'' he told them.

''You'll share, right?'' Teddy asked, he and Jack turning puppy eyes his way.

''Like you need more chocolate,''' the older wizard grumbled but the kids cheered.

Aaron soon returned, with the promised juice, enough rolls for all of them and more coffee for he and Harry.

''You are brilliant,'' the green eyed man told his lover as he tackled the coffee.

''After last night, we need the pick me up,'' the older man commented.

''What happened last night?'' Jack asked, he and Teddy looking at the now blushing adults.

''Mm, just finish up the juice, Jack,'' Aaron urged the boy. ''You as well Teddy.'' he received two pouts but the boys did not argue.

''And today, we're going to the water slides,'' Harry told the two kids, who started cheering.

''Bribery Harry?'' Aaron whispered when he knew neither boy would hear him.

''Took their mind off weird questions,'' the green eyed man whispered back.

''Sneaky.''

''Self preservation,'' Harry replied.

''I could kiss you right now.'''

Harry grinned. ''How about you owe me that kiss and a bit more.''

Aaron smiled. ''I like the way your mind works.''


	22. Eyes that see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Derek Morgan was the first to see Aaron Hotchner when they came back to work after the team's brief time off work. He noticed that Aaron was tan, had a smile on his face (not a full out smile but an upward twitch of the lips and his eyes looked happy so that counted as a Hotch smile in Morgan's book) and he somehow seemed...lighter, like the burdens of the world no longer weighed on his shoulders.

''I see holidays did a world of good to you,'' Derek told Hotch.

''Good morning,'' Aaron replied. ''You looked more relaxed as well, you know.''

''How was Hawaii?''

''Warm, the beaches amazing.''

'The nightlife?'''

Here, Hotch smiled secretively and walked away.

Derek blinked. ''I bet that was a 'damn fine','' he said to himself, pleased that the older man was moving on with his life at last.

* * *

The BAU team gathered in the conference room. They all looked relaxed and well rested and most of all Aaron, a change they all remarked upon. When their mini conference ended and Hotch went to meet with Chief Strauss, Penelope raised the topic.

''Boss looks relaxed, or is that only my impression,'' the red haired technical analyst remarked.

''Trust me, he is,'' Derek agreed with her and mentioned his early morning meet and greet with their team leader.

''Is sex your answer to all problems?'' Prentiss said, hardly shocked by her colleague.

''It could be he just rested well,'' Spenser reasoned. ''Two weeks without having to chase after the monsters of man kind...''

''Could be,'' Morgan told the young genius, ''But it isn't. He got some and it's obvious!''

''Morgan!'' JJ and Emily yelled.

''Dave man, help me out here,'' Derek asked Rossi.

''It's a guy thing,'' the oldest member of their team offered. ''Guys can usually tell these things. Like you ladies can spot pregnancy a mile away.''

The women looked at each other with disbelief.

''How can't I tell? I'm a guy,'' Reid muttered.

''But not a pig like the majority,'' Prentiss told the young genius.

''That hurt,'' Derek told her, feigning pain over his heart.

''You're not as funny as you think you are,'' Emily told Derek, who grinned widely at her.

''You still love me, right baby girl?'' Morgan asked Garcia.

''You're my dark god of sin,'' Penelope replied and he bowed his head at her.

* * *

Later Rossi came knocking on the door of Aaron's office. Hotch welcomed him inside and Dave closed the door.

''I wanted a word with you,'' he told Aaron.

''Have a seat.''

Dave made himself comfortable. ''So, you and Harry finally slept together?''

Aaron started and stared at Rossi in shock.

''Profiler,'' Rossi replied to the unasked question. ''Also, I've known you for years and I have seen you eye Harry, the way you interact...Doesn't take a genius to see this.''

Aaron sighed. ''I see.''

''You're not embarrassed, are you?'' Rossi asked.

''What gave you that idea?''

''You seem... Uncomfortable.''

''Not every day I'm asked whether I slept with my housekeeper,'' Aaron admitted. ''Just surprised.''

''So, I can assume you have feelings for the guy.''

''Would I sleep with him if I didn't?''

Dave shook his head. ''No, you're not the type. Who else knows?''

''Sean," Aaron admitted.

"He's a laid back kind of guy, I doubt he had any trouble with the two of you," Dave correctly guessed. "Do the boys know...?"

"No, we are waiting," Aaron replied. "It's still new," he admitted.

"Just tell me one more thing," Rossi said, "Are you happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a long while."

"That's all I need to know," Dave replied. "I'm happy for you, my friend."

"Thank you Dave."

The older man smiled. "Any time."

* * *

When Hotch returned home from work, he was immediately tackled by his son. Jack was excited and Aaron could hardly make out his babble. He kissed the boy, which put a short stop to the babbling and walked to the kitchen, where Teddy was on a stool, stirring at the pot, with Harry overlooking the process.

"We're making risotto and they're helping me stir," the green eyed man explained after he greeted his lover.

"I told daddy that," Jack announced and Aaron realised what the babbling was about.

"I can't wait to taste it," Aaron told them and the boys cheered. Harry threw him a smile and Hotch returned it. He had meant that comment as more and it seemed that the green eyed man felt the same. He had no idea whether they would actually have any private time that night, but the fact that Harry felt the same, was good enough for him.

* * *

"Harry?"

"Yes Jack? Are you done with your colouring?"

The blond boy shook his head. "I need to finish the fishes."

"Hurry up," Teddy piped up from next to Aaron's son. "Then we can play pirates."

Jack grinned at the older boy and nodded. "Soon," he promised his friend. Then he turned to Harry. "Can I ask a question? One more I mean."

Harry, who was washing up the dishes, nodded. "Sure you can, sweetie."

"Do you like dad?"

The green eyed man stilled. "What do you mean, Jack?"

"Are you friends? Like me and Teddy are?"

Harry found his heart returning to his rightful place. For a moment he feared the young child had heard or seen something he should not have. He and Aaron had been rather amorous lately and though they always locked their door and tried to keep it down (silent sex was turning out to be rather thrilling for the wizard, all those ways they thought up to keep themselves from screaming their pleasure to the world whenever they had sex) but they could have been careless, it happened. Thankfully, that was not the case this time. Harry noticed that Teddy also looked interested in the reply Jack wanted to have.

"Yes, Jack, me and your daddy are good friends," he told the blond boy.

Both boys looked so relieved that it was almost funny. Harry found himself curious about it so he asked.

"Why are you asking?" Harry asked Jack.

Jack and Teddy shared a look. Then they both shrugged and gave him perfectly innocent looks.

"No reason," they replied in unison.

Harry blinked, hardly convinced, but he did not press them. He just turned to his godson. "Finished your homework, Teddy?"

Remus' son nodded. "Yup!" he grinned. "You can check my dictation any time."

"Come now," Harry told him. "I'll see now so that later you can play with Jack till Aaron's home and it's time for dinner."

"What are you making?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking tomato soup and fresh bread and there's apple pie too," Harry told them and the boys cheered.


	23. The Vampire Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

If there was one thing the FBI profile analysts hated, or at the very least this particular team, it was crimes connected one way or another with the supernatural and pop culture, Vampires being near the top of the list.

"Seriously? Fang marks?" Prentiss groaned. She was not the only one. All the FBI agents looked resigned just by seeing the case.

"What is it with LA and Vampire cases?" Rossi muttered.

"This one's not actually in LA anymore," JJ replied, "But in Virginia." She hesitated before she changed the picture of the slideshow she was showing. She recalled the next one was a bad one and was proven correct when the hardened members of the team actually recoiled at the brutal sight. She quickly changed the picture again, part of her point made. No sane man or woman would do something so savage and they needed to put the perpetrator behind bars the soonest possible or more people would be in danger.

"Okay, that's definitely different than that case with the singer and his insane manager and groupie," Rossi gave a shudder. "The throat was practically savaged..." He looked disturbed.

"Those looked like animal bites. I've seen deer after a wolf attacks them and they were like this," Reid commented.

Their press representative nodded in agreement. She always studied the cases she gave the team so she had looked at this one as well. The answer came soon enough from Reid himself, the genius had speed read the case file and had the answer he needed.

"Only according to the coroner's report, these were not made by animals, not exactly," Spenser commented. He looks away from the pictures, no longer able to look at them. "This is what you meant as this being urgent?"

JJ sighs. "Not just that. The most pressing problem is the press, once again." She shows them a new slide, the picture of a club. "This is a club called 'Stage Nine' and the band currently scheduled to perform there has been plagued by a series of homicides following their tour. They have been huge in Europe for some time now but the murders apparently started once they came to this country. The police contacted us when the second murder happened. It happened, thankfully soon enough. We would have not noticed had they changed jurisdiction. We were lucky in that regard. Also, don't expect a lot of cooperation from the band members and their entourage, they will not welcome us just like they did not welcome any police presence.''

''Do they ever?'' Derek commented. "Hopefully this at least means it's not a publicity stunt." It was a clear reference to a previous case where the manager had practically orchestrated the whole thing using a fan of the artist.

Aaron stared at the poster JJ had found. The dark eyes, the smug smirk and the words ' _Seduction Tour_ ' were familiar. In fact, he remembered that Harry had tickets for this very concert but he had promised Jerry over five months ago that they would go. He had been both apologetic to Aaron and nervous. Hotch had taken five minutes to convince him verbally that he was not jealous and the green eyed man then spent the night showing him just how thankful he was to him for him being so understanding. Aaron pushed the rather delicious memory out of the forefront of his mind and focused on the matter at hand.

''JJ,'' Hotch asked. ''Are there any tickets left?''

It was Garcia who spoke up. ''I know I wish there were," she dreamily replied. It was obvious from the tone of her voice that their technical analyst was a fan. "Even black market tickets are sold out. JJ was true about one thing at least, they are huge! Like, nearly Beatles huge. And the lead singer..." She fanned herself. "Lorcan is dreamy and sexy...''

They saw her zone out and smiled a bit.

"Should I be jealous?'' Derek teased the analyst.

''Of his voice?'' Penelope grinned. ''You better be. That man has an amazing voice. He can read a grocery list and make it sound erotic. And the British accent...'' she sighed and was off in her own world again.

''The police have sectioned off the area the newest body was found,'' JJ stated, turning all attention back to the case. ''They are waiting for us now.''

''Wheels up in twenty minutes,'' Hotch decided, eager to get this case solved. The concert was three days ahead and they had that long to catch the killer or killers before they had more victims. It was the last concert of the band on US grounds and after that the FBI would have no clues as the Unsub or Unsub's would be leaving as well.

* * *

"So, should I go for the punk look or Goth all the way?"

Harry shrugged and served Jerry some of the cake the man had brought. They were having coffee in the Hotchner residence and planned about their night out.

"Punk won't go well, Goth on the other hand will make you fit right in," Harry told Jerry.

The blond man flashed the green eyed man a smile. "Thanks love. Does that mean you're dressing up as well?"

"Maybe..."

"Come on! I need to see the outfit. I still have nightmares about your fashion... blunders is the kindest word I can think up," Jerry shuddered.

Harry glared. "Just eat the cake, Jer."

"Hm, I guess that topic is over," Harry's friend commented. "Next best thing is your love life..."

Harry groaned. "Jerry!"

"Come on!" the blond man demanded. "Give me something to work on. We have not spoken in so long..."

"You were busy Jerry," Harry reminded his friend.

"Yes, well, work was difficult for a while."

"You still won't tell me whose house you redecorated?"

"Nope! But I can say that the house is going to be on next months issue on Madame Figaro (1)" Jerry proudly admitted.

"Finally," Harry told him. "You deserve the break."

"Well, the money Daryl left me helped quiet a bit. If I did not have the capital I would have never started this," Jerry admitted, mood dropping. "Those FBI agents were great taking down the guy. Not one of them looked at us weirdly too."

"Yes, Aaron's team is filled with great people. That reminds me, are you still in contact with Reid?"

"Spenser? Sure, he's a great guy, lots of fun too. We have arranged a Lord of the Rings marathon sometime next month. Unless a case comes up..."

Harry laughed. He knew that particular stipulation. "Those pesky criminals have terrible timing, right?"

Jerry laughed as well, "Unfortunately. Now, taste the cake. I really need your opinion."

"New bakery?"

"Well, I am sleeping with the baker..."

Harry laughed. "Oh, about damn time, details, I want details."

"Only if you fess up first," Jerry bartered.

The green eyed wizard groaned. "There's no way I'm gossiping about Aaron's... assets."

"It's not like I asked for measurements, Harry, but if you're happy I'm sure he's talented."

Harry blushed.

"Oh!" Jerry cheered. "I made you blush!"

"Jer..."

"Harry's in loooove!"

"Shut up!"

Jerry grinned. "I'm just happy for you. Just to be sure, you did sleep with him right? Mister so straight that could be an arrow if he wanted."

"I don't think labels apply to Aaron," Harry admitted, "I don't think so. Otherwise I'd still be ogling him without hope for more."

Jerry stared at his coffee. "This calls for more than coffee. Can you make this Irish?"

"Jer, you're drinking more sugar than coffee."

"So?"

Harry shook his head. "We can celebrate another time. Tell me about your baker."

Jerry grinned and started sharing with Harry.

* * *

"Does anyone else get chills?" Spenser asked his colleagues.

The hotel Lorcan and his group were staying at was luxurious and quite dark, the windows closed by heavy drapes, the personnel frantic and the reporters lurking out of the doors.

Rossi and JJ were with him while the rest of the team had gone to the crime scene and would be coming to the hotel soon after. JJ led the way to the reception, FBI IDs out. The man behind the counter sighed. "Good evening Agents."

"We called ahead," JJ stated. "We talked with Lorcan's agent, they should be expecting us."

The man nodded. "We were told there were more of you."

"They're coming later on," Rossi replied.

"Very well, I'll lead you to the VIP lift," the BAU agents were told.

They all shared a look behind the man's back and followed mutely, just wanted to get over with it and do their jobs. They were led straight to the penthouse and the lift showed them straight into the spacious rooms and to soft, piano music. Everything was dark, from the drapes to the expensive furniture. There were at least fifty people there, all dressed in Goth fashion and wearing over the top make up. Theatricality was big and everywhere they looked.

"This is where I leave you," the receptionist told the agents and left.

JJ then took charge. "We're here for Lorcan, we're from FBI."

They received stares from all over until one guy that was like a model, tall, blond with dark blue eyes and dressed casually, meaning jeans and t shirt. He looked out of place in this room.

"Hello, agents. We talked over the phone."

He and JJ shook hands.

"Adrian Pucey?"

"And you must be Agent Jerau," Adrian told her.

"And these are Agents Rossi and Reid," JJ pointed at each of her colleagues.

Adrian greeted them as well. "Now, I told the band that you are coming but... They're being difficult."

"Nothing we have not encountered before," Rossi assured the man. He received a small smile in return that was rather placating.

Twenty minutes later, the FBI agents were ready to tear their hair out. They found out that Penelope Garcia had been right, Lorcan's voice was to die for, sexy and romantic and dark, like the man himself. He was also annoying and tight lipped and his band members, all too handsome for their own good, were taking their leader's cue. It was then that the rest of their BAU team arrived and when Aaron walked in, heads turned from all the band members.

"Aaron Hotchner, was it?" Lorcan asked as he shook hands with the man when he had previously declined to do so with the rest of the team.

"Yes," Hotch replied.

"Lorcan D'Eath," the singer replied. "And that's not a fake name, funnily enough."

Adrian blinked. "Lorcan?" he asked, surprised by how... polite the star singer suddenly became.

Lorcan smiled. "Mister Hotchner... May I call you Aaron? Aaron it is," he said before Hotch had a chance to reply. "Do you know a guy, black hair, greenest eyes you can ever imagine, much like... emerald gems?"

His words brought out a reaction from every person in the small, private sitting room the band members occupied while their following was out, into the much bigger space.

"He knows Harry?" Adrian said before he could stop himself.

Lorcan gave a small nod. "Apparently," his pale blue eyes never leaving the BAU team leader.

Aaron had no chance but to answer to this, a bit shocked if he admitted it to himself. "How do you know that I know him?"

"Was that a yes?" Lorcan asked.

"Yes," Hotch admitted. "I know a Harry with those characteristics." He was hesitant to admit this, recalling that Harry was actually under witness protection. If this guy turned out to be trouble, Aaron would rather not see Harry and Teddy again and have them safe, than keep them near and lose them.

Lorcan grinned. "Well, then we can actually get down to business then."

The change took everyone for a loop.

"Really," Reid said before he could sensor himself.

"Just one thing," Lorcan asked Aaron. "Is he fine? I mean healthy."

Hotch nodded.

"Say no more," Lorcan said. He gave a warning look at Adrian.

"Hey, my family had no connection to those members that did those things," Pucey told the singer. "And I've known Harry since he was a wee runt, eleven to be exact. I liked the kid even when he beat my house team to the ground. I won't open my mouth to anyone, this I can even Vow."

Lorcan eyed the rest of the band, who all nodded and murmured their agreement. Then the singer motioned all the band members and Adrian out. "I only need Aaron here," he announced to the BAU team.

Aaron nodded at his team-mates, when they all seemed reluctant to agree.

"It's fine," Hotch told them and they finally trailed out, the door closing and leaving him alone with Lorcan D'Eath.

"Have a seat," Lorcan told him.

Aaron took it. "You know Harry is under protection."

"I guessed," Lorcan admitted, dropping the dark and mysterious act, looking tired and grave as he did so. "Adrian went to school with Harry, Damian, the keyboard guy as well, though he was a seventh year, I doubt your lover remembers him."

Aaron gasped. "How on earth...?"

"That's not really the issue here," Lorcan told Hotch. "How I know... Call it a sixth sense and leave it at that. "I was actually with Harry... Friends only," he assured the Muggle, "When one of the attacks happened. It was brutal and it worried me even then. I'm glad he was convinced to go under till the scum were in jail. I also know he's got the runt with him."

"His godson," Aaron clarified.

"Yes, when he left... I was one of the few people that visited Andromeda and asked about her health. I saw her in that damn hospital bed," he shook his head, disgust and anger clashing. "This shouldn't have happened to her, not because some inbred idiots want to 'purify the world', to hell with the lot of them."

"You were targeted by the terrorists," Aaron commented.

"My band has seven other people, my self excluded and the manager included. I lost five of them in the attacks. Adrian... His cousin killed the previous manager I had," Lorcan sighed. "It was bad enough that it drove me out of Britain. Harry... He was brave enough to stay and fight it out. Has he mentioned much?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Give him time," Lorcan said.

"About the current case..." Hotch asked.

"The dead bodies."

"So you do know about them."

"I was being difficult on purpose," Lorcan admitted. "Truth is, I have to be. Do you know of an agency using the initials MA?"

Hotch started. "Harry's government contact is an MA Agent something or another."

"Mine is MA Agent Donovan," Lorcan said. "They are after the guy you are looking for, and yes, it is a guy."

The singer stood, making his way to a drawer and taking a small card out. Then he handed it to Aaron. It had a contact number and a seven number code.

"Call this number, state the code and you'll get some answers," Lorcan told Aaron. "Sorry if I made trouble for your agents. If it's worth anything, Agent Jerau is a dish."

Hotch smiled. "She's taken, try Prentiss."

"I don't go for dark haired women, or men," Lorcan winked.

Aaron chuckled and stood. "Thank you for the cooperation," he told the man as they shook hands.

The BAU agent walked out and Lorcan's people trailed inside, closing the door behind them.

"What did you tell that guy," Adrian asked the part Vampire.

Lorcan grinned, fangs showing. "Gave him a contact to the magical government. It's their fault the non magicals caught wind of it. Now, gentlemen, about that Vow."

Wands were out and the Vow of secrecy was made about the fact that Harry Potter was in the United States and one Aaron Hotchner knew his whereabouts, covering all parameters to keep the Boy-Who-Lived safe.

* * *

Aaron fended all questions from his team off and when they were back at their base, locked himself in his office. He took out the card and after a brief hesitation, picked up the phone and dialled.

" _Please state the code."_

"Five-Four-Nine-Three-Seven-Four-Two," Aaron read from the card.

" _The MA Agency is at your disposal, connecting you to Agent Donovan."_

A small beep and a soft, voice appeared on the phone.

" _Never thought I'd see an FBI phone number on my screen. Who am I talking to?"_

"This is SSA Hotchner. I got this card from Lorcan D'Eath. My team went to inquire about the recent homicides..."

_"SSA Hotchner you said? I'm on my way."_

The line went dead and Aaron was left wondering. Not ten minutes later he got a knock on his door and a short, slim man came in, with a dark brown moustache and bright violet blue eyes.

"Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"I'm guessing you're MA Agent Donovan?"

"Let's get down to business, is that okay with you?"

Aaron showed him to a seat. "You are onto the case the police called us in?"

"That is correct."

"Will you ask us to step down then?"

Donovan nodded and checked his watch. "My team is currently hunting the guy down. I was a bit surprised to receive your call. I never thought the police would pick this case up so soon. I must apologise for the mix up."

"You know who the Unsub is?" Aaron asked.

"In fact, I'm expecting a phone call within the next twenty minutes, that's the maximum time I will give it as well. Are you offering coffee? This way I can update you on the case. It's only fair I reckon."

"How do you drink your coffee?"

"Black, no sugar," Donovan replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Aaron's office, his team was gathered, all of them quite curious as to what was being said and who the suited man who entered the room was. When the request for coffee came Penelope was the one to take it in but she came back empty handed.

"Anything?" Reid asked.

Garcia shook her red head. "Sorry. Boss was actually pretty anxious."

"I'm still stuck on how that stuck up guy threw us all out and just talked to Hotch," Derek admitted.

"Need me to soothe your pride?" Emily teased.

Morgan glared at her.

JJ turned to Penelope. "You were right about Lorcan's voice," she commented.

"I agree," Rossi added. "In fact, I think you might have downplayed it."

Garcia fanned herself. "I'm so jealous."

Next to them, Reid was frowning. "Does no one else wonder why the name Harry came up with Harry Evan's description?" the young genius asked.

His question stirred a whole other subject of conversation while the BAU profilers tried to reason how Aaron's housekeeper knew the singer, when Hotchner's office door opened and the strange man came out. He and Hotch looked calm and shook hands.

"... and I'll be sending you the file," the stranger said.

"Thank you, I know you did not have to," Aaron was telling him.

"Unlike other agencies, ours believes in co-operation, SSA Hotchner."

"Thank you all the same MA Agent Donovan."

They parted ways and Hotch's team looked up at Aaron.

"Team, meet me in the board room," Hotch told them and they all rushed, eager for answers.

"So, what happened back at the hotel and just minutes ago?" Prentiss was the first to ask as soon as they were seated.

"Mister Lorcan was asked not to say anything," Hotch told his colleagues. "Apparently, we stepped on the toes of another agency. They are big about national security and protection of people under terrorist threats. Mister Lorcan D'Eath had been targeted back in Britain when the terrorist attacks took place a few years back. He admitted that he lost five people in those attacks and he was the target. The MA Agency, and agent Donovan, who just left my office, informed me that mister D'Eath was the target this time as well. They apprehended the Unsub and I am currently waiting for the paperwork needed."

"That's it?" Garcia asked.

Aaron nodded. "Yes, this is it."

The others shared a look.

"That's anticlimactic," Prentiss muttered.

"One less psychopath for you to deal with," Penelope argued. "In my book, kiddies, that's a nice thing."

"I have to agree with Penelope," Aaron stated. "The Unsub started shooting, three agents were sent to the hospital, one innocent bystander to the morgue."

The others winced.

"It's over people, and we do have more work to do so... Dismissed."

They all sighed and stood, but before they left the room, another agent knocked on the door.

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes, Agent Stamos?"

"This came addressed to your team by courier," the younger Agent said and handed the package to Hotchner, who took it.

When he opened it, he smiled. He read the letter and then searched the file. He pulled out tickets for every member of his team that allowed them to the VIP seats and allowed them to bring a guest.

"Apparently, we are invited to see Lorcan's last show in the States, have a plus one and go back stage too," he said, giving each of them a ticket.

Penelope actually squealed in delight and started dancing around the room.

* * *

"Wow," Harry muttered after Hotch finished telling him about his day.

"I know," Aaron told him, playing with his lover's dark hair, the movie they had come across on the TV long forgotten.

"And Lorcan was a prat?"

Hotch chuckled. "I guess that's one way to put it. But to give the guy a break, he had a reason he was being difficult. He sure made up for it. Penelope nearly busted our eardrums."

Harry grinned. "Well, I guess that's okay then. Who are you taking as your plus one?"

"No idea. The plus one I had in mind is already going..."

"Actually," Harry told his lover. "You might take me after all. You see, Jerry has a new beau. I can give him my ticket and then..."

"You're free for me to take you."

Harry nodded. "And I will be dressed accordingly."

Aaron paused. "There's a dress code?"

The green eyed man laughed. "Small print."

"Whoever said anything about small print in concerts!"

"Relax, love," Harry kissed Aaron's indignant mouth. "Just wear black or red, leather or silk or even velvet and you're set."

"If you say so..."

"I do," the wizard stated and kissed the man again. Aaron pulled him onto his lap and deepened the kiss.

* * *

"... _You're my love_

_My only love_

_My lonely, lovely love_

_Gimme a kiss_

_Gimme a smile_

_Make the blood rush wild..."_

Garcia sang along. The BAU colleagues were all together at the stands. Penelope had taken her fellow hacker and romantic interest. Morgan had taken one of his cousins who had been in town for a few days, Morgan a nice lady, Reid came alone and JJ had brought her son's father. Aaron stared at Harry, all excited and dressed, much like Penelope, all Goth like, dark and mysterious and handsome. Hotch could barely keep his hands to himself, especially with the way the green eyed man swayed to the music.

"This is the best concert ever!" Garcia cheered.

Harry continued singing the lyrics.

_"... Come to me_

_Master of death_

_Let me cry for you_

_Smile for you_

_Lie for you_

_Die for you ..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 1 ) Don't own, just mentioning this for the purpose of the story.


	24. Privacy Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aaron had his one hand on Harry's arm and the other on the green eyed man's cheek, fighting to keep his head together as he kissed Harry. It was not eight o'clock yet, meaning the kids were not in bed yet, but he had been unable to keep himself in check. It was the way Harry looked, so handsome and serene. Aaron just had to kiss him so he did and now he had Harry leaning close to him, making noises and testing his patience and self control. When the younger man's hands strayed under Aaron's neck, at first just rubbing the FBI agent's back and then going lower towards Aaron's bum, the older of the duo shivered. He inched closer, wanting to take this a step further, deepen the kiss when...

"Dad!"

The two men jumped away from each other and tried to act innocent. Just in time too, because Jack came around the corner, pout on his face, carrying a shoe.

"What is it buddy?" Aaron asked.

Jack paused. Then he cocked his head to the side, shook it and gave his father the shoe. "I can't undo the laces," he said.

Aaron accepted the shoe with a smile and set about helping Jack. Behind the father and son duo, Harry let out a deep breath and Aaron suppressed a smile. That had truly been a close call.

* * *

Harry tapped his foot to the rhythm as he cut up the vegetables. Teddy was humming at his side as he watched with wide eyes the cut up vegetables, motivated by his godfather's wandless magic, arching towards the pan and starting to cook. The young wizard was giggling with delight at the whole scene.

"Having fun, cub?" he asked Remus' son.

In response, teddy's hair turned purple. The green eyed wizard knew they had the house to themselves and he had taken off the object that did not let Muggle's see teddy's metamorphmagus abilities and the young wizard could not be happier. Harry had also treated his godson to a magical day, with a visit to the nearest magical alley, disguised and accompanied of course by the MA as added protection.

"Do you think I should add cabbage as well?"' Harry asked teddy.

The boy gave a reluctant nod.

"What's on your mind?" the green eyed wizard asked his godson.

"I miss grandma," Teddy replied in a low voice.

Harry dropped whatever he was doing and turned to face the boy, dragging him into a hug.

"Haaarry!" Teddy whined. "Dirty hands."

"I'll put it in the laundry," Harry replied, unfazed. "You know I love you, right?"

Teddy nodded.

"Andy loves you as well," the green eyed man stated. "And as soon as she recovers everything is going to be just fine."

The little wizard gave another nod and Harry squeezed him once before releasing him.

"Harry?"

"Yes cub?"

"Love you too."

Harry grinned.

* * *

Aaron was quite enthusiastic. They had just left the kids at a classmate's party and the two men were back in the Hotchner residence. As soon as the door was closed they were all over each other, kissing and tugging at clothes.

"I've missed you," Aaron told Harry.

The wizard nodded and kissed his neck. "With the kids around..."

"... no time at all," the older man muttered, finishing Harry's trail of thought. "I want you naked now."

Harry grinned and undid his belt, dropping it far from him.

Hotch was all over him, caressing and groping. "Bed?" he asked.

"Bed," the younger man agreed.

Just as they were about to head upstairs, the doorbell rang and the two men groaned.

"Let's ignore it," Harry asked.

Hotch nodded but the doorbell rang again before their lips could meet.

"I got to answer the door," Aaron told his lover. Out of the two of them he looked more presentable, though not much. Harry sighed and let him go, hiding a bit away from the door.

The FBI agent straightened his attire somewhat and opened the door. When he did, he regretted it as he came face to face with his son's aunt. Haley's sister, Jessica, was on his doorstep. She had also been perky and smiling, but taking in his obviously dishevelled state she just stood there, staring. It did not take a genius or a profiler to connect the dots, just any adult that could spot the signs.

"Aaron... Sorry. I bet this is a bad time?" her smile was tight lipped.

Hotch opened his mouth but he was unable to lie. And frankly, he was an adult, free to do as he pleased and he had needs. So he forgot the lie and simply nodded, confirming her suspicions.

"Actually, it really is," he told his former sister in law.

Jessica stared, an odd look on her face. "You moved on then."

"About time, at least I think so," Aaron told her and his comment made her nod.

Jessica stared at the ground. Then her eye caught a discarded belt. A look at Aaron showed that the FBI agent wore his belt. Aaron followed her gaze and it was then easy to follow her train of thought. He knew the exact moment she connected the dots. So he moved fast, pulling her inside the house and closing the door. Jessica spotted Harry and his state, similar to Hotchner's, making the realisation sink deeper.

"You two..." she choked.

Aaron caught Harry's eyes. He need not say anything.

"I'll make us some coffee," the green eyed housekeeper said. He picked his belt up and headed for the kitchen while Aaron steered Jessica towards the sitting room.

Awkwardness was a mild word to describe the atmosphere at the Hotchner sitting room. Harry had made enough coffee for a dozen people, broke out the chocolate muffins and biscuits and joined Aaron and Jessica.

"You're into men," were the first words out of Jessica's mouth. She was not pale. Her hands were not trembling. She was eerily calm and her voice a bit detached. "I would have never thought so. I mean you've always been so... so... male."

"Thanks, I think," Aaron muttered.

Jessica stared at him, then at Harry. "I don't see it," she finally said. "How can you two be gay? With each other." She eyed Aaron. "You were married to my sister. A woman. Jack... you have a son... I just can't... I know what I saw. You two certainly did not deny it."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Aaron spoke up.

"Are you trying empathy?" Jessica demanded.

"Helps with shock," the profiler said.

The woman shook her head. "I'm not shocked, just confused."

"Have some chocolate," Harry told her.

Jessica looked at the tray, picked up a muffin and bit into it. A muffin and half a cup of coffee later she spoke up again.

"So the two of you," she commented, "How did it happen? I'm not asking for details, I just want to understand. Does Jack know?"

"No!" both men said.

"He's too young yet," Aaron said. "That's my opinion though I am a bit biased because I don't want to tell him just yet," he admitted.

"We aren't physical in front of Jack, or my godson Teddy. Frankly, we are not physical in front of anyone," Harry commented.

"It's new," Hotch said with Harry nodding.

Jessica stared from one to the other. She then put her cup down and stood. "I need... To think," she finally said and left, neither man trying to stop her. What was certain was that the mood had definitely been killed from that incident.

* * *

Harry was alone at the house about a week later. The kids were at school and the green eyed wizard had been in the garden when a familiar face arrived. Jessica was standing on the path that led from the front of the house to the back where the yard was. Jack's aunt looked more composed than the last time he had seen her.

"Good morning Jessica," Harry greeted her and she nodded.

"Hello Harry," she muttered back.

The wizard stopped working on the flower beds he had planted and stood on his feet. "I guess you want to talk," he told Jessica. "Let's go inside," he offered. "I need to wash up first."

Jessica followed him inside the house and waited until Harry was cleaned up. He served both of them some coffee and cookies.

"I'll go on a limb here and say you want answers," the green eyed wizard told her.

She shook her head. "Actually... I don't think I should make any demands, nor do I deserve anything. Aaron... yes, he was married to my sister. Then she cheated on him, they got divorced and then she..." her voice caught. "My point is, he's a free man. Whatever he does... not my business."

"Not a homophobe then," Harry commented.

"God no!" she said. "I was shocked you know. I thought he was all... and then you two... words just aren't enough." She shrugged. "I'm actually embarrassed by how I acted. Like a fool I ran!"

Harry smiled. "Truth is, I expected yelling, bad words exchanged, threats...!"

"I did too," Jessica smiled back. "But then... the more I think about it, the more I like it and it's weird. I should feel betrayed that he moved on, with a man no less, but I'm just relieved that Aaron and Jack are no longer alone. You know I did not like you at first."

The raven haired man snorted. "You felt threatened."

"Don't rub it in," she muttered. "But that's essentially the truth, yes." Jessica drank more of her coffee and regarded Harry through pensive eyes. "You really are good for them. I could care less what you do with Aaron when you're so good to Jack. I've heard what my nephew says about you. That boy loves you dearly and I've seen the way you look at him, smile at him. And I've seen him interact with your godson. You never separate the kids make them feel any less, compare them... That takes a big heart, especially when neither boy is actually yours by blood. They're happy with you and I'd never take that away from her, not for misplaced feelings for what's right and wrong or because I feel slighted in any way. I want Jack happy. I want Aaron to feel live again. I saw them both after that monster took my sister's life... They were broken Harry." She took a deep breath. "No judgement from me," she finally said.

Harry felt better all of a sudden. He never cared what others thought about his preferences, but Jessica mattered to Aaron and Jack, so her opinion mattered to the green eyed wizard as well. Now that he knew no complaints would come from her, Harry felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


	25. New Doors Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Mornings before Jack or Teddy woke were precious for both Harry and Aaron. It was often that when they wanted time alone they would wake up half an hour earlier and talk. If they were extra energetic they ended up tangled together like this morning, when Aaron had given the bedside clock a glance and then turned on his side, a soft smile on his face.

"Mmm, what?" Harry muttered; face half pressed to his pillow.

"We have half an hour till the terrors wake up," the BAU agent commented.

Harry cracked a green eye open. Slowly he turned to fully face his lover. With deliberate motions he pressed closer to the older man. "Do we now?"

The pair shared a conspiratorial grin. The green eyed wizard was the one to kick off the covers just as Aaron pulled him closer, bodies pressed together, their excitement evident. Mouths met eagerly as Aaron pressed Harry down, rolling on top of him. The wizard's hand wound up around his lover's neck, fingers burying into dark short hair. Mouths met urgently and needy. The garments they wore to sleep were peeled away, thrown off the bed, underwear joining soon after. When they were skin to skin Aaron pulled away from Harry's lips and their eyes met.

"All the way?" the older man asked and Harry shook his head.

"We don't want to wake them," the green eyed man muttered.

Aaron nodded and reached over, grabbing the tube that was right next to his gun. A grin lit up Harry's face; he had mentioned once or twice how funny he found this fact.

"Now don't you start giggling," Hotch said, face straight.

It was easy and familiar the way he poured the liquid in his palm and palmed Harry's growing erection. A soft exhale and a slow thrust of Harry's hips made Aaron go just a bit faster. He caressed and squeezed, alternating pressure and movement, using his well oiled hand for friction while his other hand was busy cupping Harry's testicles. He kept his movements teasing and only got more daring gradually, reaching behind and with a slick finger teasing the pucker and pulling back again. It was a welcome torture and Harry had to reach for the pillow to keep some of the noises he was making down. The strokes got firmer, the grip just a bit tighter and Harry felt his breath hitch a bit. It was not long before the green eyed wizard was biting down on his pillow while he came in Aaron's hand, making a mess.

When Harry could breathe again he saw the look Aaron was giving him. The other man was aroused and he looked sexy with the light sheen of sweat glistening on his temples and the way his mouth was quirked in a smile. The green eyed man thought it a miracle Aaron was not propositioned more often. If only others saw him like this... A rush of possessiveness made Harry sit up. He was relaxed now, muscles a bit sluggish but he felt more well rested than before he woke up and he had an idea or two on how to make Aaron more relaxed for the day he had ahead of him.

"Why don't we move this party to the shower, hm? What do you think?" Harry asked, impish smirk firmly in place.

"I think I like how your mind works," the agent replied.

* * *

If there was one thing the BAU members wanted to avoid, it was a meeting with Section Chief Strauss, Aaron Hotchner even more than some due to his... rivalry with the woman. Yet the dreaded call came and Hotch could not get out of this so he walked to her office and sat across from her and bore her hard stare.

"Agent Hotchner," she said. "I received a request earlier today, a request that I cannot turn down and it involves your team."

As soon as Hotch heard those words he went a bit more alert. Usually these kinds of conversations came before his team was involved in a case were politics were more important than the victims and while Aaron as BAU team leader was a bit more involved with the politics side of the case (except maybe JJ) he hated dealing with politicians, especially when his investigations were delayed. And if Strauss could not turn them down, then this spoke levels on how nerve racking things would be.

"Are you familiar with a government agency with the acronym MGA, Agent?" the blonde woman asked.

"Briefly we crossed paths where some of their agents, both my team and me on a more personal level," Hotch revealed to her. It was nothing she could not find out on her own, no use withholding information for something like this.

Strauss pursed her lips and then passed a Bureau folder to Hotch, a file containing an official request for the creation of a joined task force, the BAU and the MGA for the span of a case. It went on to say that they wished for Hotchner's team to become a permanent partnership for the two agencies should the need arise. It had several official stamps and signatures and Aaron's eyes focused immediately on the President's. His eyes widened minutely, a telltale sign of surprise and one Strauss noted. It also said, in not so many words, that they would do this, whether Strauss approved or not. It certainly explained why Aaron's boss was so irritated.

"I don't know how you did it," Strauss said, looking both angry and proud, "But they want you. They requested for you specifically and your team as well, no other BAU team, just those working under you."

That was an odd request since the BAU had several competent teams. Why would they want Hotchner's team specifically raised many questions? Aaron was just as puzzled as Chief Strauss by the request, but part of him was also pleased that the team's skills were recognised this way. He was glad that no member was overlooked because Hotch truly believed that each of them was irreplaceable, too bad no one else seemed to realise this.

"They will come next week to brief all of you and share the details for an oncoming case," Strauss continued. "I've passed on all other cases to other teams so that yours can wrap up any and all paperwork and so that you can finish up your existing consults. Understand that the offer comes with a trial period. They want to see how well you work and if you can work with them. From what little they told me..." Here she sounded annoyed again, "...They are mostly tasked with actively tracking down their Unsub’s but without profilers their rates at crime solving are not as good as they hoped."

"I see," Aaron said.

"No matter what, I want them to have the best opinion for FBI and BAU in particular. There is politics involved," Strauss warned and the male agent nodded.

"I'll brief the team," Hotch said and the meeting came to an end. He rose, fixing his suit jacket and tried to figure out a way to tell the rest of the team without alarming them too much as he walked out from Strauss' office.

* * *

Play dates with JJ's son Henry and Jack and Teddy were becoming an increasingly more common occurrence. While Henry was too young compared to the other two boys, their group was surprisingly well behaved and that was the reason the women of the BAU team had asked Harry along on a free afternoon they had called the green eyed man suggesting the play date. Harry had been reluctant at first, worried that they might figure something out about him and Aaron. They were not hiding their relationship per se but not broadcasting it either. Also, Aaron had mentioned that David, who had noticed the interactions, had tried to rope him into a bet involving the time and reactions of the members of the team when they found out about him and Harry, because it was a matter of 'when' not 'if'. Still, Harry had agreed, so he readied the boys and drove them to the mall. Prentiss and Garcia were already there, dressed in jeans and comfortable shoes and smiling wide as they met with Jack first and Teddy second.

"He's adorable," Penelope said as she released a red cheeked Teddy from her arms.

"Wait till he and Jack join forces, then he's a terror," Harry joked.

"Sorry we're late!" JJ said as she and Henry arrived, Will in toe. She turned to her husband. "Sorry again," she sounded sheepish. "My car just gave up on me," she told the women and Harry.

Henry's dad stayed with them, greeting Prentiss, Harry and Garcia warmly before leaving the group.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Emily asked, rubbing her palms together while Garcia had now moved from Teddy to cooing over her godson.

"Jack and Teddy need new shoes," Harry said. "They had an accident with mud the other day," he said, trailing off just as the two boys started protesting that that day it was not their fault they had been knee deep in mud.

"This reminds me of something," JJ said.

"I used that same excuse as a kid," Garcia admitted.

"So, first stop a shoes store," Emily said, "Then?"

"Coffee for us, sugar for them," Harry replied. "After that, we take them to the playground and set them loose. They should be tired in three hours and by then you ladies will have maxed out your credit cards and have three angels ready for bed."

"I like that plan," JJ announced.

"Seconded," Emily said.

"Motion passed!" Penelope cheered and started stirring the group to the store she had in mind.

Harry watched as Jack approached Henry first, with a caution that lasted for all ten seconds before he took Henry's smaller hand in his and gently tagged the younger boy along, taking him to Teddy's side. All three of them made a cute picture, talking among themselves, words not all the time making any sense but apparently they communicated enough to understand each other. What the green eyed wizard was certain about was the fact that Spongebob was mentioned once and Mickey Mouse twice.

"Whole other world," Garcia spoke up from Harry's other side. "Do you remember what it was like? Being a kid?"

"Vividly," Harry admitted with a bitter edge in his voice but he shook his head soon after. "I have not had the happiest of childhoods," he admitted to the technical analyst. "In a way, getting to play with the boys... I'm revisiting that time and this time around it's much happier. Now, don't frown Penelope," he told the blonde woman.

"I'm being around profilers all day," she muttered. "I always fear for the worse."

"It's in the past," Harry assured her.

She gave him a suspicious look but let it go. "Sooo, Teddy is a cutie pie. And he and Jack act like brothers."

Harry shrugged. "They are both orphans," he told her. "And they know that Aaron and I care about each of them. Jack knows he is not second best to his father and Teddy knows he's my world so they have us equally distributed." Now he was smiling. "We were more worried about the cohabitation than the boys, picturing the worst. I'm glad Teddy and Jack can get along now."

"Too bad Henry is so young," Emily said. Apparently she and JJ had been keeping an ear on their conversation.

"Jack loves Henry!" Penelope reminded the other woman.

"Yes, but he is the baby in the group..." JJ pointed out.

"That sounds suspiciously like profiling," the green eyed wizard said, looking at the women.

"We kind of do that to other people," Emily sheepishly admitted.

"Job hazard," JJ smiled.

Garcia giggled. "Well that and it's fun seeing the reactions of other people."

"You do this for sport?" Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"And laughs. Though we did make a pact to not profile each other," JJ said.

Emily snorted. "No one really sticks to it though."

"It's like working with mind readers," Penelope stage whispered to Harry, who snorted with amusement.

Upon entering the store it was easy to get the boys to try on shoes and Garcia managed to get Henry down to try a few pairs as well, despite JJ's protests that he did not need more shoes.

"He's my godson! Let me spoil him," the technical analyst argued.

"You know, that excuse is wearing thin," JJ muttered but relented when Henry looked up at her, wearing a pair of trainers with the penguins from Madagascar.

"Mom?" Henry asked and JJ caved. She turned to Garcia who was gleeful.

"Isn't it obvious who's his godmother?" she asked, delighted.

Meanwhile Teddy had picked a pair with Angry Birds on it in greens and blues and Jack opted for a similar pair in reds and yellows.

"Shortest visit to a shoe store ever," Emily remarked when they all marched to the register. "Not that I mind."

Harry got back his change and frowned at her. "Yes, I heard there was a car chase involved in your last case. You're still sore? That was three weeks ago."

"Roughly yes. The doctors cleared me for field duty just this week but it was one fractured rib and it hurt a lot so..." Emily shrugged. "I've had worse."

Garcia grimaced. "When you say this like that, all of you," she eyed JJ too when she said that, then she shook her head. She turned as the group was moving again, out of the store and towards a place they could sit for a while. The three boys were a step in front of them whispering to each other. Each adult had at least one eye tuned in on them all the time.

"One of these days they'll give me grey hair. I swear I'm sending them my hairdresser's bills if that happens," the blonde hacker declared.

Harry snorted. "They are a hard headed lot," he remarked.

"Really mister I-got-shot-aiding-an-FBI-case?" JJ asked, amused.

"One case!" Harry protested.

"One too many mister," Emily said.

"Now, wait a minute, Lorcan D'Eath also knew you," Henry's mom recalled.

"Coincidence," the wizard said.

Garcia bobbed her head. "A sexy one at that. Do you know any other famous people that can get us free tickets to their concerts?"

"So that's why you like me," Harry mock pouted.

"That and because you keep the boss relaxed," Emily said, making Harry choke on air.

The green eyed wizard met the eyes of all three women, the knowing looks and suggestive little smiles. Then he groaned. "You know," he said, resigned to the Inquisition that would follow.

"And I noticed first," Penelope cheered.

"Only because you were secretly hoping for it," Emily reminded her. "I needed a nudge because well, Hotch is an Alpha male, you know?"

"We know," JJ and Penelope chorused.

"I could just take the boys and leave," Harry muttered.

"Chin up, and don't use puppy eyes," Garcia said. “I let you play in secret for a long while, didn't I?"

"Not long enough," Harry said. "Can I at least tell Aaron his team knows?"

"Not all the team," Emily said.

Harry shrugged, "You gals know, David does too."

"Morgan suspects and Reid just does not notice these things easily," JJ said.

"I'll text him later," Harry conceded.

"Oh! I like that place, let's go sit there!" Garcia said.

Prentiss was nodding. "I am craving a mocha hazelnut right about now."

"Boys," JJ said as she marched them to the coffee shop Penelope spotted.

Harry followed after them, sort of dragging his feet, half dreading and half eager for the interrogation that would follow.

* * *

"I received the most quirky text today," Aaron said. It was later on the same day Harry and the boys had gone out. The three had returned to the house to see Hotch there, a pleasant surprise for Jack in particular who run to his dad with glee. He had brought paperwork along to complete and had suggested that Jack could 'work' with him while Harry took Teddy to the kitchen to give the father and son duo some alone time and at the same time manage to make something light for dinner.

The BAU united chief had listened to both boys describing their day and how cool Henry was and not a baby like other kids and could they have him over more often?

Harry and Aaron shared a look at that.

"I'll ask JJ," Harry said. "She mentioned that she and Will were looking for some time alone. They want to give him a sister or brother, well, Will does and she's seriously considering."

Aaron paused mid bite. "Is that what you talked about all day?"

Harry took a sip of water. "Yes," he replied. He watched his lover take a bite, timing when he would say the next bit that was on the tip of his tongue. "After the terrible three finished asking me about our bedtime activities."

It worked like Harry had expected it to, Hotch choked.

"Harry!" he cried out when he could breathe properly again.

"Keep eating, Aaron is just being silly," the green eyed man told Jack and Teddy when they looked over.

"You did that on purpose," Hotch accused his lover.

"I did," Harry admitted. "Only because Garcia asked for details. Let me tell you now that your subordinates have very, very disturbingly perverted minds. And to that I wish to add that they were spot on for many things." By now Harry was blushing, recalling the teasing comments the women had made. It was reasonable to be curious, Harry supposed. SSA Hotchner and Harry's lover were two very different shades of the same man.

"Boys, just finish your plates," Aaron told the boys who shared a grin and started chewing again. "I'm getting back at you for this one," he the younger man.

"Looking forward to it," was the quick reply.

"Are you certain?"

"Very," Harry purred.

Aaron smirked. "You asked for it..."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Teddy. "I saw you pushing around those green beans."

"I don't like them," the young metamorphmagus whined.

"All of it or no dessert," Harry half warned half threatened. "I made cookies, the soft ones with the chocolate drops."

Teddy eyed his plate and with a put upon sigh he stabbed with his fork the dreaded 'greens' and started eating. As if taking his cue from him, Jack picked up his pace as well. Aaron and Harry shared a smirk unnoticed by the kids.

Dinner ended with little fan fair. It was two hours after the kids were put to bed, that Harry was carrying the folded laundry that Aaron took the basin from his hands and set it aside.

"It can wait till morning," Aaron commented before kissing the green eyed man against the corridor's wall. Harry practically melted against him, clutching at him. The FBI agent pulled away a bit. "Remember Harry, you've got to be quiet," he warned.

"Here?"

Aaron shook his head and let up enough to bring Harry to their shared bedroom, locking the door and pushing Harry against the door.

"What is it with you and hard surfaces?" the wizard muttered as he pounced back, with equal fervour.

Their kisses were hurried, passion and lust taking control of them both. Aaron tugged at the blouse Harry wore rather harshly, pulling it off and kissing the green eyed man again. They had no particular order while they undressed, just a hurried urgency that sent their clothes flying and made them handle each other a bit more roughly than usual, but both men loved every minute of this. Often enough, in the beginning of their relationship Harry had to remind Aaron several times that he would not break if he was held tighter or thrown onto the bed and slammed against the wall in the heat of the moment. It was an even bigger battle to convince Aaron that he did not mind reminders of the times they had sex; love bites, scratches, or the marks from that one time they put Aaron's FBI issued handcuffs to use when the boys were out at a party.

"Turn around," Aaron demanded and the green eyed wizard shivered a bit at the tone his lover used. He was quick to comply, bracing himself against the wall even as the other man walked briefly away from him. When Aaron returned with a tube and a foil package Harry grinned.

"Hard and fast?"

"However I feel like it," the dark eyed man replied and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Don't make a sound," he warned and his mouth met the skin of the wizard's back.

His mouth and hands caressed and lingered on the muscled back and slowly Hotch started trailing downwards, hands going further than his mouth, till he was cupping Harry's buttock and squeezing hard, kneading them. A soft gasp was all the noise Harry made. It made Aaron smile and plot on what to do next. Making Harry reach his orgasm was always a sight to see. Using his mouth on the green eyed man was one of Aaron's favourites now. But before he was to do that... He slicked his fingers well before he set about preparing his lover. While his right hand was busy teasing Harry's entrance, getting him ready and stretched, the other was fondling Harry's hardness, succeeding in keeping him aroused.

Once or twice the green eyed man made a keening voice, wanting more from his lover, but Hotch would just tweak a nipple and nip on his shoulder as a reprimand and then still his fingers, the ones slowly scissoring inside the wizard to stretch him.

When he finally entered Harry, the green eyed man made a noise from deep in his throat, just barely muffled by his own hands. Aaron stilled, heart thundering in his chest as he waited for Harry to adjust before he started moving, slowly the first couple of times, but building his tempo till he did what he had promised the younger man he would do. Whenever a moan of pleasure escaped Harry's lips, Aaron stills his hips as much as he can, his whole body trembled as he did so, fighting the urge to just slam back inside and keep going. He could feel his younger lover trembling against him and his own knees tire out before he gave in, picking up the pace so that he could come. His groan while he released was muffled as he bit down on Harry's shoulder. There would be marks the next morning but at the moment neither man cared.

Aaron managed to stay on his feet after his orgasm, slowly slipping out of Harry, who protested at the loss. Gently than he had before, he manhandled the green eyed man to the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

"I've got you," he said, breath still irregular and his whole body sweaty and warm. Then he moved, taking Harry's weeping member in his mouth, ignoring the slight bitterness and doing what he knew would make his lover come undone.

"Merlin yes," Harry panted, his voiced hissed low.

Hotch bobbed his head again, taking him just a bit deeper but still not quite deep throating him. It made Harry's back arch and his hips thrust but Aaron pushed him back down and kept going. Until Harry came, biting his lip as his body trembled and he thrust a few more times in his lover's mouth.

They collapsed next to each other, Aaron quickly gathering Harry to him.

"We need to shower," Harry muttered against the other man's skin as soon as he got his breathing under control.

"Mmm."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Mmm."

Harry sighed and pressed his face closer to Aaron's neck. "We'll be a mess in the morning."

"Don't care," Hotch whispered and kissed his temple.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Missed this," he said even as he reached for the duvet, throwing it over them both with some pulling and tugging.

Aaron just pulled him closer. "Me too," he muttered and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A week later and the meeting with the MGA was still a hot topic among Hotchner's team. Garcia had tried to find out more but there was nothing

"I find it odd, that's all I'm saying," Rossi commented. The BAU team was in the Bullpen, jittery and curious about the meeting that was going to happen in only minutes.

"Not even my baby girl could find anything on those guys," Derek remarked.

"Are you having a 'conspiracy theory' talk?" Reid asked.

"Not in the mood to hear facts and statistics, Pretty Boy," Morgan warned the younger man.

"Because you might actually be right," Spencer commented.

"I on the other hand just want to get this meeting over with," Prentiss said. "From Hotch's expression the case has to be big." JJ was nodding alongside of her.

"They're coming," Garcia said, hurrying to the team members.

Just on cue the elevator doors opened and Hotch stepped out.

"I know that guy," Reid remarked.

"He was here during that vampire case in LA," Derek agreed.

Hotch motioned for them to get up and they did just as the group of five approached.

"MG Agent Larry Donovan," he motioned to the man in question, "With him are Agents Josua Baker, Kathleen Wilson and Cynthia Carter, from the MGA. Meet my team," he pointed at each of the members.

Reid was busy observing the new comers. Donovan was just like Spencer remembered him, a bit on the short side, slim, with a dark brown hair and a moustache and bright violet blue eyes. Agent Baker was in his late thirties, around Derek's height, blond, brown-eyed with a small scar under his left eye and a bigger one on his left hand. The look on his face reminded the genius of the CIA agents they had met a few years back. Wilson looked about forty and she was in Reid's mind what the love child of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia could be; tall, chocolate-brown skin, short black hair and a mischievous smile to go with her neon pink glasses. Perhaps it was said glasses that made Spencer think that her eyes had a red glow but he dismissed it as a trick of the light. Lastly, Carter was petite, violent red hair and cold blue eyes, the youngest in her team in her late twenties.

"Pleasure to meet you," Donovan said, "Last time we were up against the clock and there was no time for introductions. Your team was also very accommodating." He turned to Hotch. "And Gibson talks highly of you."

"We met briefly but the feeling is mutual," Aaron commented. "Now, you mentioned that the case is big. Care to join us in our conference room?"

Aaron led the way and once they were seated, Agent Wilson distributed folders to each of the agents present.

"As you can see the first pages are photos of girls, ages ranging from fourteen to seventeen, most of them are US citizens but twenty out of eighty girls are European, mostly French and German," Agent Donovan commented. "All of them blonde with blue or light green eyes, perfect smiles, pale skin."

"They could be models," Prentiss commented.

"They are too beautiful," Morgan added with a frown.

"That's why they were taken," Baker replied.

"We are dealing with a trafficking," Wilson added soon after. "These girls are taken and auctioned off as slaves, sex slaves in particular. We first noticed the disappearances five years ago when the daughter of a diplomat nearly got snatched in the middle of London. She was lucky that another agent was nearby, family friend. The would be kidnappers were taken in, those of them that were not taken out that is."

"Which agent was that?" Rossi asked.

Donovan sighed. "Potter, he was in training at the time and knew the girl's sister. Gabrielle, the girl, was damn lucky. There were three men and one woman, Potter left only the woman and one of the men alive and our colleagues in London took them for questioning. We did not like what we find out."

"Modern slave trade," JJ whispered.

"What do you need our team for?" Hotch asked.

"Because we believe that the people responsible might be keeping the girls here in Virginia," Baker revealed.

"We received information that an auction is to take place in two weeks time," Carter said. "It's our priority to find the girls first, then the people responsible and get those willing to pay them for their... services."

"The payments are made as the transaction occurs," Donovan said. "They pay in gold and gems but on rare occasions they will trade the girls for other items, such as artwork, books and spirits."

"They barter over them?" Prentiss was aghast.

"That is an odd practice," Reid muttered. "Why though? Why only one type? Why those ages?"

The MGA agents shared a look between them.

"What is it?" Hotch asked. "Every detail counts.

"These girls," Agent Donovan started, "They're... special."

"How special?" JJ asked.

"They are part of a certain... minority," Baker tried to say.

"Are we talking about Nazis? They do fit the desirable profile of the Arians," Morgan commented.

"No, we are talking about Veela," Carter said.

There were blank looks coming from the Muggle’s of the room. Then Reid jerked his head.

"I think I've heard the term before," Spencer said, gathering odd looks. "Veela... Like Sirens, right? My mom was a literature professor and around the time I was eleven she took part in a symposium. I recall that there was a part of the exhibit that rare books were displayed, old, worn books, bound with leather or linen, in Latin and Old English and Old French. They were documented stories of all the supernatural creatures people believed to live in Europe. We are talking about Arthurian legends, about dragons and mermaids and trolls. They made for fascinating reading."

"What about Veela then?" Rossi asked.

"Beautiful women, fair long hair like the sun and moon, pale eyes and paler skin," Spencer squinted a bit, his memory a bit foggy about the exact wording. It did not help the books had been in Latin and his skills at the language had not been ideal at the time. "They were said to be the sirens of the lands and forests, that they could bring men to their knees with lust for them. Their hair was used in potions to grant the drinker power. And a piece of their heart had other properties, I think longevity?"

"Yes, longevity and fertility," Wilson agreed.

"Are you saying that they have been hunted for their... parts?" Prentiss asked.

"Pretty much yes," Baker agreed. "We have all the information we could find, we have suspects, we have tips. We just need to find the common connection they all have."

"This is were you and your team come in. We need you to profile our suspects from what we know of their lives. We cannot just follow every single one of them," Donovan explained.

Hotch nodded. "How many suspects do you have?"

"Two hundred and seventy eight," Baker replied. "Some have been accused in the past; some are known sadists, some former law enforcement, politicians... We have everything you need, from their jobs to their hobbies to sexual preferences, everything."

"You need us to profile people we've never met," Rossi clarified.

Donovan cleared his throat. "Essentially, yes. Because at least one of them is responsible for ruining all those lives. Time is of essence here."

The BAU team shared looks between them.

"When do we start?" Aaron asked.

"We have the files downstairs," Donovan replied.

* * *

A week, that was how long Aaron was pulling long shifts in Quantico, not just him, if JJ's husband William LaMontagne was to be believed when he dropped Henry off for a play date with the boys. Harry knew that the entire BAU team under Hotchner was working fourteen hour shifts each day and that they were mostly in their Quantico offices, poring over files of information. The first sign about what was going on he got it when one day, Aaron came home early, bringing along three large boxes full of documents. When Jack and Teddy were asleep he cracked them open. The green-eyed wizard had just made some coffee when he saw the files opened on Hotch's desk. His gaze lingered over the pictures. The features were unmistakable. The girl in question was a Veela, Harry could spot one easily, even from a picture; he did not need the allure to tell.

And Hotch noticed him staring. "This is my newest case," he carefully supplied. He recalled how his wife used to act when his cases were mentioned. Haley hated knowing the more intimate details and the gruesome side of his work. Harry had expressed interest once or twice in the past. It was not just empty words like 'How was your day?' or 'Do you want to talk about it?' or even 'What can I do to help' when a case was bad or they lost people to the criminals they chased after.

"Can you talk about it?" Harry asked, eyed never straying from the file.

"Human trafficking," Hotch replied. He hesitated a second and then relayed to Harry some of the case details, like the number of girls missing, the fact that BAU and MGA were on this case together, the fact that these women were used as slaves and organ donors. "The profile is everywhere at once," Aaron said. "So many aspects, very little time."

Harry bit his lip. "Veela," he said.

Aaron looked up. "How do you know that word?" he asked.

"Question is, what exactly do you know about Veela?" the wizard countered with his own question.

"Reid recognized the term."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "That boy sure reads a lot," he muttered. He flipped a page from the file and Aaron let him. "Are you trying to find them?"

"Yes, there's an auction coming soon and we need to make it before that deadline."

"I hope you do."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just... Find those girls, soon."

"We are trying to do that but the leads are slim," Aaron admitted.

"Ask the bank to help," Harry replied.

The FBI agent blinked. "The bank?"

"Kingsley, a friend back home, he was in a task force along with another guy who was so paranoid you would not believe. He went by Mad-Eye."

"That's... and odd choice for a nickname."

Harry smiled. "Understatement that one. Anyway, they had a similar case. I remember them telling me once."

"They just told you about the case?" Aaron asked, dubious about it.

"We were out for drinks with Kingsley and a woman came up to him. She was gorgeous, in her thirties with a belly about to pop. She remembered him getting her out of that place just before they... Anyway, Kingsley mentioned the case after she was gone. I remember he mentioned that they got the banks to track down the suppliers who were into trafficking the body parts and the ones in charge of making the concoctions from the Veela parts."

Aaron stared. "There are places that do that?" he asked. "Where?" he was already reaching for a pen and a paper.

Harry frowned. "Back in the UK there was a place like that, two brothers, one had a shop in London and the other worked from Amsterdam. They were an apothecary that specialized in beauty products and the like. I'm willing to bet that if you mention this much to those MGA agents they will dig up the rest." He took a step back, feeling that he had done his part. If he mentioned anything more Aaron would get even more suspicious than he was now and that would be problematic for the wizard. It was a problem, hiding so many things, holding so many secrets.

Thankfully Aaron did not press for more information although it was obvious he wanted to ask many questions. He seemed to sense that Harry was not going to be forthcoming with his answers and preferred not to be lied to.

"Do you mind if I brainstorm with the rest of the team?"

The green-eyed man smiled and shook his head. "No, go ahead, every second counts, right?"

Aaron nodded in agreement.

"I'll put more coffee on," Harry responded and gave the agent some privacy.

* * *

"Brilliant idea!" Rossi enthused when the BAU team gathered the next morning.

"Penelope is searching the information as we speak, Agent Carter arrived early and brought a list of establishments and contact numbers than we did not have on file," Derek added. "We have nothing so far."

"And the bank connection actually paid off," Prentiss remarked. “Gringotts Holdings based in Switzerland and has branches in every major capital of the world. I asked a few friends of mine in Interpol, they are pretty exclusive but whenever a client of theirs is involved in slave trade..." She whistled a bit. "They are quick to offer information like you would not believe."

"That's Gringotts for you," Agent Donovan replied as he walked over to the group gathered around the meeting room table.

"I would have thought they might try to protect their clients more," Rossi remarked.

Donovan smirked, his odd coloured eyes glinting. "Oh, they protect their clients' interests and assets, but slave trade? One thing they won't abide by. You could be a criminal on the run, a dictator, a murderer; they will keep their mouths shut. But trying to sell people as slaves and kids in particular..." he shook his head. "That's one line they won't cross."

"Nice of them," Rossi remarked with a grimace.

"Well, works better for us," Prentiss muttered. She presented Hotch with the papers she had carried. "I gave a copy to Garcia, she's cross referencing as we speak."

Aaron took the papers. "What is it?"

"The bank accounts our suspects might have in those banks. They even flagged the suspicious activity."

Hotch checked the paper again.

"Sir! Sir!"

They all looked up when Garcia and Carter walked in, the blonde technical analyst in a hurry. The rest of the BAU and MGA task force members trickled in from the bullpen, all looking interested.

"What is it baby girl?" Morgan asked her.

"We got two possible matches," Garcia said. "One Richard Miller, age fifty-two, permanent London resident, got into the country two months ago and rented a warehouse down by the docks. He received twice this month deposits in his account, fifty thousand British pounds each. And the other is Owen Palmer-Higgs; he arrived in Virginia last week. The same movement in his accounts. Both these men have apothecaries, the first in London, the former in Dublin. And, wait for it, I give you one Muriel Brown, this one is a US citizen and local, she owns an apothecary and reviewed payments from the two previous gentlemen. Get this; her specialities are youth serum for women."

Donovan eyed Carter. "Anything else on them?"

"Yes sir," the witch nodded. "Both men have been arrested in Europe, Higgs was also in Azkaban for a short while, charged for assault but the charges did not stick. The local law enforcement had him tagged and he was not allowed within a mile of any schools there. Back in the nineties he had been suspected for kidnapping but they never found the girl."

"No body no evidence," Reid commented.

"Well, now we have a paper trail," Aaron said.

"We are setting up detail then?" Donovan asked the team leader.

"They must visit the girls, if only to feed them. And there must be others involved in this," Baker said.

"I want to know everywhere they go, everyone they speak to, everything they have on their names," Hotch told Garcia. "We will get them but first we need to rescue those girls; we're running out of time. We need to act fast and efficiently." He was firm the time he laid out a strategy, taking input from every member of the team and listening to all suggestions by agent Donovan.

Later, as the room cleared, the team leader of the MGA group walked up to Aaron's side.

"Hotch, may I have a moment?" he asked.

"Sure," the FBI agent replied.

"The idea you presented..."

"It reminded you of a previous case?"

Donovan smiled. "You've heard of it? I take it was Agent Gibson's charge?"

"He recognized the victimology," Hotch stated. "It was a lucky break. Usually the route of using banks is closed to us."

"Not just any bank, Hotch," Donovan said.

"What is so special about Gringotts?" Because I've heard of various banking groups and this one? Not a peep."

"Is this the only unsettling things about this case?" the wizard hedged.

"Point taken."

"You're not going to ask."

Aaron meanwhile had gathered his papers and stood to leave. "I want to ask," he admitted. "And I bet Harry has plenty of answers, more than what you could give me."

"But you won't," Donovan said.

"But I won't," Aaron agreed. "Because I have a feeling that the timing just isn't right. Not yet. Soon though it will be."

"You're a good guy," the lilac eyed man remarked and left the room first.

* * *

Jack was sniffling and cradling his elbow. The skin was broken and some blood trickled from the gashes. Teddy stared at the wound, horrified at what happened just moments before. The playground was loud, laughter and children's voices all around apart from the little circle around Teddy and Jack. The two boys had been playing together along with a boy from the class, one Peter Thomson but then four other classmates showed up and started calling Peter's mom mean names. Peter had run away crying but Jack had gotten angry at the boys. He had not lashed out to hurt them; he had just made a comment, mentioning that it was not nice speaking with bad words about someone's mother. It was what got him kicked twice and pushed to the ground.

Teddy had tried getting in front of him, saving him but he had been held back. The young metamorphmagus knew that he could push them off easily, he was stronger than Muggle kids and even magical kids due to his daddy being a wolf, Harry told him so. But his godfather also told him not to show off on purpose and not to act in a way that might hurt someone. Still, the green-eyed wizard had told Teddy one more thing: always protect those you love. But before he could act on it something happened.

The blond boy was eyeing his bullies with a hurt look that quickly turned into a glare when they started to face Teddy and before he could be their next target, Jack grabbed Teddy's hand and the younger Hotchner blinked. The second his eyes opened he found himself on top of the school's roof, Teddy clutching his arm.

Jack gasped and pulled further back. "What...? How?" the boy was looking confused and a bit scared.

Teddy just grinned. He turned to face Jack and hugged the blond child to him. "That was wicked!" he cheered and hung on to a confused Jack.

"We're on the roof," Aaron's son said.

Teddy nodded while grinning like a loon. "I can only levitate things and change colours and animate them but you did what Harry and my Gran can do. That was soooo cool!" the metamorphmagus cheered again, and slowly a smile started forming on Jack's face.

"It was?"

"Of course! You're magic like I am!"

"I get a wand?" Jack asked.

"Of course! Harry will take us to Ollivander's," Teddy said. "That's back home, in Diagon Alley," the dark haired boy said. He was on a roll, happy that now Jack could know more things about him and magic and how cool Harry was and now Jack could see Hogwarts and learn all the secrets and maybe he would like how Teddy's hair changed colour.

"We're up on the roof," Jack repeated and Teddy paled.

"Harry's going to be so mad," the metamorphmagus groaned.

His words were prophetic in a way because twenty minutes later the teachers had tracked them down. There was a lot of yelling involved, though they did also appear miffed about how the two kids ended up on the roof when the door leading up there was locked. They had informed the two boys that were seated outside the principal's office that their guardian was on his way.


	26. Hocus Pocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case MGA and FBI are working on comes to an end with a blast. Meanwhile Harry is forced to face what he dreaded and come clean to Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

When he got the call from school he truly had feared the worst, it was a habit really after surviving a war and having Potter luck. What he had never expected and he should have, he thought in retrospect, was the dreaded call that Muggle’s could not explain with logic. Yes, he was glad they called him when the boys got in trouble. Yes, he was appalled to know they ended up on the school's roof. Yes, he would be right over. The answers came fast and mechanically. But when Harry put the headphone down he sat down on the couch and started laughing hysterically about it. Accidental magic was hilarious really. He would worry how to do damage control later. He needed to get the hilarity out-of-the-way and look all intimidating in front of the Muggle teachers. After that he had to reassure the boys and try to get Jack to keep Teddy's secret. That would not be all that difficult really. And not something he might need to do for long. As the things were with Aaron's work, the collaboration between the BAU and the MGA, the Hotchner’s would get drawn into the craziness of the magical community soon enough.

All of Harry's preconceived notions were thrown out the window when he arrived to the school though. He did the meeting with the concerned principal and teachers; he had an arm around the boys as per script. But when they got into the car, Teddy exploded.

"Harry, isn't it great? Jack's magic! Like me! Like you!" he crowed delightedly.

The green eyed wizard was left staring and he must have stayed like that for a while because the excitement in Teddy faded and soon he was as weary as Jack. Harry groaned inwardly. Here he was having a panic attack (he was man enough to admit that he was scared about what all this could mean) while Jack was probably scared out of his mind and Teddy was worried and excited about his best friend.

"It is a great thing, Theo," the wizard remarked. He gave a grin to both boys, noticing that they relaxed immensely just by the change in his demeanour. "Congratulations Jack, you're a wizard now," he told the blond boy, earning himself an even bigger grin. "And do you know what wizard's get?"

"What?" Aaron's son asked tentatively but the curiosity was sparked.

"ice-cream sundaes," Harry replied.

The boys cheered but then Teddy faltered a bit.

"But we got in trouble with the school," he whispered.

"From what you told me, you protected each other and tried to get away. Jack here was especially insistent on the getting away part." Here the boy in question blushed. "Anyway, it was his first sign of accidental magic so he really deserves a treat."

"Yay! Ice cream sundaes!" the boys cheered from the back seat.

Harry let them and started the car. He had time to calm down, the chocolate he was about to eat would help. And Aaron was not due back home for a few more hours. By then he might have an inspiration about telling the man. Or he could wait until the next time the boy showed some accidental magic but that was all kinds of wrong. This was not Harry's secret to hide and it involved Jack, who was Aaron's whole world.

The boys were rowdy in the back of the car, unaware of the struggle Harry was in and he intended to keep it that way. The green eyed wizard knew that the reason he was hesitating just calling Aaron and arranging a meeting was the fear he felt about coming clean with the truth about himself and his own magic. There was the small chance Aaron would be magi-phobic, but that was practically miniscule. If anything, Aaron would be more accepting than most people, perhaps even relieved that Jack was so special. But how would he feel to learn that Harry had lied about one more thing? It was selfish of him to want to still be with him, not to let this aspect of his life (and magic was a big part of Harry despite the hiatus he was taking while he was in hiding) drive a wedge between him and his lover.

He snuck a look at the boys, who were still loud in their happiness, gesturing and talking a mile a minute. More accurately, Jack was asking questions and Teddy was answering and there were appropriate exclamations according to subject. They had probably covered half the magical creatures in existence and moving to spell, prank spells if the rushed mentions of  _'Weasley Weezes_ ' were an indication.

The group of three soon reached the destination Harry had in mind and they had ordered their treats well the green eyed man's phone rang. He frowned when he saw the caller ID.

"Aaron?" he asked. "You're calling in the middle of the day," he commented.

_"Harry, we had a breakthrough in the case."_

The wizard leaned a bit away from the kids. "Really? What does that mean exactly?"

_"We have the suspects and we're making our move. The team is on alert, no one leaves until we get them. I'm either going to be very late or not come at all tonight."_

There was noise in the background and Hotch muffled the phone for a bit. Harry frowned. He noticed the boys staring.

"Just keep talking about the baby Pigmy Puffs Ted," he told his godson.

"You look worried," Jack remarked.

"Everything's fine," the green eyed man told the kids.

_"Sorry about that, the whole office is on alert. Was that Jack's voice?"_

"Yes, he and Teddy are with me, getting ice-cream sundaes."

_"What happened?"_

"Nothing you need to worry about now. The boys were bullied today, I was called. Jack had a few scrapes and Teddy a couple of bruises. I'm handling this. You focus on those girls."

" _Harry... Fine, let me talk to Jack? And maybe Teddy too."_

The housekeeper smiled. "That I can do," he said and gave his phone to the blond boy. He watched how Jack's face lit up at the voice of his dad and how he started talking in that shy star struck way of his. It was adorable and funny just how much hero worship Jack had for his dad. And when after three minutes Jack passed the phone to Teddy, Harry felt like his heart would melt. Then his insides turned to ice at the mere possibility that he might lose this. Yet it was not his call to make.

"Aaron wants you," Teddy said.

Harry blinked and took the offered phone. "Yes?"

_"I talked with both of them though I wish I could ask about the bullying."_

"You will, after you're done saving people."

_"I know, I know."_

Harry drew a deep breath. "Listen, after you're done with your case... Can we talk?"

_"Something the matter?"_

"It can wait," Harry replied.

_"Okay then, love you, bye."_

"Love you too," Harry whispered back. He ended the call and met with two pairs of eyes and two grinning faces. "Um..."

"You love my daddy?" Jack asked his caretaker.

Harry swallowed his nervousness and nodded. "I do, and I love you too Jack."

The blond kid beamed. "I love you too, Harry." He turned to Teddy then. "And you Teddy."

"They're adorable," the waitress said as she neared to set down their orders.

Harry just smiled and thanked her.

* * *

The bullpen of the BAU division was in a state of orderly chaos. Whiteboards were up, extra agents were called in. Reid was on his feet and while Prentiss read the information that kept coming in the young genius was trying to eliminate the least likely places for the girls to be held. The locations were many but they were moving at a fast pace. Derek and Josua Baker were out in the streets trying to keep an eye on one of their Unsub’s, one Richard Miller, as discreetly as possible, while Dave Rossi and Kathleen Wilson were the second team and in charge of tracking down Higgs. Only minutes before Rossi had called Prentiss.

"Higgs and Muriel Brown met five minutes ago, got into Brown's car and are headed towards the industrial area of the city," Prentiss said. "Wilson mentioned the car is new, probably has a GPS," the last bit was mentioned for Garcia's benefit.

"Kevin?" the blonde technical analyst asked and the man nodded.

"I'll see if I can track them down," he replied and got to work.

Aaron approached Reid, keeping eyes on the map. "How's your progress?"

"Pretty good, sixty percent of possible places they might be keeping the girls are out," Spencer replied. "There have been dispatched officers sent to every location and they are sending feedback, confirming the information from the bank as well as the units that are currently tracking down our Unsub’s..."

"Reid!" JJ yelled out, holding a phone to her ear. "Derek's saying that Miller is headed South, his path crossing with the direction Brown and Higgs took, eliminate everything else!"

Reid nodded and turned back to his map, closing out a large area. He took a step back.

"Anything?" Carter asked from her perched spot on Derek's office.

"This area here," Reid said as he circled said area with a red marker, "Used to be a meat processing factory," the genius profiler said.

Carter hopped off the desk. "Anyone of ours there?"

Reid shook his head.

"How far is it from here?" Aaron asked.

"Twenty minutes with sirens blaring and the rest of the traffic cut off," Reid replied.

"Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

Aaron met Donovan's face.

"Could be our chance," Donovan replied to the unasked question.

Hotch nodded. "We are running out of time. Gather up!" he said in a loud voice, garnering attention. "Reid, how large is the area? I want the perimeter secure and a way to get inside, find were they having the girls if this is the right place..."

"It is!" Garcia called out. "Sorry Boss but Derek called, they met up with Rossi, the Unsub’s are in this location. Half the place looks condemned, Morgan's words and there are dogs around the property and Wilson mentioned a security system that picks up proximity to the fence."

Donovan and Carter shared a look.

"We'll handle the security system," Larry Donovan declared. He nodded his head at his subordinate and she took out her mobile phone. "I have a team of twelve on standby and can get two more dozen people to cover the perimeter."

"We'll also need ambulances, blankets and at least two hospitals on standby," JJ listed.

"And the fire department and roadblocks in case they try to get away," Reid added. "And do all this without alerting the Unsub’s we are onto them."

"I hate to be negative about this, but are we sure the girls are in that building?" Emily asked. "This is a big if, based simply on the fact that we can now place our Unsub’s in the same location. It is a big stretch."

"The meat factory is the best possible way for them to hide the girls," Reid countered. "If they had decided to have them secluded in different hide outs and in smaller groups there would have been bigger expenditures obvious in their bank accounts."

"Not if they were siphoning smaller amounts and paying in cash," Carter argued.

"A lot of variables Hotch. Lots of things that could go wrong," Prentiss stressed.

"But it's also the first time in months in this investigation that we have even this much proof of their location," Larry Donovan countered. "We have little time as it is. The auction is supposed to take place in three days and the odds of last minute operations are always abysmal. If we don't act now we just might lose those girls and the opportunity to pin their kidnapping on those three and whoever else is in that warehouse. This is our window of opportunity."

The silence stretched.

"Is there a way to get in, confirm the girls are there and then make a move?" JJ asked.

Donovan shared a look with Cynthia Carter.

"Too risky," the redhead agent replied. "This type of system gives little time from the moment it goes down till the Unsub’s are alerted that we have breached their property. We need to move fast and take the girls out of the line of fire. We have no other options."

"It feels like a coin toss," Prentiss said, looking troubled.

"I'm willing to risk this, Hotch," agent Donovan told the Muggle FBI agent. "And if things do go south I'm more than willing to take the blame."

"There's no one blaming any one, it's a team effort. If this fails we're as much in fault as your team," Hotchner responded. "Garcia, can you pull the layout of the place? We need to get a crew there with thermal camera's see whatever heat signature we can."

"It was a meat factory, it has to have insulation," Reid argued.

"Still the best shot we've got," Hotch said. "If we do get more heat than three people can make we're moving in. Whatever the case I need you ready to leave. Reid, an estimation on how long it will take us to get there?"

"If we go sirens blazing and cut off other traffic, twenty minutes," the genius replied. "If we are covert about it, half an hour."

"Be ready to leave as soon as Morgan gives us the signal," Hotch decided. "I'm sending a team with the equipment, Emily, call Derek and Dave and tell them the plan." He turned to Donovan. "How many can you get ready in half an hour?"

"My team has a dozen on standby and I can get thirty more people," the MGA agent replied promptly. "Want for me and Cynthia to head over there?"

Hotch shook his head. "We can head out together," he responded. "We need to set our men around the perimeter before sundown and we move as soon as it's dark enough to be camouflaged by it."

"I'll come with you," JJ announced. "I've already put a lock down on the media. We'll need the police and they are monitoring the communications. The last thing we need is have the media foiling the plan."

Aaron nodded. "Good. Reid, I want you at the site, you need to moderate the operation. Garcia!"

"Yes, Boss?"

"Do we have anything from tapping their phones?" Hotch asked.

"They're talking in code, mentioning the girls as if they're cattle. I did dig up an email account that ties to Higgs and the conversation there made me sick. Honestly, they're treating the lives of those girls like I treat the chicken breast I buy at the corner deli near my place," the technical analyst babbled.

"Those are good enough to stand in court even if we don't catch them red handed," Aaron told Prentiss who nodded.

"If we do catch those three, there are ways to make them talk," Agent Carter said, her blue eyes frosting over.

"Legal ways?" Reid asked in a dubious way.

Carter smirked and Donovan cleared his throat, reminding her of the company they were keeping.

"Rest assured, Agent Reid, we will act by the book on this."

Aaron noticed the eye exchange between the two members of the MGA and felt the same unsettling feeling he felt when Harry had recognized the Veela pictures in his study. There was something he was missing, something about the MGA agents that both disturbed and assured him. A brief glance at the present members of his team told him that they were also sensing something was amiss but were unable to pinpoint what that was.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Harry could tell what the person behind was before even greeting them. Agent Gibson was soon smiling at him and offering a box of biscuits.

"This truly is a social visit?" Harry asked even as he accepted the box with the fancy bow.

"Well, it is a bribe to butter you up and not get angry with me," the other man replied. "I may have heard a thing or two at the office about the case Donovan and his lot are involved in."

The green eyed wizard rolled his eyes and stepped aside, allowing the agent entrance in the house.

"So, half social visit half checking up on me, I like that. Come in, please. Coffee?"

Ten minutes later they were having coffee in the sitting room, sharing the biscuits the MGA agent had brought.

"The idea for a joined Muggle and magical task force is not new," Gibson told Harry. "It's been around for a while now. In Asia they have such teams but in America and Europe..."

Harry snorted. "I can imagine the purebloods back home reacting to this. Not pretty. Here though, well, you guys are a bit more progressive."

"In certain matters more than in others," Gibson replied. "We thought law enforcement was the best bet to start this because it is an area where our worlds overlap mostly. Medi-Wizards and Healers could not work with their counterparts in the Muggle world as much because well, magical folk are different in so many ways. Mostly our visits to the hospital are due to curses and potions and our flu... Last time I had it every time I sneezed I created a flock of canaries. What could a Muggle doctor do?"

"Open a pet shop?" Harry cheekily suggested. "Seriously though, I get it."

"Your man and his team, they're good at what they do and we don't have something similar. The upper ups thought why not use the Muggle’s available, learn from them, and if it works, they can be a permanent thing. We decided to start with Hotchner's lot for one more reason," Gibson said. He reached into his jacket and Harry saw him pull out an envelope with the crest of the US Magical Department for Integration, a department in charge of tracking down Muggleborns and half bloods, and even purebloods, that had no idea about the abilities they had and slowly introduce them to the magical community. They were also in charge of monitoring accidental magic and helping the immediate families of the people introduced to the magical community, such as children and spouses. It was a tactic long developed by the US ministry and one Harry envied. He would have loved if someone had taken his eleven year old self aside and explained things from currency to customs and laws.

"Jack," the green eyed wizard said.

"They picked up his Apparation the other day and immediately alerted me when they saw this house was flagged down by my department," Gibson commented. "This," he waved the envelope, "Is for the happy father. Make sure he gets it?"

Harry groaned. "I really, really dread this part."

"But you can't not do this, Harry. Best he hears it from you than some stranger from a government office. If he has trouble then you can contact US Magical Department for Integration."

"I know," the British wizard said. "I'm waiting for his case to be over with."

"Everyone is," Gibson remarked. "We have a few Veela in my division. They were pissed, like flames and screeches pissed. We had trouble convincing them to let Donovan and his lot handle everything. Their ambassadors all over the world are up in arms because no one thought to make a worldwide search for these girls."

"If it was wizard kids," Harry started and Gibson nodded.

"I know, being non-human is a taboo for some even here."

"But still better than back home," the raven haired man remarked. "Not that there are many Veela in the UK. Fleur once told me that there had to be about fifty of them, herself included, and none of them British citizens. They moved out of the country around Merlin's time, France was better for them I guess. The political climate favoured them too."

"Never mind all that, you see my point?"

"Aaron and the BAU team he leads were the best bet your government has for cooperation."

"Exactly."

"That said if Donovan and his merry band of wizards and witches don't step up when Hotch and the rest of them are in danger I will curse them to high heaven and low hell and ..."

Gibson laughed. "I get it, believe me I do. They have orders to break the Statute of Secrecy if things go south."

"Good," Harry grimly said. "More coffee?"

"Please. I still have to brief you about Kingsley and I got new mail for you, Gringotts mostly. You promised them something if they helped out for Aaron's case?"

Harry shook his head. "Didn't have to, really," he said at Gibson's dubious look. "Look, my mentor..."

"The famed Wendolyn Novak-Brown who you really need to convince to come and give a lecture to the academy we have," Gibson interrupted."

"You know I won't have a better luck convincing her."

"Won't know until you try."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, Wendolyn had me brush upon my history knowledge while she was beating me black and blue and calling it teaching me to use a sword."

Gibson snorted in amusement.

"Back then she mentioned that at some point, someone was snatching up kids that were of Goblin parentage or werewolves. Strong, muscled and durable species the both of them. Wendolyn then said it was later discovered by Moody that the missing people were used by slave traders trying to mine precious metals. The Goblins found out and searched the bank records to track down those the Aurors did not. Then they sent their people in and left nothing but bones."

The wizards shivered a bit.

"I recalled the case," Harry continued. "And I thought they would help so no other children are hurt. Doesn't hurt that Veela and Goblins aren't enemies. I doubt they would have lifted a finger to help wizards, not without compensation."

"Does Donovan know you got your nose in his case?"

"Nope."

"And your man didn't ask question?"

Harry shook his head. "Aaron wouldn't ask if he knew I might have to lie so he didn't."

"Smart man. Don't let him get away."

"I won't, but he might want to."

Gibson shook his head. "Doesn't seem like a magi-phobic person or an intolerant bigot. Don't go about making up things and telling yourself it won't work, okay?"

"Fine. I'm going to get you that coffee now."

* * *

Large operations and hostage situations were cases where Aaron felt in his element at the same time he dreaded them. He was a natural leading and coordinating and he liked even better to be part of the team, not just shout orders barricaded in a van. It was the reason that he wore his FBI issued Kevlar vest and operations uniform, just like the rest of the team.

They had met with Morgan and Rossi and the team they had sent ahead to find body heat inside the building. Not even Prentiss could now argue since their teams had discovered a very large signal coming from the eastern wing of the factory and scattered around the premises were at least fifty other people. The moment Aaron had received the information the FBI teams were on the move, along with the local police departments, the ambulances and the fire department. The orders were clear, the plan outlined perfectly. Donovan's promised man power was there and ready to accompany other teams. Aaron was with Donovan, sticking close and sharing leadership. Morgan remained with Baker and Rossi with Wilson, scattered at different ends of the facilities, the first time closer to the place the Unsub’s were mostly gathered while Rossi and Wilson were closer to the location the girls were held. JJ and Prentiss were a few feet away

The moment the sun was down and it was relatively dark outside, the MGA tackled the security system. Wards that the Muggle’s could not see were penetrated and forced to crumble away. Then the Muggle’s were given the signal. It was not easy, getting to the girls but somehow they managed it in the optimum time frame.

Later, Rossi would write in his report the conditions in which he found the girls. The room was large and cavernous and probably had been filled with machinery at some point but when the group entered they found cages, rows, upon rows of cages going two levels high and each cage holding one teenage girl, two if they were petite and younger.

"Those bastards," Wilson hissed through her teeth.

"Curse at them later, now let's get the girls out," Rossi reminded her. His eyes took the scene in.

The girls had been dozing but the ones closer were awake and staring at them. Rossi brought a finger to his lips and she nodded. If he found it odd that none of the girls made a noise he did not mention it, just thanked their luck. The group moved, opening cages and pulling the girls out. Some could walk immediately. Others stumbled at first. Most would need to be carried away.

"I'll ask for more agents," Wilson whispered even as she helped a girl out of her cage. She did not react at the girl's bony appearance and merely whispered encouragements and reassuring words to get the girl to touch her. She turned and met Rossi's eyes.

"Hotch said more are on their way," the bestselling author said, holding a girl in his arms. "Can you walk?" he asked her. A hesitant nod was his response and he still waited to see if she could stand upright first. When she did not falter he told her to run outside and follow the line of uniformed people leading the other girls outside.

The radio crackled a bit and Rossi brought it up. "Yes Hotch."

_"Donovan said you've got six more minutes."_

"We've barely gotten twenty girls out," Rossi hissed back. "Most can't stand well, much less walk."

_"Derek is closing in along with two more teams. The first two ambulances are on the way to the hospital."_

Rossi swallowed. "Hurry," he urged and started moving to the other side of the room, motioning to a few more men to follow him. "Guard the doors, anybody comes, stall them."

"I'll open up more cages," Wilson said and Rossi nodded, not really paying attention when the woman's eyes hardened or when she carefully slipped her wand out of her arm holster and all cages 'clicked' open. Tentatively more girls pushed the doors open and started coming out of their cramped prisons. More uniformed agents slipped inside, grabbed a girl and rushed back outside. Not even two thirds were evacuated when the gunfire started.

* * *

Aaron looked up in alarm.

"It came from inside," Reid commented.

"They're onto us," Donovan said. He looked at Hotch. "I'm sending my teams in first, they're closer anyway. You better send more people to carry those girls out."

Hotch nodded, already on the radio to send the information out.

What followed was chaos. The line of the evacuated was long and the vehicles available to take them to hospitals not nearly enough so five police vehicles and two FBI SUVs were offered for transportation. They had been half done when the fire spread out. It started from inside, the core of the warehouses and spread unnaturally fast towards every direction possible. It created panic among the captives and few of the law enforcement officers present. It was during this mess that they lost contact with Morgan and Rossi, followed by twenty more girls, came to join them.

"What's the status?" Aaron asked.

"These are the last one I could get to," Dave replied. "Wilson took fifteen more with her and some officers. The fire separated us. Hotch; there are shooters inside, trying to take us down. Morgan's team was exchanging fire last time I saw. Two firemen came in just as the smoke was getting too thick."

"Hotch!" Reid called. "Look!"

The team turned.

"Are those...?" Rossi trailed off.

"Part of the ring? Seems so," Hotch said, readying his gun.

"Are they trying to shoot their way out?" JJ asked horror in her voice.

"Looks like it, yes," Reid remarked as he too, took out his gun. "Hotch, the girls."

Aaron nodded and barked orders for the officers and agents surrounding them to help the girls Rossi had brought behind the cars. There was no time to get them further away, to safety. When the first car they tried to hide behind caught fire, they swore and tried to get away.

"What on earth?" Reid yelped.

"Ignore it!" Donovan yelled and said something then, low under his breath. When he raised his hand and shot at the approaching people, the person he had targeted was already buckling his knees. Spencer noticed when even his did not, but he chose not to say anything. A good thing too, because then the other side started shooting as well.

"Damn it," Rossi muttered and crouched down, as did the others. As soon as he had a better angle and a good enough cover he fired back. In the distance, the building was burning.

* * *

Derek favoured his side even as he helped Baker upright. Around them the smoke was thick. Their team was in a sorry state but all of them were able to stand, one way or another. They were backed to the last room, far away from the place the girls had been held, ending there while pursuing Higgs and Miller the moment they caught sight of them. It was Miller that started the fire after he drove them in a merry chase through a lab like facility that Derek had not spared a glance to. Baker had told him a few times not to touch anything.

"You never now what toxins there can be or what could be flammable," Agent Josua Baker had remarked.

Derek shot a look at one row of containers that held eyeballs and hearts in formaldehyde. "You don't have to worry about me touching anything," he had answered. "Man, these people are sick."

They had been half way inside the long room when they saw Miller and Higgs, along with five other people, men and women alike, exiting a corridor. Some carried guns, all of them carried long wooden sticks and all of them raised those sticks the moment they saw the agents. It was how Baker tackled Morgan to the floor before the flames were directed their way.

"They were not carrying flame throwers!" Morgan gasped out, still winded from the fall.

"Never mind that," Josua told him. "Stay down," he ordered and Morgan though he might argue, but the agents around him were mostly from MGA and not FBI and one of them, helped Baker keep Derek low.

The BAU member did not see what exactly Baker did but the recurring noise was not unlike an explosion. A hand reached into his line of vision and Derek grabbed it and got to his feet. He caught sight of a totalled wall at the end of the room and most of the Unsub’s down on the floor, being handcuffed by odd looking bracelets.

"Those will keep them down," Josua muttered. "Come on, Miller and Higgs left with two women, I'm guessing one of them is Brown."

Derek nodded.

They were about to cross to the other room when a second blast, this time not of their own making, threw them back. Morgan landed harshly with a groan of pain, knowing that he probably bruised something. Next to him Josua was cursing up a storm.

"What idiot uses  _'Mondilino's Solution'_  in the twenty first century!" the MGA agent growled as he tried to pick himself up from the ground.

Derek noticed the problem immediately. Before, as they advanced on their subjects the blond man had been in front of Morgan and when the blast came he was in front of it, taking the brunt of the flames and sharp pieces of glass and metal from the surrounding space. The worst areas hit were the man's legs. Morgan winced.

"Officer down!" he called out and motioned for the other agents to approach Baker.

"I can stand!" Josua argued.

"Barely!" Morgan argued. "You need help, immediately."

"They can't get away," Baker hissed through his pain even as he let Derek keep him from standing.

"Are you that much of a masochist? Stay down. I'll go after him but you keep at least two men with you," Derek said and Josua nodded.

"Mitchell and Bole with me, the rest of you with Agent Morgan," Josua barked the order and the others nodded. "Watch those ribs," he told Morgan, who grinned.

"Stay there," Derek said and took off the moment the paramedics got there.

* * *

Garcia was chewing on her pen eyes glued to the multiple screens around her. Kevin was equally jittery at her side, pacing and stopping every now and then.

"Anything?" he asked her.

"The news got wind of the explosion because the fire department had to send more vehicles in. Also, two different hospitals received over forty sudden admissions. Journalists aren't stupid," Penelope sighed. "I texted JJ but I have no idea if she even saw the message. None of them is responding."

Kevin frowned. "You don't think something bad happened to them?"

"Let's hope not," Garcia replied.

* * *

JJ held onto the blond body shivering in her arms. She was on the second line, behind Hotch, Reid, Rossi and Donovan and one of the girls had seen her and inched closer, seemingly drawing more comfort from her than from the other agents surrounding them. They could not move further away due to the barrage of shooting. JJ could not even take a good peek at what was happening. One of the FBI agents a car down had tried to raise his body and ended up with a bullet lodged in his shoulder, one of his partners keeping the pressure on to stop the bleeding. That had startled the already terrified girls more.

"It's going to be fine, everything's fine," JJ kept repeating, gun ready and ears straining to hear and change in noise. She could make out Hotch's voice, giving low orders to Rossi and Prentiss and at one point she heard Agent Donovan yelling at one of his agents to cover the sides.

"THIS IS THE MGA AND FBI. YOU ARE SURROUNDED. PLEASE SURRENDER QUIETLY!"

JJ sighed inwardly. Donovan had repeated this before but the Unsub’s had not stopped attacking the first few times they heard it. It was as if they did not care. She realised that probably they would not if they knew the sentences they would get when the case was tried in court. But they were trying to get as many of the law enforcement as possible.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, ignoring the numerous texts from Garcia and a couple from Will, focusing on the one from Spencer.

_When Hotch gives the signal, crouch lower and try to crawl a bit away._

JJ's eyes went wide. One of her fellow agents shot her a look and she showed him the message. Then, she said, "Wait for the signal." She turned to the girls. "My friends are going to try and stop them. When I ask, please crouch lower and a bit further away from the cars, just in case, okay?" JJ asked the girl. "Please tell the girl next to you and ask her to do the same."

* * *

The plan was risky and it relied heavily on whether Donovan's idea would work but it was the only way Hotch saw out of this. They could not just leave their cover and blindly start shooting but they had little choice.

"On my signal," Donovan said. "I'll distract, you start shooting. Aim for their legs, arms, but that's only preferential. They might be carrying flammable objects. We don't want them to advance more on us."

"Copy that," Hotch replied and got ready. Next to him Reid was nodding, muttering under his breath. "You'll do fine," Hotch told the young genius and got a nod in return.

Donovan made sure his hands and mouth were visible as he counted down. "Three. Two. One!"

Gunfire came from behind the cars they were gathered and took their attackers by surprise.

MGA agent Donovan had one hand firing his gun. On the other, his wand holster was visible to those select magicals there. In the commotion no one noticed his wand; no one noticed the shield he put up, spanning wide to protect the Muggle agents and the girls cowering and crying near their protectors. In the distance he could see the hellish fire swallow up the warehouse faster than usual fires took to spread. He could feel the wards his colleagues had set up, wards trying to contain the  _Fiendfire_  their targets had been desperate enough to cast. If this fire spread they were all in danger, everyone in Quantico could get caught in the terrifying blaze that consumed everything. The case was already high profile, eyes from both communities on them. If the fire spread no one was safe. If this was a cause to break the Statute of Secrecy and the non-magicals found out first about the destruction their magical counterparts could cause … The stakes were too high for this mission to miss. The wards had to hold in the _Fiendfire_ and his had to keep his new colleagues safe if he wanted to work with them again.

"They're down! Cease fire!"

It came from another agent, probably from FBI. Still, Donovan knew not to take chances. His wand shot one final spell before it was tucked back in its holster. It was one similar to  _Stupefy_ but the spell was colourless and would not draw attention and it would keep the suspects down until an MGA agent took it off.

It was Rossi who approached after the special ops team had kicked any and all weapons away from the downed suspects and Donovan approached second, the rest following. JJ though went back, taking Spencer along to check on the girls and calm them down.

"It's over," Hotch said, walking up to Donovan and holstering his gun.

Donovan stared at the unconscious man. "I kind of feel cheated it ended so quickly."

"Really?" the corner of Aaron's mouth quirked up. "I'm mostly relieved it’s over and we're alive."

The man with the lilac eyes gave a barked laugh. "That too."

There was a loud noise and they watched as the warehouse collapse in on itself.

Right then Hotch's radio crackled.

"Hotch here," the SSA agent said.

_"It's Morgan. Everyone of ours got out."_

"Glad to hear your voice Derek."

"How's Baker?" Donovan asked.

 _"A mess. But alive,"_  came the quick response.

"Just in time for the circus to start," Rossi commented when the first news vans started being visible in the distance.

* * *

It was JJ's partner that called and told him to turn on the news. It was nine and the boys could be heard playing upstairs in Teddy's room. Will's voice was deceptively calm when he asked Harry to tune into a certain station. The green eyed wizard forgot about his headaches and did as asked, knowing not to ask too many questions. He could guess the important things anyway. JJ must have called Will or the man had found out on his own since he was a Detective for the MPD. The images on the screen startled Harry, who stood still, clutching the phone. There was fire blazing in the background and sirens from the fire department and the long string of ambulances and police vehicles that were rushing away from the scene. The anchorwoman was rushing through the details of what took place in the burning area behind her.

The FBI had found leads of a human and organ trafficking ring.

They had made their move earlier that day, a huge number of FBI agents, Police officers and US Marshall’s involved.

The girls, over a hundred, had been found in various states of malnourishment and abuse, all alive, all traumatized, all in need of medical care. They had started evacuating before the criminals returned but they did not make it half way through before the fire was lit.

The criminals had been tipped off and tried to cover their tracks.

The federal agents had confronted them while the evacuation took place.

Fire was exchanged and there had been casualties...

" _Harry! Harry_!" Will's voice snapped the wizard out of his funk.

"I'm here."

" _Garcia texted me, I'm still on duty and Henry is with the sitter. She said that things went to hell in a hand basket but our group is fine. The casualties aren't people we know."_

Just like that Harry could breathe again. "Okay... I... thank you for this, calling I mean."

_"My heart skipped a few beats as well, so don't mention it Harry. Listen, I've got to go."_

"I understand. Hope you have a quiet shift," Harry said and a short goodbye later the call ended and the raven haired wizard focused all of his attention on the screen. The cacophony continued as he listened to the anchorwoman.

Twenty seven arrests were made.

The uniforms were still pursuing twelve more people.

There were reports of seventeen dead criminals and two in critical condition.

It was confirmed that two police officers had been shot and there was one dead FBI agent.

Hearing the noise upstairs had ended, Harry lowered the volume and changed the channel, just in time for Teddy and Jack to rush into the room and dive onto the couch and on him.

"Oof!" the wizard grunted. "Watch those bony elbows kids!" he joked.

"Is daddy coming home yet?" Jack asked.

They both gave him puppy-looks.

"He might be late, way past your bed time late," Harry informed them honestly. Inwardly he wondered if Hotch would come home at all with the mess the team had uncovered. This was a big thing they did and cleaning up the aftermath was usually every bit as important as hunting down the monsters they chased. "Don't give me those looks, you two."

"What looks?" his godson cheekily asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes, then he smiled and tweaked Teddy's nose, making the boy yelp and scamper away in indignation. Jack merely giggled.

"Neh, Harry?" the metamorphmagus asked.

"Yes?"

Teddy snuck a look at Jack. "Could you show us some magic?"

For the second time that evening they turned their doe like eyes on him and Harry groaned.

"Please?" the boys said in unison, and just like that the wizard known as the Boy-Who-Lived caved in.

"Alright! Alright!" Harry declared, making them cheer. "But after this you're going upstairs, you're going to put on your pj's and get ready for bed."

Jack and Teddy shared a look and then faced Harry again, faces determined, and nodded.

"Your cuteness is evil," Harry remarked even as he raised a finger. He had a few spells that were very low on magic, parlour tricks really. He could show those to the kids and not get in trouble with Gibson. "Well, how about that candle holder?" he asked, pointing at the low table by the window. "Did you know candle holders can tap dance?"

The boys giggled and shook their heads.

Harry grinned, "Well, in this house they do," he said and with a nudge of his magic and a flourish of his finger, the candle holder started tap dancing and the boys gasped in delight before they started clapping and asking for more magic.

* * *

Morgan's FBI issued car was parked a short distance away from the perimeter they had set around the site. Derek was leaning against it as he took a drink from his water bottle and tried to untie his Kevlar vest at the same time. Prentiss was eyeing her bandaged elbow and giving it experimental moves, wincing now and then. Rossi was standing quietly, looking at the news vans and the various journalists that crowded around JJ. The blonde agent was in her element despite feeling and looking weary like the rest of them. She was not looking pristine as usual, her eyes were red from the smoke, she still had her vest on and there was a cut on her cheek but no one really cared and there was really no one else to do it.

Reid handed Aaron a water bottle and Hotch took it and drank all the contents.

"Thanks," he told the younger agent.

"You looked like you needed it," Spencer replied.

"You lot look a mess," Donovan said, walking up to them in his SWAT like gear.

"How's Baker?" Derek asked.

"He'll live," Donovan replied. "He'll need surgery and physical therapy and six months of desk duty but he got out of there alive, thanks to you."

Derek waved him off. "Just doing my job."

Donovan inclined his head. "I just thought to tell you that my people are in charge of the clean up."

"Best thank you we've ever got," Hotch replied, making Donovan smile.

"I think I should be thanking you. Without your team we wouldn't have made it."

"It was mostly luck," Rossi commented.

"You guys can be my lucky charm any day," Wilson said. "Still on for that coffee Dave?" she winked at the author."

"Sure Kathleen, after I get much-needed sleep and my paperwork done," Rossi replied.

Reid eyed them with raised eyebrows, then shook his head and kept quiet even as Morgan gave Rossi's shoulder a light clap. Agent Wilson was after all a very attractive woman.

"Hotch?" Prentiss asked.

"I have to head back to the Bureau and then home," Aaron replied. "My report to Strauss can't wait till tomorrow."

"That's what I don't miss from becoming team leader," Derek muttered and smirked at the glare Hotch sent his way. "What? It's the truth!"

"As nice as this is, I'm paying a visit to the paramedics and then I'm going home to Will and Henry," JJ said as she approached them.

"Done with the reporters?" Prentiss asked.

The blonde woman nodded. "For now. After Hotch finishes his report the FBI will have a better stance to present to the media. For now all they know is that a huge operation took place, lives were saved, and others lost."

"Guys, just go home, we won this today," Aaron said and the team relaxed.

* * *

It was because of his one track mind really. That and the sheer volume of paperwork on his desk. Usually it was not this bad but this case was easily a bureaucratic nightmare. He gave a frustrated look at it and rubbed his head. He needed sleep, craved to get under the covers of his bed, curl up next to Harry and just close his eyes and sleep. His energy was drained and now he was running on adrenaline only.

"Go home."

Aaron turned and was at his door, hands clasped in front of him. The look on her face was a mixture of relief and exasperation. "Go home your team did something amazing. You worked hard for it; the report can wait till Monday."

"Monday?"

"You have the week off, weekend as well, unless a disaster strikes. I've alerted Rossi and the others. Go home," she repeated for the third time and Aaron nodded.

He watched her back as she left and let a soft sigh escaped him. He then proceeded to close the lights, eyes lingering on a white envelope on his desk, complete with the American flag on one side. It was curiosity that made him grab it as usually his mail was not thrown on his desk but delivered to his hands. It was addressed to him by name but it also mentioned Jack's name. He tore the envelope open and read, eyes growing wider after every line.

"This has to be a joke," he muttered, rubbing his forehead with a hand while glaring at the letter he was holding in the other. Yet the words were big and bright and the enthusiasm they carried was giving him a headache.

**~o~**

_Dear Mister Aaron Hotchner & to your son Jack,_

_WELCOME!_

_The Association of Parents of Non-Wizard Born Wizards and Witches of Virginia, in collaboration with the Welcoming Committee of North America would like to welcome your child and you to the ever-expanding numbers of the Magical Community..._

**_~o~_ **

"Definitely a joke," Aaron said as he read further but somehow, the letter niggled at him and he did not throw it away. Instead he put it back in the envelope and into his jacket and left.

* * *

Harry was awake when Aaron's car came up the drive way and he was on his feet when the weary FBI agent unlocked the door and entered the quiet residence.

"Hey, welcome home," the green eyed wizard said with a smile.

Aaron smiled back, but he tirelessly pulled Harry in his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing his mouth gently before releasing him. Harry though stole one more peck at his lips before stepping away.

"Nice to have you back."

"Glad to be back, in one piece," Hotch replied. He took of his jacket and shoes.

"There's warm water and food and clean sheets."

"In that order?" Aaron teased.

"You better Mister. All that muck from that place is on you."

Hotch snorted. "Fine, give me a moment. Want to read something funny first?" he took the envelope he had saved earlier and handed it to Harry, missing how his green eyes went wide. He went upstairs and took his much needed shower and when he came back down he found Harry in the kitchen, a warm plate of food ready and two envelopes before his lover. Aaron slid into the seat and set to eat, realising now that he was a bit hungry.

"Where did the second envelope come from?" he ask as he cut into his meal.

"Did it come to you today?" Harry returned a question of his own.

The older man swallowed before answering. "Yes, found it on my desk. Sounds like a prank Morgan would pull." He glanced at the way his lover looked grave and a bit terrified. "Harry?"

"Not a prank," he whispered.

"What is it then?" Aaron asked.

"The truth," Harry replied. "We can talk after you eat or tomorrow, won't change anything really."

"The second envelope? There's a crest on it."

"Yes, the crest is from of the US Magical Department for Integration, of the US Magical Government for witches, wizards and sentient beings of northern America. It includes Canada, Alaska and Mexico. Magical borders are different than non-magical."

Aaron stared. "Could you repeat please?"

Harry sighed. He pushed the envelope Gibson had given him earlier in the day and watched as Aaron continued eating and started reading as well, forehead creasing. Soon his food was forgotten and he was clutching that piece of paper in a white knuckled grip.

"This is a joke."

Harry blinked when he heard his lover's voice.

"Jack's magical in my eyes, yes but this..."

"He's magical in more ways," Harry replied. "You know how the teachers mentioned once or twice that Jack was being bullied? Since Teddy came they kind of..."

"Protect each other," Aaron offered.

"Last time the bullies made Jack fall and hurt himself, skinned knee. The boys were furious and before the others had a chance to hurt Teddy, Jack Apparated them away."

"Come again?"

Harry sighed and relayed the incident with the boys in as much detail as possible.

"You want me to believe this piece of paper? And the saying of young boys? Everything is magical to them!"

Harry rubbed his chin. "You want proof magic exists to believe?"

"I... I think so yes."

"Fair enough."

Aaron stared at him. "Why are you so blasé about this? Why don't you think this is a joke? Harry?"

The green eyed man sighed, took Aaron's glass of water to him and tapped it with a finger, channelling magic and intent to turn the glass into a goblet and the contents into wine. "Red, Chateau Lauzette-Declerqc, pardon the terrible French accent. I know you like beer better but I can only turn orange juice into beer, don't ask me why..." here he took a deep breath. "My magic is quirky like that," he finished, staring right into Aaron's eyes as he pushed the goblet his way.

Hotch stared at the goblet, initially making no attempt to touch it. He alternated looking from Harry to the goblet and back again.

"You'll need the wine," the wizard said.

"You just..."

"Transfigured two things at once, yes," Harry said,

"Transfigured?"

"When you turn something into any other thing, changing texture, colour, size and nature. My professor back when I was eleven turned her desk into a pig," he shrugged. "Ignore the attitude; I had my breakdown earlier today."

Aaron reached for the goblet and brought it to his lips. He took a sip. “It’s wine."

"I know, I made it."

"You just…" He touched the goblet again. It was something tangible; something his senses were not easily fooled by because tricks to fool the eyes real. Tricks to fool all other senses though were something the man was unable to grasp. It really left one option. He looked at Harry, who was staring at the hands held in his lap. "You're a…"

"A wizard," Harry offered.

"For real."

"Yes."

"A real life wizard."

Harry nodded again.

Aaron reached for the goblet again.

"Want me to turn it back?" Harry offered.

"I… This is reality. You just admitted that you're a wizard."

"And you're starting to doubt I'm lying," the green eyed man returned.

Aaron swallowed. "No, I believe you."

**End of chapter.**


	27. An explanation; of sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Aaron decided that it was a strange morning when he woke up that day, finding Jack at the foot of his bed, fidgeting like he had a bee after him. He was still half asleep and tired from his last case so the events of the night before did not really catch up to him until the blond boy tugged at the sheets.

"Dad? Are you properly awake now?" Jack asked.

"Is it Christmas already?" Aaron asked, one hand thrown over his eyes. A legitimate question since the blond boy was this perky on Christmas morning, or his birthday, or Aaron's birthday... Hotch groaned inwardly; he was still asleep and too tired for elaborate thinking just yet.

Jack giggled. "No! Don't be silly dad. We get to see Teddy's hair!"

And it all came rushing back, the envelopes, the late night talk with Harry, the water turned wine. Aaron saw Jack's eager face still staring at him. "I'll be right down," he told his son who beamed and scurried away.

Ten minutes later, he was as promised in the kitchen. Nothing seemed changed, the food was ready, coffee juice and milk available to those who wanted them, the kids were loud and giddy but Harry was quiet, too quiet. Aaron stood at the door, taking in the scene. When his eyes met his lover's he realised why the green-eyed man was quiet. It was idiotic of him not to realise sooner. If Harry was telling the truth (it was too hard to deny what his eyes had seen) then the younger man was afraid of Aaron's reaction to magic. He was afraid for Teddy and Jack more than he was afraid for himself and the profiler in Hotch was quick to connect dots. The way the green-eyed housekeeper never mentioned his relatives, the way he had wanted nothing to do with his cousin. It was not a big stretch to believe that he had been abused as a kid. But what if that abuse was also because he was magical? If someone had tried to make him stop doing it, stop being a wizard? People feared what was different and right down despised those stronger than them. Aaron understood that and his anxiousness faded, because if anything, he knew nothing had changed about Harry. He was fundamentally the same.

"Are those pancakes I see?" he asked and received loud answers from the boys.

"And toast and omelette and pretty much everything you might need," Harry replied. "It's been a while since you've been home."

Aaron smiled, walked up to him and mindful of the boys, leaned closer. "Thank you," he told Harry and turned to the kids, helping serve them. Breakfast was odd after that, the kids were eager to get the eating part over while Aaron just wanted to savour his coffee and that he could eat quietly and not go back to combing files for clues.

"You really want that bracelet off?" Harry asked when Teddy started fidgeting.

"Please?" his godson asked.

Harry huffed in exasperation. "You know how to use those eyes of yours. Come on," he said and requested Teddy's arm. It was eagerly thrust his way and Aaron noticed for the first time a bracelet on the child's wrist. The symbols flared when Harry touched it and with a tap it fell away. That very moment the boy's hair turned into a vibrant turquoise.

Aaron and Jack stared at the boy with the turquoise hair and the luminous amber eyes. It was Teddy, the shy smile, the flushed cheeks but at the same time it was more. Then, under the scrutiny the hair changed colour, taking a red hue that rivalled the red on Teddy's face. It was...

"So cool!" Jack crowed with delight.

Teddy turned to him. "Really?" he shyly asked and the moment he faced Jack his hair copied his friends.

"Really," Jack confirmed seriously.

The hair went back to its original colour.

Harry slid back into his seat. "Teddy, Jack, finish breakfast. The bracelet will stay off all day, as long as you're in the house."

The boys were at it again, eating in record time and after a feeble excuse they left the table and ran upstairs.

"Turquoise?" Aaron asked.

"His mom liked bubblegum pink," Harry replied. "She could become an old woman and a burly man, make her face into a beak, grow her hair, change her skin... She was in law enforcement."

"Working undercover I'm guessing."

"She graduated when I started school so, seven years older than me. Auror Academy is three years so... no, she never had the time to join a division," Harry thought back. "So, not freaked out?"

"That's the most magical Teddy has ever been. That I know of."

"He doesn't get incidents of accidental magic the size Jack displayed. Those are extreme and rely so much on emotions that it can be dangerous. I was proud he managed to pull it off you know? Adults only Apparate with supervision. It's like driving a car in our world. One wrong move and you could leave an arm behind. Like, two states behind. Not pretty, plus it hurts like hell."

Aaron stared. "What?"

"Splinching," Harry said. "What Jack did?"

"Teleported up on the roof."

"Or as we call it, Apparating, that was a powerful display of accidental magic, but also dangerous for him and Teddy. I did it myself, when I was a kid but I did not bring anyone along."

"He could have gotten..."

"Seriously hurt, yes," the wizard stressed out. "But... Accidental magic tends to be manifestation of emotions. Frustration, fear, glee, happiness, sadness, sheer terror, jealousy, you name it."

"You know a lot about this subject," Aaron.

Harry smiled. "When I was a kid my accidental magic was... Well, I'm told I was highly active. I have a bit of a metamorphmagus in me, in the way that I can change the length of my hair but that's it. But I would Apparate, changed my teacher's hair into blue once... Um, I could summon things to me; I've done it lots even after getting my wand..." At Aaron's look he paused. "Yes, our lot use wands. I really need to get you the proper books or all our conversations are going to be very weird."

"Yes, I'm beginning to think that as well," Hotch commented.

* * *

With the cat out of the bag about magic the rest of the day was chaotic due to the two magical children that wanted to experiment with Teddy's abilities and their very own. Aaron would often walk into a room and hear laughter or loud shrieks. He lost count of how many colours Teddy's hair could turn into. Hotch was there when Jack asked the British boy if he could turn his skin dark like 'Uncle Morgan's' and Harry had replied that no, Teddy was too young to do that yet.

"He could try in a couple of years," the green-eyed wizard said.

"But I can turn into Harry," the young boy offered to Jack, who immediately perked back up at that bit.

"Really?" Jack asked as if that was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Teddy!" Harry tried but his godson was already a mini version of him, minus the scar.

Jack and his father stared. Then they both started laughing, Jack in his childish voice and Aaron with his deeper one. Harry groaned but Remus' son was preening.

"That stopped being funny years ago," Harry grumbled.

"It's like a mini-you," Aaron commented.

"He's been copying me since he could see," the green-eyed wizard told the FBI agent.

Aaron considered Harry. He motioned a bit further away and they left the boys to their game with a 'dinner is in twenty minutes and you better wash up' and led the way downstairs.

"You feel guilty?" Hotch asked Harry.

The British wizard nodded. "He's never once tried to change into his mom or dad," he told Aaron. "Me and his grandmother used to tell him so many stories, show him all the pictures we had of them..." Harry shook his head. "He changed the colour to the pink his mom favoured by accident. His eyes are naturally amber because his dad was a werewolf..."

"Werewolves are real?"

Harry gave a small smile. "Vampires and dragons and mermaids too," he told Aaron.

"I really need those books," Hotch muttered. "And I understand what you're saying. I've noticed that Jack does not ask a lot about his mother and he does not always look at her picture nowadays. It kind of bothers me but at the same time..."

"You're glad he does not spend time with the ghosts," Harry finished for him.

"Exactly."

* * *

The good mood that was spread across the house was ruined a bit after dinner. Everything was fine during the meal, they had joked and boys were telling Aaron about school and all the important facts he had missed about Ken's turtle or Mrs Kate's big belly that was carrying a baby or Clara Windsor’s pony ride last Sunday. Harry intervened when the babbling got a bit much for Aaron and that was that. But after the meal Teddy and Jack had wanted to help clean the table, nothing new there. What changed the mood was the moment the plate slipped from Jack's hand and cluttered to the floor, breaking upon impact.

Aaron and Harry both looked up and Jack's father rushed to his side.

"Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?" he asked his son but Jack gave a hiccup and every plate in the kitchen vanished, including the broken one.

Aaron was startled but that was nothing on how shocked Jack looked and how terrified. He looked to his father, then at the plate and then he ran, out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. Teddy shot after him a second later, leaving the two adults standing in the kitchen, just in time for two other people to Apparate in. Later Aaron would deny that he might have sworn from shock while Harry just stood there, hand raised and ready to shield.

"Squad number sixty-seven with the Magical Repairs and Obliviation Unit," the taller of the two, a bald man with a brown moustache said.

Next to him a plump woman with a big smile and dark braided hair looked at the two adults. She zeroed in on Aaron but then looked at Harry. "Oh! Our bad, this is a mixed household then?" she asked, correctly seeing Harry's wand holster.

The man grunted. "Its says here this is the residence of one Aaron Hotchner, non-magical, and his son Jack Hotchner son of Haley, magical."

"And your papers are correct," Harry quickly cut in.

"But there are three magical signatures in this house," the man insisted.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, but the two are muted," she hissed back at her partner. "Like..."

"Hello sir and madam."

Aaron swallowed the second reaction he tried to make when a third person appeared in his kitchen with a soft 'pop', unannounced and a bit unwelcome. The newcomer was none other than Agent Gibson, who flashed a badge and with a few more words got rid of the other two.

"Sorry about that, they should have Apparated at the door not inside," Gibson said once the others had left.

"Agent Gibson," Aaron greeted. "What was that?"

The MG Agent shrugged. "We're a bit jumpy. There have been increased numbers of non-magicals reacting badly to magical children with this year's batch so the Ministry is a bit..."

"Intrusive?" Harry drawled.

"I was going for high strung," Gibson shot back. "Better get the mandrake before it matures, you understand, right? Now what happened here?"

"Jack got upset he broke a plate and..." Harry motioned around. "Can you...?"

"Reverse it?" Gibson asked. "Sure, my daughter did the same when she was sixteen and we threw her a surprise party, nearly blew up the cake too," he said, amused by it all. He produced a wand with a flourish that Aaron knew was entirely for his benefit and every plate was back, even the broken one. That one he aimed the wand tip at and with a quick, _"Reparo!"_ it was like brand new.

"Show off," Harry commented.

"Yup, a big one too," the Agent agreed. "Need me for anything else?"

"No, we're fine, just the boys to calm down now," Harry replied.

Gibson nodded, spun on his leg and vanished.

"That was Apparating?" Aaron asked.

"Yup," Harry grinned. "Seems cool, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, it feels like being squeezed through a tube," the wizard informed him. "I'll take you for a side-along one time."

"No, thank you," Aaron hurriedly replied, self preservation winning over curiosity.

"For your information that is not the worst form of wizard travel. Anyway we better get upstairs."

"Will Jack want me there?"

"Aaron, you're probably the only person he needs right now," the wizard replied.

The FBI agent nodded and left the kitchen, his lover in tow. The only sound coming from Jack's room was the boy's soft sobbing and whatever whispered words Teddy was mumbling. Aaron pushed the ajar door further open and stepped inside while Harry hovered a bit outside the door. This was all relying on Aaron right now and the green eyed man knew it.

"Jack, buddy? Can I come closer?" the boy's dad asked.

Jack just clutched Teddy tighter to him, but neither boy sent Aaron away so the man stepped closer, kneeling by Jack's bed carefully.

"It's all fixed, the plates are back, the broken plate is whole, everything is fine," Aaron informed the two boys in a soothing voice. "Everything's fine."

A mumbled sentence was all he got, muffled in Teddy's shirt.

"Jack, buddy, can I see you? I could not understand you," Aaron asked.

"He says that you hate him," Teddy carefully said, voice small.

"Oh, Jack... Why would I hate you? I can't ever do that! You're my son."

Jack pulled away from Teddy to show his red eyes, still leaking with tears. He looked downright miserable. "You must hate me," he whispered. "I'm not normal."

"Am not too," Teddy added.

"That makes three of us in this house," Harry reminded the boys as he joined Aaron in kneeling by the bed.

"And I love each and every one of you," Aaron said. "Though I love Jack just a tea-cup more."

"Really?" Jack asked.

Aaron nodded. "Really."

"And you're not angry about the plates?"

Aaron shook his face. "I'm not angry at all."

"Really?" Jack asked again.

"Really," Aaron said.

"Pinkie swear?" the blond boy asked, finally stopping his tight hold on Teddy.

Hotch offered his pinkie and Jack smiled and lunged for his dad's arms. Aaron caught his son and pulled him into a hug. Teddy met Harry's eyes and the wizard pulled him into a hug as well, his godson eagerly snuggling to him. It took a bit more than a hug to calm Jack down enough for him not to panic when Aaron would stop holding him and Teddy was a big help there but they did manage to calm any fears and get the boys in a better mood soon enough. Harry left the boys to play when it was obvious no more tears would be making an appearance that evening.

"He was terrified of me," Aaron said when they walked down the stairs.

"Well, it's not the last time either," Harry told him. "One of my best friends at age eleven was a girl and she was like jack, a witch in a non-magical family. She was also a bit like Reid."

"A genius?"

"In her own way, yes, but I was going for the nerd vibe?" Harry said and Aaron smiled.

"And?" Hotch prompted.

"And when we were fifteen or so she confided in me that she felt disconnected from her parents and the rest of her family, but mostly them. Granted, schools back in England are mostly boarding schools, but when she was home she could not talk to them about everything she could do, everything she saw... An example more suited to you," Harry said, "Is the potions that are available. _Veritaserum_ would make your job much easier. Three drops on the tongue of the adult you want to question and they answer every question, and I do mean every question, truthfully. They can't lie, can't omit the truth, can't stop until they answer."

"That's an amazing tool."

"If you find a competent Potions Master willing to spend a month making it," the green eyed wizard conceded.

"A month?" Aaron stated.

"Yes, not as simple, right? If Jack comes in one day and shows you how he can read minds..."

"You can read my mind?" Hotch asked.

"Me? Not really, well, I have the knowledge how to go about it... And I need eye contact to do that. But I don't have the skill to do it so that you cannot detect me. Few people can do it these days," Harry mused. "Not a bad thing either because Legilimens are annoying and the counter to it..." he grimaced.

Aaron smiled, guessing what his lover was not saying, "Not very good at it?"

"The worst!" the wizard admitted. "My point before all my rambling was that Jack's part of a new world now, one that you will enter as well but never truly be a part of, not completely. He might fear that you resent him."

"He's my son! I could never do that!"

"Not all parents are like you, Aaron," Harry commented.

"You sound like..."

"Like I know what I'm talking about," the wizard stated. "Truth is, I've seen worse. Usually, a witch or wizard marries a Muggle, don't tell them about magic until after the wedding, sometimes after children are born and it ends... ugly is one word."

"I get that," Aaron said, "I truly do. But how can people hate their kids?"

"They fear them, maybe are a bit jealous of them too."

"Fear them?"

Harry shrugged. "What Jack did earlier is nothing really. Once, when I was about five... I think, I was sick. The memory is hazy... I did not just vanish the plates... I made every window, glass, picture frame explode. Literally explode. Then the Obliviation squads came and fixed everything. I don't remember the actual incident; I read later about what earned me the punishment I got for my accidental magic."

"Which was?" Aaron demanded.

"I was sent to... lets say bed, without food."

"You were sick! A kid."

Harry snorted, “I’d pay money to see you confront them. You know, you of all people should know that some are just monsters."

Aaron just grabbed his hand and made him stop. "You can talk to me."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"I'm a pretty good listener as well," Harry told him.

Hotch shot a look upstairs. "After they fall asleep?"

"Fine," the wizard said, gave a squeeze at Aaron's hand and left to finish up in the kitchen.

* * *

The study was quiet as the two men sat in the semi darkness. The house had been just as quiet since the boys asleep in their beds and the two men were up. Harry was not sure what to do with himself but staying idle was making him jittery. He knew that there was a lot to be discussed with Aaron about everything really and he dreaded that. It was why he made no comment when Aaron had poured two glasses of bourbon for both.

"I meant what I said to the boys earlier," Aaron said over the rim of his tumbler. "The wizard thing is not something that makes a difference to me. I'd never hate you because of it, or resent you or some other nonsense."

A soft sigh left Harry's lips. "I know; you never lie to Jack, or Teddy."

"I don't like lying to you either," Aaron said as he looked up and met Harry's eyes. "Despite everything..."

"All the lies I've told you, you mean."

Aaron stayed quiet for a while, playing with the glass he held. "You have a lot of secrets, more than I have and that is something... I have no idea how to feel about that." One thing he could not stand was having a blind spot and currently, even with the magic issue out, Harry was Aaron's very own blind spot, a pretty big one too.

"They're not just my secrets to tell Aaron."

"I'm beginning to realise this, Harry. I'm not angry or hurt; I understand why you kept them. I'm just... overwhelmed."

The green eyed wizard nodded, understanding the sentiment. "I was eleven when I found out," Harry offered. "Teddy on the other hand has known about all this his whole life. Magic is natural to him, like breathing. Me? I still get surprised. You've seen Teddy's skills."

Hotch smirked. "Jack must have asked him to change his hair a thousand times."

Harry bobbed his head in a nod. "Or more. Good practice for him. Jack can do that as well, there are spells and potions... That's when he's much older though."

"Jack with blue hair?" the Muggle repeated. "Or red? His teens are going to be a nightmare."

Harry nodded eagerly, amused at the expression on Aaron's face. The agent supposed that he had reasons to be. It was a funny mess that Aaron had landed himself into because of Jack's new skill but the FBI agent was not much for levity and his humour sense was rather dry.

"You're enjoying this a bit too much," he accused his green-eyed lover.

"Sorry," Harry said with a smile. "Just... I've never had to do this before, the coming out with the magic bit. I've had this talk given to me. It was not nearly as fun, they sent a half giant to do it." He shrugged.

Aaron gave him a look. "Does this have anything to do with your childhood?" And after a minute. "Half giant? No, never mind, one topic at a time."

Harry hesitated noticeably. "I... yes," he finally admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's late and it's been a long day ..."

"Harry."

The wizard sighed, showing his distress by running a hand through his hair and messing it all up. "It's not a happy story. You know enough to tell my childhood was not a happy one."

"I gather that, yes."

"And it begins long before my parents were murdered due to a prophecy, and yes I just said the word 'prophecy'. The following story contains wands, dragons, broomsticks, a magical school - literally magical as the staircases and armour move- and a psychopathic killer with daddy issues and death phobia."

"You are snarky when you're backed into a corner," Aaron observed. "Quit evading."

The wizard shot him a dirty look. "I should just hand you the books and let you muddle through them, trash though they are."

"There are books? Not just on magic but on your life story?"

Harry groaned. "You're going to learn, unfortunately, eventually. So will Jack. I best get this over sooner than later," he remarked and placed his glass of bourbon down. He needed to be sober for this. So he started telling Aaron the story of his life, starting from Privet Drive and till he got to Hogwarts. He glossed over a few things, tried lingering on the classes and the new culture but Aaron was a profiler and he could see the truth of all this. The magical world was like the Muggle side, the good, the bad and the horrific things that one could find in those communities. It was a long night and during Harry's narration Aaron forgot about his drink and just listened to what shaped his lover into the man he was today.

While Harry talked Aaron managed to fill in the blanks he had, the various oddities that were wrapped around Harry. He understood why he was a pagan ("Sort of pagan. My mentor was going to coach me into the practices but I had to flee"), why he hated wasting food and why he insisted that none in the house ever missed a meal ("I cooked their food, for their guests, and friends and bosses and they gave me scraps to eat, stale bread, a glass of water, sometimes they ... forgot the bread as well.") and why he had such a sweet tooth ("First time I had sweets was really on the way to the castle. There was this trolley lady, she had a cart and it was filled with so many sweets... all of them were magical brands but I didn't care. I got to pick and I chose a bit of everything.") To why he had scars on his body ("Peter had the knife to my arm. He pressed it more than he had to do so to get the blood. To his defence he had just cut off his hand so...").

For all accounts and purposes Harry had every right to hate the world around him. Aaron had Unsub’s with much less troubled lives yet they had turned into serial killers trying to take their revenge on the innocence of the world. He had been hurt and exploited; they had made him a god and a villain when all he so obviously wanted was a family. It was heartbreaking really. But Aaron did not dare pity Harry, not when he used everything they had thrown at him to become a stronger person, a better person. He told that much to the green-eyed man.

"You really think so?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the profiler assured his lover. "You did not say much about the man hunting you, or his followers."

"I thought to give you only one person to profile tonight. Tom Riddle was not all that complicated in the end."

"You were hunted by a seventy year old mass murderer."

"Pretty much, yes."

Aaron chuckled dryly. "And you foiled his plans..."

"With my mad, failed plans."

Aaron sobered up. What Harry had described was the stuff of nightmares, things his team encountered, things his team tried to protect people from. Harry did not have the BAU to help catch the bad guy, he had been alone for all intents and purposes and he had survived and now he was alive and thriving.

"Don't joke about what you went through," Hotch told Harry.

"I have to. The magical world doesn't have psychologists or psychiatrists," the green eyed man quipped. "Just a mental ward in St. Mungo’s. Wizards are pretty much a crazy lot and to tell the truth, magic and sanity," he compared his hands, "They don't go together. Case in point, there was this witch that got purposely caught and burned at the stake because before they lit the fire, she cast the _'Flame-Freezing'_ spell at the flames and that gave her a tickling sensation while she burned. She even used disguises and did that fourteen times! Fourteen! Not what a sane person would do, right?"

Aaron stared. "That is..." he honestly was short for words.

"Case point two, a wizard named Uric the Oddball."

"That was his actual name?"

Harry shrugged. "He did wear a jellyfish for a hat."

Hotch choked on his bourbon. "You're making that up!"

"No I'm not!" Harry argued the dark mood dissipating as he set to prove his point. "In fact, I have someone that is worse than you in the kitchen. One Archibald Alderton. This gentleman is famous for blowing up the hamlet of Little Dropping in Hampshire while he was trying to... wait for it... make a birthday cake."

"No way!" Aaron said, after he finished laughing.

"True, he did that. Granted, magic and cooking... not a good combination but... he blew up a town so, there are worse cooks out there."

Aaron rose to his feet and walked over to Harry. He crouched down till they were face to face. "You're unbelievable," he finally told the green eyed man. Then he put his hands on Harry's head and pulled the younger man to him, touching their foreheads together. "You really turned my life upside down."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

Aaron shook his head. "No, don't ever apologize for it. I really should be thanking you. So, thank you," he said and pressed their mouths together, keeping his eyes on Harry's green ones. The wizard returned the kiss eagerly, hungrily and Aaron let him turn this into whatever he liked.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Couldn't be more certain."

"Really?"

"Will kissing you make me into a toad?"

Harry laughed. "I'll do that if you don't."

Aaron made to kiss him but pulled a bit away. "Is that even possible?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really? When I'm this close to pouncing on you that's when you get a Reid moment?"

"Reid moment?"

"Derek's fault, he calls them that," the wizard said. "Now shut up," he told Aaron and kissed the man.

The Muggle just hugged Harry to him, kissing back passionately, tasting the alcohol in Harry's mouth. Their breathing was hard when they parted and the green eyed man kissed Aaron's jaw, hands straying down the agent's torso and then under the blouse, touching warm skin.

Aaron broke the kiss. "Here?"

"Mm, want you now," Harry said, kissing the side of Hotch's neck, grazing that same spot with his teeth and moving down to the man's collarbone.

"I want you too," was the quick response. "But..."

"We could get interrupted."

"Exactly," Aaron said.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."


	28. Interlude: Kingsley's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the UK Kingsley is trying to keep people safe and Harry's location a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

When Lorcan D’Eath approached him in his favorite restaurant he greeted the celebrity warmly, aware of the paparazzi surrounding them in ths very public, very muffle place.

“Won’t you sit with us?” Lorcan asked, carefully concealing his fangs.

Kingsley considered the band. He was dressed in a three piece suit and the muggle PM was supposed to meet him with his family. He told this much to the singer.

“The more the merrier, I heard his teen daughters are our fans,” the half-Vampire said. “What I wanted to tell you is that I met some very interesting people during our American tour, in Virginia in particular.”

“You met with him?”

“No, but he does have great taste in men,” Lorcan replied.

“Now I’m curious,” Kingsley admitted, wanting to know how the boy he considered family was faring.

Lorcan showed him the way. Cameras flashed.

* * *

The ward was quiet as most of the patients were unresponsive. There were spells to monitor their conditions and the medical personnel visited them frequently. There were on a daily basis twenty people in the ward, most of them in long term comas, their conditions irreversible. Four of them were victims of Dementor's Kisses from when the creatures broke free from the Ministry's control and started roaming the land just before Voldemort's second rise to power. One was a Potion Mistress that ingested a wrong potion and would not be waking for another five years. The rest were all victims of the affects of the Cruciatus Curse and one such victim was who Kingsley Shacklebolt was visiting that evening along with Augusta Longbottom. They were each seated on either side of Andromeda Tonks, nee Black, bedside, watching the witch sleeping. Her wounds had healed, her hair was cut and neatly trimmed by the nurses, her gown was clean. She looked peaceful, pale, but peaceful.

"Narcissa came and visited her," Augusta remarked. "She wrote and asked if I could accompany her."

"I'm surprised," the Magical Prime Minister remarked.

"I'm not," the witch replied. "She lost Bellatrix, who should burn in hell eternally, but even that mad bitch was her sister. Andromeda was her last living relative and now… She is worse than my Frank, worse than Alice… Merlin, I never thought it would come to this. After everything…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"She refused to relocate, stubborn Black pride," Kingsley commented.

"Like the boy, Harry."

"He's a grown man, Augusta. Just like Neville."

The witch snorted. "They'll always be boys in my eyes." She fell silent for a bit. "Have you heard from him at all."

"He's safe."

"But do you know for sure?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I'm not allowed direct contact with him, I just know he's alive, healthy and rebuilding a new life there. With Teddy. It's why she's here, she refused to give up her grandson and they were too pigheaded to realize she knew nothing."

"Have you caught them?" Augusta demanded.

"Some, most went down during the capture. Seems my Aurors are getting vicious."

"Too little too late."

Kingsley arched an eyebrow. "You're getting more vicious as you age."

"And you are being cheeky to your elders."

"I was also cheeky to Dumbledore and that man was older than anyone I know."

She snorted and stood. Kingsley copied her.

"I have to visit my son and daughter now," Augusta said.

"And I have a Ministry to run," Kinsgley replied.

They parted ways at the exit of the ward knowing that they would meet again in a month or so to see the comatose witch. It was unlikely anything would change, ever. The damage was too extensive and there was no telling how her mind would be if she did wake up. As it was the medi-wizards predicted Andromeda Tonks would never be able to talk or walk again. All they could do for her was keep her in the ward until her own magic made her body shut down.

* * *

When Harry first left the country in the wake of that very public and very bloody attack near his house, Kingsley with Wendolyn had done everything in their power to keep the destination of the Boy-Who-Lived hidden. Wendolyn was easy enough, who ever asked her, she curse them and people would part from her path, not questions asked. But Kinsley knew the people that knocked on his door when news that Harry Potter left Britain reached them. McGonagall, Flitwick and Andromeda, they had all know, all said their goodbyes to the green eyed wizard. Flitwick and the Goblins had some contact over the moths via enchanted parchment since they represented the Potter and Black seat is the Wizengamot and needed Harry's input for the votes. They exchanged a few pleasantries but no specifics to his location, only his health.

On the third day Harry was secluded away, Hermione Wesley, nee Granger, came knocking on his door. The witch was a Ministry Employee and working under Griselda Marchbanks, so the only reason to contact the Prime Minister was one: Harry Potter.

"I don't know where Harry is," Kingsley had told her the moment the pleasantries were over.

"He just up and left!" the witch exclaimed.

"From my understanding," the wizard replied, "You and your husband have not had much contact with Harry, not for months, perhaps a few years. Am I correct?"

"Three years and seven months," Hermione replied. "But he shut us out. We tried to keep contact but he methodically pushed us away."

"When did you stop trying?" Kinsley asked. Because he knew what Harry had done, the green eyed wizard had admitted that much to him, but he wanted to hear Hermione's version of events. Because the Prime Minister knew that if Hermione and Ron had wanted, they would have kept contact with Harry instead of allowing him to bow out of year of friendship. Harry's excuses that he had tried to distance himself so that they were safe were half arsed in Kingsley's opinion.

Hermione was left staring. "You … Why are you asking?"

"Because the mail he receives gets to the necessary people through me," Kingsley revealed to her. "Then it's coded and sent over to be decoded and forwarded to Harry, no direct contact, for his safety."

She bit her lip. "I was just starting my internship with the Ministry."

"So was he with Wendolyn,” the older wizard countered. “You could have written letters, not let him distance himself. Admit it Hermione, you were scared to get too close him, afraid that the danger would start all over again. Perhaps you even blame him for all the danger that follows him?” He saw her flushed face, some of it shame, some of it discomfort for being called upon her shortcomings. Kingsley decided that was all Hermione should know about the green eyed wizard. He told her so gently and directed her away from his office with precise instructions not to bother him again.

The witch did not, but she did not pass on the message to her mother and sister in law because Molly and Ginny Weasley had send him letters then, demanding answers about Harry, his location, his health. He answered after the fifth envelope from each harassed him at work, giving them a sharp commentary about what was polite and not when writing people, warned Molly not to send a Howler or he would arrest her, and told them that Harry was safe and nothing more. A day later George Weasley send him a thank you letter and a gift coupon worth thirty galleons for the shop.

* * *

Augusta fixed him a cup of tea and he accepted gracefully while keeping an eye on Neville’s face. The scars were still there, but time and salves had healed up the worse of the effects. The awkward gangly teen was now a fine young man, one who was determined to find his friend.

“Luna and I are getting married,” Neville stated. “We want him in the ceremony and in the reception. Harry has to be there,” the Longbottom heir stressed. “You could at least make sure that he gets the invitation.”

Kinsley sighed. “The wedding is six months away, right?”

Neville nodded.

“We just caught the rest of them,” the bald wizard explained and Augusta and Neville both gasped.

“Really?” the witch re-known for her vulture hat asked.

“We kept it quiet while they interrogations are taking place,” Kingsley explained.

“Just in case there are more out there, some you have no idea about,” Neville reasoned.

“Exactly,” the older wizard said.

“And when you’re done?” Neville insisted.

“And when it’s over and they’re in Azkaban for good, then I’ll call the contact I have and give the signal that it’s safe for him to return.”

Neville gave him a searching look. “What aren’t you telling us?”

Augusta stared at her grandson. “Neville?”

“He’s correct in his statement,” Kingsley offered. “There is a small chance Harry won’t come back here, at least not as a permanent resident.”

“Why?” Aususta asked. “It’s his home. Teddy’s home.”

Neville cocked his head to the side, staring off at a wall, before shaking his head and smiling. “I think I know.” His grandmother and their guest turned to him. “Harry found someone, hasn’t he? And that someone is special and he’s not going to leave them and come back here.”

Augusta blinked. “Is this true Kingsley?”

“From what I’ve gathered, yes, Harry getting away from here was a blessing to his love life, and his health,” Kingsley said.

“Well, that changes things,” Neville said.

“It does?” Augusta asked.

“Yes, his invite needs to be have a plus one,” the Longbottom heir replied. “I’ll tell Luna and we’ll fix it.”

* * *

“Have you seen the papers today?”

Kinsgsley rubbed his wrist. “Not really. Budget meetings. I need to study this big pile carefully or my head will roll.”

Daphne Greengrass remained stoic through his martyr face and he sighed. Hiring Slytherins that had strong ties to the war had been one of Harry’s most brilliant plans. Two of his advisors had worn a green tie in Hogwarts and his head assistant Daphne was one of the Boy-Who-Lived peers. It helped Kingsley play nice with the purebloods and offer second chances to kids that needed it. The first time Harry had brought everyone together and suggested this no one had believed the young man, especially in the way of the second attack on his life from the rogue dark supporters. The bald wizard had been one of the non-believers until Harry started listing all the good traits Slytherins had. The only reason why Hermione Granger managed to see him was because it was Daphne’s day off after all.

“What is it?” he asked the Greengrass witch.

She merely handed him ‘ _The Quibbler’_ and watched as his face paled.

“This is taking place right now?” Kingley demanded.

“No, the operation is finished, successfully,” Daphne said. “About two hundred Veela girls, ages fourteen to seventeen were recovered with the help of muggles. The place burned to the ground but they got the humans responsible. A mix of squibs and wizards. They showed part of it on the muggle box thingy…”

“It’s called a television,” Kingsley commented and the witch shrugged. “Whatever. All I know is, the international community is ready to riot because of what the American ministry pulled. The MGA agency working with the…” she consulted her file, “FBI for the case. What I heard from the grapevine is that the goblins lent a hand or two tracking the money the ring was trying to make.”

“That’s…”

“Huge,” Daphne helpfully supplied. “I managed to fend off the reporters. You should know that the Americans plan to make the collaboration permanent.”

“If it was this successful they bloody well should,” Kingsley muttered. “What do the purebloods this side of the ocean think?”

Daphne noticeably hesitated. “Well,  there are two factions, those old, stuffed up pricks who think the Americans are going to expose us all…”

“And?” he urged her to continue, curious to what she had to say.

“And the logical ones.”

Kingsley motioned for her to elaborate, “Logical ones?”

“Me, my family, those that are my peers, the younger generations like my parents and cousins. That could have been young witches and wizards instead of pre-teen Veela. It could be my nephew or my baby cousin there.”

“So you…”

“Are all for it to happen again if they manage to save lives. Not that muggles know what they stumbled upon. They helped us anyway and those families do owe them life debts. Those girls were missing some of them for years, presumed dead.” She paused. “What do you think?”

“That we should send them a letter, an official one, recognizing their brilliance and offering political and material support to help repatriate those girls,” Kingsley replied.

Daphne grinned. “I’ll get right on it!”

Kingsley waited until she left and then took out a special cell-phone he had and dialed the one number he knew by heart.

_“Agent Gibson speaking.”_

“Its Kinsley.”

_“How’s the weather Minister?”_

“Stormy and not about to get better soon. What you guys pulled off…”

_“Your boy wonder helped. His lover was the head of that FBI team. Can we keep green eyes forever and ever? My superiors are thinking about it.”_

Kinsley snorted. “Tell them to ask first and don’t assume anything.”

_“Oh? Are you letting us keep him?”_

“You are not funny.” He paused. “How is he?”

_“How are you doing on your end?”_

“Just five more,” Kingsley replied. “I’ve got a team tracking them down through Scotland. They’re trying to leave the country but I’ve got a block on all portkeys.”

_“Call me again when you have them all. Then we can discuss about you coming to see my darling nephew.”_

The Magical Prime Minister smiled. “I’ll hold you to your word.”


	29. Romantic Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Harry finally have a date night and some time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The small corner café was busy that morning and was as far away from his normal route as Harry could get and the green eyed man needed that. The place had been Jerry's suggestion, after the man finished yelling at him for dropping off grid now that he had a legitimate love life. Harry, feeling guilty had decided to cater to his friend's whims. Outside of a few phone calls and a couple of lunches out, here and there, the green eyed wizard had not really spent much time with Jerry ever since his relationship with Aaron had gotten more physical and more serious. And with Teddy, in addition to Jack, he really could not spend much time away from the house. That was what he told Jerry too, but the Muggle would have none of it.

"Will you stop sulking?" the wizard groaned. "I'm here, drinking the coffee you suggested…"

"Only after I had to beg," Jerry grouched.

Harry sighed. "You wanted it to be me doing the begging?"

"Well, yes, but I also want details!" Jerry told him. "I vaguely recall that tall, dark and handsome agent you were paired up with but that's it! You don't come dancing any more; you don't have time to shop with me, go to the gym…"

"I still shop and go to the gym," the wizard protested. "I do! Honestly!"

"I'm sorry, but you just about cut me off, cut us off. When was the last time you had time to go dancing or just for a couple of drinks with me and Alex and Mike? You have yet to meet Karl, my hunk who is just as gorgeous as your FBI agent," Jerry pointed out. "You’re turning into one of those people," Jerry accused.

"You're fishing for something, I can tell. All the guilt tripping, the blatant accusations, what do you want Jer?"

"For you to actually show some interest in my life?"

"I am interested in your life and what you have to say to me. I know that I have been neglecting you and our friendship and I may have Googled your boyfriend's name and see he's gorgeous and agree that you have great taste?"

Jerry perked up. "You saw the picture of him in the papers?"

"Does his nice face match his personality Jer?"

"Yes," the man said, looking more than happy about that fact. "He's great to me, does not chance other guys the moment my back is turned and he treats me right. We got to an office party of his just last week and he did not introduce me as a cousin but as his partner. After all the creeps I went out with..."

"Karl is amazing?" Harry offered.

"You bet your green eyes he is. And I may have watched the news and saw your guy in that human trafficking bust that took place a few days ago, I recalled the blond cutie, JJ from the case we helped out," Jerry said. He looked at Harry seriously. "You know, that guy of yours is a regular hero. No one from his team was hurt, right? They mentioned some people died..."

"No, Morgan was a bit messed up, but no serious injuries," Harry agreed.

"Morgan is the tall chocolate skinned god?" Jerry recalled. At the pointed look he received from the wizard he rolled his eyes. "Hey, I can look but not actively hound a guy. Plus, Morgan was straight, I get it. But I do have eyes. Tell me he wasn't a hunk."

"One, he's Aaron's colleague. Two, Aaron is hot, thank you very much, three... I'm never going to admit to knowing what his six packs looks like..."

Jerry snorted. "You lucky bastard, surrounded by hot guys, day in, day out."

"Is this why you wanted to see me? I admit the coffee is amazing but..."

"No, no," Jerry put his cup down. "I wanted to warn you actually. Me and the guys are going out, drinking and dancing, this Friday. Karl is coming, so is Mike's new boyfriend, Will or something, he's new so it's a big thing. You have to be there, Harry. And you better bring your man too. And don't you dare say he can't dance. I know he can. I know your Aaron can dance, I saw the video footage of how you two kept bumping and grinding into each other. Now that you're actually having sex we might need to hose you two down… or join you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Jerry..."

"Two months Harry."

The green eyed wizard sighed. "Fine! I make no promises but I'll ask him. Still, you know his job. If he does not get called away..."

"Yes, yes, if the monsters of the world don't call him away he's coming, I get that. You, mister, better get a babysitter. His work is the only excuse you can use."

"I could break a leg…"

"Tough, if I can dance with a sprained hand, you can on a broken leg."

"That doesn't make sense!" Harry protested.

"You've not been out with me for two months, at least."

The wizard sighed. "I really should stop returning your calls."

Jerry was not discouraged, if anything his smile widened. "How's the coffee?"

"Amazing," Harry reluctantly admitted. "You really do know to pick the place."

His Muggle friend preened.

"Listen, I'm not a jerk," the dark haired wizard told him. "I wanted to see you guys but honestly, Teddy needed me and up until recently I was not ready to be away from him for long."

"Just remember that you need to have a life," Jerry told Harry.

"I won't forget again," the wizard promised.

* * *

The green eyed wizard kept his word to Jerry and he mentioned the invite/request/ultimatum to his lover. There had not been much to debate, Aaron had been curious and interested in going to a club, a gay club, the visit not being case related. They were snuggled on the couch, watching a movie while the boys were asleep upstairs.

"It has been ages since our last date," Aaron muttered. "I'm usually on a plane three states away and you have the kids all day… You know, Jerry might be right, we need to have an adults' night out."

"You're planning this all in your head, right?" Harry correctly guessed.

"Well, I bet Jessica would not mind having the boys over for the night and Sean liked Teddy when he met with him during lunch."

"And Jack's accidental magic has toned down," the green eyed man added.

"That too, I don't really want to explain to Jessica and her family why her hair turned neon green."

Harry chuckled. "I fixed that for you."

"After you finished laughing," Aaron poked his side, enjoying Harry's squirming.

"Cut that out!" the wizard said. "And had my hair been neon green you would have taken a picture as well."

"So, tomorrow we're going out with Jerry?"

"Yes, his partner, Connor, he's a psychiatrist so play nice with the guy," Harry said and Aaron smothered a grin. "There are of course …

"And we're going to dance?"

Harry was now grinning. "Dance and drink and grind against each other and come home and have sex as loud as we can."

Aaron kissed Harry's neck, "Mmm, love that plan. I'm calling Sean to inform him he's babysitting on his night off."

"Aren't you…"

"Cock blocking him?" Hotch offered.

"Essentially yes."

"He met someone and he sounded smitten with her so I better train him and fast. Plus, I know all that whining is just a front. We're meeting more lately than when we used to live under the same roof."

"You Hotchner brothers are just so cute. So, Sean thinks that she's the one?" Harry asked.

"He sounded like it, mushy and love struck and flying on cloud nine."

"Good for him."

* * *

They parked not far from the bar they were supposed to meet. Harry had been thrumming with excitement since they left the house. He was dressed in very tight black jeans with a short sleeved shirt in green colour, showing off his toned body. Aaron had opted jeans as well, dark blue with a grey shirt. Harry was used to seeing him in suits as well as casual around the house and he liked this version of his lover.

Jerry was already in the bar when they entered. At his side Harry spotted Karl. The pair walked up to them and Jerry beamed when he saw them.

"You actually came," he said and went to hug Harry. After he was done with the green eyed man he turned to Aaron. "Hug or handshake? I'm not sure what you're comfortable with."

"Hug. He needs more of them," the wizard responded and Jerry went with Harry's suggestion. "I'm Harry," the green eyed man turned to Karl, who was standing now.

"Karl."

"I know, Jerry is quite smitten with you," Harry smiled at the man.

Karl turned to Jerry. "Good to know," he said and pecked Jerry's lips.

"We're just waiting for Mike, his boyfriend Will, and Alex is coming solo tonight," Jerry told Harry. "What are you guys drinking?" he asked while motioning for a waiter.

"Beer," Aaron said and looked to Harry who shrugged.

"Same I guess," he said.

"So, Aaron," Jerry turned to the FBI agent. "You must have some pretty crazy skills in the bedroom to have Harry here forget me."

Next to him, Karl groaned. "Love, we talked about proper wording of things?"

"Shush, I want to see if I can make him squirm," Jerry told his lover.

"From what Harry tells me, I'm good at keeping him distracted," Aaron offered, making Harry groan.

"Aaron! He's going to ask for details," the wizard said.

"Or a demonstration," Karl said and gave a warning look at Jerry.

"We could always talk about the weather," Jerry offered. "Is that a safe, boring topic?"

"Ignore him," Karl told Aaron. "He's still mad at me because it was my turn to choose the music in the car tonight and R&B just isn't his thing. So, Jerry tells me you're an FBI agent? How's that for a bad pick up line?"

"Horrible actually, but I used to be a lawyer so I get points for that," Aaron answered. "The girls of the team have more stories to tell, really, because they just attract those guys and they kind of turned it into a game, seeing how much they can embarrass those guys who play at being in FBI."

"I've watched them send a guy crying," Harry was nodding. "Prentiss can be vicious."

"Oh, I remember her, the dark haired one?" Jerry mused.

"Same one," Aaron agreed. "You know, Jerry, Harry never really told me what you do for a living."

Harry and Karl both snorted.

"Hey, I do work," Jerry told those two.

"He's more of an artist," Karl tried explaining to Aaron.

"You don't look patient enough," the FBI agent told Jerry.

"I'm between jobs at the moment," the man in question replied. "I've changed a lot of jobs over the years but if you want to get technical... I studied economics at Columbia, New York."

"My brother went to NY to be a chef," Aaron commented. "Last time I was there it was for a case."

"The bombings, right, Harry mentioned you were caught in an explosion," Jerry recalled.

"From what I gather, your job is more dangerous than glamorous," Karl told Aaron."

"It's the badge," Harry said. "Has to be the badge. Or maybe the suits and ties."

"What about ties? A new kink Harry?"

The wizard turned his head and got a hug from Mike, who just arrived with a short blond man with glasses and a pleasant face. Introductions were made anew and the large group had to wait a bit more for Alex to arrive.

* * *

They were admitted inside the club quite fast. Karl had apparently known the owner and they were able to bypass the line and get a table to sit at, not that Harry managed to find a place at all because Jerry grabbed his arm.

"Two months!" the man stressed. "And Karl has two left feet. You owe me," he said to the wizard. Then he turned to Aaron, "You'll get him back whenever you come and claim him," he stated. "He'll drink scotch or bourbon and I'm a vodka guy, order accordingly and see you later!" And with that he and Harry disappeared in the dance floor.

"So, Aaron," Alex said, "Do you dance?"

"Not just yet," the man replied, noting absently that he was the older age. "Jerry earlier threatened me if I cut down his and Harry's fun time, as he called it. Karl, when do you think it'll be safe to cut in?"

"Give them till the drinks arrive, then send Jerry back to me," Karl replied. "I'll keep him busy and off the dance floor."

Aaron smiled and followed Karl's advice. When the drinks came, he went and got his lover and Jerry back where the duo sat long enough to refresh and then Karl was the one to get hauled up on his feet and dragged to the dance floor.

"You're not going to dance some more?" Aaron asked, mouth pressed close to Harry's ear for two reasons. One of the ways practical, he wanted the green eyed man to hear him. The second one was a more selfish one since it gave him the chance to nip at the shell of Harry's ear.

"No, I rather like it here, practically sitting on your lap," the wizard told him.

Hotch smiled. "Do you now?"

Harry leaned closer and pecked Aaron's lips. "The night is young. I'll dance later. And you'll join me."

"I'm not a good dancer," the older man said.

"I'll dance for both of us," Harry returned and Hotch shook his head.

"You two are sweet, it's ridiculous!" Mike said. "Stop talking between you!" he said and raised a glass. "To us not taking months to see each other again."

"And to Aaron who did not run when he met all of us at once," Alex added.

"Granted he has met with weirder people," Mike's date said.

"Just drink," Harry told them.

"Thank you Harry," Hotch told his lover and he turned to the rest of them, "And yes, I've met weirder people, like a colleague of mine at work, you would have adopted her and made her yours."

"Garcia?" Harry guessed.

"Garcia," Aaron confirmed.

* * *

It was an hour later, drinks finished and a first round of shots knocked back when Harry and Aaron decided to follow Jerry and Karl's example and dance. True to his word, Aaron moved, but nothing too radical, not very provocative either, leaving Harry to do exactly as promised. The moment they were surrounded by gyrating bodies Harry pulled Aaron to him.

"Feeling possessive now?" Hotch asked with amusement.

"I have eyes and so do many of the handsome guys here," Harry remarked.

"I know. There was a pinch or two on my... butt," the wizard's lover said.

"I know!" now the green eyed man sounded smug. "That was me!" he grinned and started moving his body to the rhythm. Aaron's eyes immediately went to look at Harry's hips.

"You can pinch all you want," Hotch finally said, looping his hands around Harry's waist and making the wizard have very limited space to move around in, just like the other man had intended.

With a smirk his way, the wizard kept dancing and at the same time bumping into Aaron in very suggestive and provocative ways. And Hotch let him, enjoying all the teasing and sexual taunting the younger man was doing. It was just like that night, more than a year ago when they had been in a club very similar to this one, only both of them were wired and expected to pay attention to their surroundings. Now Hotch got to fully enjoy dancing with the green eyed man, it was even expected of him. There was no work ethics to consider, no prying eyes that should not be watching. He did not care about the men around them, just the one he had his hands on. When Harry snaked his body closer to him, he wrapped his hands around the wizard's waist, keeping him still. There was a soft question in Harry's eyes but it was gone a few seconds later, when Aaron engaged him in an opened mouthed kiss, pouring all his lust that had been building since the younger man started dancing.

* * *

They stumbled inside the house in the early morning hours. Both relatively sober but they kept trying to touch more of each other, taste more and ended up a mess of uncoordinated limbs. For once they were not trying to keep quiet either and Harry was loud and demanding and Aaron eager to please him. They had parted with the others outside the club, the couples highly strung with lust and eager to leave the place behind for a more private setting. Aaron had been half tempted to allow Harry to try a magical form of travel, just to get to the house sooner.

As soon as they were inside, clothes were hastily thrown to the floor as they made their way into the house. The couple never made it up the stairs. Aaron had been kissing Harry, taunting him with nips and licks along his neck, tasting the salty skin. The wizard had been most responsive and at some point pressed the older man against the doorframe to the sitting room.

"Merlin knows how I need this," the wizard muttered as his hands roamed all over Aaron's chest, nails digging into the flesh harmlessly, leaving just enough pressure to turn him on.

"Merlin?"

"Wizard slang, ignore me," Harry muttered and fastened his mouth on Aaron's neck.

Hotch slanted his neck, giving him more access. When he thought he had enough he made Harry take a step back and started kissing him again, slowly but surely leading them to the couch and pushing the green eyed man down on the furniture. He smirked a bit, male pride making an appearance when he saw just how willing Harry seemed to be for him. It made him glad he had been prepared before they left for the club, having a condom and a packet of lube in his pants. A good thing too because he was at those moments in no state to go upstairs, maybe a bit later. The enthusiastic kiss Harry gave him was answer enough of the wizard's appreciation.

Neither of them was in the mood for much teasing. Aaron made sure Harry was ready for him but he wasted little time teasing him, they had enough of that game in the club and on the way home. Perhaps the next morning there would be time but right now, they both needed release. He entered Harry when he got the okay from the green eyed man and did not stop even from the low grunt he heard; after all the wizard was still hard.

Their bodies were hard and warm as Aaron gave his lover time to adjust.

"Start moving," Harry urged the other man and it was all the prompting Hotch needed before he thrust his hips, gradually moving faster and setting a fast pace.

It was still something he found novel and amazing, entering Harry. The tightness, the warmth, the hard muscles under him. Since the very first time they had sex, it felt so right to Aaron.

Bracing himself against the couch his hips thrust harder and a loud moan left Harry's lips. The wizard spread his legs just a little bit more, using his flexibility to bring Hotch closer and deeper. The sensation had Aaron gasping Harry's name.

"Come on," Harry said, voice hard.

"If you get any louder we'll wake the neighbourhood."

"We'll finally drive all those hopeful women off," the wizard grinned and Aaron chocked down his own laugh and moved his hips, thrusting hard and making Harry's eyes close, his head to fall back on the couch. With one hand he reached down and started stroking himself but Aaron just butted his hands away.

"Not yet," he told Harry, earning a whine.

It took Hotch a few more thrusts before he came, moaning in pleasure as he fell forward, cushioned by his lover. Harry hugged him while he shuddered against him.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me," Harry teased, tugging on strands of Aaron's hair.

The man shook his head and carefully pulled out from his lover. With a bit of non-verbal and wandless magic Harry got rid of the condom, earning a mildly impressed look before the older man moved his body alongside Harry, stopping only when his mouth was over Harry's hard member. With one last look at Harry's face he took him in his mouth. The wizard swore, knee jerking a bit at the sensations. Aaron did not have to work him much before his orgasm hit him, making a mess all over himself and Aaron and the couch.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry gasped out when he could speak again.

"Magical slang?" Aaron teased, earning a snort from Harry.

"Mmm."

"Not in the mood to talk then?" Aaron asked; hands busy running up and down his lover's sides.

The green eyed man shook his head.

"But are you in a mood to shower?" Aaron asked.

Harry shook his head again a smile playing on his lips. "I'm in a mood to cuddle," he told his lover. “We can share a bath tomorrow though," he promised and used magic to clean them up. It was simple enough to do and it once again earned him appreciation from Hotch.

"I'm beginning to like magic, a lot," the profiler admitted.

"Just what I was aiming for," Harry quipped, making Aaron laugh and kiss him.

"Bed?" Hotch asked him.

"But the sofa is so..."

"Not enough for both of us to cuddle," the Muggle wheedled, making the wizard sigh.

"Help me up?"

"Of course."


	30. Lunch with Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date at Dave Rossi's combined with advice from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The opened bottle of wine, white this time and from Italy, was a great distraction, Aaron decided. Dave Rossi had been in a mood to play host and after a day of pestering, Hotch gave in and told the polder agent that he and Harry would be there, along with the boys. Jack and Teddy were out in the garden enjoying the swings Rossi had installed at some point (and Aaron knew those had not been there the last time the boys were over) while the adults were in the kitchen, sharing wine and stories while Rossi was the perfect host, cooking a traditional Italian meal from scratch. Aaron was just happy to munch on a bruschetta rubbed with garlic, drizzled with oil and with a slice of prosciutto casually thrown over it, listening to Rossi lecture about fine cuisine. Harry would interrupt with his very own comments while Dave prepared the stuffed veal cutlets he had announced he would be making.

"I don't care what it is," Hotch said. "I just bet it will taste amazing."

"And if you like it then we'll be bothering Dave?" Harry asked.

"I'm always happy to host people for dinner. Friends like you are double the joy," Rossi told Harry.

"Are you hitting on me?" the wizard asked.

Rossi chuckled. He nodded his head at Aaron who was busy nibbling on the appetisers and watching the by play between his lover and his colleague. "Is he finally making an honest man out of you?"

"Well, no ring but we do go out on dates and live together," Harry mused. "Which reminds me," he turned to Aaron. "We need to speak about me finding a job."

"You have a job," Aaron said.

"Ohh," Dave chuckled. "This sounds like a discussion you two need to have at home."

"Well, you are like our couple's therapist," Harry suggested and Dave's face paled.

"That is one title I will never earn," he declared.

"You advised Aaron where I was concerned," the wizard said.

"We tell each other the important bits," Hotch added. "These are really good by the way."

"Have more," Rossi told him. "Harry?"

The green eyed man shook his head. "Thanks, but I've already had two. Maybe later. I could use more wine though."

"So will I if we're about to have the conversation I think we are," Dave remarked.

Harry in turn refilled all three glasses. When he was done he started saying what was on his mind for a while now. It was two topics, one he had talked about with Aaron and the second one was something he had been thinking and was now deciding to voice. He started with the kids first.

"How do we tell the boys Aaron and I are a couple?" the wizard posed the question.

"Ah!" Dave said. He busied his hands adding a pinch of pepper to the veal. He was halfway done with it and this was a conversation they needed to have before he had to use the skillet to brown the cutlets. "What is your public stance on homosexuality in front of the kids? Have they seen same sex couples or even heard the term?"

"Jack has a girl with two dads at school and Paul at soccer club has two moms so he knows it's possible," Aaron readily answered. "We never make racist comments at home and we talk with their families."

"There was a sleepover with Paul," Harry recalled. "At Paul's house even."

"And Teddy?" Dave asked.

"He knows I've liked men, seen me being hit on by men," the green eyed wizard added. "And there are a number of same sex couples he has known growing up. It hardly makes him blink."

"And does Jack like Harry? What am I asking, of course he does. Teddy likes you, Hotch?" Rossi inquired.

"He treats me almost as he treats Harry," Aaron answered. "I'm Jack's favourite and Harry is Teddy's."

"Natural that one," Dave remarked. "My opinion? Sit them down and tell them the truth. That you Aaron loved Haley very much but you love Harry just the same and he will always be your son. Same route Harry's going to follow with Teddy."

"And basically, they're the deciding factor," Harry sighed.

"Basically, yes," Dave gleefully agreed. "Can I carry on cooking now?" He studied their faces. "Come on? What more do you want? It's natural for things to go wrong but those kids just might surprise you."

"But what if they hate the idea?" Aaron asked.

"They might surprise you," Dave repeated.

"Worst case scenario is what I'm trained to think," Hotch stated.

From next to him, Harry sighed. "Dave, if the kids don't like it... Then this is all over," the wizard said.

"You two are being dramatic and fatalistic," Dave accused.

"Realistic and trying to get used to the idea," Aaron argued. "We could sneak around but..."

"We hate lying to the kids."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Tell you what, you can tell them after we eat. If you want you can do it here or at your place and I'll be ready to comfort you two. And hey, Harry, I could use a housekeeper."

"Get your own," Hotch quipped without much heat, pulling Harry to his side, making the other two men laugh.

"I get it, hands off, message clear. Now can I go back to cooking? Unless you want those two kids to eat us..."

"You can proceed," Hotch graciously told him, making Dave scoff but start cooking again. They were quiet for a bit, discussing other things, lighter topics while Dave worked over the frying pan.

Jack had popped in the kitchen for a bit, asking whether the food was ready yet but Aaron answered in the negative, which made him cheer and run back outside.

"Sooo what's for dessert?" Harry asked half an hour after Jack skipped out of the kitchen.

"Well, Bianco Mangiare, its an Almond Pudding and that one I did not make. But I do know of a deli owner who's mother is from Tuscani and can make this dessert and limoncelo," Dave commented.

"I'll go call the boys," Aaron said and put his glass down.

Harry turned to Dave once his lover was out of the room. "Thank you for today?"

"I told you, having you here is a pleasure," the profiler said.

"I meant the advice, being willing to hear us out."

"Part of the deal," Rossi said. "You know... I don't have that many friends. Being a pioneer in my field, my reputation, my books, not to mention my tendency to the fairer sex..."

"A long list there," Harry joked and Dave smiled.

"I could have made it longer, didn't add the wives now, did I?"

The wizard grinned.

"This team Aaron leads, it's like a family. At first, I didn't want to bond with anyone; things were different back in my day, when the BAU was? I'm glad when Reid comes to me with those long speeches of his or when Garcia comes around the corner waving her pencil with the hot pink tutu on it or when Aaron asks me out for drinks and Dave is willing to come golfing with me and Emily for poker and JJ for lunch at her home..." Dave shook his head. "I'm glad to be part of all this and I'm just as happy to help out whenever I can."

"So, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asked.

"The thing you mentioned earlier?"

Harry nodded. "I want to stop working for Aaron," he said. "Not stop living with him, or stop taking care of him and Jack... No, I actually enjoy that. But I think it's odd to be dating him and getting a pay check from him." He grimaced. "Just doesn't sit well with me. Especially if Jack and Teddy aren't opposed to the idea of him and me together."

Dave opened his mouth but then closed it again and nodded. "I see your point," he finally said. "What does Aaron think?"

"Well..."

"Harry."

The green eyed man sighed. "I have mentioned it, however briefly a few times, here and there."

"And?" Dave urged him.

"And he changed the subject! Every time!" Harry exclaimed. "It's driving me crazy!"

Dave grinned. "He likes things the way he likes them."

"That's not a thing to say."

"It's Aaron. He hates change for a reason. You know when he first told me that his housekeeper slash nanny was male I thought... He's finally lost it. That or he hired a commando to keep an eye on Jack in a fit of over protectiveness."

Harry privately thought that technically, Dave Rossi was not far off the mark with that description. Harry was more or less a soldier capable of violence in order to protect. He had fought in a war and trained by the best instructor in Defensive and Offensive magics in the UK. He cleared his throat and tried to look innocent and of course he utterly failed. Rossi knew guilt when he saw it and he could tell when one was trying to be evasive.

"Okay, out with it," Dave told him, cradling the spatula with intent. "You can't have a criminal record, Penelope checked."

"Wel..."

"Food!" Teddy and Jack cheered.

"Well, our talk is over," Dave told him and Aaron shot them a look.

"Later," Harry told him as Dave marched the boys to the table.

* * *

Telling the boys happened a week later, on Sunday. They had just had lunch together and they stayed in the kitchen, around the table.

"Are we in trouble?" Teddy asked.

"No, you're not in trouble," Harry told them and Aaron shot the boys a suspicious look.

"Why are you asking that?" Hotch asked and the boys shook their heads.

"No reason!" Jack said with Teddy nodding next to him.

"No one is in trouble," the green eyed wizard stressed making Aaron back down.

Hotch shot him a glance before taking the lead. "We... Harry and I would like to tell you something." He had the undivided attention of both kids. Aaron started from his son. "Jack, buddy, you know I love you very much."

"I love you too, daddy," the child said, making his father smile.

"And Teddy, you know I care about you and love you," Aaron told the young metamorphmagus.

Teddy blushed. "I know," he said.

"Jack, I really loved Haley, your mom and I still care about her and I'm still sad she's gone," Aaron said.

Now the boys were looking at him oddly.

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat. "Jack, Teddy, I like Harry. I like him a lot. And I love him."

"I love Harry too," Jack said with a small frown. "Don't you like me Harry?"

"I love you too, just as much as I love Teddy," the wizard told the blond boy.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Jack asked eyes wide and his little body tense.

"No! No, me and Teddy... We're not going to go anywhere if you and Teddy are fine with it," Harry said.

"What I'm trying to tell you guys," Aaron said to the boys, "Is that I like Harry like a mommy and daddy like each other." He let that bit sink in.

Jack and Teddy stared at them and then at each other.

"Like Paul's daddies?" Jack asked.

"Like Charlie and Ivan at Romania?" Teddy asked, thinking on the dragon handler and his partner.

"Exactly like them," Aaron said.

Harry and Aaron shared a look when the boys staying still and quiet for about three minutes.

"Do you two kiss? On the cheek?" Teddy asked after a bit.

"Sometimes," the wizard and the FBI agent answered together.

Another quiet moment.

"And do you hold hands?" Jack asked this time.

"Yes, we do that too," Aaron said.

"Does he get you flowers?" Jack asked Harry.

"He has given me roses," the wizard told Jack.

"And chocolates?" Teddy asked.

Aaron shot Harry a look. "And chocolates too," he answered Harry's godson. "The nice ones, with extra chocolate and nougat."

"Those are the best," the young metamorphmagus said with Jack nodding next to him.

"Are you going to get married?" Jack asked.

"No," Harry said.

"No, we are not getting married," Aaron confirmed. It was one of the few things Harry and he had discussed at some point and marriage was not something either man wanted from each other, now or in the future. Aaron already had one divorce under his belt and he was not all that big in wedding ceremonies for religious purposes. Harry had decided early on that he would never get married, afraid his fame would get in the way of that. That and anyone did not really approve of Teddy's ancestry and that was a turn off for the green eyed wizard. Plus, they both felt it was too soon to talk about legalising what they had. Perhaps in the future, perhaps never.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

Aaron blinked. "Not important now buddy. Just know that Harry and I love each other."

"Does that mean that Teddy and Harry are staying with us?" Jack asked.

"Yes, if you two don't mind us," here Aaron pointed at himself and Harry.

Jack cocked his head to the side. Then he shrugged. "I don't mind," the boy said.

"I like Aaron and Jack is fun," Teddy told the two adults. He glanced at his godfather. "He makes you smile and you look at him like all the time with that smile Aunt Mione looked at Uncle Ron," that was followed by an eye roll from the kid and a blush from Harry who had not realised he was being that obvious.

"Can Teddy and I go play now?" Jack asked.

"Run along," Aaron said and with that the boys scampered away, leaving the two adults in the kitchen.

For a while they just stared at each other and the door the kids had recently run out of.

"That went well," Aaron finally said. "Until the kids at their school find out and start teasing them."

"Well, they won't stay at a Muggle school for long now," Harry offered. "The magical community is more focused on blood purity than sexual orientation."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"You know, it just hit me that Dave and his optimism were spot on."

Aaron chuckled. "He'll be glad to know. Now kiss me."

"Really? And if the boys walk in?"

"They do need to get used to it. Teddy won't mind one bit," Hotch said.

Harry smiled and leaned closer, gently pecking Aaron's lips. "Good enough?"

"A proper kiss Harry," Aaron gently chided and pulled the green eyed man closer, firmly locking their mouths together and starting a passion filled kiss that put their earlier one to shame. When he was done, Harry's face was flushed and his lips swollen.

"Um..." the wizard tried and Aaron rubbed a hand over his cheek.

"Not bad, right?" he said and Harry could only nod.

"Not bad at all," he agreed.

"Another one then?"

Harry smiled. "You do know that then we'll be making out in the middle of the day in the kitchen."

"We've earned it."

"What happened to baby steps and easing the boys into it?"

"Not like they'll walk in on us having sex," Hotch said, standing and pulling Harry on his feet and into his arms. "Just us," he pecked Harry's lips, “Being silly", another peck, "and acting like we feel," this time the kiss was light but more than a peck.

Harry licked his lips when Aaron pulled away. "Mmm, I like that idea," he said and pulled Aaron to him, starting their next kiss.

This time they parted to the sound of a gasp and they saw the two boys peering into the kitchen.

"Gross," Jack said, shaking his head. Then he giggled and he and Teddy ran away laughing.

For a while Harry and Hotch were stupefied then they started laughing as well. 

"Did he just...?" Aaron trailed off. "He had the exact same reaction when he saw me and Haley kissing."

"Then we're on a good path?" Harry said.

"We're on a great path," Aaron confirmed.


	31. With New Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Entering the office that morning was a new experience for Hotch, mostly because the moment he exchanged greetings with the MGA people, Aaron knew they were sharing the same secret. Donovan acknowledged it once they were in Aaron's office, door firmly closed to prevent anyone from eavesdropping their conversation.

"So, welcome to the community?" Larry asked. "I'm testing the waters here. I knew you were a fine colleague to work with but I hate assuming things." He was obviously unsure whether Aaron was one of those that accepted their kids and magic easily or the other half that feared and resented them.

"No, I'm happy about Jack," Hotch told the lilac eyed wizard. "Out of my comfort zone, obviously, but I’m happy for my son. I'm guessing you are a wizard?" it ended as a question because nothing was really certain, Harry had been particularly firm on stressing that just because people looked human that was not always the case and that the US employed all sorts of humanoid creatures, granting them the same status as wizards and Muggle’s.

"Half wizard half fae," Larry replied as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. "Well, a quarter fae actually. Grandpa was head over heels for a girl, they eloped, had to relocate over here. Pretty colourful story and it happened during War World One," he shrugged.

"Fae," Aaron repeated. "Huh."

"Just huh?"

"Still digesting things."

"Read the books yet?"

Hotch paused. "Actually, not yet. I have a sort of guide to all this? We’re taking things slow. So far I’m still impressed that dragons exist."

"Ah, Gibson's little protégé," Donovan nodded. "Merlin I'd give an arm to have him in my squad but the Special Ops have been salivating over him since the war in Britain ended."

"The Tom Riddle guy?" Aaron asked to be more certain. "The information I learned the past few days had been... enormous."

"I bet," Donovan nodded. "A little bit on our group, things you will learn eventually, Baker and Baker all both old families and Wilson is actually a Vampire so we always knew about the... you know."

"Broomsticks and dragons?"

"Nicely put, but yes. Looked into schools yet?"

Hotch sighed. "Yes, the pamphlets were many and moving and quite dizzying. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I'm from the area so I know that the Lombardia School is the best elementary in the area for the mini wizards and witches. Wonderful extra-curricular activities too. My nieces go there. They are also very tolerant. Harry told you about the godson?"

"His father was a werewolf," Hotch recalled.

"Prejudice runs deep," Donovan commented. "Now, enough chit chat. Let's talk about the case and any future ones."

Aaron looked more interested. "Your higher-ups had no problem with the outcome?"

"Define problem," the wizard stated. "What I need to tell you is what 'we' were doing while the non-magicals were doing their thing during the rescue. Then you will have a clearer picture of what happened."

"I'm all ears," Aaron replied.

"Good. And remind me to show you exactly how wizards operate in missions. I'd like a repeat of our good results and that can happen if all the cards are on the table," Larry Donovan told the Muggle.

* * *

Harry was about to ask Aaron something about dinner when he found his lover in the study. They had yet to talk about the little matter of Harry wanting to find work and the wizard was waiting to broach the subject later, after they went to a tour for schools to enrol the boys. What stopped the green eyed man was the fact that Aaron had finally sat down to read the guide he had been provided. He had skimmed through it and wished he had one such guide when he was eleven and about to enter Hogwarts. It touched all sorts of subjects, blood purity, politics, creatures and species, laws, money, shopping districts, schooling. It even explained what the basic subjects were and the various agencies as well as ways to contact them if you were a non-magical parent.

Still, Aaron sensed that he was being watched and raised his head from the book. “Harry, hey,” he said in a low voice.

“Hey.”

“Do you need anything?”

The wizard shook his head. “No, just wondering about dinner. How far are you into the book?”

Aaron raised the guide. It was over six hundred pages thick, complete with an index and a dictionary. The FBI agent was obviously a hundred pages into the book already. “It’s actually pretty easy to read and quite detailed. There are two shopping districts here in Virginia were the magicals are gathered and sic residential areas. Gated communities for Vampires or Werewolves and Veela… so much information. Have you read this?”

“I skimmed the important parts,” Harry admitted. “Wish I had it when I first learned about magic. I’ll leave you to it?”

“I just need to finish the bit about currency and banks. Apparently here in the States we’re lucky that we have only dollars. The ration about galleons and the likes of them are a bit of a mess.”

“Galleons are true gold coins, no other metals added,” Harry supplied. “I think I have one upstairs if you wish to see one up close.”

“And these are kept in vaults?”

“Guarded by goblins and dragons,” the wizard confirmed.

“Sounds like a fairytale.”

Harry grinned. “It’s your life now,” he said and left Aaron to his reading.

* * *

From the outside, the MGA headquarters looked more like a law firm than anything else. It was a tall building, about twenty floors high and apparently it went far deeper underground, where the more blatantly magical areas were secluded and warded. Larry Donovan and Wilson (Aaron still had trouble believing the woman was actually a Vampire but he decided to take it in his stride) were waiting for him at the entrance. They handed him a visitor’s card and escorted him to the lifts. Harry had told him once that magical interrogation methods were far superior to the non magical ones and Donovan was about to let him in on one such case. On the way down to sub floor nineteen Wilson briefed Aaron on the case.

“We are handling a case of Abraxan poaching,” the dark skinned woman said. Now that she was not wearing pink shades Hotch could see her eerie eyes. They looked sensitive to light, even artificial light. “It’s how we stumbled into our detainee in the middle of the forests. We were following a lead when Eddie Lynch fell into our radar.”

“And how did he do that?” SSA Hotchner asked.

“He smelled of blood and terror, none of those were his,” Wilson replied, a hint of fang showing.

Donovan cleared his throat. “The reason why your agency was not alerted is because Lynch is a squib. Third generation or so, but a squib none the less. And his victims while some of them were non-magical, the majority were like him and a few so called Muggleborn children were included.”

“He’s a serial killer,” Hotch stated.

“And allegedly his victims reach seventy in numbers,” Donovan.

“It’s not been confirmed yet?” Aaron asked.

Wilson scowled. “Unfortunately nothing confirmed.  We did search his house for clues but all we found were portraits of people. At least thirty have been filed as missing persons.”

“And how do you know it’s not a coincidence?”

“Good question,” Donovan replied. “We know because the portraits were depicting them bloody and well… murdered.”

Aaron winced. “And how long have you had him?”

“Six hours,” Wilson replied.

They left the lift and entered a corridor that looked normal enough. It was similar to Quantico’s corridors only there were no windows and the few posters around were magical.

“Here are the interrogation rooms,” Donovan said, “We’re heading to IR number five. Baker is already inside. We’ll watch from the side room. Now, you know about truth potions?”

“Vaguely,” SSA Hotchner replied.

Wilson nodded, “We’ll administer _Veritaserum_ and then we’ll ask our questions.”

“You can do that even if it’s just a suspect?” Aaron asked.

“It’s easier for both sides,” Donovan replied.

“I could dive into his mind, get the information that way,” Wilson supplied with a wicked smirk, “But he won’t like it one bit.”

“And intrusive questioning is not as concrete in court,” Donovan supplied. “We can save the memories of what she’ll see in a Pensieve… You know of Pensieve’s?” At Aaron’s nod he continued, “But truth serums are more accepted. Plus, some people react violently when their minds are breached. Here we are.”

Aaron followed him inside and stood in front of the glass, looking inside the interrogation room. Eddie Lynch was in his thirties, a short but lean man. His eyes were a moss green colour and his face had a blank look. Baker was already inside, looming over the Unsub, along with a petite woman with red hair and big glasses.

“She’s the Potions Mistress,” Donovan explained. “Look at the case she brought with her? Only she can open it.”

“There are three vials inside,” Hotch remarked.

“Two are _Veritaserum_ and the other is their counter,” Wilson told him. “Only they have access to Potions. It’s three drops per person and then… Then we’ll know whether they are guilty or not.”

“Can people override the potion?” the Muggle asked.

Donovan considered it. “It is possible,” he conceded.

“And how do you know they are not influenced by it and just mimicking the effects?” Hotch questioned.

“Good question,” Wilson said. “There are usually groups of people that are immune. Muggle’s are usually not questioned by _Veritaserum,_ that’s too strong and might even poison them. Milder serums can be used and even then it’s easier to delve into their minds because potions are essentially poisons to Muggle’s. Those of creature lineage, like myself, Veela, werewolves, have a different tolerance to truth serums. You needn’t concern yourself about those though. There is one more category to consider, but that’s extremely rare.”

“And that is?” Aaron asked.

“Very powerful witches and wizards,” Donovan answered.

“There are categories to how powerful wizards can be?”

Wilson nodded. “Most witches and wizards are pretty average in power that is always spell wise you understand.”

“Usually in law enforcement agencies are employed those that have special skills or are more powerful than average,” Donovan explained.

“And how can you tell?” Aaron asked.

“Well, there are ways to measure magic but the rituals needed have been outlawed,” Wilson replied. “For the last two centuries that is. But usually you can understand with spell use. Some spells need extra power to work. There is a whole range of spells that the majority are unable to cast. Other ways as well. Purebloods are usually rather magically gifted with their spells and family magics… They’ve started,” she motioned to the interrogation room.

“We can continue our talk later,” Agent Donovan told Hotch who nodded as he observed the potion being administered.

“Test Question,” Agent Baker said, “Is your name Edward Lynch?”

“Yes,” came the monotonous answer.

“Test Question,” Baker repeated, “Are your eyes green?”

“Yes.”

The Potion Mistress nodded. “Pupils are fine, pulse is good. The potion has taken. You can start with the interrogation Agent Baker,” she said.

Josua nodded. “Have you ever killed anyone?”

“Yes,” Eddie replied.

“How many? Do you know names?” Agent Baker said and sat back, “I want dates and areas the bodies are buried in.”

Aaron watched as Eddie Lynch answered just that.

“Seventy four,” the serial killer replied, “June nineteen ninety two, blond man…”

“Just like that?” Aaron asked Larry Donovan.

“Well, we do have to locate the bodies,” he told the FBI agent. “Without concrete evidence the case might not stand and we need him properly convicted.”

Aaron stared. “That is…”

“Impressive, right?” Wilson asked. “What you and your Profilers do is truly amazing. You get into their heads by studying their psychology and patterns, manipulate their egos and twist their minds to get them to trust you and reveal their agendas. Your team is pretty impressive as well.”

Hotch smiled. “Thank you.”

“You see now why a collaboration between our agencies is such a great idea?” Donovan asked.

The FBI agent nodded.

* * *

He wanted to be ready for the tour they had planned so he decided to read more of the guide he and been provided with. Only two days prior he had witnessed just how much potions could accomplish. It was terrifying really, knowing that there were people out there with such tools at their disposal. He knew that there were rules and very strict laws in place to protect the magical from the non-magicals and vice-versa but the knowledge was always at the back of his mind.

“Daddy?”

Aaron looked up and smiled at Jack and Teddy, both of them lingering by the door, in their pyjamas. “Come in you two, what do you want?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Teddy replied even as he and the blond boy cautiously entered the room.

“What are you reading?” Jack asked.

“Well, it’s a book about the magical world,” Aaron replied.

“Is it about magical creatures?” Teddy asked. “Harry has a book on Monsters and the book is alive and has fangs and you‘ve got to pet it or else it’ll bite you.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. “Really?” he turned to his father. “Really?” he asked again.

“Really, really,” Harry said from the door. “Weren’t you supposed to wait for me to read to you?”

“We got bored,” Jack told him, with Teddy nodding in agreement at his side. “Tell us about the book that can bite?”

“The Monster Book of Monsters,” Harry recalled the book Hagrid had made all third years buy during his first tenure as a professor of Care of Magical Creatures. A chuckled escaped him as he recalled the huge cage at ‘ _Flourish and Blotts_ ’ and later their stunned faces when Hagrid caressed the book’s spine and the snarling book stopped acting like a feral dog.

“It’s real?” Jack asked.

“I told you,” Teddy piped up.

“A book that bites?” Aaron asked.

Harry nodded. “And snarls and rips other books to pieces. The Hogwarts library had many other, more dangerous books. There were charmed you see, or cursed. There was this one book that if you ever read it, you were forced to speak in rhymes your whole life.”

Jack and Teddy both grimaced.

“Now up you go, story time and it’s Jacks turn to choose today,” the green eyed wizard told the boys who after feeble complaints and saying their goodnight to Aaron scrambled to do as Harry asked.

“Cursed books?” Hotch asked when it was just the two of them.

“Some books can be truly dangerous, depending on the spells cast on them,” Harry replied, face serious. “Some books can burn your eyes, others can poison you slowly, a few grip your attention so that you forget to eat, drink and sleep until you die.”

“You’re…”

“Dead serious,” Harry stressed. “Usually those books are considered improper use of magic and confiscated by the Aurors back in the UK. My school, Hogwarts, had some mildly cursed books in the Forbidden Library section and the Blacks have vast libraries where the books are cursed to drain the blood from… Muggle’s or Muggleborns.”

Aaron looked horrified. “Harry the more I learn about the magical world…”

“Hey, don’t freak out,” the wizard crouched down next to Aaron, “I’m telling you the worst examples, things I faced so you know that no one is trying to placate you that the magical community is perfect. It isn’t. And when you find out the truly wonderful things… you’ll truly love it, I promise,” he said and kissed Aaron’s cheek.

Hotch took that kiss and before his lover could pull back he claimed the green eyed man’s mouth in a soft kiss, smiling slightly when they parted. “So you don’t just enjoy scaring me?”

“That too,” Harry replied and stood. “I’ve got a story to read.”

“And I’m about to read all about magical schools,” Aaron replied.

Harry nodded and left him to it.

* * *

The pamphlet from Lombardia was just as helpful as the guide Aaron had been reading. It covered everything from the Campus layout to classes and uniforms and anything Aaron thought to ask for. He had been there when Teddy had asked Harry whether he and Jack would be going to Hogwarts. He had recognized the name because the British boarding school was among the top school for magical education, catering to ages eleven to seventeen and it was primarily for British families, an elite school too, since most of the families that sent their kids there had been going for generations. It was like Harry had said; Hogwarts was for the wealthy and those of long lineages, the purebloods or half bloods. The US did not have schools that old and most of them were like regular schools and the students rarely boarded there. Harry had also told Teddy that as long as things were not safe they could not return to Britain and Teddy and Jack could not go to Hogwarts. The pout on Teddy’s face had been cute but also heartbreaking. Apparently he had wanted to attend Hogwarts from the moment he learned what school was.

“Hogwarts is an old place, there’s nothing like it anywhere else. The school itself is magic,” Harry had told Aaron, not elaborating on that.

So Aaron settled for reading the guides to Lombardia, trying to get informed, like he would do for any other school he would take Jack to. When the actual day for the tour came he was feeling mildly better and hopeful that he would not seem too out of his depth. The boys had been left at JJ’s to play with Henry for a few hours.

From the outside, Lombardia Academy looked like a regular private academy,

Complete with a tall wall and taller hedges and lots of greens. They were greeted at the door by Mrs. Kimberly Goodfellow, a perky, petite, witch that acted as school counsellor. She was part Veela and she thanked Aaron for rescuing the girls before donning her professional persona.

“Well, gentlemen, a little information about Lombardia. We’re a relatively new school, dating back to nineteen twenty three. Most of the teachers are Alumni from Salem Academy for Witches and Yellowstone Academy for Young Wizards and some are our own alumni. The school itself has eleven buildings, most of them built after nineteen seventy but the architecture is deliberately colonial style.”

“Are those cameras?” Aaron asked.

Kimberly nodded. “Modified to work around magic, yes. We take the safety of our students seriously. The MGA headquarters are here in Virginia and many agents have family attending here. We can’t ever be too careful. Your profession is in that line of work, I’m sure you understand,” she told Hotch. “Let’s go through here,” she offered as she turned up the path they were following. “This building is the main one, the Joan Murdock building, after the Potions Mistress that first started teaching here. Here are two auditoriums, the faculty offices and the theatre as well as the Non-Magical classes.”

She went on to show them the inside of the building, corridors and club houses and then they left that building to head to the next one, the Library. It was the smallest building on campus but the books held within made for an impressive collection. Next they visited the buildings were the magical classes took place. Potions Labs were all situated in a building that was practically a fortress with all the protections around it. The Defence classes were situated in a separate building, along with Transfiguration and Charms. There was no divination but they had classes on numerology and Arithmancy and runes. And then again there were many other classes offered, like arts and music and various sports, magical and non-magical.

“It’s like an elite private school,” Aaron told Harry when Kimberly was out of earshot for a few minutes.

“You don’t like it?” the green eyed wizard asked.

“I don’t dislike it,” the FBI agent replied. “She kept trying to show up… Hogwarts was it? Were there really moving staircases?”

“And walking armours and tons of portraits of various wizards and witches, some of them important historical figures and inventors and the like,” Harry mused.

“She knows you went there.”

“Aaron, I’m British, that’s not a huge leap to make, that I attended Hogwarts.”

“Harry she was anxious to impress.”

The wizard smiled. “Trust me; the fees Lombardia charges are impressive enough.”

Aaron blinked. “Just how expensive is Hogwarts?” he asked.

“Very,” the younger man replied. “Here she is.”

“Sorry about that,” Kimberly said. “We were about to join the other parents. The Principal will give a speech and some of our Alumni and teachers are going to give speeches. Please follow me.”

“Yes, of course,” Harry told her.

“You like this?” Aaron asked him, “This place?”

“Well, it has everything and it will make their future better, an early start,” Harry replied.

Aaron stopped and Harry copied him. Kimberly paused.

“We’ll be just there,” Aaron told her. He then turned to his lover. “You and Teddy… You’re thinking long term.” He was saying that as if only realizing this.

The wizard cocked his head to the side. “Was there any doubt?” Harry asked.

Hotch sighed. “You are searching for work and you stopped cashing the cheques. I know. I checked it.”

“I stopped cashing them three months ago.”

“I know that too.”

Harry shot him a side look. “And?”

“If you’re in for the long term…”

The wizard smirked. “You spoke to Rossi.”

“Spoken to, more like it,” Aaron said. “He told me that I’m an idiot for not appreciating that you want my body and not my money.”

Harry snorted in amusement. “Now you believe me?”

Aaron kissed his cheek. “JJ will bring the boys to us after seven. We finish the tour and then we have some private time to ourselves.”

“You changed your tune fast. A few weeks ago you would not let me talk about this.”

“Yes well… I realized I was treating you a bit like you’re helpless.” He had done a lot of thinking about this subject. He and Harry had not really talked about the hints the green eyed wizard had been dropping. Once Aaron realized he was about to start making the same mistakes he did with Haley he stopped short. The relationship he had with Harry was deep and it spread to the kids, not just them. So he met up with Rossi after work. The older man had been smug, and proud like all his plans had been confirmed. He told Aaron a bit of something about what he and Harry had talked about and Rossi had basically told him to stop getting worked up.

“You have a partner in him Aaron. It’s better if you’re on equal ground now that you’re in a relationship. He is right; you can’t sleep with him and have him on a payroll. He’s willing to still be around, without the money, and the situation at the house won’t change.” Then Rossi had gone quiet. “He’s not like Haley, depending on you for money and comfort. Has he ever asked you to change? Questioned you about your job or your priorities?”

“You’re saying I’m acting…”

“Like a caveman, yes,” Rossi told him. “Get a grip. Him getting another job is perfect for you.”

The conversation had gone on the same vein for a while until Aaron conceded that Dave had a point, many of them. He could talk to Harry about this later but now seemed like the right time.

“You know me and change,” the profiler told the wizard.

Harry actually rolled his eyes. “The timing could have been better but… Aaron, thank you.”

“I’m supposed to be thanking you,” he replied.

“We can continue this later, there’s much we need to discus and new plans to make,” Harry said. “And our tour guide is trying to understand what’s taking us so long.”

Aaron turned and noticed Kimberly watching them. “We do seem unusually grim.”

Harry snorted. “Let’s go then,” he said.

* * *

The second time they visited they brought Jack and Teddy along and the boys loved it. That was the deciding factor in the end.

****


End file.
